Love Hurts
by GlacierBlueRose
Summary: When Slade and Poison ivy create a bet that she can't take down the titans without engaging in battle with them the lady of the vine comes up with a simple but effective plan. First loves, hidden emotions, and words never said.
1. Prologue:Bets worth playing for

A/N: Okay so here is the prologue for "Love Hurts". It's my first real fanficition so be gentle folks! If you like the story I might continue working on it. I already have a few chapters written and I want to see if anymore are worth writing. Anyway! Enjoy!

Prologue: Bets worth playing for.

Red nails drummed slowly against the wooden surface of the table as green eyes studied the clock hanging on the wall. He was late, go figure, men were rarely ever on time. A small sigh escaped from ruby red lips before they pursed together in an agitated pout. Did he think she had no where to be? That her time was nothing more than to be played with by any given whim? Eyes drew once more to the clock as the little red hand roamed about for another seven seconds.

A man twitched by the table beside her with every long digit that tapped away, nearly on the fringe of convulsing. Finally not able to take it anymore he turned towards her and glared at the woman beside him.

"Do you mind I'm trying to… to..." His words caught in his throat as eyes the color of new grown leaves landed on him with a hint of annoyance. She was breath taking to say the least. The way her red hair sprawled down her shoulders to frame the delicate shape of her face. Her skin smooth and flawless seemed to radiant with a soft glow along her cheeks. The pout among her ruby red lips made his very heart seem to speed up. "I… I'm sorry I... I mean, let me make it up to you how about I buy you a cup of coffee?"

His heart leaped as a smile curled at the corners of her lips and he swore his heart sore as the melody that she called a voice fall from her lips.

"No thank you, I'm already waiting for someone, so if you could be a dear and just sit there quietly I would be very appreciative. Thank you." With that she turned around and his heart plunged at the clear sign of rejection.

She paid no mind as the man behind her gathered his things and made his way for the door, however the small clapping sound caused green eyes to glance at the new man sitting across from her.

"Impressive, do you take a class on breaking hearts or does that come from a lifetime of bad choices?" She grunted underneath her breath as she raised her glass of tea to her lips, drinking slowly. He watched her as she tried to think of the proper response to his little greeting, arching an eyebrow when she set the glass down.

"You're late, out chasing children again? What's the matter couldn't run with the big boys?" She sipped her tea again and watched as he forced a smile across his lips.

"You underestimate the children that I chase dear woman and it's only by three minutes." She laughed and set the tea cup back down, crossing a leg over her left. Leave it to a man to think that what he chased was always a bigger threat than it really was.

"Children are children, no matter how many toys they may have, they can always be broken. You dear sir, just lack the ability to do so."

"I see… are you saying that you could do better?"

"Without so much as lifting a hand to fight them."

"Is that a bet I hear?" She started at the question and eyed the man. He couldn't be serious, her waste her time with children? Was that what this was all about? Slowly green eyes began to move over the man's form, taking in the way he presented himself. He was taller than her, with a head full of white hair combed back. The black patch hung over his right eye as the other eye watched her intently. The green suit hide nothing of a lean yet well muscular body that had years of training. He presented himself as one with both wisdom and dignity of a job well done and a lifetime of hardships he had overcome for the better. It was however, the confident smile that crossed his lips that caused her to snarl and glance away.

"Why should I ever reduce myself to the level of chasing around children when the people they dress up as are running around chasing me?" He laughed and it caused her to glance his way. Covering his face with one hand he tried to calm down the laughter as on lookers watched the two. Shrugging the people figured it was a lover's conversation and turned back to their drinks.

Snorting slightly he cleared his throat as he regained his composure. Waving a hand as to dismiss the air of humor he tried to conjure up his most serious of expressions. The dagger she sent quickly helped him to recover as he coughed and sat up a bit straighter.

" I do not mean to laugh at you, on the contrary it was more of a compliment as I can see, it is not only cape heroes that chase you, but men just in general." She snarled and he continued, never letting his eye leave her.

"Why are you even here?"

"Ah we come to the business of things. I heard that when there is a potion that you want to work quickly and deadly there is only one woman to come and see. That her beauty only matches her intelligence, however in the light of things I'm beginning to wonder if you could succeed where you believe I have failed."

"So I'm nothing but amusement to you now?" He shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

"Once more my dear, you have it wrong. You say that I waste my time and I wish to see if you and that pretty mouth can back up those words." She eyed him closely as he seemed to measure her up at the same time. There was silence between the two of them for awhile as the bet seemed to hang in the air. Finally she spoke.

"Once more I ask… if I... I mean _when_ I do succeed with cleaning up your failure, what do I receive?" He seemed to smile at this question. Bringing his hand up in front of his face he examined his white gloves, seeming to pick off invisible lent.

"I heard you were looking into purchasing some land in the reign of Africa… an African rain forest that the government was going to tear down... am I correct?" She tried to keep the light of hope from fluttering through her chest and at the same time seem nonchalant at the exchange.

"You think _you_ could afford it when I could not? A man who use to be somebody that now does nothing but runs around chasing children?" She chuckled and run a finger along the rim of her glass, leaning in to whisper seductively. "Don't make me laugh. You probably couldn't afford a cup of coffee, more or less a rain forest" Once more he laughed, though softer this time. Leaning in he placed a large gloved hand over the delicate smaller hand.

"My darling, you do not know what I could and _can_ afford. The money that I have earned in this lifetime from previous jobs could last me into this lifetime, the next, and afford to pay for all your silly little endeavors to save the plants." She narrowed her eyes and had to remind herself that killing the man that could possibly help her save her precious trees was not a good idea.

Snatching her hand away from his she sat up straight and crossed her arms over her chest. He watched her seem to weigh the truth of his words and smiled. Pulling a piece of paper from the pocket of his dark green jacket he slid it across the table at her.

Eyeing the document it took a few seconds before her eyes widen and she picked up the paper.

"You have to be kidding… you already brought it?!" He smiled as she hissed out a whisper of disbelief and returned his attention to the invisible lint on his glove.

"I'm quite fond of Africa you see… so I thought why not buy the land why I could… you take the bet and succeed, I give you the real document... you do not, I auction it off. It makes no difference to me what happens to the land. Of course you could not take the bet and we could simply get back to the original plan at hand."

Delicate fingers ran over the print on the copy of the documents she yearned to hold. How could he possibly have known about her inquiries, known that this conversation would even take place in fact. Green eyes watched the older man in front of her as he waved over a waitress and ordered a cup of coffee. Was he serious? Was this even real or a simply game? Still, it all seemed so well planned. The sudden movement of his eye locked with hers startled her for a moment, hands gripping the paper a bit tighter.

"… How did you know this conversation would even happen?"

He smiled and eyed the beauty across the table at him and only winked.

"Are you in, my dear?" She glanced at the paper and slowly nodded her head. "Wonderful! Come let us celebrate this little bet with lunch, shall we?" The waitress set down his cup of coffee and he flashed her a whole hearted smile that could of passed for charming years earlier, at the prime of his youth (not that it still wasn't.). She turned her attention to the waitress and started to place an order.

Wonderful, things were going according to plan but again they always did. Some might have called him washed up and a has been but those closest to him knew it was anything but. He chased the Titans for his own selfish reasons. Ever since the loss of his family he needed to feel alive, needed to feel like a father. He had found that in the titans, found that need to teach them in his own strange way. With the help of this woman they could get a glimpse into what could really happen, the deaths they might one day behold by someone who would not hold back. However, if she did not succeed and she did fail there would still be a lesson learned and the villains of Gotham might even learn that looks can be deceiving.

Smirking he raised the glass of his coffee up and she responded by lifting her glass of tea, clinking them together softly.

"Here's to our bet and I wish you luck, my dear."

"I won't be needing it. I'll finish this before the ink dries on the new ownership papers." He chuckled and sipped his coffee.

"We shall see, oh, shall we see."


	2. Chapter 1: Importance

**A/N:**** I wanted to get this chapter up as quickly as possible after the prologue so people could get a feel for what was in store. I didn't expect so many people to read the prologue so quickly! Thank you! I hope this chapter is as good as you guys seemed to think the prologue was. **

** Since I didn't do this in the last chapter and I don't want the story taken down. I do not own the Teen titans or Poison Ivy! That right belongs to DC comics and Warner bros. I simply borrowed them for my own amusement. **

**Chapter One: Importance**

"Hey Raven, what do you call the relationship between Cinderblock and the Titans?"

The young empath rolled her eyes and let out a small sigh already knowing where this was going.

"Don't even say it, Beastboy."

"A ROCKY relationship!" Groans escaped from the lips of the team as the green changeling laughed at his own bad joke. It had been a typical Saturday evening, everybody communing in the living room doing their own individual activities. Cyborg had been kicking Beastboy's butt at video games, Robin had been in the kitchen with Starfire and her latest attempts at cooking while Raven had been sitting on the couch reading her newest book. The alarm came buzzing alive to demand their attention and Robin read over the latest attack before they all headed downtown.

Cinderblock had decided that today was a good day as any to apparently stomp around all over downtown Jump City. So here they were, surrounding the gigantic body of rock and being forced to deal with the bad jokes of Beastboy.

"Not now Beastboy! Raven and Starfire I need you to get these people out of here! Cyborg and Beastboy see if you can drive him back into the lot over there! From there we'll take him down. Titans! GO!" With the all too familiar battle cry the team was leaping into the action. Starfire flew behind Cinderblock just as he was about to smash a few stray pedestrians, swooping in and blocking the attack. Quickly Beastboy transformed into a ram and run to the side of Cinderblock, causing the giant stone man to stumble a few feet to his right. Taking the opening, Cyborg charged with all he had straight for Cinderblock. Their bodies collided and the man of stone fell from his feet as the momentum of the robotic teen pushed him into the opening of the lot.

Robin swung in from the side, swooping down to place a kick to the side of Cinderblock, causing the monster to stumble but he recovered quickly. Cinderblock threw a punch at the boy wonder, Robin barely ducking in time. Grabbing a batarang from his utility belt the boy wonder released the red object and sent it flying around the legs of large bulk of stone. Stumbling from the sudden twine around his legs; Robin took the time to produce a steel pole from out of hyperspace. Thrusting the pole into the ground he leapt, flew, and landed a kick to the back of Cinderblock's head.

Stumbling down onto his knees, Cinderblock let out a howl of pain and started to thrash his arms around at the boy wonder.

"Starfire! Raven! Now!" Spinning loopy loops in the air the redheaded alien girl landed in perfect formation with both feet planting heavily against the back of Cinderblock's spine. With a howl the stone man cringed and suddenly felt something wrapping around his form, crushing arms to the side of his body.

The black aura slowly sizzled out of existence as the lamppost crushed against the side of Cinderblock's body. Letting out a small puff of air, Raven smirked and placed a hand on her hip. 'Not bad if I do say so myself.' She thought to herself as the team regrouped around her.

Pulling his communicator from his belt, Robin walked a few paces away from the team to call in the police to pick up Cinderblock. Beastboy watched Robin from beside Raven, frowning a bit. Normally this would be a sign for the purple hair girl to make her way back to the T-car but before she could so much as lift her leg, Cyborg spoke.

"What's wrong, Green bean?"

"Nothing." Replied the green teen, use to the nicknames his best friend gave him.

"Okay" Said Raven as she started for the T-car but was stopped by Beastboy taking a step in front of the three team members.

"It's just… Robin is so cool! I mean he practically took down Cinderblock all alone! I felt like… iunno I could have done more." Cyborg rolled his eyes and slapped a hand to the back of his best friend's back. Stumbling a bit the changeling met with taller teen's eyes and saw the smile spread across his lips.

"That's Crazy BB with a capital 'C'! You did great little man, we all had our roles and that's what took Cinderblock down, not just Robin."

"Friend Cyborg is most accurate! Though it was boyfriend Robin's plan it was all our abilities that took care of the block of cinder!" Beastboy slowly nodded his head, rubbing the back of it with his hand.

"I suppose you're right… I guess it's just one of those days you know?"

"Think nothing of it, Hey I tell you what we get back to the tower and I'll stomp your butt at Space racers 5." Said Cyborg as he wrapped an arm around Beast boy's head and started to give the struggling green teen a noogie, green hair starting to stick out all over the place.

"Oh yes! And I shall be making of the lunch!" Said Starfire; clapping her hands together in excitement of making something for her friends.

"Err that's okay Starfire… how about I make lunch this time? Eh?" The alien girl pouted and placed her hands on her hips, eyeing the oldest member of the team.

"Friend Cyborg does not like my cooking of the meal?"

"No no! It's not that Starfire you see it's just that… umm."

"Just what?" The alien girl hovered closer to the older teen as he leaned back and tried to think of what to say. He settled for trying to change the topic.

"Oh wow! Look at the time!" With that the older boy started to make his way swiftly to the car, the alien girl not to far behind still demanding to know what was wrong with her cooking and pointing out Silkie loved it.

Letting an audible sigh escape her lips, Raven started to walk forward only to feel a hand wrapping around her arm. Slowly the dark eyes moved to watch the green teen staring at nothing in particular on the ground. Tilting her head she gazed at him as he rubbed the back of his head, seeming to weigh his choice of words. Finally he spoke in an uncertain voice with a hint of worry behind it.

"Raven… I noticed you didn't seem to say anything… do you… I mean…I know I'm no Robin but…" Frowning she moved to place a hand on his shoulder. Emerald eyes moved to land on her own, seeming to search for some type of feeling hidden behind the deep blue-violet of her eyes.

"Beastboy, I could never find you a burden to this team. True a lot of the times you don't seem to think before you act and I could do without the jokes from time to time… but you do your fair share of the work. You're very important to this team in battle and especially out of it... You… you keep it human. So yes Beastboy… yes you are important." She could see the way his eyes seem to sparkle and his ears lift up in a tell tale sign of his mood lifting. She blinked though when she felt his larger hand land on top of her hand.

"Thanks Rae… you really know how to cheer a guy up, you know that?" Feeling her cheeks start to burn slightly she pulled her hand away from his and turned around, pulling up her hood.

"Yeah, no problem. Come on lets go." He couldn't help but chuckle at the blush he had caught but said nothing and walked past her, sending her one last look with a new happiness in his emerald eyes.

"As you command, Rae." He winked and headed for the T-car as she lagged behind slightly. Dark eyes watched his form as he walked ahead of her. When did Beastboy get taller than her? Last she checked he was shorter, but now that she thought about it he had seemed to hit his growth spurt ever since their return from Tokyo last year.

He now had a good foot on her and though he kept his hair spiked one could tell it had grown longer over the months. _He _had grown. He was no longer the skinny child, not that he wasn't still slender. Only now it was a different slender, a lean form with muscle that flinched slightly underneath the elastic of his uniform. Come to think of it, they all had grown. Robin was now only a head shorter than Cyborg; Starfire had let her hair grow even longer so now it set about her waist. Not that she needed to but it had seemed that Starfire had grown a few inches so she was still taller than her boyfriend. Even Raven herself had grown a few inches height wise and other places. She kept her hair longer these days, allowing the violet strands to brush just past her shoulders.

She was startled out of her thoughts as Beastboy waved a hand in front of her face and seemed to be talking to her.

"Hey Rae, you awake in there? We're home now." She felt flush at zoning out and tugging at her hood to lower it slightly.

"I'm fine." Beastboy waited for her to slide from the car before shutting the door. Raven only got a few feet ahead before Beastboy was beside her, grinning ear to ear as they walked in silence. The others had gone on ahead to return to their days so they had a good distance to the entrance of the tower.

He was still smiling at her and she felt her heart begin to speed up a bit, knowing that her cheeks held a small tinge of pink. Seeming to somehow catch on that she was blushing, his smile grew even more. Finally they reached the door and she could take no more of that stupid grin and the way he watched her. Spinning around she clutched her fingers into fist and let dark eyes barrel into emerald ones.

"What?! What are you _smiling_ at?!"

"You." She blinked and he could see her eyebrow already twitching underneath the blue hood of her cloak. His smile seemed to widen (if that was even possible.)

"… Yes I know you are smiling _at_ me but _why_ are you smiling at me!"

"You think I'm important." She startled and was glad for the shadow the hood provided over her face. She could feel her cheeks beginning to grow even brighter.

He chuckled at seeing her speechless for the once. Taking that moment he brought a hand up and lowered her hood from her face, her eyes glaring at the bold action. He ignored it. Taking her hand into his own, he flashed a sincere smile.

"Thank you Rae… it really means a lot to me to know you think that…" Leaning in she felt him kiss her cheek and listened as a near by rock exploded. Chuckling he let go of her hand and moved into the tower. So she thought he was important after all, that meant that maybe he did have a chance; and after witnessing her reaction a moment before he was more certain of it then ever.

At that time the purple hair girl stood in the same spot wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

He was special. He knew that he was different than all the others because out of all the others he was chosen for such a _special_ assignment. She had entrusted _him_ to recover the boy and he had succeed. She would be so pleased, so pleased that she might even reward him, but again just being near her was enough. To bask in the presence of such beauty was more than enough for so someone as low as him. The way she smiled and yelled, no not yell, spoke with a firm loving concern for a job well done. The way she would stroke his cheek and told him, no not told, suggested him what to do. He could already feel her soft touch and gentle voice speaking to him. He let out a loud sigh of pleasant contentment and shifted the heavy sack to a better position against his back.

The acne ridden teen shifted and muttered against his gag, sweating with each toss of his body. What was going on? One moment he was playing video games and the next a sack was being thrown over his head and he was being hefted and tossed around in utter darkness for what felt like hours. When he found out who was doing this, there would be hell and they would face the wrath of movies! Did they not know who he was? What he could do? Oh they would be surprised and they would tremble before his powers!

Wincing he felt the ground beneath him and resumed shifting inside of the sack, yelling his demands through the salvia stained gag.

"Is this him?" He instantly stopped as he heard a female voice. Apparently a very attractive one from the sound of her honey filled voice. He couldn't see who she was talking to or even hear the reply but he assumed they had nodded because she spoke again. "Mmm very good! Now be a good boy and run along. We can't have you around when that potion wears off now can we." He heard a grunt and what sounded like a happy sigh and then nothing. Getting slightly nervous now the over-weight teen started to struggle against his bonds.

That's when the sack fell and light erupted from all around him. Squinting his eyes it took awhile for the blurry blackness to begin to fade and a very attractive form started to fill his new vision. And what a vision! She was the picture of loveliness! She was short yet taller than him, slender build, with red hair that fell down to sweep past her shoulders. She wore a dark green suit and he couldn't help but eye the length of her skirt. The fabric stopped at her knees with a slit up to the middle of her thigh, a white blouse buttoned up with the top two undone hidden beneath the jacket. It was her eyes and the annoyed look on her face that made his mouth literally water.

Ivy couldn't help but flinch as the young teen glanced up with lust in his eyes. He had to be kidding. Trying not to visibly shudder with repulsion she moved to take the gag from the young boy's mouth and frowned in disgust to see how wet it was. She had always known that boys were dogs but she didn't expect them to quite drool _this_ much. Tossing the gag to the side she turned her back to the boy and gave her red locks a flip over her shoulder.

"I hear you're the one to talk to for information regarding the Teen Titans."

"Ah yes my most formable opponents! I could tell you all from what they eat to their battle strategies to their likes and dislikes!" He began to ramble on and on, forgetting why he was tied up and not once asking why. After all when a woman that smelled of roses and had eyes the color of fresh leaves on a tree wanted you; you asked no questions, you nodded and obeyed. If she wanted to tie you up, gag you, have some big guy toss you around like a sack of potatoes all over town in a sack. That was her prerogative.

This was going to be a very long evening and it had only been a couple of minutes. Sighing she crossed her arms over her chest and let her hip stick out a bit, waving a hand to try and dismiss the rambling teen.

"Yes yes, lovely and as much as I would enjoy listening to all of this I'm sure you can just provide me with notes."

"Of course my lady! I document everything about my opponents! Always good to be prepared and of course I would do anything for one of such beauty." She eyed the young teen that seemed to watch her with pulsating hearts in his eyes. This would be too easy and she didn't even have to waste a kiss on the little ball of filth. Smiling at her luck she kneeled to reveal a rather pleasant eye full of subtle pale flesh to the teen, leaning in to give her fakest yet cutest pout.

"Oh you are most kind! However, all I ask of you is those notes… and a little information about the Titan's… love life."

* * *

Cyborg paced back and forth in the living room, rubbing the back of his head. He had a crisis and he wasn't sure how to handle it. So like any man he was handling it the only way he knew how. He was pacing back and forth in a room with his best friend sitting on the couch, watching him pace back and forth in a room.

"Dude, you're making me dizzy." Said Beastboy.

"I mean do I get roses? Most guys get roses but I don't know man… Shouldn't I get her something a bit more… you know? Original? Like… special to let her know I missed her or do I play it cool and just like hive-five her? HELP ME OUT HERE BB!"

"Dude you're asking _me_? Why not ask one of the girls running around? I mean come on dude, I go to you when I need woman advice. Not the other way around." Cyborg frowned and Beastboy sighed, tossing the remote to the side. He figured this was going to be one of those conversations where you weren't going to watch television for quite some time. "Okay okay, calm down. I heard there's this new swaggy flower place downtown, really pretty lady working there and everything. We'll ask her seeing how you don't want to just ask the girls."

"Oh come on man, it's not like I don't wanna ask them, it's just… you know they ain't exactly the most educated in this sort of area. One girl comes from another planet and the other is well… Raven." Beastboy's ears twitch and he marched up to the half robot teen, peering up into his eyes.

"Dude what's _that _suppose to mean!" Instantly Cyborg raised his hands and waved them in a defensive motion back and forth.

"Dude calm down! I didn't mean anything bad by it! I just meant Rae is more into the whole goth scene type of thing. Not at all like Sarah… ya know?" Quickly the shorter male deflated and rubbed the back of his head shamefully.

"Oh… yeah I can see that. She does kinda enjoy the darker side of things…" Cyborg smirked and crossed his arms over his chest as the green teen only shifted under his gaze. "…What?"

"Nothing."

"No what?" Cyborg chuckled and whistled, starting for the door with the changeling not far behind.

"NooooOooothing."

"Dude not cool! Dude! Come on! DUDE! NOT FUNNY! DUDE! _Tell ME_!" Cyborg laughed and walked out the door with a frantic Beastboy waving his arms around to try and get him to spill.

Fifteen minutes later they walked down the sidewalk of downtown Jump City, side by side. It was a slow afternoon and most people were either at home, the movies, or the mall. A few people lined the chairs outside on the patio's to feel the summer heat shinning down on them, a wave of air gently brushing against their features. As the birds chirped away in the tears, two teens talked as the shorter one seemed to be conflicted about something.

"It's not like, you know… I haven't shown her signs how I feel it's just that… you know… it's hard for me to try and take the rejection." The green changeling ran a hand through the spiked green strands of his hair and let out a sigh of frustration.

"Well dude it's obvious, I mean the fact Starfire hasn't squealed on you yet is beyond a surprise to me."

"I know I know. It's here." Cyborg stopped short as he almost ended up passing by the building they were looking for. Opening the door the smaller boy slide past the taller one before he could walk in, smirking a smile of thanks and 'ha-ha I cut you off'. Cyborg rolled his eyes and entered the establishment.

Green eyes glanced up from behind lenses as two new people entered her store. Damn, she was hoping to get through the very messy handwriting the plump teen had left behind for her. Her eyes almost widen in surprise at the sight of the two 'customers' that had just entered.

Right in front of her were two members of the group she was about to bring down. Her eyes moved over the taller teen and took in the way he presented himself. Though he walked with confidence and smiled a lot she could see the doubt in him. Years of being a timid shy girl made it easy to spot. Certain ways he would move his hand or rub the back of his head uncertainly. Slowly green eyes moved to the smaller one and blinked a few times. He was indeed… green. Sure she had read the notes but it was still amazing to see someone with her own skin condition, though the camouflage of one of her potions made it easy enough for her to pass for a normal color. That and she was a softer hue, not the color of a forest. Glancing down at the notes she smirked and quickly slid them underneath her desk, arching an eyebrow at the conversation that was taking place.

"Like I was saying man, you've waited years and years and you let the whole Terra thing happen and ended up waiting more years and years. I know it's hard but all I'm saying is you have to make a move before someone else does. You have to see if something is there other than small flirtations and cheesy jokes on your end. Let her know you're serious and more than a short green kid with bad jokes."

"Dude! She loves my jokes! I totally made her smile this morning."

"Dude B… you totally didn't."

"Well… I made you smile."

"Once more, grass stain… you totally didn't." She smirked as the green teen seemed to deflate and let out a sigh of defeat. Not that she didn't love to hear gossip, she decided now was a good time to intervene. The sooner she helped them, the sooner they would get out of her store and she could get back to work.

"May I help you… gentlemen." For the first time since entering the two teens saw the woman behind the counter and felt their hearts leap. She was beautiful and from the look in her eyes, dangerous. Though for Cyborg it went unnoticed but for Beastboy every instinct in his body yelled beware. This creature, this beauty, this siren… was as deadly and dangerous as the thorns on the very roses she was selling. Gulping the green changeling took a step behind Cyborg. The woman at the counter seemed to notice and a small smile curled at the corner of her lips.

"Dude… lets go to a different shop, I hear there's one at the airport anyway…" Cyborg seemed to snap out of his trance and glanced over at the green teen.

"Are you nuts? We're already here and this gorgeous lady can help us with our problem!"

"That depends, I'm not always known for being very… helpful." The smile still stayed on one corner of her lips as she glanced back between the two boys. Cyborg laughed at her little joke, having no clue that it was in fact not a joke. Grabbing Beastboy's arm they moved closer to the counter and the lady behind it straightened up. She was shorter than them but a good foot or so.

"You see ma'am the problem is well… I have this girl, see and she's been off at college for a semester and now she's coming home and I wanna give her something nice."

"So you decided on roses? Like most men."

"Oh no no! You see, I like roses and all but I wanted something… special, something that she can maybe take back with her, care for or something and like… iunno.. Remember me by…" He blushed as the woman watched him with a hint of amusement on her face.

"Have you thought about perfume?" He blushed deeper and shook his head, rubbing the back of it. Her eyes roamed to Beastboy as Cyborg tried to find what to say. Though his instincts were running amuck, he had calmed himself enough to start to wander about the shop. He watched as the roses didn't seem to be cut at all but seem to grow in their pots. A few flowers gathered together as for the first time he seemed to really notice the area.

It wasn't as much of a shop as a small little garden. Rose bushes grew along the walls with lilies spurting about near the water fountain in the corner. Even the fountain wasn't a fountain as much as a hole in the upper ceiling that rushed out like a waterfall into a deep pound below it. Fish swam in circles seeming happy and content to be surrounded by so much beauty. Lilacs scattered and mingled with poppies and the brightest baby blue eye flowers he had ever seen. It was like a garden, no a secret eden hidden in downtown Jump City.

"So you see, it has to be special… it just has to be." Eyes the color of leaves moved to land on the taller boy once more as he finished his explanation. Smiling, the woman nodded her head and even chuckled. The sound of her voice was like rich honey to Cyborg's ears.

"I see. I imagine this girl will take care of this plant?"

"Oh yeah! Very much so! Sarah loves flowers and plants! Says they remind her of a better world… She's always been caring like that." She raised an eyebrow as the teen blushed yet again and rubbed the back of his head. Smiling the redheaded woman nodded and moved towards the back.

"I think I have just the thing."

Beastboy took this moment to move up next to Cyborg and felt calm wash over him again.

"Dude… Scary lady."

"You nuts?! She's friggin hot! Not to mention very helpful!"

"Dude whatever you say… though I admit she has a really nice setup here. Must have took forever."

"Yeah yeah, anyway back to the whole Raven thing." The green changeling moaned and ran a hand over his face. Cyborg ignored it. "Man you have to tell her!"

"I KNOW! It's just… after the whole Terra thing man… I mean I trusted her… even loved her and she broke my heart… she broke my heart and forgot me CY. _Forgot_ me… on PURPOSE! What would I ever do if Raven… I mean…She just means so very much to me, you know? And what if she hated me so much that she would …What if she…" Though he didn't finish his sentence, the words still seemed to be spoken and hung thickly in the air. Feeling a hand on his shoulder, Beastboy glanced over to see his best friend with a sad yet confident smile on his face.

"Rae's a lot of things BB… but I know she likes you. Maybe more than any of us know… I think you got a shot but if you want to wait till you're ready that's fine. Just… Just don't wait too long man, nothing is worse than wondering what could have been and knowing it wasn't because you were too scared to ask."

"I know man… I know." They shared a halfhearted smile and jumped as someone cleared her throat. Almost instantly Beastboy's instincts started to bark, howl, and whimper at him as emerald eyes turned slowly to meet with dangerous green ones. She smiled and he gulped.

"Touching, I assure you… Here you are. A basket of forget-me-nots." The two teens looked at the tiny clusters of blue flowers and raised an eyebrow. Before they could say a thing though the shop keeper started to touch random petals and leaned down, talking.

Whether it was to them or the flowers they weren't sure. "I know. Flowers but these are not just any flowers, from what you've told me you wish for her to remember you when she is over sea, correct?" He nodded and she purred at the flowers, causing Beastboy to shiver with both fear and something a bit animalistic. "Forget-me-nots have many tales, many stories. One of which says that while God was creating Eden he picked a name for every flower. This flower called out to him and said, 'forget me not' in which God named it after so that it would not be forgotten. Others say it is Mary's eye colors and to always be remembered her son created a flower."

She stopped nuzzling her cheek to the flowers and cupped one gently with the tips of her fingers, slowly letting green eyes land on the two teens.

"You said she liked nature… these flowers carry their seeds in the pods of their stems and release them. Place a small piece of paper underneath the flower to catch the seeds and she can replant them as she likes. Since she is in a dorm they shouldn't be too hard for her since they are partial to shade." Cyborg nodded slowly and gulped as the older woman slowly let the smile return and straightened up before casting eyes on the green child. He flinched at the sudden attention and shifted underneath her icy gaze. "Are you not buying something for your…_ special_ someone?"

His ears twitched as she said the word 'special' seeming as if the word were poison and she had to spit it out. Going to talk, Cyborg beat him to.

"He just got out of a bad relationship and though he's interested in this one girl, he's kinda taking things slow right now." She ignored him and kept her eyes on the very uncomfortable Beastboy.

"Well?"

"Well... it's like he said. I just… and she… and I don't know what she would like and… well…" He gulped and she smiled leaning her elbows on the counter.

"Poor little child… Tell me about this girl and I'll give you a plant that best resembles her." His ears perked up and he shoved the instincts to the side. A chance to impress Raven and get her something she would actually like?! Like hell if he passed that by!

"Okay well she's shorter than me though she use to be taller but you know, boys grow, hahaha. She doesn't like my jokes though we all know she does. She's kinda serious and dark in a kinda goth scary way but she has a lighter and joyous side that few ever get to see. She's kind even though she's very sarcastic but it's all in good fun… I guess. She keeps to herself a lot but lately she's been opening up to me, yes Cy she has just not around you guys, I think she may be shy. She had sort of a bad past with her parents... but I don't think that's important. She loves to read and meditate and has these dark bluish purplish eyes. Oh god! Does she have these eyes but when she smiles… I guess since it's so rare and all… But god… when she smiles…" She raised an eyebrow and Cyborg stood there with a large smile on his face. Realizing the rush of words that had just spewed from his mouth the green teen quickly covered his mouth with both hands. He felt practically on fire with everything he had just said and could feel himself blushing from his head to his toe.

"I see…Any ex boyfriends?" With this both teens seemed to wince and glance away nervously. They didn't really know if this was something they should discuss with a stranger, no matter how nice she had been. She arched an eyebrow and put on a small pout, tilting her head so a strand of red hair swayed down across one of her eyes. "Whatever is it? You can trust me…" The hurt expression in her voice had both boys wincing and rubbing their arm. It took all she had not to laugh.

"There was… a few… some goth kid but that didn't pan out… the second one..." Cyborg stopped talking and started to shift his weight from one foot to another.

"Was a bastard. He hurt her… used her for his own stupid ambition and then tossed her to the side like she was nothing…" She cringed; her mask crumbling for a moment as horrid memories came rushing back to her. A flash of a past life of abuse, hatred, love, poison, and an ending only she ever got to feel. A past life of her trying to hold on to something she should have known better to try and cling to. As quickly as the mask fell it reformed and she frowned for the sake of the girl she knew nothing about.

"I'm sorry to hear… I'll tell you what. I will find her the prefect flower and even throw in a few others for your friends!" This seemed to perk up the two boys. Smiling she winked at the teens and handed over a small red address book. "Give me names and addresses and I'll send them right on out as soon as I can! Of course you two gentlemen will be able to give your lady friends their flowers A-SAP."

"Well Alwight!" The two boys screamed happy cheers and bounced up and down for the sudden turn of good events. Oh how wrong they were. Chuckling she let them write out the names and addresses as she moved into the backroom to find the right plant for the green one's girl. Oh this would be fun indeed. Talk about easy money. Though she knew she should have felt a bit sad about having to turn against defenseless children; however, she needed and would have that rain forest. It was just how things had to be, not anything against them but these children stood between her and her goal.

She waved goodbye as the two Titans left the building, holding their plants close and protectively against themselves. Slowly the smile crumbled and she found herself alone with her plants. Just the way she liked it. Sighing she moved into the back of the room and stepped across the stones that lead to the massive plant in front of her. The blue water rushed around the giant plant and seemed to make a pool of protection. Slowly the flower seemed to blossom as the top ruby petals peeled backwards, opening up in all areas to reveal a seat made just for her. Red petals swimming with swirls of yellow and dashes of pink as her 'seat' reflected white and yellow for the center. She slide into the seat and smiled, stroking a finger against the petal as she cooed softly at it.

"Yes my beauty I know, I hate seeing such useless creatures purchase you as nothing but a trinket… you are so much more than that, all of you. But for what it's worth, my love… Our job here will be over soon. We'll be home soon babies, no worries." She smiled and stroked at one of the leaves as they moved up to her hands. "Patience love, patience. Soon we'll have a front row seat to all the events." She chuckled softly and leaned against the soft petal of the red flower as she closed her eyes and watched the two titans walking down the street.

A/N TA-DA! Chapter one! Please review and tell me what you thought and if the characters weren't in character or if I failed at capturing Beastboy's bad jokes or if he needs more jokes or what. I want to try and keep as accurate as I can and if you have suggestions I would love to hear them! Thank you for reading and thanks for my first reviewers ever! Your words were really kind and I hope I can only live up expectations.


	3. Chapter 2: Roses from me to you

A/N: Yay! People seemed to really like this story so here's the second chapter and I just hope at the end you'll still come back. Thank yous are at the bottom! ^^;;

I do not own the teen titans or Ivy or her new 'associate'. Those rights belong to Warner Bros and DC comics.

**Chapter Two: Roses from me to you**

The soft humming of the television filled the silence of the living room. A game long since forgotten paused in place on the fairly large screen. The rays of the sun shined down through the ceiling-to-floor windows that circled in a crescent shape around the edge of the tower. Nothing seemed to stir and if it wasn't for the light breathing of one lone figure on the couch, one could assume that nobody was even home.

Just the way she liked it. Okay so she didn't like always being alone but every now and again it was a nice little surprise to be able to read without someone telling you bad jokes. Without somebody starring at you with a goofy grin spread across their face and emerald eyes seeming to try and peer into your soul. Without the easy way they laughed, making it hard not to smile.

Her brow ceased a bit and she let out a small audible grunt, shifting uncomfortably at the sudden topic her brain had seemed fixated on. Not that she was curious or missed him or anything, but where had the little green teen scampered off to.

Debating an inward struggle to stay put or seek out the changeling, Raven decided to simply stay put. She knew why she wanted to find him and truth be told she wasn't quit sure if she was ready to venture out and see what that little kiss had been about. For all she knew it could have just been the green teens' way of saying 'Hey! Thanks for raising my ego! You're a good friend!' Frowning a bit at the thought she tried to bury her face deeper into the book. She would not think about this, she would not cross that bridge and find out that she had simply overreacted. She was not that girl and like hell if she started now.

The sound of the door swished open behind her and she waited to hear footsteps. Not hearing any such thing she turned the page of her book and listened as the alien princess hovered her way over to the spot in front of her.

"Good evening friend Raven, have you seen our friends Cyborg and Beastboy? I have search but to no prevail have I found them."

"I'm sure they just went out Starfire, don't worry about it." The alien princess pouted and slowly hovered to sit down beside the empath. For a moment there was silence and Raven steadied herself for the quiet to be filled. She didn't wait long as lime-green eyes slowly landed on hers with excitement buzzing behind them.

"Maybe you and I could do the… hanging of the out?" Raven let out a small sigh but inside she could feel herself smiling ever just slightly. Even the empath could barely resist the charm of the alien princess.

"Reading Starfire." That didn't mean she didn't try.

"Oh I see…" Her smile wavered and for a moment silence fell between the two of them once more. The alien princess started to glance around the living room, seeing how empty it seemed to be without the clutter of three teenage boys to fill it. Frowning a bit she leaned against the cushions of the couch and starred blankly ahead of her, Raven feeling the disappointment coming off of her in waves.

"… Why not go see Robin?" The young empath winced as Starfire seemed to sink even more into the couch.

"Boyfriend Robin is doing of the training… and told me that as much as he enjoys my company it would be wise not to let me be near him as he does the training of the course of obstacles for I am too much of the distraction." Raven sighed in defeat and guilt as she turned a page of her book. Slowly the alien princess turned her lime-green eyes to glance up at the empath who tried to bury herself deeper into the book.

It was coming and she had to be ready for it. She braced herself and forced herself to stare harder at the ink full pages in front of her. She would not lose this battle, she would not succumb!

"Maybe… you and I could do of the chatting of the girls?" Starfire's eyes begin to tremble with both tears and hope, her bottom lip quivering ever so slightly. Raven's defenses failed, her walls crumbled, and she was defeated. Once more the violet haired girl sighed and gave a nod of her head; at least she could talk and read at the same time. Starfire squealed and literally jumped up from the couch to do hoops of joy in the air before landing on her knees beside the empath. Lime-green eyes shimmered and stared intently at the younger girl. Raven cringed a bit uneasily and only spared a glance at the alien girl beside her before turning her attention back to her book.

"What would you like to talk about?"

"Friend Beastboy!" Her heart leapt and fingers tightened around the edge of the book. She couldn't have known! Could she? Of course not! Trying to keep her composure and powers in line she forced herself to turn the page in her book.

"Oh? And what of him?" The alien princess appeared not to buy it. She stared even more intently at the other girl and wore a smile from ear to ear.

"Has he not been paying especially the attention of more to you as of late?" Raven shifted uncomfortably.

"Has he? I didn't notice." LIES! She sent Rude a mental glare inside of her mind and turned another page of her book. Starfire simply stared and smiled.

"Do you think he is maybe preparing the ritual of the mating process?" Raven cringed and felt her cheeks begin to flush. Dark blue-violet eyes moved to land on the girl beside her with the unique coloring of eyes.

"I think you mean dating… and I do not know… I do not presume to even begin to try and figure out the way in which Beastboy's mind works." With that she turned back to her book and forced her mind to focus. However, her answer did not stop Starfire from staring. If anything the girl began to smile more and even let out a small chuckle. Raven could feel her eyebrow begin to twitch and brought the book higher up to try and hide behind it. Still, the alien girl stared and stared and stared; all the time smiling as if she was a cheshire cat. Feeling her temper start to stir the shorter girl clutched at her book. "…Yes?"

"Nothing." She chuckled and Raven felt her eyebrow twitch.

"… What?"

"Nothing." She chuckled again and this time Raven lowered her book a few inches and glared over the top of it at the alien princess. The redhead only answered by closing her eyes and sending her a full hearted smile from ear to ear.

"Starfire… answer the question." Chuckling the alien princess couldn't help but squeal and clap.

"You and friend Beastboy will make of the cutest of pairings! Like mustard and the peanut of butter!" Raven's eyes widen in shock from both the pairing and blushed from the compliment all at the same time.

"Starfire you're getting ahead of yourself here! We don't even know if Beastboy likes me like that."

"Do you not like friend Beastboy?"

"Of course I do! I mean… I don't… I mean…" Crap. The alien princess was smirking at the success of her plan and Raven had all but written a confession. "I mean, that is…crap." Starfire was twirling around in the air, full of excitement once more while Raven sat on the couch, slapping her forehead.

"Oh joyous day! I knew that the two of you soon would be doing of the dating like Robin and I and Friend Cyborg and Friend Sarah!" Raven grumbled and tried to do three things all at once. Keep from blushing, reign in her emotions that were all but laughing or frowning at the trap, and keeping her powers in check, it was not an easy process.

"Starfire… please. I… I don't know what I feel for Beastboy. Yes I feel something… but you can't say anything to him until I'm sure… can you do that for me, Starfire?" The alien princess had long ago stopped doing acrobatic air flips and was now hovering in front of a blushing Raven. Though the smile was still plastered to her face, it was more restrained and she nodded quickly.

"Oh yes Friend Raven! I shall do that! But… If you are confused about the liking of friend Beastboy, would it not be best to see what may come of these feelings? I am most certain friend Beastboy would enjoy exploring these concerns with you." Raven blinked and watched the alien girl as if she had two heads. Slowly the empath nodded and couldn't help but let a small smile cross her face.

"I think you are right Star… I… I'll talk to him next time I see him." Starfire smiled and finally landed on her feet in front of her friend.

"Most glorious! Now! Come let us make the feast of lunch! Friend Cyborg left before I could so I am most anxious to cook for you and boyfriend Robin!" Going to object, Raven was cut off as the stronger and taller girl grabbed her by the arm and off they bounded to the kitchen. Sighing to herself the violet hair girl sent Knowledge to go and search for remedies for the stomach.

* * *

"Dude just TRY it."

"Dude I am not gonna try it!"

"Come on! How do you know you don't like it if you won't even _TRY_ it?!"

"I don't have to eat sewage to know I don't like it! Some things you just know, man! And I know I ain't gonna like it!"

The two teens yelled back and forth as a slice of pizza was pushed forward and then back into the original owner's face.

"Dude that's just down right mean! Comparing my food to sewage!"

"No, cause sewage smells better! Seriously BB what the hell are you trying to do?! Make me sick!" Finally giving up, the green changeling muttered to himself and bite into the slice of tofu pizza. Seeing his friend had given up, Cyborg let out a sigh of relief and started to consume his own slice. It wasn't that he was trying to hurt his little buddy's feelings; he just preferred to eat meat.

The older teen pretended not to notice as the green teen pouted and ate his food, muttering something about sewage and tofu and someone just being jealous at the tastiness of it. Not able to help it, Cyborg smiled and leaned back in his seat.

It was a nice day and the sun was shinning down softly upon them. The plants they had bought sat neatly in the seats next to them, seeming to radiate in the powers of the sun. Picking up his soda, the half robotic teen started to sip on it. It wouldn't be too long before his girlfriend would be arriving at the airport after being away at school for several months. It had been excoriating at first but after awhile it become slightly easier. Not that he was saying he didn't still miss her like crazy; but the nights didn't seem to drag on as much. It didn't ache as much when he would go out with the kids, play softball with them. It was still hard though and he missed having someone around who didn't see him as more than half a machine. Someone who saw him for what he was. The kind, sweet, funny, sometimes series, and gentle human he was. A human being who had feelings and who liked cars, sports, movies, and being able to laugh and enjoy his life and the company of others. It was nice to have a person who loved him for who he was and what he was and didn't fear it.

Blinking back into this century, he chuckled slightly embarrassed as his best friend waved his arms back and forth to capture his attention.

"Sorry, what?" Beastboy let out a sigh of both relief and annoyance.

"Dude don't do that! I thought you short circuited or something!" Cyborg laughed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Nah dude was just thinking about Sarah." Immediately Beastboy's ears perked up and his eyebrows began to wiggle up and down.

"Ooooo I see. A little _row_-mance, eh eh?" Cyborg chuckled at the very bad French accent and picked up his plant.

"Don't make me hit you man, I don't wanna have to carry your little green butt back to the tower." He smirked and started towards the door, leaving the green teen to pretend he was making out with someone. It took him a moment to stop imagining a pretend girlfriend and he grabbed his pant and followed his best friend.

"Hey Dude don't leave me! And like you could take me!"

"Oh I think we both know I could."

"No way! Anyway. When do you pick up your girl?" Cyborg blushed a bit and glanced down at the basket of forget-me-nots.

"Tonight… have a whole evening planned and everything. Nothing too major though, you know what with jet lag and all." Beastboy nodded and walked down the sidewalk to the T-car. Cyborg glanced down at the green teen that seemed to be staring at the plant from the flower shop. "Something on your mind there, little buddy?" Beastboy nodded and shifted the weight of the plant in his hands as he walked to the side of the T-car, opening the door and getting in. He waited for Cyborg to slide into the driver seat and took the moment to take in a deep breath and let it out.

"It's just… It's Raven…"

"Yeah, what about her?" Beastboy fell silent again and starred at the plant as if it held the words he was looking for. Cyborg started to drive and they sat in silence for a moment, the older teen knowing that sometimes the silence helped you to gather your courage.

"I… I really like her… like… a lot lot… you know I always have…" The older teen said nothing and kept driving. Beastboy shifted in his seat and tried to grasp at the words that kept slipping out of his grip. "I… I know she finds me immature and I know she doesn't like my jokes much and she seems so closed off at times… okay a _lot_ of times but… I just…she drives me insane, crazy, up the wall! She hits me and she lashes out at me a lot. She hardly ever laughs and she's so quick to lose her temper… at least at me and…" Silence. Cyborg could hear the discomfort in the air, could practically see the fear radiating off of his best friend. "She smiles… and it captures my heart… she laughs and I want to try harder to make her laugh, even at my own expense… I want to make her smile, I want to make her happy…she makes me… mature, she brings out the good and the bad in me but if anyone ever hurt her…" Slowly the tension in the car started to drift out and the smile returned to the green teen's voice. "Remember that time she tried to cook? Here I thought Star's food was toxic… lately she's been trying to tell jokes… it make me feel like I'm a lot funnier than I really am. She always has my back, always forgives me for whatever little or major thing I do. She stands beside me and lets me know when I'm wrong, that's important you know? Oh Yeah! She also says I'm important! That I'm vital to this team!" Cyborg smiled and arched an eyebrow, giving his friend a quick glance before watching the road. He was smiling ear to ear and though it took a lot of effort on the oldest teen's part, he didn't crack a joke. "She makes me more than I am… you know, dude? She makes me… iunno dude… she just makes me…"

"A man?" The words caused the green teen to practically glow. He nodded his head several times, throwing his arms out as if he had found his voice.

"Exactly! A man! It's like she sees me and knows I'm more than I seem! That she takes the good with the bad!" He smiled and leaned back in his seat, causing Cyborg to chuckle. "So it's settled… I'm no longer Beastboy. I'm Garfield Logan! Well… Gar to friends." Cyborg blinked. Apparently he had missed a large section of this conversation.

"…What?" Beastboy blinked and chuckled, placing his hands behind his head.

"Weren't you listening dude?! I'm Gar now. I'm no longer a boy… I have to be more mature… have to be the adult I'm coming to terms with being."

"… Alright, I can see that but dude… ain't no way I'm not calling you BB. That will now and forever be your nickname. Along with saladhead, cabbage man, green bean, grass stain-"

"Okay! I got it! For you dude, BB but Gar to everyone else!"

"What about the team? We like calling you Beastboy and we both know in battle we ain't going to be calling out no Garfield. People think we lost our cat or something."

"…Okay fine! And the team too… cept Rae. She has to call me Gar, along with everyone else."

"But man, the public have gotten use to chanting out Beastboy an-"

"ALRIGHT! ALRIGHT! Just _Rae_! _Rae_ will call me Gar! Makes it more special anyway…" Cyborg smirked and watched as Beastboy thought it over; seeming to smile slightly at the way things had turned out. "Yeah… kind of like a petname… good thinking me!" Cyborg chuckled and turned back to the road.

* * *

The blob wiggled and swayed side to side before collapsing in a final breath of air. Raven watched with both fascination and concern as Starfire started to plop the burnt yet squishy substance onto the plate. Blue-violet eyes watched as the alien princess placed the… whatever-the-hell-it-was, creation in front of her. Slowly she poked at it with a fork and swore she heard it gasp out a breath of air.

"I am not eating this." She said in a monotone voice as Starfire blinked in confusion.

"You do not wish to consume the dough of flatness?" Raven eyed the lump in front of her and felt her eyebrow twitch in horror.

"This… _thing_… is a pancake?" Starfire seemed confused and placed her hands on her hips.

"What do you mean friend Raven? Does it not look like the flat disc of dough?"

"No. It does not. Which is why I am not eating this." The door swished open and Raven let out a small joyous squeal. On the inside anyway, it was just who she wanted to see. "Robin look, Starfire made you lunch." With that, the empath pushed the plate across the counter to a quickly becoming nervous boy wonder.

"Oh er… looks… good Star."

"Do you really think so boyfriend Robin?!" The alien girl's eyes widen in excitement as she moved to stand in front of the boy wonder. Robin shifted underneath her gaze and forced an uneasy smile to his face.

"O-o-Of course Star… your food is always…um... interesting." Her eyes widen in love as she squealed and jumped up and down. Robin took this moment to send glares at the young empath who watched with both interest and humor from across the counter. Before Robin had a chance to say anything else, he had a spoon shoved into his mouth. Eyes widen and the boy wonder fell to his knees and started to cough up the burning and overly seasoned toxic thing in his mouth.

Starfire blinked and frowned at the action and hugged the plate closer to her person.

"It is not… yummy?" Robin quickly shook his head and tried to talk over the turning and twisting building in his stomach.

"It-It's not that… It's just… I umm..." He coughed again and stood up to lean against the counter for support as Starfire watched him, pouting slightly.

"He wants to go out for pizza is all." Two pair of eyes moved to the young empath who watched them with a stoic look on her face. Inside however, she was both laughing and feeling guilty at what had just occurred. She had sacrificed a friend to save herself and in a way it had worked. Now however, she had to make up for it. "And afterwards maybe we can go… shopping." Stafire's eyes lit up and she flew over to her best female friend, arms embracing the shorter girl in a hug.

"Oh Friend Raven! You wish to do the shopping of the earthly clothes with me!"

"… Yes" Robin smiled and gave her a thumbs up behind his girlfriend's back. Raven just rolled her eyes and blew a strand of hair from her face. Sometimes she was too nice.

* * *

Blonde hair waved in the wind as her laughter seemed to dance around them. She was surrounded by her two best friends and they chatted about nothing of importance. That was the way it was suppose to be. That was the way teens should always be. Not fighting crime, not living on their own, but surrounded with friends and good times.

"Terra Markov! Terrrraaaaa Markov! Is there a Terry in the house! Er... street!" The three girls turned around to see an older woman in her late twenties standing behind them. She was tall and slender, dressed in a giant flower outfit of green spandex. By the looks of things she was suppose to be a daisy and in a child's school play. Golden hair split in pigtails sprouted out in front of the yellow, polyester material of the petals. Her eyes were a soft hue of baby blue but it was the smile that caused the teens to take a step back. She had the strangest, widest smile either of them had ever seen and a look of laughter and something else in her eyes.

Terra glanced at her friends before glancing forward at the blonde woman in front of her. Should she answer or just hurry her and her friends along? This didn't seem right but again when a grown woman in a flower outfit stops you on the street, when was it ever suppose to 'seem right'. Before she could think to stay or flee the woman leaned in close and let the smile widen more along her black lips.

"Hey toots! You Terry?"

"… It's… It's Terra." The smile fell and she arched an eyebrow, genuinely looking confused.

"That's what I said! Terry! Geesh! I got a flower delivery for ya!" Finally leaving the teen's personal space, Terra took a moment to glance at her friends for advice. They were standing there just as confused as her and she could only shrug before watching the older woman. She was rummaging through a bag on her person, shifting things around with her tongue hanging from the corner of her mouth. Finally a large smile rushed across her lips and she turned back around in a hurry, pulling something from the bag. "Here we go!"

Terra closed her eyes and waited for the worse. Moments passed before she realized nothing had happen. Slowly blue eyes open and she instantly felt her cheeks start to blush. In front of her were a bundle of red roses.

"Th-these are for me?" The woman nodded and smiled even more (if that was possible.) Hesitantly the blonde teen moved hands and took the bundle into her arms, watching the red flowers closely. She could hear the 'awes' and 'how lucky!' coming from her friends and couldn't help but smile a bit proudly and unsurely.

"That's not all! With the roses! Comes a poem!" The teens blinked as the woman produced a harmonica from out of nowhere. Blowing into it a few times she cleared her throat and took a step back.

"Oh y-y-you don't have to worry-" She was cut off as the woman began.

"Roses are bright! Daises are nice!" Terra arched an eyebrow as the woman let her voice get a bit louder. "I have a conniption! When you're out of sight!" She spun in a circle. "My heart races!" She stopped spinning and shot her arms out in front of her in a whooshing movement. "My pulse soars!" Now her hands moved in a circle over her head to come down and rest fist on her hips. "I start to realize! Hey toots, Ya ain't such a bore!" Terra felt her eye start to twitch nervously and the woman started to skip in place before stopping and clasping her hands together, leaning in to bat her eyes at the teen trio. "Walkin' down the street! Our eyes meet!" Beaming from ear to ear she twisted her head in an awkward tilt and brought both hands up to point at her teeth. "And I see that ya finally got that thing out of your teeth!" Leaning back she stuck out of her left hip and clasped her hands together against her cheek, looking off into space. "So I smile and you smile too!" Now the woman was bouncing up and down, clapping, and tossing her arms up and down in a cheering pose. "And then I laugh, clap, and squeal!" She started to spin on one foot down the sidewalk a few paces before stopping. Now the tall woman swooped a leg around to use the momentum to do a cartwheel, twisting her body at the last second to spring herself into the air. In the air she contorted her body to do a somersault and landed on a knee in front of the girls, arms flung out wide with that creepy smile back on her face. "And say, Ah Puddin! I love yew!"

Silence. It remained that way for a good while as the teens stared down at the woman in front of them. Not certain what to do, they did the one thing they teach you to do in high school. They started to clap awkwardly and this seemed to be the right response because the woman's grin grew. Doing a back-flip she landed on her feet and bowed at the waist.

"Thank ya! Thank ya! No applause please! Just throw money!" This caused the girls to chuckle a bit. That's when the woman's smile disappeared and she leaned back in to close the distance between Terra and her. "Seriously toots, where's my tip?"

"Oh! Of course! So-sorry!" Terra started to dig through her pockets, the woman's hand still held out and waiting. Finally the teen pulled out a dollar and handed it over to the taller blonde. The woman frowned and stared at the dollar and then back at the girl in front of her and then back at the dollar. Terra frowned and went to say something but was cut off by the freaky smile that crossed the woman's face again.

"Thanks Toots! Remember! Have a rosy day! Get it! Rosy!" Terra only forced a small nervous chuckle for a reply. This woman's jokes were almost as bad as his. She frowned at the stray thought until she felt her friends by her sides. Smiling slightly she watched as they searched for a card.

"Oh you're so lucky! I bet it's from Johnny! He was totally eyeing you the other day!"

"I wish someone would buy _me_ flowers!"

"Who sent them?" Trying to calm down her two friends, Terra laughed and started to search for a card and found one tucked behind the middle rose. She plucked the white folded card from behind the rose and began to read.

"Okay let's see! It says, _'Love is worth fighting for'_ but it doesn't have a signature." Feeling a bit disappointed she shrugged a bit and glanced at her friends. They looked ready to burst with excitement.

"oooooo How romantic! I'm so jealous!"

"Me too! He's going to fight for you and he's a secret admirer! Lucky!" She smiled and went to thank the delivery woman but when she looked around, she was nowhere to be seen. The other girls seemed to notice and only waved it away, slipping an arm each in one of Terra's.

"She probably had a bunch more to delivery! Who do you think sent them?" Terra smiled and shrugged as the trio started to walk down the sidewalk, chatting about all the boys who liked her and who it could be. After all this is what teenage girls talk about, this is what being a regular girl is. Talking about boys, school, chores, make-up, shopping, who likes whom, and trying to survive adolescence with friends that understood?

So the teen girls walked arm and arm down the sidewalk, never glancing back at the two figures who watched them go. They never notice the shorter woman let a small sly smile cross her lips. For that is being a teenager. Forgetting the world and the horrors it carries. Forgetting that they are not immune to violence and being used as someone's leverage or pawn. Soon enough though, old scars would reopen and old wounds would bleed. For being a teenager, it also means that it is harder to forget, harder to let go, and harder to move on. So the woman smiled and turned on her heels to walk in the opposite direction, her associate close behind.

"Come on Har, we have four hours before that drug kicks in. I'll treat you to a movie."

"YIPPEE! Can I keep the costume on?!"

"No."

"Awww but what if I don't want to leave. Get it! Leave!" She wiggled the sleeve of the costume at her friend. Her friend was not amused and swatted the hand away.

"I repeat. No"

"Gee Red who put a thorn in your side. Get it?!" The redhead felt her temple start to twitch.

"I mean it Harl…"

"Gee, for a plant lady you ain't too sunny." She clutched her hands several times and reminded herself that there was only so much of this she would have to take. The taller woman was only staying until her little master decided he wanted his lap dog back.

"For a jester, you're not very funny."

"Gee Red, you're no fun at all." The other woman smirked and walked down the sidewalk with her associate folding her arms and pouting like a three year old along side her.

* * *

Four hours later the young teen stood in the backroom of the flower shop. Blue eyes gazed over as she let the smell of the flowers ensnare her. Her head was dizzy and she couldn't seem to focus, didn't even know where she was. One moment she was in her room and the next it was all dark. So very dark.

She could feel her body swaying but couldn't make out anything, her brain wasn't working. Soft voices floated in the air, giggles, and then shushing sounds. Was she dreaming? Is that why she couldn't understand anything but at the same time, know everything? Her head was starting to hurt from the thinking and she could feel her stomach growing upset.

Hands rested on the young blonde's shoulder and led her to sit down on a chair. She obeyed and sat, swaying a bit even as she was taken off of her feet.

"That's a good girl… I have a few questions, think you can be a dear and answer them for me?"

"Y-Yes… I can do that…" Do what? What was she talking about? Who was she talking to? What was her last thought? Something was wrong here.

"Good girl… you use to date the green kid, right?"

"Beastie boy! I heard he was a real, animal!" Laughter rung about the room and the shorter woman sent a glare to a familiar blonde beside her. No, not familiar, yet very familiar. The red head looked back down at Terra and smiled sweetly. She was pretty, much prettier than her, they always were though.

"Beast… boy? Oh Beastboy… I never meant… that is I-I… I only wanted to…" The redhead raised an eyebrow as the blonde teen started to stammer and tears built behind her eyes.

"Only wanted to what?"

"Only wanted to sing! No wait! Dance? No wait! Feed the animal? HA! Get it?!"

"Har, Hush! This toxin only works for an hour, hour and a half tops. We don't have time for your little jokes."

"Beastboy told jokes… very bad ones… he always talked about her… it was always about her and her stupid life… and her stupid father and her anger… but in the end I won. In the end his heart was mine and she was alone… he chose me!" Raising an eyebrow, the redhead crossed her arms over her chest and the blonde woman only let out a small chuckle.

"Wow Red, who'dda thought! Stuttering sunshine has a little anger streak!"

"Well Har… love is worth fighting for." Theirs eyes met and they laughed. Shaking her head, the red head moved closer to the teenage blonde who stared blankly ahead. Curling an arm around the teen's shoulder, she leaned in and spoke softly. "My dear girl… Did Beastboy ever tell you about 'her' love life?" The girl snarled and her face twisted in anger.

"Y-Yes… talked about her all the time when I was encased in stone… when I put my life on the line to save the city! When I-I tried to…It doesn't matter! In the end you forgive! In the end it's a rule y-y-you forgive! No matter what…"

"Yes yes, lovely. Now focus, the girl."

"Yes… he would talk about Malchior… Malchior who broke poor Raven's heart… about Malchior and Rorek... about the book Raven had fallen for… Leave it to the dark and sad girl to fall for a guy from another universe… yet he still talked about her… about her looks… about how Malchior hurt her…about… about… he should have waited…" She could feel something warm hit against her cheeks, memories forcing their way back into her head after so long. So very very long.

She could feel her head swimming with old memories as the present ones seemed to be pushed further back in her mind. The burning feeling cause her to let out a soft moan of pain, hanging her head down. What was going on? What were these memories! Beastboy… Raven… Robin, Starfire, Cyborg… There was laughter and there was betrayal. There were promises and even a bit of love… a promise to control her powers. Powers? What powers? She winced and growled as memories came back to life. Walks by the shore, funny stories and lame jokes all from a green teen too afraid to be alone and unliked. She saw laughing faces and obstacles courses, a girl laying in the mud as she stood over her; bragging about being able to bring them all down. Memories of friends and a rivalry that was put aside for friendship she had thought would never exist. The same friendship however was thrown back into the violet haired girl's face, for power.

"Gee Red, she don't look so good."

"It seems, my dear Har, that the girl has some repressed memories. They are resurfacing as the present ones are being forced to the back of her mind. Tsk tsk, I do so hope she makes it or this might put a damper on my plans."

"I guess you could say that's one, splitting headache! Get it! Cause one side wants to come up and the other wants to go down!" The redhead did not look amused and the blonde only shrugged sheepishly, speaking in a quiet voice. "Tough room."

"Beastboy…" They turned their attention back to the young teen that now held her head in her hands.

"Gee Red… she looks like she's gonna pass out."

"That's fine, I only have a few more questions and then you can return her back to her room. It'll be like she was never here and she won't recall your face."

"Aww what a shame! It is such a nice one after all. Mistah J says I got a killer smile!" The redheaded woman rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the child in the chair.

* * *

Terra jolted upwards in her bed and gasped for air, blue eyes darting about the room. Her lungs seemed on fire and she could feel her pulse racing but could not seem to remember why. Slowly eyes drifted about the room to see if anything was out of place and soon they landed on the vase of roses on her night stand. 'What a weird dream… wait what." She blinked as she tried to remember the dream but could only hear the slightest sound of a laugh and soon even that died away.

Shaking the lingering thoughts of nothing from her head she pulled back the covers and got out of bed. She made her way over to the roses and slowly let a finger glide across the soft texture of the red petals.

"Beastboy… I remember… I remember everything." Her finger hit something and she picked up the folded white card. Tilting her head to the side she opened it and read the words, _'Love is worth fighting for.'_ Her mind ran in circles and suddenly stopped on a familiar image. She watched the young green teen move in closer to her, his hopes and desires waiting on his lips. Subconsciously a hand moved up to land on her lips and she frowned a bit. She had loved two men and in the end she went with the older one who had used her, like she had used… She shook the thought from her head and hugged the card close to herself.

So she had messed up, so she had tried to kill them that didn't mean she didn't deserve happiness! She wanted Beastboy and years ago he had come looking for her. Had still wanted her and she wanted him. She wanted to be with him, to hug him, to laugh with him again. Fingers curled around the card and a slow smile spread across her lips. Tomorrow she was going to reclaim her love life. Tomorrow she was going to fight for him because… because he loved her for who she was and maybe, just maybe he still did. After all, you know what they say. You never forget your first love.

A/N: Dun dun dun? Please don't kill me. ^^;

Now on to the thank yous!

Wolvmbm: Thank you for being my first reviewer! Thank you even more for actually coming back! I hope you like the other chapters as much as the prologue.

blackanimecat: Thank you for the words of encouragement and I'm glad you liked my idea.

Rosalind2013: I can't believe you came back! Thank you so much for telling me about the dividers, I had them at first so if you didn't tell me I wouldn't have known. Thank you!

BeastBoyfangirl: I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I hope you do come back for further chapters. ^^

sumbunnyluvsu77: I'm glad you're enjoying the story, thank you so much for the review. ^^

Once more in-case you didn't get the message, Thank you! ^^;

I'm really glad you guys are enjoying the story. It was reeeeeeeeeeally hard to try and get Harley just right and in the end I'm still not 100 percent certain on the portrayal of her personality but I did try. If you have any suggestions I would love to hear them! Please review and let me know what you think! Happy trails and I'll update probably in another day or two. ^^


	4. Chapter 3: This is how you make me feel

A/N: Just for those of you who may not know, I did not create Sarah Simms. She is in fact a character from The New Teen Titans and Teen Titans Go. I always felt like she should have been involved in more stories because in my opinion she was such a nice person with a huge heart. Anyway! On with the story!

I do not own Teen titans, Ivy or Harley. Once more that credit belongs to DC Comics and Warner bros. I also stole the batman jokes from online.

**Chapter Three: This is how you make me feel.**

The hustle and bustle of the airport was outstanding and incredibly loud. People were pushing past other people, all but kneeing them to get to their suitcases and get out the place. The air conditioning was nothing more than stuffy and did little to cool the body heat and numerous bodies in such a close proximity. There was yelling from one side of the room to the other, people slamming down their tickets on the counter and screaming at the attendant behind it. The stale smell of coffee and over priced eatery mixing with the nauseating smell of body sweat and bad moods lingered in the air. It was enough to make anyone moody and cranky. Well, almost anyone.

Cyborg stood frozen in place as a thousand appropriate greetings were rushing through his mind. He was nervous and swore he could feel his heart start to beat against his mechanic chest. Shifting uncomfortably he uttered several different phrases to himself and held the forget-me-nots closer to his person.

"Hello Sarah, you look lovely! No that's stupid… Yo Sa-aaa-Rah! You be lookin fine, mommy! … Defiantly no. Yo Sarah! Long time no see! These are for you! Guh! What is wrong with me! I'm as bad as BB!" He hung his head and let out a soft sigh starting to feel slightly defeated.

"Victor!" His head shot up just in time to see a rush of strawberry blonde hair and to feel arms wrapping around his neck. Quickly moving the flowers to the side, he wrapped an arm around her back and let all his cares slip away. Slowly his other arm wrapped around her and he pulled her close as they stood there for a few minutes, simply enjoying the embrace. "Oh Vic! I missed you so much! I have such much to tell you and I can't wait to see the kids again and and and… I just missed you so much Victor, so very much."

"Yeah Sarah… I missed you too." Finally she pulled back from him and kept him at arms length to give him a quick look over. Her lips pouted out and she seemed to give serious thought to his appearance. Cyborg could feel his cheeks start to flush and doubts start to rise up from his mind. Maybe she was having second thoughts; maybe she wanted to end it right here and now after realizing he was really a freak. That he was nothing more than a man not able to be anything but a machine. All doubts washed away however as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down, giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Still the same handsome man I remember! Though you do seem taller." He blushed and let his gray and red eyes move to watch the ground. She seemed to chuckle at the shy action.

"Gee Sarah, you're just as pretty as I remember too… Oh! These are for you!" The girl with the high up ponytail blinked as the half robotic teen held up a basket of flowers. Now it seemed it was her turn to blush as she took the basket and held it close, smelling the sweet scent of the blue flowers.

"Oh Vic! Forget-me-nots! And they're still in soil and everything!"

"Yeah the lady at the shop said that way the seeds will fall and you can replant them as you like! There was even a story behind em! Somethin' about god and the flowers meaning remember me and… somethin'…" The shorter girl smiled and nodded her head. Even though she knew the story she had decided to let him tell it, after all he had learned it to impress her.

"They're lovely, Vic… thank you very much." She leaned on her toes and softly kissed his cheek and once more the teen boy began to blush. Chuckling she looped an arm around his own and lead him over to the baggage area. "Come on lets get my things and we'll head to my house and you can tell me all about saving the city!"

"Sounds good… I thought maybe we could pick something up on the way back, talk for a bit, you know? I don't want you to overexert yourself on your first night back and all."

"Oh? Do you have plans for us tomorrow that I need to be well rested for?" Blue eyes smiled up at him with a hint of coy seduction and amusement behind them. Instantly Cyborg began to blush again and rub the back of his head, chuckling nervously.

"I thought a movie and a nice dinner! That's all!" She laughed and hugged the mechanic arm closer to her, shaking her head.

"Oh Victor, you're so easy and fun to tease. That's one of the many reasons I love you." He smiled and glanced away as they moved to the baggage area. Yeah he had defiantly missed her.

* * *

The green teen hummed to himself as he dug through the refrigerator, trying to find where his best friend had hidden his tofu products. One would think that having to dig through the mess of food, shift the bottles of condiments, and push away dead animal flesh wrapped in salafram was enough to upset a vegetarian. Okay so he was slightly irked but he was in too good of a mood to let something so minor wreck it. So he hummed and finally found what he was looking for.

"Ah HA! You thought you could hide from me but I found you and now you must face the wrath of… Dun dun DUN! The frying pan!" Beastboy turned around and set the tofu burgers on the counter, making a small little rap beat. "Gonna fry me some to-to-tofu! Mix it up in my… umm... bowl...u! Gonna be sitting nicely in my tummy! After I finish-"

"This rap that's so crummy?" The changeling turned around to see three of his team members standing in the doorway of the common room. Each one of them was wearing a look of amusement across their face.

Green ears shifted downwards as a blush of embarrassment swept across his face and he rubbed the back of his head.

"Rapping isn't really my style so…"

"You suck at it?" Emerald eyes meet with the empath that had spoken in the first place, blue-violet eyes seeming to laugh. Slowly his smile spread across his face and he leaned against the counter.

"I may not be much of a rapper, Rae, but I'm one hella of a lover." He wiggled his eyebrows and her smile faded to a look of annoyance.

"I'll be in my room." His hand out stretched to stop her but only fell as the violet haired beauty made her way from the room.

"It was… a joke." Emerald eyes landed on the ground until he felt a hand on his shoulder. Glancing up he saw the boy wonder with a sad smile along his face.

"I'm sure she's just tired."

"Oh yes friend Beastboy! I am sure that friend Raven just needs the timing of the rest! Until then would you like to see what boyfriend Robin and friend Raven bought for me?!" The cheerful smile of the alien princess was planted on her face as always and Beastboy could feel some of his sadness wash away. With a small smile and a nod of his head, Starfire was squealing and flying back over to the door. However, she would not be able to show Beastboy what she had gotten until later because it was at that moment that Raven had walked into her room

"BEASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSST BOOOOOOOOOOOY!!!!!!!!" The scream made all three teens cringe and instantly the green teen was ducking behind the counter. Doors to the common room swished open to reveal a very pissed off looking Raven. The black aura spilled from her eyes as she stomped angrily at her soon to be dead teammate, trembling behind the counter.

"N-N-Now Rae, I-I-I can explain." Started the changeling as his hands waved in self defense in front of him. Seeing that she was still advancing he took the next moment to duck behind the boy wonder; Starfire watching from the door with a puzzled look on her face. Raven stopped mere inches away from Robin, trying to figure out how to spare the causality from a cruel fate.

"Explain? _EXPLAIN_! What the HELL were you doing in my room! You are never to go into my room uninvited! We have been _through_ this!"

"Bu-but Rae… you didn't even ask _why_ I was in your room!" To this the empath actually looked taken aback. She didn't know if he was serious or just stupid. As quickly as the anger had vanished it was back and by tenfolds.

"Why? WHY?! WHAT THE _HELL_ DO YOU MEAN WHY!?" The tofu hamburger exploded and by the looks of things the microwave was next. Beastboy eeped and ducked behind Robin, the boy wonder starting to become increasingly nervous as well. "There is no why! THERE IS _NEVER_ A REASON! _NEVER_!" Quickly Starfire flew in front of Robin just as it seemed as if Raven was going to rip him apart to get to Beastboy.

"Friend Raven please! I am sure that friend Beastboy has a very good reason for invading your personal sanctuary. Isn't that right friend Beastboy!" Three sets of eyes moved to the shaking green teen that quickly shook his head in a nod. Raven was not buying it. Blue-violet eyes glared daggers at the hiding teen and she went back to plotting how to get around her two teammates.

"See Raven! It's alright no need to destroy the place. Now Beastboy why don't you apologize and tell Raven why you were in her room." The young empath seemed to let the boy wonder's words affect her as she stood with her arms crossed across her chest, a scowl still on her face. Seeing that he was now the center of attention and that Raven no longer wanted his demise, the green teen slowly stopped trembling and moved in front of Robin. He rubbed the back of his neck and went to speak but nothing came out. Raven was not impressed and the clearing of her throat indicated so.

"I… that is… I'm sorry Rae." His eyes flickered to land on her own and she watched him with an annoyed look on her face. However, when his eyes seemed to shimmer with embarrassment and sorrow she could do nothing but sigh in both irritation and forgiveness.

"Forgiven… but why were you in my room in the first place. You know how it makes me feel." Beastboy shifted and glanced backwards at the boy wonder and the cheerful alien princess.

"It's er… it's kinda personal Rae but if you like I can show you." She raised an eyebrow and watched as the taller teen kept his gaze on their fellow team members. Sighing in defeat she rolled her eyes and gave a slight nod of her head.

"Fine, whatever. What is i-" She was cut off as the green changeling grabbed her by the arm and bounded off to her room. Starfire and Robin stood in the kitchen, one of them smirking and the other looking rather puzzled.

"He is not wishing to share?"

"It's a private thing Starfire. Beastboy is trying to impress Raven and we just have to make sure to stay out of their way." Starfire's eyes slowly began to widen in understanding and happiness.

"Oh! They are initiating the course of the dating!" Robin chuckled and shrugged a shoulder.

"Something like that." She squealed and bounced up and down, grabbing Robin's hands in hers.

"Oh let us go and cheer them on boyfriend Robin!" He shook his head and she stopped bouncing to give him a look of slight annoyance and sadness. "And why ever not?"

"They need to be alone Starfire. We have to respect that. I'll tell you what though. Let's watch a movie, your pick." Her smile reappeared on her face and she flung herself over to her boyfriend, arms wrapping around his neck. He stumbled back a bit and smiled to hug her close, patting her back. "Okay okay! I need to breath, Star… no seriously, that's a bit too tight." She let him go and smiled sheepishly as the boy wonder started to cough for air.

"I am sorry I am just… happy you wish to do the hanging of the out with me some more…" He smiled once the oxygen had returned to his body and took her hand in his, leading her to the couch.

"I'm glad you want to hang out with me too Star."

* * *

Her eyebrow twitched as she watched from the hallway as the green teen stumble about her once clean room. He stumbled over a book and collided with a candle holder, catching it before it fell over. With a nervous chuckle he set it back up straight and pointed over to desk by the only bookshelf in the room he had yet to knock over.

"I was going to clean this up… I was but I didn't know where things went…"

"How did you even make such a mess?" She spoke the words out from clenched teeth and he gulped loudly. He was hoping things wouldn't end up with a bigger mess of green teen on the verge of adulthood all over the place.

"I er… I was bringing you something and I kinda tripped." She blinked slightly.

"Wait what?" Before he could answer a triumphant laugh filled the air and he was bouncing back over to her.

"See! Here! This is for you!" He smiled sheepishly with his eyes closed as a blush crossed his face. Gradually blue-violet eyes moved from the beaming changeling down to what he held in his hands. Her heart began to race and she could hear Affection and Happy sighing in awe. He held in his hand the most beautiful flowers she had ever seen. The bright colors of purple and blue danced and intermingled with each other in a circle of colors and fragrances that swept the distance between the two teens. The outer layer of the petals a bright color of purple or blue as they faded out to a white center, leaving a bright yellow strip in the middle. In the middle of the sea of purple and blue flowers sat the same flower in a brilliant glory of pure white. She could feel the smile already appearing on her face.

He slowly cracked an eye open when he realized she hadn't tossed the flowers back into his face. Quite the opposite actually, she was standing there with a dumbfounded look and smile across her face. Smiling he felt the blush deepen on his cheeks and watched her expressions as she slowly touched the petals of the flowers.

"You… you got me flowers?"

"Irises actually…" She smiled up at him and he could see the look of happiness across her face. That's when she realized she was smiling like a giddy schoolgirl and quickly she let the smile fall, reminding herself to reel it in. His smile wavered a bit as he saw her slipping back into her stoic mood.

"Why?"

"Huh?" She glanced up at him with her blue-violet eyes and watched him carefully.

"Why did you get me flowers?"

"Irises…" She felt her eyebrow lift as he danced around the subject but decided to let it slide.

"Yes. Why did you get me _irises_?" He started to shift uncomfortably and the air of annoyance left her as she saw something she rarely saw. A speechless Beastboy. Her head tilted to the side as he rubbed the back of his head and tried to find the words.

"The iris flower is unique… it has a history, you know?" She nodded a bit as his eyes met with hers to see if she was listening. Emerald eyes glanced away again as he felt his heart begin to race. "A lot of the time it can get over looked or confused for the more popular flower the lily… being cast aside or even forgotten… You see… I mean… what I'm saying is that you're like the iris, Rae. You're beautiful and that is, I mean…" He sucked in a big breath of air and let it all rush out, emerald eyes locking on hers. "The iris means faith, hope, wisdom, courage, and admiration and I feel all of those for you! I have faith that you'll always be there for us! For me! Hope because I hope one day you'll give me a chance! You're the smartest and wisest person I know! I even think you're smarter than Cyborg and he's half machine! _Half machine, _Rae!You're so brave and any guy would have to be off his rocker not to admire you or like you! And I may do some crazy things, Okay a _lot_ of crazy things but that's not because I'm crazy it's because I like you Rae, like a lot!" He started panting and finally calmed down enough to gauge her reaction.

She stood there with a dumbfounded expression spread across her face. She could feel her emotions running around, each with a different opinion, each trying to voice their opinion at the same time. Yelling mentally to get them to shut up she shifted underneath the green teens gaze and went to talk, a squeak the only thing to come out. They both blinked at that and she mentally slapped herself for it. Swallowing the lump in her throat, she shifted a bit and glanced down at the irises.

"Beastboy-"

"No." She blinked and looked up at him confused.

"What?" He seemed to be blushing at his abrupt interruption and drug his toe into the carpet of the hallway.

"It's not… I mean that is… I want you to call me Garfield, Gar for short." She arched an eyebrow, seriously confused.

"Why?" The green teen slowly moved to close the distance between them, peering down at the young empath's eyes.

"I'm not a boy anymore, Rae. I'm not that same child I once was and I want you to know that. I want you to see that I've grown up and I can be the man that you want me to be… I know you like me Rae, I mean… I guess it's a strong hope that you do and I know you like me for who I am I just… what I'm saying is that I want you to see I can be the mature adult we both know I am." She couldn't speak, couldn't even think. Even her emotions had seemed to shut up for the time being. So they stood there in the hallway, watching each other and waiting for her to reply.

"Beas… I mean Gar." He smiled and she could feel her knees go weak. "I… you don't have to change for me." He blinked and she slapped herself for tackling the wrong subject first.

"I'm not… I'm just willing to show you more of me, all of me, Rae." She nodded and he watched her closely, his eyes catching the blush on her cheeks.

"…These flowers will need to be taken care of… they're still in soil…"

"…Okay, I can help you with that, the lady at the store gave me tips on a card…"

She nodded her head and he arched an eyebrow, trying not to smile as he leaned against the frame of the doorway.

"Is that all you have to say?" She could hear the amusement in his voice at seeing her so flustered and she kicked herself for it. Shifting a bit she squared her shoulders and tried to keep from blushing even more.

"Garfield Logan… I will take the time to decide what move I wish to make and when I am ready, _if_ I am ready for what you ask of me I will let you know." The amusement in his eyes was gone and he stood there looking both disappointed and determined.

"I see… I await your decision then Miss. Roth. If you excuse me." He handed her the irises and started to move around her. Raven stood there for a moment before turning to watch the green changeling walk away. Letting out a small sigh she started to move into her room only to stop as she heard him down the hallway. "By the way Rae, you are worth fighting for and waiting for and this is far from over." Blue-violet eyes watched him and she could see the smile of determination on his face. He winked and started to walk away, waving a hand behind him. "Sleep well Rae, have the most pleasant of dreams."

'Ooooooooo, we are in so much trouble and I think I _like_ iiiiIiiiiiiiittt!' Happy screeched with a loud laugh and Raven could feel her cheeks flush. This was not going to end well. Her and Gar? The kid made the stupidest of jokes, was immature, not funny, and always pestering her. 'Hahahaha you just called him Gar! You like him! _Yoooooou_ like him!' 'Oh _shut_ UP!' she screamed to Happy as once more the girl fell over in what sounded like a giggle fit. Grumbling she moved into her room and let the door swish behind her. Glancing around she frowned at all the books scattered about. She held up a hand and let the black aura cover the bookshelf and the books, starting to move everything back into place. After a few seconds she moved and placed the pot of irises on the desk and stared at them for awhile.

A small smile slide across her face and she stroked the violet petals. He had put thought into the gift, not only thought but affection. Affection for her. 'Maybe… just _maybe_ this won't be so bad after all.' She thought to herself as she heard Affection sigh contently. 'He really is very considerate.' She nodded in agreement and found herself thinking of the green teen that had grown on her years ago and was now growing into something more.

* * *

Robin tried not to frown and grumble as they sat on the couch watching Lady and the Tramp. Disney movies were not exactly his idea of a good time or a good flick. He much preferred a good old fashion kung-fu movie or action flicks. However, he had told Starfire that she could choose the movie and if nothing else, he was a man of his word. His eyes moved to land on the alien girl beside him and all his displeasures slipped away at seeing how her eyes lit up at the screen when the grey scrawny dog rolled the meatball over to the Crocker spaniel. He couldn't help but smile as she squealed and clapped.

Though he had a hard time voicing it, he always enjoyed spending time with Starfire. She was his rock that kept him sane, the only person who checked on him in his moments of obsession. She meant more to him than she would ever know and he could ever tell. So instead of words he tried to do nice things for her, tried to express his sentiments in actions. A walk through the mall, a movie, taking her to see fireworks. No matter how small some of them may seem, there was always a good intention behind them. His arm slipped around her shoulders and she blinked in surprise for only a second. Lime green eyes met his and she smiled joyfully up at him before she leaned against him.

"Oh boyfriend Robin, thank you for such a wondrous evening."

"Anytime Starfire… maybe we can do something again tomorrow?" Her eyes lit up and she stared up happily at him.

"Oh yes! That would be most glorious!" He smiled at her and her smile slowly turned into something else. He could feel his cheeks start to flush as a shy, yet entrancing look crossed over her face.

"Starfire… I-" She placed a finger on his lips and his heart started to soar. Slowly her head leaned in and her eyes closed. Tilting his head he followed suit and moved in to close the distance between them. Well he would of if the door to the hallway hadn't chosen that moment to swish open.

Robin all but threw Starfire to the floor as he jumped off of the couch and stumbled to land behind it. Beastboy raised his eyebrow at the flushed boy wonder and the confused look of the alien girl on the couch.

"Dude… I interrupt something?"

"What? No way! I was just… we were just… that is…movie." The green changeling arched an eyebrow and decided not to say anything. So instead he shook his head and moved into the kitchen to try and find something new to eat.

"Dude I don't even want to know, I'll just grab something to eat and be out of your hair." Robin nodded his head and sent Starfire a look of embarrassment and an apology. She responded with a small chuckle and a nod of her head. She was always so forgiving of his ability to get shy about his affection in front of others.

The alien princess moved off of the couch and flew over to her teammate that was rummaging through the fridge, slamming things around.

"Did it not go well, friend Beastboy?"

"Well it could of gone better… but I'm not giving up. I won't…" She blinked and tilted her head to the side. Beastboy didn't notice and decided on just making a sandwich. "Now where did I put that bread…?" The green eyed beauty floated around him and reached up to take the bread from the top cabinet, handing it down to him. "Thanks."

"You know Beastboy, Raven is probably just a bit surprised. I mean you came on pretty fast."

"Dude, I so did not. I gave hints and clues for years. _Years_ dude! I waited for her through the whole Malchior thing, I waited for her through the whole stupid, 'oh no my powers will go berserk if I feel anything' fiasco and even then I dropped hints. So you know what Rob? I'm calling bull on your line of thinking!" He slammed the bread down on the counter and Robin and Starfire exchanged glances as the boy wonder's look seemed to say, 'your turn Star'.

Moving forward, the princess placed a hand on her green friend's shoulder and received an enraged look. She smiled and soon he felt himself calming down, sighing a bit at his action.

"I believe what boyfriend Robin is trying to say… is that friend Raven is going through a time when she has finally allowed herself to start to feel something. She is making the… how do you say… change through one division of her existence to another."

"Transaction?"

"Transition, she's not a bank."

"Whatever." Muttered the green teen as Starfire only nodded and went on after the interruption from the two boys.

"She is… afraid to do of the positioning where she is not in but out. You must be the massive person and show her that you are willing to accept her and love her."

"The massive? You mean bigger person?" She smiled and nodded her head. Beastboy stood there for a moment before slowly nodding his head in agreement. They were right, Raven wasn't always the best with emotions and often when she said one thing it could mean another. Not to mention she hadn't actually said no. He replayed the way she smiled and blushed as he handed her the flowers. The way she couldn't speak and even seemed impressed with him and his smile returned to his face. "Yeah… you're right. Okay tomorrow I show her just how serious I am and how I'll be the stronger person for the two of us!"

Robin only shook his head and couldn't help but smile. This was either going to be a disaster or the best thing to happen to both of his teammates. He really hoped it was the last one.

Beastboy finished up his sandwich and took a big bite, emerald eyes glancing around before he leaned in close to his two friends.

"Okay I'm onna eed your elp or morrow."

"Sure thing Beastboy… just stop talking with your mouth full." The green changeling swallowed and let out an uncomfortable laugh.

"Opps, sorry dude."

* * *

Later that night the oldest teen came home, humming and dancing his way through the door. He had just had the best evening of his life. His girlfriend was back in town and they had spent over half of the night talking, laughing, and just hanging out. They had picked up burgers and fries on the way back to her mom's place and she had told him all about her first semester at college and the friends she had made. She even made plans for him to come over to the dorms so he could see and meet them. They talked about him saving the city and latest development of love among the tower. She had been a little surprised to find that Beastboy had fallen for Raven but after awhile she had nodded and said she could see it. That was Sarah for you, always able to look at things from more than one point of view. They had watched a romance movie (her choice, not his) and then an action one to make up for the girlishness. After awhile she had fallen asleep and he had stroked her hair until he realized it was going on two in the morning. So he had put her to bed, kissed her softly and said his good nights.

"Booyah! Who's in L-O-V-E! Cyborg! Who's got a hot little chickadee to call his own. Cyborg! Who… is totally embarrassing himself in front of a friend…"

"Cyborg?" The half robotic teen could only chuckle as he made his way over the young empath sitting on the chair by the counter. Even though it looked as if she was troubled, apparently his little dance had caused some type of amusement to cross her face.

"Sorry Rae, didn't think you still be up so late."

"Yeah… I um, have a lot on my mind." He moved over to the fridge and started to look through it, making a face as Beastboy's tofu was the first thing he saw.

"Want to talk about it?" She arched an eyebrow as he started to dig around the refrigerator and place the tofu eggs in a hidden spot behind the milk.

"Gar gave me flowers."

"Gar?" She blushed and glanced away, Cyborg seeming amused at how quickly she had picked up on saying his new nickname.

"Yes Gar. He wants me to call him that and I shall, now do you want to talk about this or not?" He couldn't help but smile and held up his hands as if to ward off a blow.

"Whoa whoa, sorry. Go on. So _Gar_ gave you flowers." She only sent him a quick glare at the emphasis he put on the name.

"Yeah and he… well he admitted feelings for me and I… I'm still not sure what happened. There was silence and then something about him fighting and waiting for me…" She stared at the cup of tea and let out a soft sigh.

"Do you like him?"

"What?" Blue-violet eyes moved to land on the older teen in front of her. He was starring at her from across the counter with a look of well practiced indifference on his face.

"Do you like him?" Raven could feel herself start to shift uncomfortably on the chair. She went to say no, went to say he was annoying and rude and was always bothering her. That his jokes were stupid and most of the time he acted like a child. That he… that he made her smile and that he went through the effect to get her to laugh. That he was caring and sweet and so ready to protect her in battle. That the way his eyes seemed to sparkle when he smiled at her sent her on a frenzy of admiration and envy. That his food smelled awful but it was so sweet how he always tried to cook for her anyway. The way he always tried to include her, even from the beginning. How he had fallen for her in spite of everything and how she had fallen for him… apparently despite everything.

She grumbled and burrowed her face into her hands. When had she fallen for him? When in the world did they even have time? Cyborg only stood there and arched an eyebrow at her.

"Yes… Yes Cyborg… despite everything… I like Gar… I Raven… like Garfield Logan. Azarath help me." Cyborg couldn't help but laugh and she sent him a half-hearted glare. "What?"

"Sorry Rae. Just surprised it took ya so long. I mean come on. We all get on your nerves but BB has been the only one you've ever actually lashed out at. He's the only one you spend time with whether you want to or not. He's the only one who even makes you laugh!"

"Okay I get it. It was apparently obvious. I just… I don't know if I'm ready." Cyborg smiled and moved over the young empath. Sitting down beside her he tore off a small part of his sandwich and offered it to her.

"Of course you don't Rae, you're just starting this while feeling thing. Sure you've dated before but what you're stumbling into is going to be big. You've put yourself out there before and he hurt ya so there's also that. That doesn't mean you run though Rae and let's be honest here… BB isn't going to let ya keep running for too much longer." She nodded and took the offered piece of the sandwich, picking at it before actually taking a bite.

"I know…He shouldn't have to…" Cyborg smiled and took a bite of his sandwich.

"Just take it slow Rae, one step at a time is all any of us can ask for and all any of us can give at times. Just know that he's a great kid, both of ya are and I for one think when things get straighten out. Ya'll make a great couple and hey I would know. I'm an expert on dating!" He winked and she smiled weakly, rolling her eyes. Chuckling the older teen finished up his sandwich in two more bites and headed towards the door to the hall.

"Hey Cyborg…" He turned around and she seem to think over her words before she sent him a small smile. "Thank you… your words have helped a lot…"

"Any time Rae. Sleep well."

"You too." He walked out of the common room and she turned back to her tea and her thoughts. Take it slow. It sounded like a good idea and one she would love to follow through on. In fact, she would. She had been unhappy and alone for so long and the influence of her father was no longer there. She could be free to love and maybe this time, she had found the right guy. Smiling to herself she finished up her tea and walked off to get some rest.

* * *

She studied the piece of paper in front of her, arching an eyebrow at the girly cursive on it. Off in the distance a dog barked and the sounds of sirens rolled across the night sky. The smell of sewage and rotten wood lingered in the air. This had better be the right place or she was going to give that teen more than a mere headache.

Her associate balanced herself on one of the wooden pillars that lined around the run down magic shop. The black and red ears of the cap dangling upside down as baby blue eyes glanced around the place. She pushed herself upwards and landed with ease next to the shorter red head that gave her an annoyed look. She only shrugged and smiled awkwardly at her friend.

"Sorry Red. Gotta stay in shape, ya know."

"Right. Just get the door, it's late and I want to get this over with."

"Anythin' ya say, Red!" The jester pulled a large mallet out of hyperspace and walked over to the large wooden doors that were blocked by two large boards crossing in an X shape. She placed down the mallet and spit on her hands before picking it up again. Sticking her tongue out of the corner of her mouth she reeled back and let loose on the door with a very loud 'WHACK'. The doors flew backwards in splinters and large chunks of wood to hit the floor. Eyes looked up and over to see two slender forms walk through the new hole where a door once stood.

"Who are you?"

The shorter female only smiled and started to move towards him, hips swaying in a seductive manner. She walked a few more paces and leaned her weight onto her right leg, crossing an arm over her stomach. Resting an elbow on the back of her hand that crossed her stomach she eyed the form in front of her. A finger played with a strand of red hair as she talked softly and seemed to let out a purr that caused his heart to race.

"I hope you don't mind, we let ourselves in. We have a few questions and I need you behaved. We don't want to have to get rough."

"Or do we?" He didn't have time to reply as the jester pulled something from out of one of her pockets. The face of the mallet flipped up and the next thing he knew there was a flash of red and then stars. The laughter of the two women echoed from the walls as they stood over the fallen person. "Gee some people can't roll with the punches." They laughed even harder until they heard clapping coming from behind them. Blinking the two females turned around to see a blue man in the abandon countless rows of seats. Slowly eyes drifted back down to where the man had once laid and saw nothing. The redhead's fingers curled into fist and she whirled around to eye the room, noticing there were a few differences now.

"Har… When we came in were we on a stage?"

"Iunno Red, but I do love to perform!" Before she could stop her, her associate was leaping and flipping across the stage, landing on the edge with a ta-dah pose. The man didn't applaud and only started tsking as if the acrobatic show was nothing more than that of a rookie. She pouted and then a light bulb went on in her head. Waving her arms around in front of her face she tried to tell him to give her another chance. "Okay stop me if ya've heard this one."

"Stop, I've heard this one." Harley shot Ivy a look and the redhead only shrugged. With a toss of her fiery red hair she started to walk off of the stage, if no one was attacking just yet there was no reason for her to sit around like a waiting duck. "What? I've heard all your very bad jokes."

"Yah yah, well I wasn't talkin' to ya!" She turned back around to the blue man sitting in the seats and started to wave her arms around again. "Okay okay! How many caped crusaders does it take to screw in a light-bulb? NONE! They like the dark." She heard a groan from the side of the stage but laughter in the seats ahead. Her smile widens and she held up her hands to cause her one attentive audience member to quiet down. "What does Batgirl wear to bed? Her Dark KNIGHT gown! I gotta a million of em!"

The redhead rolled her eyes and glanced around to find something more important or better to do. That's when green eyes saw the stairs leading down to the audience seats. A slight smirk spread across her features and she slide unnoticed from her spot on the side of the stage. If Harley wanted to perform fine, but like hell if she wasn't going to use this to her advantage. She sneaked away from the stage and started to walk around the bleachers, tossing leaves here and there, all the while the blue man laughing at the performing jester on stage.

"What happened when Batman and Robin got run over by a steam roller?  
They became Flatman and Ribbon!" She bowed at the waist as applause broke out from the seats. " No no yer too kind! ReEEaaaly!" Baby blue eyes looked up to see Ivy sneaking closer to the blue man applauding in the seats. Smirking she stood up straight and cleared her throat, waving the 'audience' to quiet down. "Okay last joke of the evening! What's black, blue, green, and red all over!" The blue man in the audience only shrugged and the clown girl smirked, pointing at him. "You after we get through with ya!"

He didn't struggle as the vines flew forward from every angle of the theater. They crashed and thrashed against the old weaken plastic seats, red cushions flying from the impact. The green vines circled and squeezed at the slender older male as he only seemed to struggle a second before watching as the two females advance.

"Gee Mister for someone so blue, you sure do seem to be going green! Huh? Huh?" The redhead rolled her eyes and shook her head. She needed new friends.

"I just can't believe he liked your jokes. Who would have thought that would work?"

"Gee Red, no faith. " The redhead only shrugged and turned her attention back to the man.

" I presume?"

"Depends, my love. Who wants to know?"

"Let's just say we're… mutual friends." She flipped her fiery hair over her shoulder and sat down, a vine coming up to give her something to sit on. The clown girl only laughed and jumped into a handstand on the back of one of the seats, watching the man upside down.

"Ya see guy, we kinda need a little info on this Mal..Mal… Malabar-"

"She means Malchior."

"Yeah him! And you're just the guy with the info!" She twisted her body and came down to kick her legs underneath her, landing a few feet in front of him. Leaning in she pointed at herself and squinted an eye at the blue magician in front of her. "Don't make me hafta get ruff on ya! I'm not just a pretty face and a great make-up artist!" She moved her face mere inches away from his own, sending a serious look and glare right at him. "I'm also a comedian!" Ivy groaned and rubbed her face for another countless time in one evening.

"You don't say? You see." With a large cloud of smoke and visible letters that read 'Poof' in the air, her vines fall down to the ground. Quickly the redhead stood up and started to search about the room before green eyes landed on the man standing on the stage. "I'm a magician!"

Slowly Harley's face lit up and she started to clap, bouncing up and down like a child at Christmas. It had been so long since she had been to a real live magic show! She didn't even think they had them anymore! Well except of course for Mistah J's but those always ended more with large smiles than any actual magic.

"Oh yay! I love magic tricks! Pull a bunny from your hat!"

"Harl! Not Now." She hissed out as the clown girl winced and chuckled shamefully.

"Sorry Red." She turned back towards the man on stage and pointed. "You! You'll do a magic trick and pull a bunny from your hat now or we'll rough ya up! Better Red?" The plant lady slapped her forehead and shook her head. One again the thought of getting better friends crossed her mind. The blue man started to laugh and they watched him as he shuffled cards and walked back and forth across the stage.

"My dear ladies I can do more than simply pulling a rabbit from my hat. I can turn you_ into_ a rabbit! I can take this very world and flip it upside down! I am the great! Marvelous! Master Mumbo!" A large flashy sign appeared above the blue man's head, a doppelganger of himself dressed like a woman standing beside it with her arms posed to show off the flashing name. Harley's eyes seemed to widen and she resumed bouncing up and down, squealing all the while.

"Ah Red didja hear that! We could be cute little bunnies!"

"Har, remember why we're even here…" The clown slowly started to stop bouncing and nodded, putting her serious face on again.

"Alright Mister Dumbo! We ain't playing around no more! We want info on Malabar and we want it now!"

"Malchior! MalCHIOR! Harley! Not bar!" The clown ignored her and kept pointing.

"Are you going to give us what we want or are we gonna have to exchange gags!" The blue magician seemed to think it over for a second and shrugged.

"Sure. I can do that for you. Some evil dragon thing broke the little magic weaver's heart. Bragged about it a lot from what I hear he's in another dimension now. After the huge battle no body really bothered to bring him back. Real cocky little wanker too. Would just go on and on about how gifted he was. If he was so gifted though, I ask you, how did Rorek get out earlier than him and have a little family, huh? Easy. The little cocky fire-breather was just all talk. The only thing he really did was manage to waddle his little book away from their sight one day and teleport for some magical girl to find."

The two girls seemed taken aback and just stood there. Glancing at each other they shrugged and Harley put away her mallet, Ivy shrinking her vines back down to nothing more then leaves.

"So what you're saying… is there's no way to bring the kid back?" The magician shrugged at the redhead's question and started to play with his cards. Harley squealed and clapped as the cards started to circle each other in the air before com-busting into doves.

"You could but I don't know why you would want to. The Titans have fought the big dragon and defeated it."

"I see… can you tell me more about this... Rorek character?" He rolled up his sleeves to reveal nothing underneath it before reaching into his hat and pulling out a head that looked exactly like his own. Harley started to roll on the floor and clap even more.

"From what tall dark and scaly told me he went back to his village, got hitched, had a family that was taught the ways and were assigned to watch over the book. They've been searching for millenniums but gave up and just went back to their little hick village."

"I see… well we know you can do parlor tricks but can you do anything else?" His eye twitched and he watched her, all his tricks halting in mid air. The clown pouted and glanced back between the two.

"My dear… I can do far more than your little mind could imagine."

"Oh I don't know I have a very creative mind that comes up with more than something like 'Is this your card'. So you see. I'm rather skeptical of your words." Flicking a hand the vine came up underneath her and she sat down on the lush green plant, starting to pick at her nails.

"I can do more than card tricks, little lady!"

"Now that's something I'll have to see to believe. Right, Harl?" She smirked and winked at the clown girl who had been lying down on her back, resting on her elbows to watch the conversation. Picking up on the way this conversation was going she smirked and rolled backwards to jump up on her feet.

"Yep. Talk is cheap! Just like the villains and their outfits in this town." He glared and the clown only smirked and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Alright then. Name something and I'll show you just how great the mighty Mumbo is!" The two women met each others gazes and let a wide smirk spread across their lips.

A/N: What could Beastboy be plotting? Can Mumbo really do more than card tricks? When will we see Terra again? How much longer before Harley leaves? Will I ever let Robin actually kiss Starfire? Some of these answers will be solved in the next chapter! Stay tuned and keep reading and reviewing, please! On a sidenote, I had way too much fun with the exchange between Harley and Mumbo, even without all of Mumbo's bad puns.


	5. Chapter 4: Whirl me, twirl me

A/N: Fluff! Fluff alert! Hope you enjoy.

I do not own Teen Titans that right once more belongs to DC comics and Warner Bros. Even though they are not in this chapter I also do not own Poison Ivy or Harley Quinn.

**Chapter Four: Whirl me, twirl me, surprise me, and leave me.**

Violet hair strands rolled against the soft texture of the pillow, a pale face burying deeper against the cool silk. The darkness in her room was calming and still as the fragrance of the irises danced across the still air. However, the rather loud voice on the other side of the door was anything but that.

Somehow her friend had decided today was the day to stalk outside of her room and just chit chat to herself about all the wonders of the mall of the shopping. About how it was such a nice day and one should not spend all day in the bed, neglecting the beauty that a waited. Normally she would have agreed and been up on the roof meditating but she had been up too late the night before and it was only seven. Not that she wasn't usually up earlier than that but it had seemed just as she was getting comfortable enough to rest and get some sleep, four members had decided to move things about.

No that was an understatement. They had banged, clanged, and run into the walls ever few minutes. Robin hissing out in a rather loud voice not to 'wake Raven' did not help much either. So feeling a bit sadden at not being able to attend whatever they were doing and also not being able to get much rest it was fair to say that Starfire could take her 'beautiful day' and shove it.

Once more the alien princess's voice sounded from the other side of the door and the empath threw her head up to send the door a glare. Something rattled in her room and she forced her emotions to keep from breaking something. Muttering softly she gave in and slide from her bed to make her way to the door. As the door swished open she was met by a bright pair of lime-green eyes and a smile from ear to ear, something shimmering in her eyes.

"Oh, GOOD MORNING FRIEND RAVEN! I DO SO HOPE I DID NOT WAKE YOU!" Raven arched an eyebrow as the alien princess looked back between her and the door to the common room.

"Starfire… why are you, one yelling and two in front of my door?"

"OH? AM I DOING OF THE YELLING I DID NOT NOTICE FRIEND RAVEN!" The young empath's eyebrow began to twitch and she decided it was best not to bother to ask. For all the empath knew maybe it was a Tamaranean greeting or holiday where one could only yell.

"OoooKay then… I'm going to the roof to meditate." She turned to walk around the taller female but stumbled backwards as the alien princess flew in front of her, shaking her head violently side to side.

"Oh no friend Raven! You must not go to the roof for you see I am… umm… I am wishing to do the morning meditation with you!"

"…And we can't do it on the roof… because?"

"…Because I umm… It is too swooshing of the atmosphere!" Raven went to say something but decided not to bother. Some fights no matter how stupid just weren't worth it. So instead she sighed and moved toward the common room, once more being stopped by Starfire jumping in her path. She could feel her anger start to rise.

"… Now what?" She hissed out through clench teeth.

"I was… umm... I was hoping to do the mediation ritual with you in your room or if this is too imposing in the room of my?" Raven blinked and arched an eyebrow. Something was going on. Well yeah it was obvious but with each passing moment it was like an alarm blaring down at her.

"Starfire… what is going on?" The alien princess started to panic and laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck and trying to pretend like she was clueless.

"I do not know whatever it is you mean friend Raven! I simply wish to do of the mediating with you!"

"Starfire…" The alien princess slowly started to frown and let her lime-green eyes fall down on the floor.

"I cannot tell you friend Raven… it is a surprise. I gave the scout of honor… please do not ask of me to smash of it." Raven blinked and felt a ping of guilt hit at her heart. Starfire had to be one of the nicest persons she knew and the last thing she wanted was for her to feel like she was being forced to do something. Sighing the young empath started down the hallway to the alien princess's room.

"Come on then, let's go mediate in your room." There was a squeal behind her and then the golden hue girl was flying off with her best earth female friend.

* * *

In the common room Robin pulled the sound improvement device from the other side of the door and rubbed at his ear. He was going to have to teach Starfire to be a little less obvious and not so loud though thankfully Raven hadn't seem all too interested in trying to figure out what was going on. Still that didn't leave much time. The boy wonder turned around and watched as Cyborg and Beastboy ran about the room, stumbling over each other.

"Man, I don't know why you couldn't just take her out to breakfast! This is pure torture!"

"Come on Dude! I gotta impress her and you guys said you would help!"

"Yeah but we didn't know you would change your mind every five minutes." Added Robin as he joined into the conversation, walking over to the kitchen where his two friends were trying to carry an arrangement of food and plants.

"I know I know! I just want her to know I'm really trying here guys! I mean you know how it is." The two male teens only mumbled an agreement and sighed.

"Alright… Starfire just took her into the room so we have a good twenty minutes to get all this stuff up there and after the two love birds leave we make a run to pick up the flowers and get everything ready for tonight…" Robin sighed and moved to pick up another plant as he rambled off the flow of events. Cyborg sighed and would have rubbed his face had his hands not already been busy carrying the ridiculous amount of food that he knew neither would probably even touch.

"Man, you _owe_ me!"

"Us! He owes _us_." Beastboy only chuckled a bit nervously.

"Alright, I owe you guys… now come on we don't have much time. Titans! Go!" Robin raised an eyebrow and Cyborg couldn't help but smirk at the sheepish look on Beastboy's face. "What?"

"Been waiting to say that?" Beastboy only chuckled a response to Cyborg and shrugged.

* * *

Raven stretched her arms and walked out from Starfire's room with the alien princess not to far behind her.

"Hey Rae." The young empath blinked and stopped in her tracks as Beastboy stood in front of her with a large smile spread across his face. Something was going on and now she was starting to wonder if ignoring it was the smartest move.

"Beast… I mean Gar." She had caught the look of hurt that fall over his face as she had started to say the wrong name but as she corrected herself his eyes lit up and his smile returned tenfold. He moved to close the distance between them, emerald eyes giving Starfire a quick glance and he sent her a small smile.

"Thanks Star, I got it from here."

"Have what from here?" She was ignored and the alien princess clapped her hands together and levitated over to her green friend. She placed a hand on his shoulder and gave a smile of hope and luck.

"Very well friend Beastboy. Good luck."

"Hello? Take _what_ from here?" Once more she was ignored and could feel herself getting agitated. If there was one thing she couldn't stand, it was being ignored. The alien princess turned around and clasped her hands together with Raven's, causing the empath to raise an eyebrow.

"Be at ease friend Raven and remember to do the enjoying of yourself!" Before she could ask her question a third time, Starfire had flown away down the long hallway. The empath watched her friend go, still very confused at what was happening. She could feel emerald eyes watching her and trying to gauge her reaction and her moods and she turned blue-violet eyes to the smiling changeling.

"Okay, what is going on here and if I have to repeat myself once more I will seriously heave you through a wall." He laughed and she couldn't help but blink. Normally he never laughed at her threats; instead he apologized and started to run in the opposite direction. He looped an arm around her own and once more she was thrown into the fray of confusion.

"Tell you what Rae, how about I show you and we simply enjoy each other's company?"

"Is that a joke?" He chuckled even though she could feel him waver a bit with sadness. However it was soon overturned by a sense of determination and he led her up the stairs to the roof. "Starfire said it was windy."

"Huh? Oh yeah we fixed that." She raised an eyebrow.

"You fixed… the wind?"

"Er… yeah?" He chuckled nervously and stopped in front of the door to the roof.

"Okay I know I'm going to regret this… how did you fix the wind." He opened the door and she walked out, stopping in her tracks at the scene in front of her.

"We used wind- Ex." She would have groaned and even maybe have sent him a glare but her heart had begun beating excessively fast for her to respond. Before her stood a scene she would never have thought the changeling capable of.

There was four old fashioned candle holders all made from marble stone, situated in a man-made large square around the edge of the roof. Not to close to fall off but close enough to enjoy the view of the city and the island they resided upon. Even though the sun was already rising the ivory candles burned brightly to give a soft glow of the area, it had seemed like they had been burning for awhile however since they only had a few more minutes of life. Inside the man-made square stood a table, cloaked in the finest of dark cloth that shimmered between dark green and violet with the reflection of the arising sun.

Whether the plants were real or not she didn't know but they reached up to her height, irises in front of them in all their brightness and glory. She started to move forward and she could smell the faint scent of water and glanced both ways to see two water-fountains sitting a ways away from each side and what looked like two birds encircling each other to thrust their beaks up, water pouring from their mouths. A soft tranquil of music seemed to be floating from somewhere but she couldn't tell where and gave up trying to figure it out once her eyes hit the table. To the side of the man-made square and before the fountains was a long table that reached the same length of the square. On the table there was a buffet of food from muffins, to eggs, to sausage, and even the drinks varied from coffee to tea. Around the sides of this were two white sheets, leaving an entrance to walk in and the front open so one's eyes would focus on the sun coming up in front of them.

"Garfield… it's…" She didn't know whether to cry, run, yell, or hug him close. She felt him place a hand on her shoulder and turned her eyes to meet with his own. He smiled softly down at her, a blush across his green cheeks.

"I just… I wanted to do something for you… Look! I even got you something to blow up if your powers go haywire!" He ran over to a statue of Robin next to the table and leaned against it, beaming from ear to ear as if this was the smartest thing he had ever thought of. The boy wonder hadn't thought it funny when they were bringing it up that morning but Cyborg had been rolling with laughter. She could only follow the sentiment with a soft laugh and didn't bother explaining to him that the whole point of her powers going 'haywire' was that she couldn't control where they went.

Walking forward he jumped up and turned into a hummingbird, zooming over to her chair and changing back into his elfin form. He pulled the chair out for her and smiled as she smiled at him to take the seat.

"Thank you…"

"Anytime Rae." He picked up the two plates and moved over to the centerpiece of food. "So what would Miss Roth like? Anything you want, anything at all!"

"Really Gar I can feed myself and I know you don't like meat and-"

"Oh no no, I did not go through all this trouble for you to get your own food. I can suffer through this this one time… for you." She felt her cheeks flush and he smiled as his eyes caught it. For a moment there was only silence as the green teen watched the empath with adoring eyes. The young empath watched the table to try and keep from turning red and exploding something.

"So… What would you like, Rae?" She watched his eyes for a moment as he stood by the table and caught the way he reluctantly moved to the meat products. He was too sweet sometimes and all she could do was rest her elbow on the table and lean her cheek against her palm.

"How about I try some of that tofu you always seem so inclined to share." His eyes lit up and she swore it seemed as if the sun itself was setting instead of rising.

"Good choice, Rae!"

* * *

Cyborg let out a victory cheer as the monkey on the screen bashed the giant banana down on the other monkey's head and large red letters flashed 'K.O'. Robin felt his temple twitch and demanded a rematch which the older teen happily accepted and a new round was beginning. Starfire on the other hand paced back and forth behind the couch, lime-green eyes glancing up every now and again to the ceiling above them.

"Do you think friend Beastboy is fairing well?"

"Well there's been no crash, nothing exploding, he's not falling through the roof, stomping into the room, running for his life so yeah. I'd say little grass stain is fairing well." The half robotic teen sizzled from the head as the boy wonder smiled in victory.

"I do so hope so…"

"Come on Star, play a game with us, it'll take your mind off things." She nodded and flew over to land between the two males, Robin handing her the controller.

"Please friend Cyborg go the easy on me. I am not as well experienced as you of the gaming of video." The oldest teen only smiled and patted Starfire on the back.

"Alright Star, for you I'll go easy. Ready?" She beamed and nodded and they started to play. For eight seconds. Only eight seconds because in that amount of time she had won the mini battle. The two teen boys sat there amazed beyond words as the alien princess glanced back and forth between the two, confusion on her face.

"I did… bad?" At the words, Robin blinked back into reality and let out a loud laugh. It startled the alien princess but soon she was smiling slightly and laughing in a way that showed she was confused and uncertain of why they were laughing.

"You didn't do bad Star! You did the opposite! You totally kicked his butt! Destroyed him and in record time!"

"That is… good?"

"Yeah Star, that's awesome!" She smiled proudly and sat up straighter like someone who had just won a race against Kid flash. Cyborg only grumbled and started the battle over again.

"Man, beginners luck. I want a rematch"

* * *

The cool wind slowly caressed the side of her face and she closed her eyes to enjoy it. The soft rays of sunshine spilled over the horizon and washed over the city and the small island, the golden light shimmering out upon the ocean. The orange hues seemed to dance and reach on forever, illuminating her in a golden hue. He watched with wonder and amazement at how beautiful she really was. Her violet strands dancing behind her and then she slowly opened her dark eyes to meet with his emerald ones and he could feel his heart stop.

She smiled softly and glanced down at the now empty plate in front of her and fought to keep from blushing.

"Thank you… this was… nice."

"It's not over yet…" She arched an eyebrow and met his gaze, a charming smile upon his face.

"There's more?"

"Well… I was kinda hoping we could spend the day together."

"Gar…"

"Don't Rae. I'm not pressuring you into being my girlfriend, I'm not asking you to love me or marry me or even sleep with me. I'm just asking for a day… one day with you and me." Blue-violet eyes watched him from across the table and could see how hard he was trying to impress her. Moments ticked by before she sighed in defeat and simply nodded her head. She had to keep from chuckling as his eyes lit up and jumped from his seat to do a small victory dance behind one of the plants. Clearing his throat he moved over to her and offered an elbow which after a moment she took. Hopefully she wouldn't regret this.

"Do I at least get to change?"

"Of course! Half an hour good?"

"Hour and a half."

"Forty-five minutes?"

"An Hour and if you go lower than that the date's off."

"Okay! Hour it is." She smiled in triumph as they reached the hallway and stood outside her door for a moment. He shifted uncomfortably and watched her start for her room. "Hey Rae…" She turned in the doorway and arched an eyebrow in question.

"Yes?" He stood there in silence as he tried to think of what to say.

"Thanks…"

"You're welcome." She turned towards the door again but he lifted a hand to stop her.

"Just…That is…" She turned around once more, becoming slightly annoyed.

"Just what?" He rubbed the back of his head and watched the floor, trying to gather his courage.

"Just…Just don't take the time to change your mind." She blinked slightly and couldn't help but send him a small smile. She nodded her head slightly and watched as the green changeling smiled from ear to ear. "Also, try to wear something… formal casualish." She went to ask something about where he had planned on taking her but he was already skipping down the hall before she could. So she sighed and smiled weakly to herself, moving into her bedroom.

* * *

It was about forty-five minutes later and Robin was still sitting on the couch, a smirk spread wide across his face as the alien princess next to him won yet another game against the half robotic teen. The smirk only widen as the oldest teen ordered another game and he almost burst out laughing again as the alien princess protested, saying she was 'no longer in the mood to do of the butt-kicking.' It only made it that much funnier as Cyborg fumed and could say nothing because the alien princess had not realized she had sounded conceited and only looked more confessed.

Hearing the door hiss open all eyes turned to the green changeling that walked in. A low whistle came from the oldest teen, the alien princess clasped her hands together and responded with a 'You look wondrous!' and the boy wonder held up a thumb, saying 'Looking good.' Beastboy smiled and moved in front of the mirror on the wall, shifting this way and that to make sure the compliments were earned. It wasn't anything too fancy just a pair of black slacks and a white collared shirt that buttoned up with caramel colored buttons in the front. Over the shirt he wore an unbuttoned black vest that shimmered with a deep violet in certain reflections of light. His shoes had been a bit harder to place, knowing full well he couldn't get away with tennis shoes so he was forced to wear his dress shoes, hoping he wouldn't fall or slip on his face.

"Thanks guys, even though I know you're just trying to give me confidence." Emerald eyes sent them a look of pretend annoyance and they all simply chuckled. He did a once over again and leaned close to the mirror, running a hand through his wispy green strands to try and give it a better spiky look yet keep the strands relax enough to fall in a certain way. "Well that and I do look good."

The door opened again and the green teen jumped up, straighten the non-wrinkles on his vest as he tried to put on his most charming smile. His smile dropped and he could feel his cheeks flush as Raven stepped out into the common room. The rim of her long black skirt swayed an inch above the ankle to reveal she was wearing black high heels, nothing too fancy yet they added an inch or two to her height. The striped and form fitting shirt she wore was a mixture of solid red with black, green, and purple lines that ran down the fabric in stripes. The square cut of the collar revealed her collar bone and nothing else as the sleeves reached down to her wrist where she fidgeted with a button. She shifted a bit nervously which caused her skirt to sway slightly and tucked a strand of violet hair behind her ear, glancing around at all the staring faces.

"What?"

"You look…"

"I look what?" There was an edge of bite to her question as she waited for Beastboy to respond. Instead Starfire squealed and flew over to her friend, taking her hands in hers.

"Oh Raven! You look most beautiful!" The empath seemed to smile at this and glanced down at herself, a blush appearing on her cheeks.

"Really?"

"Oh yeah Rae you look great!" The blush deepened at the oldest teen's response and she felt herself fidgeting with her hair.

"Well Gar said to dress casual yet formal... and I didn't want to go all out and I don't know where we're going so I just…" Her voice trailed off and she watched the floor.

"You look very nice Raven. Beastboy is very lucky." She blushed and stopped playing with her hair to let dark eyes glance up at Robin.

"Thank you…" Beastboy finally found his voice after a few attempts of clearing his throat and kicking his brain to work again. He rubbed the back of his head and took the few steps to move closer to her. Dark eyes moved to land on him and he smiled sheepishly over at her.

"You look… wow… you look great Rae. I don't deserve it…" She smiled at that and shrugged, turning towards the door.

"You don't, but I won't hold it against you." There were small chuckles and Beastboy smiled, catching up to her and taking her hand in his.

"That's good cause I have a whole day planned! Come on!" She stumbled as he bounced out the door, leaving the rest of the titans behind.

Minutes passed by before Cyborg let out a low whistle and moved off of the couch.

"Wow. Who would of thought?" Robin raised an eyebrow and got up to turn off the game station.

"What do you mean? Raven's always been pretty." There was silence for a moment and slowly the boy wonder turned around to see both sets of eyes on him. The redhead alien princess was looking at him curiously and the oldest teen had an eyebrow raised. He waved his hands in front of him as he felt the room becoming warmer under the stares. "What? We all just agreed she did."

"Dude… I was talking about her agreeing to go out with BB…"

"Oh…I knew that." He rubbed at his arm and quickly cleared his throat before his girlfriend could comment on it. "So left over food?" The change in topic succeeded because the larger male was now wearing a wide grin on his face.

"Oh yeah!" The three friends started for the door and Starfire lingered behind for a moment. The teen males stopped and glanced over at the hesitant redhead.

"Starfire, are you not coming?"

"It is just that, boyfriend Robin… I am curious to know if friend Cyborg is feeling better." The half robotic teen blinked and turned around feeling slightly ashamed of his behavior earlier.

"Ah Star! It was only a game I'm not upset though I do want a rematch sometime." The alien princess shook her head and placed a finger to her chin, seeming lost in thought.

"It is not that… it simply is that friend Beastboy said that after he had left with friend Raven that you would be… 'Hot underneath the collar' about him taking of the T-car." Robin's eyes widen and didn't know whether to laugh or stand there in complete shock.

"He _WHAT_?! Oh No way! That green bean is toast! Nobody! _NOBODY_ touches my baby!" Watching the oldest teen go running out of the door in a frantic hurry helped the boy wonder to make up his mind. He laughed once more as the loud threats of the robotic teen echoed throughout the tower, Starfire looking confused once more at the events.

* * *

Beastboy shuddered and covered his mouth to try and keep the creepy feeling of the dark energy from turning him into a whimpering baby. Cyborg had caught them well before he had even managed to get Raven in the car. The fact she hadn't believed him that Cyborg would let him take the car and refused to get in it, did not help the quick escape he was hoping for. So instead she had teleported them a good walking distance from where he was taking her first.

"Are you okay?" She asked as he hunched over, looking ready to release his breakfast. He could be so dramatic at times. He nodded and told her to let it go, standing up slowly and letting out a very forced chuckle.

"Yeah I just get sick from air travel." She rolled her eyes and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Funny. Where are we going?" He immediately perked up and offered his hand. She stood there for a moment before glancing both ways to see if someone might be watching. "I… rather not." His smile didn't waver and he only nodded his head, bowing at his waist and holding his arms up in a lady's first gesture. She rolled her eyes and started to walk down the sidewalk, the eager changeling walking beside her.

* * *

Children ran through the park, their laughter in the air seeming to cloud the green scenery with a joyous cloud. Dogs barked and chased after the plastic circle that swished in the air before teeth clashed down upon it and trotted back over to the owner who would once more throw the disc. There were joggers moving in either a brisk walk or an easy run around the gray walkway that circled all the way around the large park, the trees providing shade. Birds chirped and fluffed feathers in their nest as they primed their wings for beauty.

He stood there taking in the whole scenery and becoming lost in the splendor for a moment or two. A blur caught his attention and his arm flew up just in time to catch a baseball before it had collided with his face. He laughed and pointed at the two culprits that were running over, one with a look of awe and the other laughing along.

"Wow Mr. Cyborg! That was a good catch!"

"You know it little man!" He tossed the ball back to the shorter child who caught it with his synthetic arm. A few minutes later a familiar blonde came into view and gasped, running over to throw her arms around him.

"Oh Victor! You made it!" He felt his cheeks blushing from the contact and slowly hugged the girl back.

"Of course! Cinderblock couldn't keep me away." She blushed and leaned back to look up into his eyes. That's when one of the children had decided to let out a low whistle, the two teens turning around to see the rest of the children watching from behind a bush.

"Cybrog and Miss Simms! Sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" The song ended abruptly as the half robotic teen flung himself over the hedge to try and catch the little kid that had started the sing along. The twelve kids burst into laughter and scampered away from the bush long before the older teen was halfway over the hedge. They ran about laughing and still teasing as Cyborg pretended to be mad just to add to the play.

"Oh no you don't! Come back here ya little rugrats!" Sarah smiled and chuckled as she watched the oldest teen capture the trouble maker who had started the sing along and was now holding him in a headlock. Boys will be boys, no matter what age. So she shook her head in amusement and moved to rescue the child from noogies.

"Alright guys are we going to play ball or what?" The cheers echoed from each child and a teenager who could act like a child and her smile widened. "Okay then lets set up teams."

* * *

Robin sat on the crescent shape couch, the remote placed in his hand as his thumb hit the little up arrow every few seconds.

Earlier that morning the boy wonder and alien princess had listened in as the oldest teen had reclaimed the keys to his 'baby'. From there the trio had moved up to the roof and ate what was left of the food, which had been a lot considering the insane amount they had made for only two people. After breakfast they had divided up who was going to clean what up and what was going to be left for the green changeling to take down the next day. They had decided on leaving everything but the buffet table and sheets up, after all it was his stupid idea, he could clean it up.

Still there was the matter of getting things prepared for the night. Cyborg had mentioned that since Beastboy was taking Raven out for the whole day why not double date in the tower with Starfire and Sarah. Before the boy wonder could even oppose the alien princess was squealing and accepting the offer. So they had decided on a theme and a few movies to watch after the little dancing and dinner part of the evening. However with the theme came decorations and someone had to stay put until they arrived.

So the boy wonder sat and flipped through channels, making a face as each came up with absolutely nothing to watch. He was so entranced with glaring at the television that he did not notice as the alien princess moved to sit down beside him. However when the redheaded teen moved to lay her head on his chest, he startled and felt his cheeks flush. She only smiled and snuggled closer to the boy wonder, seeming to tell him it was okay. With an easy smile he moved his arm to wrap around the girl's shoulder and together they decided on what to watch.

* * *

Raven was not happy. However it was not the date that made her unhappy. It was quite the opposite actually. The whole day had been wonderful and absolutely a joy. Beastboy had been the perfect gentlemen. The date had started with a nice play that he told her was all the rage. A musical he thought even she would of liked about a green witch that had been labeled evil and gone through hardships, annoying people that grew as friends, and even a lover that at first Raven had scoffed at, seeing how different the two had been. However as the play proceeded she did not mind the singing and found herself drowning in the story, swimming along an all too familiar story. At the end she swore she might have even teared up, knowing on the inside that she had indeed since Affection could not saying how sad it was.

From there Beastboy had wanted to lift the mood and they made a stroll through the park. The green teen had chatted away and took her for a picnic in a secluded area by a lake. The sun shimmered off the water and he seemed so content and happy skipping rocks. The scene had made her heart warm up immensely and when he caught her staring she found herself blushing. He had laughed and moved over to her, telling her that she could stare at him whenever she felt like it. She had blushed even more and looked away, denying even knowing what he was talking about. He had laughed again and then to make her less embarrassed told her jokes bad enough that even a three year old would have groaned. He had made a mock pout and denied it so when they were moving up the path and they saw a child he had told the young boy the joke and the kid had groaned and rolled his eyes. Raven stood there and smirked the whole way up the trail, a defeated Beastboy in toe.

Sometime after that he had bought her ice cream and rented a rickshaw. They rode side by side as the young man pedaled them around the sidewalk along the glistening river. It was late afternoon by now and they watched the people playing in the park and the swans dancing upon the lake. It had been beautiful and she had even let the young changeling move his hand to take hers. When they pulled up to rent a car she had raised an eyebrow but said nothing as they began to drive. The location of the drive was far from where she had wanted to be. Thus the reason she was not happy.

They stood outside of the Doom Patrol's door, the young empath glaring at the large wooden entrance. Beastboy had noticed the glare and tried to take her hand in his, she instantly yanked away. He sighed a bit and ran a hand through his hair; the strands falling right back into place.

"Look… I know you don't approve of the way Steve raised me and the hardships and everything… but he is my father Rae."

"Fine. But why are we _here_?" She spat out the words between clenched teeth, not trusting herself to open her mouth more than she had to. The smile that crossed his face caused her to arch an eyebrow and the green changeling winked at her.

"It's the last stop of the evening. Just trust me… I put this together just for you." She huffed and blew a strand of stray hair from her face and went back to glaring. Beastboy couldn't help but let a small smile slide across his face. It had always amused him slightly at how stubborn the young woman could be. Okay so at first it had terrified him but over the years it had grown on him and he admired her for it.

The large door swung open to reveal a well dressed older gentleman who Raven assumed was the butler. The butler stepped back and proceeded to guide them inside with a wave of his arm. They stepped into the threshold and Beastboy smiled politely at the hired help, asking him some questions. As the two talked the violet haired teen took the moment to glance around her surroundings. She only had time to capture the large chandelier that wavered over the entrance room before someone moving swiftly down the hallway caught her eye. Finally caught up on the butler's life, Beastboy started to ask where his adopted mother was but found he didn't need to as the older woman was crossing the threshold. The tall older woman flung her arms out wide and the green changeling wasted no time as he moved forward to his mother.

"Garfield!"

"Rita!" The two moved and hugged each other close, the green teen seeming to forget for the moment about his age and the person who had accompanied him. For that moment the two stayed embraced and the mother seemed to let the cares of a woman who had not seen her child in awhile and worried for his safety drain out of her. She stroked his hair and he stood there patting her back as a son does to try and keep his mother from hugging them too long. Finally they broke apart and the woman kept him at arm's length, studying his new found height.

"Oh my Garfield! You've grown! It hasn't even been six months since we last saw each other and yet you've shot up like a tree!" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, blushing slightly.

"Yeah must be all the green I'm getting." Despite the bad joke, the woman laughed and gave him an even look.

"Now son. If that were true you would have grown a long time ago." He chuckled and remembered the reason he was there. Taking a step back he ushered Raven to come closer. The young empath stood there for a moment, debating whether to stay or flee. It was one thing meeting the Doom Patrol on business affairs and Christmas gatherings but it was a whole new experience when it came to dating.

Before the violet hair teen could decide to make a break for it, Rita had closed the distance and hugged the girl close.

The empath stiffened for a moment before slowly easing into the warmth of the hug, gradually and unsurely hugging the older woman back. Rita smiled seeming to be satisfied and stepped away once she was sure she had invaded Raven's space long enough.

"It's nice to see you again Mrs. Dayton…"

"It's always a pleasure to see you as well, Raven. Now I promised Garfield I would not intrude on this evening but I simply could not pass up the opportunity to receive a hug from my son." Raven smiled slightly and nodded her head.

"I would never dream of interrupting such a moment." The older woman seemed to beam at this and fought the urge to hug the teen again.

"Well, come in! Come in! Let me stop ruining your evening and Garfield will show you to your surprise." Raven blinked and Rita only smiled and turned towards her adoptive son. Beastboy had been watching the exchange with amusement and adoration in his eyes, a smile spread ear to ear. "Remember our deal young man, and say goodbye before you leave."

"Yes ma'am." The response was one of a child to mother and the older woman smiled and kissed her son on the forehead.

"Very good. Now scamper off and have your fun. And please Garfield, this time don't make a mess." Then green teen laughed and took Raven by the elbow, walking down the long hallway.

Raven raised an eyebrow and took in the expensive decoration of the hallway. The picture after picture of pass Dayton's hung on the wall with pride as the striped wall paper lined the spaces in between. There were pictures done by great artist of a family portrait of everyone from the Doom Patrol and then one of each individual. They had a few random knights in armor as the red carpet seemed like some kind of beacon to wherever her host was leading her. The portrait of a familiar green teen caught her eye and she couldn't help but smile at the face he was making, she was sure it only hung on the wall because Rita refused to take it down. Realizing this walk was taking awhile she went to ask where they were going but before she could the green changeling had maneuvered behind her and placed his hands over her eyes.

"…Gar… What in the world are you doing?"

"Gee Rae, it's not much of a surprise if you see it before I get to say 'ta-da'." She frowned and went to argue that very flawed logic but he cut her in before a syllable was uttered. "Nu-uh. No way you are talking me out of this… just trust me, Rae. You'll like it."

"Gar… we're in the Doom Patrol's house… for the ending of our date… our first date. I think that in itself was a surprise, not a very good one either." She could hear him laugh as he guided her gently down the hall and took a few turns. It was surprising she hadn't run into anything yet and every time she had seemed to wobble he was right there, setting her straight and keeping her on the pathway.

"Gee Rae you think I'm such a bad date I would _want_ you to meet my parents? Besides you've already met them so not much of a surprise there. Now stop trying to weasel out of this and trust me." She frowned as they stopped moving and she could hear a door opening in front of her before she was led in.

"Trust you? The last time you said that you were trying to hurl a month's worth of dirty laundry at Cyborg… as you can see my trust is a little diminish." He chuckled and she assumed he rolled his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, keep em closed." He pulled his hands away from her face and she could hear footsteps trailing off. Immediately she was regretting this and felt her eyebrow twitch. If he had left her in the middle of the Doom Patrol's house for some type of joke, she was going to kill him.

"I swear if you throw old laundry at me it'll be the last day of your green little life."

"No Trust!" He sounded a little far off and she tilted her head in the way the voice had come. Okay so he hadn't left her but it sounded like wherever they were, it was huge. "Okay! Open your eyes!" Slowly her eyes fluttered open and her mouth fell open instantly. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

All around her stood countless and endless rows of books. The wall to wall bookshelf only stopped for a spiral staircase to weave its way to the next level. On the next level there were rows and rows of bookshelves, another set of stairs leading up to a middle row with more books. Down the green carpet of the second middle story was another spiral staircase, weaving its way up to the last story of the room. The room itself was huge! It looked like a penthouse mixed with a studio apartment and small house all combined. Books of all colors mingling together as her eyes tried to take in the room and the high ceilings.

In front of her, Beastboy stood on a ladder with an arm outstretched and the other wrapped around the ladder to keep from falling. "TA-DA!"

He smiled as the young empath started to move about the room, her mouth forming to say something but nothing coming out. A speechless Raven, how he wished he had a camera.

Chuckling he swung back to the ladder and took a seat on one of the steps, watching as the violet hair beauty moved about the room. Her fingers touched the books and pulled away, feet too anxious to stay in one spot for too long.

"I… I mean… it's so… big…"

"And unique… I know you like to read and that even though the library at Jump city is pretty big the books aren't exactly what you would call…special? These are books from all over. Tales and stories from different parts of the world, adventures of real explorers… there are even a few books from different dimensions you can look at. Steve and Rita already moved the more 'restricting' things into another empty room. Namely things Steve has been working on for years… anything you want should be here. Any book that you like, no matter how many… is yours."

He waited with his breath held to see if she would reject the very hard to put together gift or if she would smile and nod her head. Not that he would take no for an option. He had to beg his foster father to give him access to a room that long ago the green teen had said he had no need or want of. Go figure the girl of his dreams loved to read and he had to watch as his father sat with a smug look upon his face. He was sure his father would say no out of spite but then a miracle had happened. Steve Dayton had smiled and said he could remember how hard he had to impress his wife, so whatever the green teen needed he could gladly take on a few conditions. Training with both the Doom Patrol and the titans was going to be a drain on him and now he also had to start reading more and that wasn't even Rita's half of the deal.

They stood there in silence for a moment and he thought he had messed up big time. Maybe she didn't want this, maybe she had enough books and this gift was nothing more than a sad attempt to win her over. Maybe she was wondering why she had wasted her time with a green teen with bad jokes and the inability to do anything right. His doubts started to race and he felt his insecurities well up inside.

"Thank you…" The single word slapped his mind to a halt as he watched her from across the room. He could see her shoulders slump and he frowned, jumping from the seat on the ladder. He stumbled a bit from the landing but caught himself to run over to the young empath's side. Slowly he placed a hand on her shoulder and tried to catch a glimpse of her face.

"Rae what is it? I-" His face turned brighter than a tomato as the violet haired girl turned around and wrapped her arms tightly around the taller man's neck and hugged him as if he was the greatest person in the world.

"Thank you… Gar… this is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me… thank you." The words were spoken barely above a whisper but they had done the trick. His heart seemed to thud in his ears and the blush would not die down so instead he wrapped his arms back around the smaller girl and whispered back.

"You're welcome Rae…So very welcome."

* * *

Dinner had been amazing and the company just as wonderful. The flowers rested randomly about the room as the décor of exotic flowers hung in banners and streamers against the wall, a few rose pots placed about the room. The food consisted of turkey and salmon and other random meats, mashed potatoes and a dessert of cheesecake that the boys had consumed with much gusto.

They had talked about new things and old things, remembered past times and even made plans for future ones. After the conversation they had danced around the room to waltz or simply 'boogey down' and now they sprawled out over the couch.

Robin had chosen the spot at the end of the couch and Starfire sat there curled up at his side, snuggling closer to the warmth he provided. The other couple was doing pretty much the same with Sarah's hand holding the oldest teen's in hers. They were so content that when the doors open they only gave a little glance and smiled before turning back to the movie.

Raven and Beastboy smiled and quietly made their way out of the common room and into the hallway, the door swishing behind them to cut off the sound of their voices.

They moved down the hall to Raven's door and stood in front, thoughts raving through both of their minds. The violet haired girl cleared her throat a bit and glanced down at the floor, trying to find the right way to express her thanks for the evening. The green teen was doing the same as he stood in front of her and rubbed the back of his head, smiling down at her shyly.

"So…"

"I had a really good time Gar… a lot better than I thought possible considering the company." The changeling let a smile cross his lips, despite the playful jab at him. At least he was going to assume it had been playful.

"Enough…to maybe do it again?" There was silence for a moment as the empath seemed to weigh the idea and shifted a few of the books in arms. Finally she had nodded her head and his smile had grown.

"Maybe… yes…tell your mom I am grateful for her choice and the books." Part of the arrangement to get Raven into the library was that she had to read a book of Rita's choice with each visit and talk to her about it when she returned to exchange or get a new book. To his amazement the young empath seemed intrigued and even a little pleased about the arrangement. Though she didn't say it the small actions had been enough and Beastboy could only smile at how easily she had accepted. She had smiled her small smile and gladly agreed saying that it was no cost at all and it would be lovely to have someone who read that she could talk to. Both women had glanced at the green teen and he had only stuck out his tongue, and his mother had chuckled. The older woman had settled on starting the girl off with 'Utopia' one of his foster mother's favorites.

"She'll be glad to hear that…" He smiled and he watched as the blush appeared on her cheeks. 'Easy Gar… you can do this…' Slowly he drew nearer to the shorter girl, closing the distance between them. Blue-violet eyes glanced up to meet with emerald as he felt his heart start to race and his cheeks flush. Still he would not be derailed. "So… I guess this is goodnight…?" Her head nodded a bit and she could feel her heart start to race.

"I guess so…" His fingers swept past her cheek and gently pushed a stray lock of violet hair behind her ear, the young empath shivering at the soft touch.

"So… goodnight, Rae." As he moved closer she couldn't help but let her eyelids slide halfway shut, the heat of his breath washing over her lips.

"Goodnight Gar…" Lips inched closer and both could hear their own hearts beating within their ears. As their lips were just an inch apart the sound of the door swished open and both parties jumped apart, blushing profusely.

"Oh… I am so sorry to interrupt friend Raven and friend Beastboy… but there is someone who wishes to talk with you…" Beastboy blinked and glanced down at Raven who was wishing she had brought her cloak, she was sure she looked like a tomato.

"Can they umm… wait a moment Star? I'm slightly busy." He wanted to yell at her for ruining the moment but could never bring himself to do it. Not to Star. She was the gentlest person in the world and you just didn't lose your temper to someone so kind-hearted. The fact she could hurl you halfway across the planet didn't make it easier either.

When she shook her head he grumbled and promised himself whoever it was, was going to get a nice long yelling session. Sighing he ran his hand through his green hair and glanced down at the young empath who seemed to be just as annoyed as him, her blush beginning to die down.

"Shall we go see?"

"I suppose we have no choice." She pressed her lips together in a thin line and slowly moved to walk past the green changeling who followed behind with his hands in his pockets. As they stepped out of the doorway, Beastboy nearly collided with the young empath who seemed frozen in the spot with fire blazing in her eyes. It only took the taller green teen a second to see why as his eyes landed on all too familiar blonde in the doorway, looking just as uncertain and nervous as the first time they had met.

"Terra?!" She waved a bit sheepishly and felt her cheeks beginning to blush.

"Hey BB… long time no seen."

A/N: Dun dun DUN! Now on to the thank yous!

Wolvmbm: Welcome back! I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. I enjoy your reviews hopefully as much as you enjoy the story. So you keep coming back and I'll keep updating!

Rosalind2013: Welcome back to you too! I'm glad you enjoyed that scene cause in all honesty that little song took a few times to make. I hope this chapter was just as good as the others and you enjoyed it.

Rraz45: As you can see, Terra is back alright and she's going to bring a lot of trouble too! Keep reading to found out what.

blackanimecat: I do reread through the chapters sometimes but I do skim so I don't catch all the errors. So thank you for pointing that out, from now on I will try harder to make sure I don't make very large mistakes. Thank you for taking the time to review and I hope you like further chapters, I'm trying to keep things very interesting.

sumbunnyluvsu77: I like Harley too, she's a lot of fun to write for even when it's hard. Thank you for reviewing and keep reading, I hope you like the other chapters and this as well.

AlwaysWrite: Aww thank you. I took your commentary into thought with the kissing, well almost kissing scene. Let me know if it was a hit or a miss.

King of Stories: Thank you! You keep reading and I'll keep writing.

Once more thank you for reading and I look forward to your reviews and even you of those who don't leave a review, I still appreciate you taking the time to read my story. Thank you.


	6. Chapter 5:Waiting for the other shoe

A/N: I do not own Teen Titans, Poison Ivy, or Harley Quinn. They belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. Thank yous are at the bottom.

**Chapter Five: Waiting for the other shoe to drop**

Raven was mad. No, she was not allowed to be mad because being mad was an unnecessary emotion that leads to things being blown up. She was fine, she was fine, she was fine, she was fine, she was pissed off. How dare this treacherous girl come back to the tower as if everything was alright, as if she was always going to be welcomed after all she had done? Not only that but she had torched the very close moment she was about to share with Beastboy and that in itself was enough to cause the empath to want and send the other teen girl to another dimension.

Slowly the green teen glanced back between Raven and Terra uncertain what to do. It was obvious to everyone in the room that Raven was not happy to see Terra and that Terra wanted to only talk to Beastboy. The fact her blue eyes had been on him since he walked into the room had proven that.

"Umm… what's up, Terra?" He said nervously as the blonde only seemed to shift uncomfortably from the looks she was being given. Most seemed confused and uncertain. They all held a hint of apprehension and sorrow at losing a once close friend, all except for two. One blonde girl she did not know and the empath who was glaring daggers of ice at her.

"I remember everything… I guess I should start with… I'm sorry."

"Sorry?!" It took Beastboy all of three seconds to rest a hand on the fuming empath's shoulder. The violet haired girl whirled her head around to meet with pleading emerald eyes. He had to be kidding. The small frown that crossed his lips showed that he was indeed not. She growled for a moment and slowly shut her mouth, violet-eyes turning back to the blonde as she glared all she wished to say instead.

"Terra that happened a long time ago. We all forgave you, there's no reason for you to apologize." Raven snorted and Beastboy ignored it, going on. "Slade used you and manipulated your mind. It was not your fault. You have nothing to be sorry about." The blonde seemed uncertain and slowly glanced around the room at the other Titans. Seeing her look at them with hurt in her eyes the others nodded their agreements and she felt herself calm a bit.

"O-Okay… well that wasn't all… I kind of... I mean, could we talk…" Beastboy nodded and started for the couch until the girl shook her head. "N-No… alone." His eyes widen a bit and he felt his cheeks start to flush. The violet haired teen on the other hand was clenching her fist and reminding herself that she was not mad. That Anger's voice was louder than the other voices simply because it had always been louder. She was not mad, she was calm, anger was pointless and Gar would handle the situation. She had to trust him to handle his own affairs.

"I er… I mean its kind of late and I just… I um…"

"Please BB… I need to talk with you really badly…" Emerald eyes slowly glanced from the deep blue to the raging empath behind him. Hearing her call him by his nickname had indeed caused his heart to reopen old wounds, but he wasn't ready to venture down a path he had tried so hard to leave. The look on Raven's face made it clear she was not going to wait around and if he did not handle this she would. The green teen turned his eyes back to the blue ones he had gazed into years before and the old wounds started to throb.

"I…" She could him faltering and she would not allow it.

"Why? Why do you want to talk to him again? Are you trying to rip his heart out a _third_ time?" The young blonde flinched and tried her best to straighten up for the assault that was awaiting her. "Do you get some kind of sick perverse pleasure in just walking in and out of his life?"

"I'm not here to talk with you. I'm here to talk to BB."

"I don't care! He's my teammate and I will not let you-"

"Rae… it's alright." The room fell silent and hurt flashed in the empath's eyes and he regretted saying anything. The air seemed to thicken around them all as the empath just stared at the green teen and he stared back. Finally emerald eyes looked away and he watched the ground for a second, feeling slightly ashamed. Yet, she didn't trust him to handle this and it hurt. She hadn't even given him a chance to say no, to prove himself.

Emerald eyes gradually glanced at the violet haired beauty from the corner of his eyes and could still see the hurt in them. Slowly she recollected herself and he could see the way her eyes shut him out, the low hiss of a response coming from her lips.

"Fine. Do what you wish."

"Friend Raven…" Starfire started to raise her hand to offer comfort but the short violet haired girl was already making her way from the room.

"I'm tired, Goodnight Starfire, everyone else."

"Rae." The green teen started but she glared daggers over her shoulder at him and he fell silent. If he wanted to be alone with his ex, that was fine by her.

"I said goodnight!" With that she walked from the room and left five teens looking worried, the outsider looking slightly baffled at what had just happened.

Beastboy stood there for a moment, watching the door that his date for the day had just walked through and felt a ton of guilt pour onto him. Should he go after her? Try to explain why he said what he said? Not that he had said more than two words, but the empath's mind worked in weird ways. Would it even make things better? How do you explain to a girl you've liked for years that the reason you told her to stop talking was because you were defending a girl you had once loved? Either way he sliced it it was best not to talk to her right now.

"BB…" The nickname caused him to slowly turn his eyes to the awaiting girl by the door, blue eyes seeming to plead for him to follow. Slowly he nodded his head and rubbed the back of his neck to sluggishly make his way over to her and out the door.

Starfire watched in a mixture of anger and confusion. Why had the green teen not gone after her friend? Was he confused to his feelings for her? Or maybe he had suffered some type of brain deficiency of the earthly kind. Could he not see how upset friend Raven was? The feeling of a hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to meet eyes hidden behind a dark mask.

"He is not… going to make the apologies?"

"It's not our place to say Star…"

"But I do not understand. He has hurt friend Raven… he should apologize with the earthly sweets and the giving of dead plants! They can not drift apart before they have ever drifted together!" Robin flinched as the anger seemed to pour out of her, the warrior princess's voice on the verge of yelling and he could not think of a response to help calm her. Sarah chose that moment to break in.

"I think I should get going… it seems like a talk will happen when a certain green guy gets back and I don't wish to intrude." Cyborg nodded an agreement and got his car keys, ushering his girlfriend out of the door.

"Come on, let's get going." The couple made their quiet exit and left the two heroes alone in the room. Starfire and Robin stood in silence, her eyes seeming to plead for him to explain what had just occurred. Robin said nothing and watched the floor to avoid her eyes. However that was all he needed to say as the alien princess frowned and moved away from him.

"I see… so friend Beastboy chose…"

"We don't know that Star… he might just-" The alien princess shook her head and brought her hands to her chest.

"Varblark boyfriend Robin! You and I both know that friend Beastboy has always had the feelings of affection for friend Terra. That he would follow her into the battle against X'Hal herself!" He went to say something, anything that would get the hurt from her eyes. However no words came and he found he could only run a hand through his dark hair.

"It's his choice, Star…"

Her bright eyes wavered with tears for a second before they were replaced with shock. She had to go check on friend Raven. She should not be alone in her distress. Before Robin could stop her the redheaded girl was floating out the door and down the hallway to the empath's room. The boy wonder only sighed and watched the door, knowing that this was not going to end well. He needed to mend this quickly and make Beastboy answer and apologize for this.

* * *

Beastboy stood next to the first love of his life in silence, the only sound among them was the wind that gently blew between them. He shouldn't be here, he should be upstairs making up with the girl he had spent the whole day with. He knew it, she knew it, and everyone inside of the tower knew it. So why was he standing beside _her_ and why was his heart racing so fast with memories he had thought he buried a long time ago.

"BB?" He jumped a bit and let emerald eyes meet her blue.

"Huh?" She seemed to smile at the old confusion he always seemed to wear back then.

"I said I missed you…" He felt his cheeks flush and rubbed the back of his head, speaking before he thought.

"Well I missed you too Terra, you weren't just my girlfriend… you were my best friend." Her eyes sparkled and he felt an old feeling flutter through his chest that he knew should not have been there.

"So… you've thought about me?" He eyed her carefully and slowly nodded his head before glancing back out at the sea.

"Of course Terra… I'll probably always think about you. You are after all my first love…" Her hopes lifted up and she could feel her heart jumping around. She still had a chance. He still thought of her, missed her, and when she had asked him to come outside with her, he had. All the signs were pointing to yes.

"I've missed you too Beastboy… you meant a lot to me, you know?" He nodded his head slightly and felt his cheeks flush.

"You meant a lot to me as well…" Once more silence fell between them and he started to fidget from one foot to another. She watched him from the rock she sat upon and smiled to herself.

"Beastboy… do you… do you still feel alone?" He felt his heart drop slightly and let emerald eyes move to the blue ones.

"Well yeah… sometimes… but I doubt that's what you wanted to talk about." She smiled a bit and played with the tips of her hair, watching the ground.

"I wanted to talk about us, BB… about… what could be." Emerald eyes widen a bit as a thousand thoughts ran through his mind, his heart racing. When her blue eyes looked up with a sad and hopeful look in them he could feel his heartbeat inside of his ears. So he looked away and cleared his throat, thinking what to say next. However, when he went to speak familiar arms had wrapped around his neck and he was tugged down so his ear was to her lips.

"I promise I'll win you back BB… don't worry you aren't alone anymore." Slowly her words sunk in and he immediately withdrew from her hug, waving his hands in front of him.

"Whoa woah woah! I missed you but I'm not going to go back with you… I- I kind of have a new love interest Terra…" Her eyes seemed to shimmer with tears for a bit as she tried to grasp onto any hope that drifted through her mind. Maybe the girl wasn't right for him; maybe she was not as good to him as she had once been. Maybe there was still hope, if she could just find out who she was up against.

"… Who?" He went to tell her a lie, to tell her it was none of her concern and that she had made her choice not once but twice. However, watching the tears shimmer in her blue eyes he could only tell her the truth.

"Raven… she and I have-" She laughed and he blinked. He felt his stomach get butterflies and fingers curl into fist at the same time. He had missed her but who was she to laugh at what he felt for someone.

"I'm sorry BB… it's just, she's not little miss touchy feely. She's closed off and hates everyone."

"That isn't true…"

"I may not have been around lately… but I remember how closed off she was. Besides she's not even allowed to feel anything, you'll try and get close and she'll just hurt you again."

"That's not true…she's different yeah but… I mean we just…it's not true…"

She still had a chance. She knew it now; she could hear the doubt deep in his voice. As long as she was always around him, the empath would become jealous and withdrawn. It was almost too easy. She moved closer to him and watched his facial expressions very closely.

"Oh BB… don't worry. I understand I messed up and you're lonely… but it'll be okay, I will make up what I've done… and we can be together again." He was both angry and confused and wanted to yell but couldn't find his voice. Talk about conceited and out of line. If it wasn't for the way her eyes sparkled and she smiled he would of told her what he was thinking, whatever that might be. But the memories were there, they were always there in the back of his mind. Their first kiss, their first date, the first time they had met. The way she had felt in his arms, the smell of her hair. So many good times that mixed and mingled with the bad ones. Yet in the end, it had been a good memory she chose to leave with him.

She moved closer and took his hands into her own. When she leaned in he couldn't move, old memories and feelings keeping him petrified.

"I love you Beastboy… and I'm not letting you go again. If that means I have to fight with Raven to do so… so be it." She gently stroked his cheek and let her blue eyes stay locked on his own. "I'm not that same confused and shy girl I once was…" Her arms started to circle around his neck and guided him downwards, her head tilting ever so slightly to the left.

"Don't worry BB. I'll make this work." Her lips found his and his brain stopped as the world seemed to give out from underneath him. He knew this was bad but memories told him it was right. The familiarity of her touches and her kisses, telling him it was okay.

Moments ticked by and though he stood there from shock she could tell thousands of questions and doubts ran through his mind. That was good enough for now, she could work with doubts. Though she knew this might be the only kiss she had to stay strong, even if it was one-sided. Because as soon as they broke apart his brain would start working again and he would realize what had just happen and be more on his guard. She would always be the second choice but that did not mean she had to give up. No. It just meant she would have to work very hard to out maneuver the empath.

Finally his body seemed to kick back as he placed his hands on her shoulders and gently guided her back and away from him. Emerald eyes watched the blonde in front of him with both wounded eyes from old memories and surprise from what just happened. She forced herself to smile and tucked a strand of yellow hair behind her ear.

"Don't worry about the Titans thing… I'm not coming back. It was never in me to be a hero. But I will be here as often as I can, since its summer there's not much to worry about there. Go get some sleep and I'll see you tomorrow." He couldn't talk and stood there dumbfounded as the blonde teen made her way away from him. "I'll win you back BB! Just watch!"

He stood there minutes after she had left, the night air circling around him. The wind seemed to tease and taunt him, telling him it knew what he had done. That he had just made the biggest mistake in his teen life and he was going to pay for it. He could feel the guilt weighing down on him and the need to run. To escape from what waited for him in the tower and what the future held. As the events that had just happened sunk into his mind all he could do was bury his face into his hands.

"… Dude… I am so dead."

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, fuming and trying her hardest not to explode everything in a ten foot radius to smithereens. He was dead, he was so dead. How could he have picked _her _and in front of everyone. Did they not share a perfect day together? Well near perfect, all except for the ending. Would he leave her just as she was finally giving him a chance? Though questions run rampant in her mind there was one thing that was certain. Someone out there hated her and if she ever met them in the next life they were in for a major punch to the face.

Sighing she fell down backwards onto her bed and closed her eyes. She felt tired and her eyes felt weak and slightly moist. She had to force herself to remember who she was and that crying over a boy was not now or ever would be her style. There was a soft knock at her door and then a familiar voice soon sounded from the other side. She slowly sat up on her elbows and glanced toward the metal door that seemed so far away.

"Friend Raven… it is I… I wish to do of the talking with you." She forced herself to stop wallowing in her own sorrow and moved to the door, letting it slide open.

"I am fine, Starfire. Thank you for worrying but please return to your evening." The alien princess only shifted uncomfortably in the hallway. There was something off about the redhead in front of her.

"I… I can not. It has dispersed after… after…" There was silence for a moment and the young empath watched as the alien princess seemed both ashamed and sad at the same moment. That's when it hit her, the alien princess wasn't happy. In fact from the looks of things she was down right angry and upset. She couldn't stop herself from letting out a sigh and stepped aside to allow the taller girl into the room.

She retook the spot on her bed and Starfire sat beside her, watching with those bright green eyes filled with sorrow and sympathy.

"Friend Beastboy is certainly acting like a Gremplork." The empath could only sigh and place an arm across her still burning eyes.

"I suppose he is."

"He should not have unobserved your cry of distress."

"No. I suppose he should not have." There was silence for a moment and slowly the empath removed her arm from her eyes. Her eyes drifted over to the taller girl who seemed to be weighing her words with difficulty.

"I do so hope he makes the right conclusion friend Raven… I… I do believe you two could be happy like Robin and I with the early dating." Raven smiled a bit and sat up on her elbows.

"I hope so as well, Star… if you don't mind though, I would like to be alone now." Hesitantly the older girl nodded and slowly made her way from the room. Raven watched her go and sighed to herself when the door slide back shut, sinking down into the depths of her bed. She was not looking forward to the following day.

* * *

Robin was sitting on the couch when Beastboy walked back into the tower looking confused, annoyed, and a bit flushed. The boy wonder arched an eyebrow and caused the green teen to stop walking in his tracks. His instincts were telling him that he should have left the way he came in but his mind knew that this was going to be unavoidable. So he stood there like a deer caught in headlights and braced himself. Things were about to escalate.

"So… Terra's back."

"Yeah… Terra's back…"

"I see." Beastboy flinched at the chose of words that said so little yet so very much and he started to shift uncomfortably on the spot. "So… you and Raven."

"Dude I'm going to fix that right now." Before the green teen could walk any further the door hissed open and the warrior princess was zooming straight to the green changeling with fire in her eyes.

"You! You you you you CHLORBAG VARNERNELK!" The last words rung throughout the room and the green teen could feel his ears twitching at the volume, eyes seeming to spin in circles in his head. Rubbing at his ears he blinked and could only watch the alien princess with a look of shock and confusion on his face. She was mad and she was apparently mad at him which was never a good thing.

"Er… What?"

"You heard the lady." Emerald eyes turned to the half robotic teen standing in the doorway looking just as mad as the fuming redheaded princess. He should have slept outside.

"I… but… I mean… what did I do?" Apparently that was the wrong thing to say. Once more the alien princess was closing the distance between them, flailing her arms about in anger as she hovered over the cowering changeling.

"You have been a Gremplork! You have hurt friend Raven and caused her most sorrow! You have not put forth the thought of concern for her emotional well being and have done the humiliating of her!" She leaned back and started to huff for air as the green teen had changed into a cowering mouse some time ago. Poofing back to his elfin form he held up a finger as he tried to think of what to say and said the smartest thing that came to mind.

"…What?" Lime green eyes narrowed and the green teen inched away from what he was sure was going to be the death of him only to hit against the metallic teen. Slowly emerald eyes looked up, not that he had far to go seeing how he was only a head shorter than the half robotic teen.

"Dude, you messed up." Finally his brain kicked back in and he waved his arms about in front of his chest.

"Whoa now wait just one minute! Terra wanted to talk and who was I to tell her no? I mean come on! We all forgave her! You can't tell me that I'm not allowed to talk to someone we all forgave!"

"It's not that Beastboy! We like Terra! We all do! It's the fact you hurt Raven!" The green teen winced as the boy wonder yelled from his spot in front of the couch.

"Dude I did not…"

"Look, you will apologize and make amends for both our friend's sake and for this teams. We can not have two of our members mad at each other during battle."

Emerald eyes glanced around at his teammates as they stood there, watching him with a look of annoyance or anger on their faces. Normally he would crumble, normally he would be ashamed of himself and nod and do what needed to be done. He didn't. It wasn't fair, he hadn't planned on Terra showing up, and he hadn't done anything wrong.

"I didn't do anything, she overreacted and when she's ready to apologize I'll be here to forgive her." Robin's eyes narrowed at the display of disrespect and he made his way closer to the defiant changeling.

"You will apologize Beastboy, end of story."

"No… it's not. First of all it's my choice who I wish to be with, Secondly Raven did not need to attack Terra like that, I had the situation under control and she should have trusted me! Third of all, we forgave her and you all should have been a bit more understanding and lastly… well I don't have a fourth but know if I did it would be a good one!" The boy wonder only stared eye to eye with the green teen and neither looked like they were about to back down.

"You will apologize or you will face the consequences and trust me they will not be pretty. I will not have a member of this team jeopardizing the lives of his teammates over some silly little high school crush." The words were spoken through clenched teeth and the green teen could feel his bravery quickly fleeting from him. Minutes ticked by and they glared at each other, the oldest teen now looking a bit worried as the alien princess frowned and regretted saying anything. She did not like it when friends fought. Finally the green changeling gave in and ran a hand through his forest green hair, emerald eyes looking downward.

"Fine… I'll apologize, but I'm not the one who was wrong here." The boy wonder seemed to accept this answer and nodded his head, making his way from the room.

"Good. We'll talk to Terra about rejoining the Titans in the morning."

"We won't have to, she doesn't want to come back… she only came to talk to me…" The room fell silent and all eyes landed once more on the green teen and he wondered how many more times he would be the center of unwanted attention.

"Beastboy…" The changeling waved his hands in front of him, cutting off any questions from his best male friend.

"I know I know! I'll handle it. It's fine, just drop it!"

"You're right. You will handle it and you will fix it. I will not allow your personal life to interfere with this team. If it does I will put an end to it myself." He glared at the boy wonder but nodded all the same, just to end this long discussion. Robin made his way from the room and slowly the rest of the team did as well. Starfire sending him a look of apology that he only smiled at and shrugged, after all everyone loses their cool once in awhile. She seemed to smile sadly at this and nodded her head as she walked from the room. Cyborg rested a hand on his shoulder and the green teen met his eyes, forcing a small smile.

"So… I guess that's why they call him dick." The half robotic teen couldn't help but laugh and shake his head as he made his way from the room.

Finally alone the changeling let out a long sigh and ran a hand through his hair once more before burying his face into his hands. It had all started out as such a nice day. Leave it up to the universe to make things take a turn for the worse.

* * *

Beastboy sauntered into the common room sometime around midday after finally talking Steve into just giving him a list of exercises he could do at home. The foster father had to call Robin and tell him to check over the list and make sure that his adoptive son was doing them before he finally agreed he could do them at the tower. Talk about no trust. Not that the boy wonder didn't seem ecstatic to have a chance to put the green teen to work after the display he had done the night before. Needless to say he was exhausted and in a pretty foul mood all morning.

Emerald eyes caught the sight of a young empath sitting alone on the couch reading a book and the thought of running crossed his mind but he found himself walking over to her instead. For a moment or two he stood there waiting for her to acknowledge his presence and after he realized it was not going to happen, he spoke.

"Hey…"

"Hello…" She didn't look up and he felt the room's temperature drop by at least fifteen degrees. So he cleared his throat and moved to sit down beside her. She tensed up a bit and he braced himself to be thrown across the room. Seeing how she hadn't done it yet he felt his courage returning and focused, he would not be deterred.

"I wanted to talk to you… about last night." Once more there was silence and he was wondering if she had heard him.

"What about it?"

"I ummm… I wanted to explain." She arched an eyebrow and glanced at him from the corner of her eye.

"Explain what?"

"What had happened of course!" He was already starting to get annoyed at her icy manner and Terra's words from the night before started to resurface. He forced them away with a bulldozer. "Terra just wanted to talk"

"About?"

"Us." She tilted her head a bit.

"Us… who?" Beastboy frowned a bit and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing at the floor at the huge mistake in choice of words.

"… Her and I." Silence. Slowly he turned to meet her eyes and could see that her practiced stoic face was plastered on.

"I see." His heart sunk and he felt like someone had stabbed him through with a sword.

"It's not what you think!"

"So what is it?" Her calm demeanor was enough to cause his fury to rise again.

"She just… she wanted… I mean…" He wanted to yank his hair out at the indifference in her eyes and yet the hurt still glazed underneath.

"It's not that hard of a question, what did she want?" He sighed defeated.

"… She wants me back…" He saw her tense and her hands tighten a bit on the book. All signs pointed to the fact she was trying not to kill him or explode something near by.

"And you said…?"

"Nothing…" He winced when her eyebrow lifted ever so slightly.

"I see… so you stood there and said and did nothing?" He frowned and glanced down at the ground. It was hard not to turn into a rat and scamper away.

"…She…er… kind of kissed…me." There was a sizzling and cracking sound as the system in the background exploded. He couldn't bring his eyes to meet her, couldn't make himself see how badly he had hurt her or how badly she wanted to hurt him. So when she got up and started to walk away he was startled back into consciousness. "Rae I can explain!"

"I don't need you to say a word… you're a grown man and capable of deciding what you want. So this conversation is over. I will see you later, Beastboy." His heart shattered and the violet-haired beauty left the room.

"… Rae." Was the only sound that left his lips and he stood in silence not sure how long the minutes ticked by. However when the alarm set off in the tower he was jolted to life and forced himself back together the best he could. He would find a way to mend this… he just wasn't sure how.

* * *

The lady of the vines sat bored out of her mind as the blue man searched book after book after book for what they needed. He hadn't been too inclined to help but a quick kiss had settled that and now they sat in the backroom of the run down performance center, waiting.

"This is ridiculous…"

"Hey Red-"

"Not now Harl! I really can't take another Batman knock knock joke." The redheaded woman ran a hand through her hair and stood up from where she was seated. Maybe she could go get some work done; it wasn't like her associate couldn't kiss a man. Heck she had proven that more times than the redhead wanted to admit. "I think I'm just going to get back to the shop and send the little _darlings_ very thoughtful gifts out." She thought it over and a slow smirk spread across her red lips. "Maybe even give them a... recess workout."

The jester pouted and the redhead sent her a look of death that went right over her head. Sighing she gave in and pinched the brim of her nose knowing she was just going to regret this as she waved for her friend to go ahead.

"Okay knock knock!"

"No one's home." She smirked as the jester glared and the redhead could only chuckle. "Alright alright, who's there?"

"Batty!"

"Batty who…"

"Batty never gonna see us coming!" She fell into a fit of laughter, the blue man joining in from his spot behind the book. It was enough to cause anyone to go insane and by the looks of it two out of the three already had. She resisted the urge to send a foot crashing down on her friend's head and instead just handed over a case of crimson lipstick.

"That was bad, as always. Here. You know what to do when the stuff starts wearing off."

"Yeah yeah, pucker up and kiss em. I know, Red." The redhead sent her a look but said nothing. She walked over to her coat as hips swayed and her hands plucked the large green coat from the hook, tugging it onto her person before she left the building.

The sun seemed to shine up in the sky and she smiled to let her eyes close for a second. The rays washed over her and she could feel her insides seeming to strengthen and feed off of them. Finally she let out a small purr and grabbed the sunglasses from her coat pocket, slipping them on. It was about time to observe just exactly what she was up against.

* * *

Billy was happy to be back at what he did best, stealing. It had been too long and he was glad that they had finally managed to get out of that annoying block of ice. He felt rusty and knew this heist was the best thing to get him back into his old Numerous self.

He hummed a little tune to himself as the green bills flew from the ATM machine and one of his doppelgangers caught it into a sack. Somewhere not to far from him Gizmo sauntered through a giant hole in a window. The steel mechanic spider legs stretching out one at a time as he exited the building, laughing like a maniac.

"What do you think?" Billy glanced up to see the short kid in the middle of his spider suit. The child turned the joysticks on his controller and the metal spider turned and stuck out legs to reveal sparkling jewels amongst the steel. Once more the child turned back and sent the teen dressed in red a giant smile, showing off the diamond necklaces and golden crown on his person. Billy only smiled a wide toothy smile and gave a thumb up.

"I don't think it goes with your eyes but I'm sure you would look better in stripes." The two villains glanced up to see an all too familiar sight standing in front of them, striking the same poses as always.

"Oh look it's the butt sniffers!"

"Billy thinks they might be looking for a fight, what do you think Billy?"

"Well I reckon you're right Billy!" The Titans rolled their eyes as Billy started to literally talk to himself.

"Well then I guess it's time for us to get going, Billy! Lets go!"

Billy Numerous didn't even blink as he started to run down the street, his copies following with the sack of money.

"Raven, Beastboy, and Starfire! Go get Billy! Cyborg you're with me! Titans! Go!" Raven stepped back as her black aura flared to life, consuming her and leaving nothing behind but a chill. Starfire leap from the building and into the air, taking off the way the multiple Billy's had gone. Beastboy jumped into the air, shifting into a bird to guide himself down onto the street and the moment he was close enough he transformed into a cheetah and was off. That left two titans behind to take down the annoying child with a villain complex.

Robin and Cyborg wasted no time and launched at Gizmo, the child sending one of his metal spider legs to thrash out at the two teens. The half robotic teen caught the leg as the boy wonder somersaulted over another as it tried to pierce through him. He landed behind Gizmo and sent a kick his way but the small boy ducked and sent Cyborg who was still holding the leg right at the boy wonder. He didn't have a chance to move as the taller teen collided with the teen in Christmas colors.

"Hahaha you can never stop me you pit sniffers!"

* * *

Billy Numerous was running down the street as fast as he could with the sack full of money in his arms. The teen villain stopped in his tracks as a black portal appeared in front of him and the empath floated through with white eyes. He started to jump to the side only to have the alien princess land in front of him, a green changeling coming up behind.

"Billy knows you want Billy but don't worry! There's enough Billy to go around!" The teen in red started to split apart and run in all directions, causing the three Titans to leap into action.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos" The command fell from her lips and energy of black pooled around the retreating forms, capturing them together. However it was not enough and the boy clad in red started to multiple faster than she could contain them. With a burst of black energy Billy landed and recollected some of him selves before taking off but not before leaving a few behind. Two of the doppelgangers zoomed over and landed a punch to the young empath, sending her flying backwards into awaiting arms.

"Raven!" She growled and quickly moved out of the comfort of the green teen's arms and sent him a glare.

"I'm fine! You're letting him get away!"

"I was just worried about you!" He shouted back as she glared daggers at him, pulling her hood back up.

"Well that's a first!"

"That isn't true!"

"Could have fooled me!"

"Friend's Please! He is getting away!" Raven growled and let her dark eyes burn into the green teen that stood there glaring back. Finally she opened a portal and went through leaving the other titans alone. Starfire only sighed and took to the sky, Beastboy turning into a cheetah and taking off on land.

* * *

Somewhere else not far away, Cyborg was hurling the boy wonder into the air at the retreating villain. He landed perfectly on top of Gizmo and the short boy started to thrash about. Cyborg took the moment of distraction and grabbed all the legs of the mechanic spider and waited till the boy wonder had jumped off before swinging the large machine into a near by wall. Gizmo screamed and tried to get his long legs to work, failing his arms about. Robin walked over to the thrashing child and removed his pack, smirking down at him.

"Guess we broke your toy." The boy wonder smirked and the half robotic teen laughed.

"BOOYAH!" The two Teen Titans slapped hands together in a high-five.

* * *

Beastboy raced down the street and found Billy already in battle with both Starfire and Raven.

"Billy thinks you girls are lovely but Billy really doesn't wish to share his money."

"Billy thinks you don't have a chance against Billy."

"Hey Billy, what did one titan say to another titan, Billy."

"Iunno Billy, what did one titan say to another titan, Billy?"

"Catch!" The twelve Billy's all laughed as two sent Starfire crashing into an annoyed Raven.

"Alright Billy! That's enough! You're number is up!" The Billy's arched an eyebrow at the green teen and smiled slightly.

"Oh no, you see, Billy's number ain't never up! Get him Billy!" The Billy's launched forward but Beastboy was ready. Quickly he became an eagle and took to the sky as the Billy's fell upon each other. As he reached the highest he could, his form shifted into an elephant and he landed with a loud 'thud' on top of the still dizzy Billy's.

Jumping back to his normal self he beamed ear to ear and gave the two Titan girls a thumbs up. Starfire clapped happily and Raven rolled her eyes, blowing a strand of violet from her hair. That's when something caught her eye. She went to yell but found her voice was not her own.

"Beastboy behind you!" The green teen turned just in time to see the original Billy leaping forward at him with a large stick. Where he got it from was not important, what was important was that he was about to crack it over the changeling's head. Beastboy waited for the hit to connect, closing his eyes to brace himself. However it never came. Cracking an eye open he found the reason why. Billy was twitching underneath a large mass of rock and the culprit to this was running over to him, blonde hair flowing behind her.

Slowly Beastboy got down from the mountain of entangled Billy's and felt his cheeks redden as Terra flung her arms around his neck.

"Are you okay? I saw the fuss and came to check on you."

"I'm…er… I'm fine." He could feel eyes burning into his back and let emerald eyes move to land on the very annoyed looking empath.

"Civilians should not be interfering. Might I suggest returning to wherever you came from?" Like the rock that you crawled out of, she thought but didn't say.

"I was checking on BB!" Which I wouldn't have to do if you were doing your job correctly, she thought and knew the look she was giving Raven was enough to say it. Raven growled and lowered her hood to stomp over to the two, the green teen making sure to show the empath that his hands were up and not anywhere on the other girl's body.

"BB as you so called him was just fine! We had everything under control!" Cause at least we can control something, unlike you. Terra narrowed her eyes and let her arms drop away from the green teen, placing her hands on her hips.

"From where I was looking it didn't seem so." Like you could ever control anything at least I saved the whole city. It was at this moment that Starfire had caught on to what was taking place between the words that were being exchanged and waved her hands back in forth in between the two girls.

"Friends Please! All that matters is that friend Beastboy is safe."

"No thanks to her!" Terra pointed at Raven and Raven narrowed her eyes, a streetlamp combusting in the background.

"_EXCUSE ME!?_" Beastboy tried his hand this time and rubbed the back of his head, hiding behind Starfire as he spoke. Just because he had to separate them didn't mean he had to lay his life on the line.

"Yeah really, I'm fine. Could we maybe just collect Billy and get on with it?"

"Fine! But only because you asked, BB." Raven rolled her eyes and felt her stomach about to throw up her breakfast. However she would not seem to be the child in this fight.

"Fine." Picking her T-communicator she walked a little ways away, sending a black energy to cover the still forms of Billy Numerous. "Robin, we're all done here. Send the police to pick up the mess."

"Alright Raven. Good job, over and out." Was the response that came from the other side of the communicator. Starfire hovered close to Raven and the young empath was glancing over at the green teen that seemed to be in conversation with the blonde. She growled and quickly turned away from the nauseating scene.

"So you're all done, right?"

"Er… I guess so. "

"Great! That means we can do something together!"

"Iunno… I should really wait for the cops and the okay from Robin…" Emerald eyes watched as Raven turned her back on him, frowning a bit at the sting that hit his heart. If she noticed, Terra didn't say anything but she did take his hand into her own.

"That's fine! I'll wait with you."

"Terra…"

"So what should we do today?" Beastboy met her blue eyes and saw the happiness that sparkled in them. He found himself smiling ever so slightly and shrugged. If Raven didn't want to spend time with him, so be it. Why waste the day wallowing when someone seemed so eager to do something fun with him. Still.

"Just one second." Before she could say anything the green teen was moving over to the two Titan girls, forcing a smile. "Hey Rae, Terra and I are going to go out. You want to come along? You can come too, Star." The alien princess's eyes lit up and she went to respond but Raven cut in.

"I have things to do. I have not done my mediation today."

"Oh… well maybe you can just-"

"I already answered." Emerald eyes watched as the violet haired girl made her way over to the still dazed Billy's. Frowning slightly he turned to the alien princess who smiled a sad smile.

"If you want to still come, Star… you can." The redhead nodded her head slightly, knowing that she had to go simply to make sure that friend Terra did not step out of line.

"It would be most joyous to accompany you, friend Beastboy." He smiled slightly and both set of green eyes moved to the earth mover who had joined them after the empath had left.

"So, looks like you're deciding where we're going." The blonde's eyes widen with surprise and love as she nodded her head quickly. Still, Beastboy could not let his eyes stop wandering back to the empath not too far away.

* * *

She laughed, she couldn't help herself. This was what he had such a problem with? These kids were the ones he had paid her to defeat? She didn't even need to lift a finger; they were already starting to fight amongst themselves. Still, she had put time into this and she was going to enjoy it as much as she could.

Snickering she left the seat of the flower and gently walked along the stones, heading into the front of the flower shop. Oh this was too easy, she almost felt bad. Shaking her head she tried to stop chuckling and opened the small red address book. Things were going to get fun and she had a front row seat to the whole thing.

* * *

The doorbell rung and five pair of eyes glanced at it as if it were thousands of miles away. One of the masked heroes just sent the girl with puffed up pigtails a charming look and she sent one back of 'not going to happen.' It was the taller leaner titan that grumbled and got up, crossing the room to get the door.

"So lazy."

"Yeah yeah." Speedy went back to examining himself in the mirror and flashed an award winning smile to the reflection. Bumblebee was not impressed and the rolling of her eyes proved it. How conceited could one person be. The twins were at the lunch table, munching on tacos and watching the door with some curiosity.

Soon Aqualad was walking back in, blushing and rubbing his arm slightly.

"Umm… seems we got flowers." To this everyone perked up and the short twins were the first to stand beside the water lad, tilting their head to watch. The large bulky men seemed to move at a weird angle but they only passed it off at having to lift so many flowers.

"Where do you want them?" The redhead laughed and ran a hand through his well shaven head, sending the mirror a quick wink.

"In my room. Seeing how they belong to me." Bumblebee rolled her eyes and slapped the conceited teen over the head.

"Don't be so full of yourself. They're obviously for me."

"And who would send a bossy girl like you, flowers!" The only girl of the team pushed a finger into the taller teen's chest and started to yell.

"I'm only bossy cause' you make me bossy! I have you know that men fall down in front of me just to be close!"

"They not falling princess! They're cowering!" And off the two went as Aqualad only sighed and signed for the flowers. Picking up the card he couldn't help but smile and walked over to the two feuding team members.

"Guys look! It's from Titans West! They sent everyone flowers for doing a job well done. Now settle down. There are enough flowers for everyone to put in their room."

"¿Hasta conseguimos unos?" The teen dressed in blue smiled and nodded his head. The two twins started to shout and jump up and down for joy as the other two team members 'hmphed' and looked in the opposite direction. The black haired boy sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Sometimes he felt like the only adult.

* * *

Slade pressed a button on his control panel and lifted an eyebrow at what he saw. The titans had seemed to be yelling amongst themselves and Terra had made a reappearance. That meant one thing. He had no idea what the flower lady was up to. This meant that he would have to be more careful. Still as long as he held what she wanted in a safe place and stayed away from those appealing yet deadly lips, he should be fine. He had already removed all flowers, plants, and anything nature like from his premises and had told Wintergreen not to accept any flowers or strangers he was not expecting to the mansion.

Still it was not a bad idea to check upon what he had invested into. It had been days and no one had seemed to make a move. No one had come down with a rash; there was no outbreak of spores or poison laced in the water. No one had said anything about green men running around and stealing and destroying things, no green little child sneaking in to leave flowers about. So what was she planning? It wasn't like her not to use plants, even if he did say poisoning was out, he hadn't expected her to listen. He knew she would go along with it but he was certain that she was just buying her time. Right?

His eyebrows lowered in thought as his finger tapped away at the button, switching scenes from street to street, searching for anything. Hopefully he had not lost his touch and she was simply going about a different route than normal. Knowing her she was probably going to try and show him up and teach him a lesson at the same time. Still. His mouth thinned out into a small line as he came to one conclusion. He was going to have to wait and see.

A/N: This chapter took forever! I don't know why each chapter just keeps getting longer and longer but they do. I hope it didn't seem to drag on though and that the fight scene was enjoyable. The scene with Terra, not so much. I am not a fan of Terra and that was very hard for me to do which is probably why it took so long to write. Also I don't speak Spanish so I used a translator I found online. Read and Review and let me know what you think. If you hated it, if it made you mad, just any thoughts or opinions. Now on to the thank yous!

HeroineOfTime4242: I am glad you like the story! Thank you for taking the time to review and hopefully Terra won't cause too much trouble, but I can't promise anything.

sumbunnyluvsu77: Cookie! *Munches* Thank you! And yes you've told me a few times and each time it still makes me happy! I'm not much a fan of Terra either but she does add to the plot. Thank you so much for being a faithful reader!

Candycane418: I'm sorry, she adds to a good plot in the story! Sorry!

YoungTitan213: I know! I always thought Slade looked really awesome in the comics. I hope you like the rest of the story as much as the prologue.

BeastBoyfangirl: Yay you're back! Things might get a bit bumpy but I'm sure our favorite couple will come out on top. Hopefully.

Wolvmbm: Thank you and welcome back! I put a lot of effort into that dating scene and I am really glad you enjoyed it. Hopefully the appearance of Terra won't scare you away. I really enjoy your reviews!


	7. Chapter 6: Rude awakenings

**A/N:** Here is chapter six up and ready to go for the weekend. I hope you guys are still enjoying the story even with the reappearance of Terra. Let me know what you think of the weird twist and turns of the latest developments. Strap in and enjoy the roller coaster ride that is this chapter! Once more thank yous are at the bottom.

I do not own Teen titans… well any of the characters. That is the work of DC comics and Warner Bros.

**Chapter six: Rude awakenings**

A finger tapped at the desk she sat at, an annoyed look across her pale face. He had said he would be back in a 'flash' and had laughed as if he didn't say that every time he left. Seriously that joke was getting old and so far a 'flash' wasn't as fast as he thought it was. Especially since it had been over an hour and was moving on to two. So it was fair to say she was irked and ready for blood.

The front door opened and pink cat eyes moved to watch as the reddish-brown haired boy moved inside, a sheepish look upon his face. She narrowed her eyes and he tried to swallow the lump in the back of his throat. He could tell by the way she was watching him that he had been out longer than he thought.

"And where were you?"

"I got held up." She arched an eyebrow and watched him closely as he moved to the table, setting down a few bags of food. He could feel her mood through the glare and tried to calm it with food. "I got us Chinese! Real Chinese, straight from Hong Kong." She was not amused and he could tell food was not going to fix that. Lately his charm had seemed to be missing its old spark. Of course when you were posing on the front newspaper with two tall and busty fan-girls at your side, you were lucky enough to even be let back in the apartment. That did not mean he hadn't spent the night in the Titans tower to avoid being killed.

"Held up doing what?"

"There was a robbery downtown and then one guy had this little gadget that shot ice at me! ICE!" She raised an eyebrow and he sat down across from her to continue on with his story of heroism. "So he starts skating along, right Slow poke? And he thinks he has me but 'Bam! I'm gone in a flash and running so fast I melt his icy escape." He started digging through the food and separating who got what. A proud smile spread across his face at his own victory.

"After that?" So much for celebrating the victory.

"What? Oh right, I had a few fans who wanted an autograph and I had to book it to get dinner."

"A few… fans?" He tried not to look like he knew where this was going, knowing how it would end. Yelling and him explaining that he was only signing autographs when the two girls had come up and kissed him on the cheek; it was not his fault that the paper was there. Then she would say if he was so fast why couldn't he have avoided it and he would stand there trying to think of something to say only to come up with a sheepish grin and shrug. It had been like this for days and the patience was wearing thin and it didn't help that whenever he did smile it always came across at charming instead of sincere. Some people just have natural charisma whether they want it or not.

"Yeah. I signed a few pieces of paper and booked it out of there." She went to say something but the knock on the door had her growling and cursing underneath her breath. She would deal with him later as for now she would see who it was.

The pink haired girl opened the door and shot daggers at whoever had decided to interrupt her. If he had given out his address to a fan she was going to jinx him for three weeks. Maybe four depending on how the girl dressed. Her eyes went wide at the sight she saw and a blush appeared on her cheeks. Kid Flash had finished dividing the food and was munching on an eggroll as he came up beside the pink eyed teen.

He blinked and nearly dropped the fried vegetable roll as her arms moved to wrap around his neck. Blue eyes darted about, not sure what had just occurred and trying to see if it was a female trap of some kind. Like when a girl ask what's special about her and you say her eyes and she starts yelling you don't find her pretty or that you don't like her personality. When she placed a kiss to his lips though he couldn't help but smile and softly kiss back until she pulled away, smiling up at him.

"Oh you do care! I can't believe you got me flowers!" He arched an eyebrow and glanced at the man in the doorway holding a bundle of roses still in a pot. He went to say something but felt the pink haired girl cutting him off with another kiss of appreciation. "I'm didn't mean to be I on your case so much these pass few days! I just get jealous sometimes, I…er… you know, that word.."

"Sorry?"

"Yeah that one." He chuckled and leaned against the frame of the doorway. She walked over to the tall bulky man, ignoring the way his skin looked a little green. After all she was a sort of grayish color so who was she to say anything. Gathering the roses she started to look for the card but Kid Flash was there in a moment, kissing her cheek and hiding the card behind his back.

"I hope you enjoy them, beauties for a beauty." She blushed and took a small sniff of the delicate pink roses, Kid Flash leaning in to do the same.

"Heh. You're so mushy at times. I'll go give these some water." He smiled and nodded, waving as she walked into the kitchen before checking the card. He knew he hadn't sent the flowers but he also knew that no fans knew where he lived. This meant that either the titans sent them or Jinx had a secret admirer and if it was the lather well he would not be outdone. Blue eyes blinked as he smiled and read, 'Good Job! Keep it up! Always Titans West.' Pocketing the card he walked back over to the table and sat down, he would have to send them a thank you for saving his butt. Soon his better half appeared and took a seat across from him. He smiled to her and she only let a small smile cross her lips as he started to make her a plate of food.

He knew he should have told her and should have accepted the yelling they would return to but he couldn't bring himself to do it. When some higher being sent you a get out of jail free card, you took it. After all. Never look a gift horse in the mouth.

* * *

Robin sat in the common room with Starfire by his side and Cyborg cooking breakfast. The last few days had been very hectic with Terra showing up to each battle to cheer on Beastboy. Beastboy seemed to let this go to his head after a few encounters because after awhile he would begin to dance at each small victory. More than once the green changeling had been so focused on trying to impress the blonde that Raven had '_accidentally_' let a few attacks slip by her and sent the green teen sprawling out on the floor. Though Robin did not approve he said nothing, simply telling the changeling that maybe next time he should spend more time on the work at hand and not at trying to impress a certain someone.

Starfire finally stopped on a channel dealing with puppets and numbers and Robin could only roll his eyes so not to let her on to the fact he whether be watching something else. Instead of saying a word he stroked the alien princess's hair and when she let out a small squeal of delight he felt his cheeks blush. Lime-green eyes glanced up at him for a moment and they both sent each other a smile. Maybe puppets and learning numbers weren't so bad after all.

The door to the hallway slide open and a gray and red eye moved to watch the young empath move to the counter. By the looks of things she had just woken up. She raised a hand to stifle a yawn and he smiled at his accuracy. She pushed a strand of violet hair behind her ear and glanced over the counter-top to see what the half robotic teen was cooking.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Steaks and eggs!" Raven seemed indifferent to the choice of breakfast and the small lift of her shoulder proved so. Cyborg had a knack when it came to cooking and if it was meat, it would always be good. His pride wouldn't have it any other way. She pulled herself from the comfort of the stool and moved over to her kettle, starting to boil some water for her morning cup of tea.

Once more the door hissed in announcement of another party joining the group and Robin glanced at the violet haired girl to see her stiffen up ever so slightly. She did that a lot lately when a certain green teen was around. He debated on trying to get them to talk once more but figured this was one of those things were you let it run its course. Not that he wasn't keeping an eye on the two every chance he could.

"Morning everyone!" Cyborg smiled and flipped the steaks over as he leaned in to smell the flesh of cow sizzle below him. Beastboy winced and made a face as the smell drifted across the room to hit him full force. "Dude I don't know how you can eat that when I'm right here!"

"Easy. Just wait till they're done!" The green changeling rolled his eyes until he spotted the young empath that had been avoiding him like the plague the last few days. He didn't hesitate as he made a B line straight to her and ignored the groans or looks of 'leave it alone' he got from his comrades. He had been meaning to fix things and now seemed as good as any other time.

Raven didn't know when he had gotten so close but as she turned around she almost spilled her cup of tea all over him. If it wasn't for his speed and the way he caught her by the shoulders they both would have been wearing a new fragrance of boiling hot jasmine tea. Still, being this close to him with the memories fresh in her mind of the last few days was just as painful and she broke away to step backwards.

"Thanks." The word was spoken softly and her eyes never met his.

"… You're welcome… I haven't seen you much lately." She tried not to snort for a reply but the words that left were not much better.

"That wasn't exactly my fault, now was it." He visibly winced and she tried not to show that she cared. Obviously it worked because he stuck his hands in his pockets, trying not to show how his fingers curled into small fist.

"You could have come along… I asked you all the time, even invited you to go somewhere… just the two of us."

"I was busy."

"You were locked up in your room!" The room fall into tension as the words echoed about them. He frowned and tried to rope back in his anger.

"I'm not having this discussion with you, Beastboy." She went to step around him but he moved back in front of her. Everyone braced themselves for something about to explode and wanted to make sure that when it did, they were not on it.

"You can't keep running away from me, Rae! I live here too!" He couldn't help but raise his voice once more and he could see that it was not having much of an impact other than anger on her. Still, he had to try.

"Move." It was not a question, or an answer, but a clear cut command. He felt his bravery waver for a moment but stayed put.

"I will not! You're going to talk to me, Rae! It can't keep going on like this!"

"Move… or I will move you." She hissed out the words and he couldn't help but gulp and stand up straighter. If she was going to throw him through another wall or window, this time he would be ready and right back in front of her before she knew what happened.

"Try it. I'm sick of you avoiding me without so much as a word!" Robin sighed and got up from the couch, moving over to the two before things escalated so far out of control he couldn't fix it. Not to mention he was getting sick of replacing windows and holes in the wall.

"Let's all just calm down and sit down for breakfast."

"I'm not hungry."

"No you rather hide in your room and try to forget I exist!"

"What makes you think I even think about you?!" The words cut deep but he stood firm even as his heart sunk slightly. He couldn't tell what was worse though, the anger he felt or the heartache.

"Why else would you be hiding so quickly after Terra just showed back up?! It's obvious! Everyone can see it!" She growled and if it were not for Starfire floating over to rest a hand on her shoulder, she would have tossed him from the window. Slowly she reigned in her anger and very carefully, moved around the two teen boys and made her way from the room.

Beastboy watched her and started to go after her until the feeling of someone's hand caught his arm. He whirled around, ready to yell but only found sad sympathetic lime-green eyes looking down at him. Slowly he turned around and lowered his head, ashamed at himself. Before anyone could say a word he was running from the tower. The teen boys started to go after him but Starfire held up an arm and shook her head.

"I will go after friend Beastboy. Please boyfriend Robin and friend Cyborg, try to see if friend Raven is okay." They went to say something but the alien princess was already flying out the door after the green teen that had just made his escape.

Starfire found him hunched over on a rock with the stretch of ocean looking out in front of him. With a delicacy of grace passed down from royalty she moved and took a spot next to him. They sat in silence for a long moment, the alien princess staring ahead at nothing in particular as the green teen watched the ground.

"I just… I just want her to talk with me again…" She nodded her head and pulled her knees up to her chest, watching the sun shimmer against the massive body of water.

"I know. I too miss the conversations with friend Raven… but she must have her time to think and heal. It is not our place to rush such a process, no matter the pain we may be feeling on the inside amongst ourselves."

"It just… it just took so long and now I have to start all over…_we_ have to start all over and it's… frustrating Star. It's really frustrating… I mean, I want to be with her so badly it hurts… both physically and emotionally. Physically because she throws me into things but emotionally because well… she's just so quick with her words. It's like trying to fight against an AP english teacher or a monkey that goes to space." Starfire smiled slightly as he still tried to joke, though it was a weak attempt it held some truth behind it.

Finally his voice seemed to crack and he buried his face into his hands.

"What am I going to do, Star… here's one girl who broke my heart over and over and now she wants me back… and she's trying to be with me, trying so hard yet the only girl I want, wants nothing to do with me! I can't say sorry because she won't listen, I can't talk to her because she yells and I can't joke because even I know the time for jokes have past! I mean do you know how serious it is when even _I _know that the time for jokes has passed!"

The last sentence was spoken with anger and pain laced together in a yell. Some time ago he had started to pace and tug at his hair and now he stood still, glaring out at the ocean for answers. When nothing came he slowly sunk back down on the rock and buried his face in his hands once more, a soft whimper of confusion leaving his lips.

"What am I suppose to do… to make her want me…"

With the touch an older sister does to a younger sibling when in pain the alien princess pulled the green teen into a hug. He didn't want to cry and as a man he would not cry, especially in front of a girl, alien or not. So they sat there hugging one another and she pretended not to notice when his body shook ever so slightly. She pretended she did not hear the quiet sniffles and even as they broke away she made sure to glance out at the ocean, not saying anything as her green friend wiped at his nose and recomposed himself.

"Friend Raven is hurting right now friend Beastboy… all we can do is wait. But know you are not alone, we shall all be waiting along side you." Lime-green eyes glanced to the green changeling and she smiled ever so slightly. "And all of us shall be cheering for you as well."

"…Thanks Star. You're one in a million. Robin is definitely a lucky guy." The alien princess blushed at this and resumed looking out at the ocean, the green teen doing the same as they sat side by side.

* * *

Up in the tower, Robin and Cyborg stood outside of Raven's room and waited for her to open her door. Slowly she arrived and poked her head out to see who it was. They said nothing, each waiting for the other to talk and no one willing to breach the very painful topic. Finally it was Robin who spoke.

"Give it time Raven… he'll come around."

"Yeah the boy's been crazy about ya for a long time!"

"Oh yes. Because when I want someone I toss them aside for a an ex. You two are really bad at this cheering up thing." The two teen boys visibly cringed and shifted uncomfortably in their spots. Sometimes it was hard to handle the bluntness the young empath gave off. She went to move back in her room but they would not allow the conversation to end so quickly.

"Beastboy is just confused Raven… he doesn't know what to do because as much as he likes you, you're lashing out at him for something that ultimately was not his fault." She arched an eyebrow and the boy wonder pressed on, Cyborg not even sure where he was going with this. "Terra showed back up, he didn't ask her to… she just did and you did the first thing that came to mind. You shut him out and forced him to choose someone else."

"Robin… are you implying I told Beastboy to ditch me for her? Because I know you're smarter than that and if not, I would consider those words very carefully." The threat made the boy wonder shift and if one looked close enough they could see the sweat building on his brow.

"I just mean… its Beastboy… he's not one to be alone and you didn't…give...him... much of a…chance…" He gulped as the dark eyes narrowed ever so slightly and he wondered how he had got stuck with Raven and not Beastboy. It was easier to deal with guys, you yelled and they yelled back and if you needed to throw punches you did. No one knew why but that's just how guys let go of their anger and that's how they cleared their minds. But no, Starfire had called dibs and now he was trying to talk to a close friend about her relationship issues and was pretty sure this was going to be the last conversation he ever had.

"What Robin is saying… is give it time, don't shut him out just yet." The young empath glanced up at the oldest member of the team and some of her hostility poured out of her. She hated to admit it, but maybe they were right. When it came to Beastboy and Terra, she had always tried to stay clear of them. The earth mover brought out a side of the empath that she did not appreciate and with the new development between her and the green changeling, she had all but cut him from her life when she had came back. Suddenly she felt very tired and this conversation was only draining her more. Sighing she pinched the brim of her nose and tried to force down the headache building in her mind.

"I will consider your words. Now if you don't mind I would like to be alone." The two teens wasted no time as they nodded and quickly hurried back down the hall. Cyborg because he forgot he was cooking and was more then sure it was burned and he had lost his record for perfect cooking skills. Robin hurried along because there were only so many times he wanted to taste his foot in his mouth.

* * *

The phone rung through the small hidden Eden in downtown Jump City and eyes the color of fresh leaves looked at it with a bit of confusion and annoyance. If it was another customer she would send them flowers alright. Flowers that drained their energy, stole their wallets, and left a corpse for the cops to be baffled over.

Slowly she picked up the phone and places it to her ear. Apparently the person on the other side had known she was there because she responded without as much as the first party saying hello.

"Hey Red! He got it!" Her eyes perked up and a slow smile crawled its way across her lush red lips.

"Excellent. I'll be right there."

* * *

The door opened and in walked Terra with a smile wide across her face. She had managed to wake up early and huffed over to the tower as quickly as possible. The more time she spent with Beastboy, the more time that meant that Raven would not and the more time Raven would not meant the better chance she had. High school may not have taught her much when it came to actual schooling but when it came to guys and other girls; it had taught her everything she needed to know.

Her smile fell somewhat as she saw three titans sitting at the breakfast table, poking at what looked to be a mixture of very burnt steak and eggs. They looked up at her as she cleared her throat and it was Starfire who actually moved over to her, a smile that for once didn't reach her eyes plastered on her face.

"Good morning friend Terra… we did not know that you would be joining us so early upon the morning…" Terra nodded and felt a bit sheepish at coming so early now.

"Yeah I…umm… I wanted to hang with Beastboy. Is he around?" The alien princess looked back at her two male companions as to see what the answer should be. When they replied with a shrug of their shoulders she turned towards the shorter girl and replied the same way. "I see… Well I'm sure he's outside then. Thanks guys. See you later!" She waved and even though they waved back she could tell it was not heartfelt and did not try to let it get to her. After all, it looked like something had happened.

* * *

Raven stopped dead in her tracks as the familiar green teen sat on the edge of the roof, seeming lost in thought. If she could simply sneak out the way she came in before-

"Rae?" So very close. Sighing she straightened her back and placed her mask of indifference back along her face before turning to face the green changeling that made his way over to her. "Hey I wanted to-"

"You don't have to. I should not have said what I said, I was in the wrong." He seemed taken aback at this and it gave her a moment to start towards the door again. However she did not get far as his hand slipped into her own and she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Rae…" Though she didn't turn around she didn't move away and that was as good of a sign as any. "You don't have to apologize… I-I was wrong. I was wrong about a lot of things."

"You do not have to apologize simply to appease me or mend this team. I understand lately I have not been doing my duties of a Titan and I know it was childish… it will not happen agai-"

"Damn it Rae, that's not why I'm apologizing! I can take a few extra hits. I've proven that simply by not knowing when to shut up around you." Though she didn't want to, she smiled slightly. He blinked and leaned his head to the side to try and see why the air around her had suddenly seemed less cold. Seeing how he still held her hand and she had not pulled away or threatened his life, he pressed on. "I… I just wanted to let you know."

She turned around and held up a hand to cut him off before he could say anything. Slowly violet-blue eyes glanced up into the deep emerald that could send her into a deep frenzy. She could see all the things he wanted to say in them, how sorry he truly was and even how much he had missed her.

"I don't need to hear it, Beast-"

"Gar… please." Her eyes watched his and he could feel his cheeks blushing slightly.

"…I do not need to hear it… Gar." He smiled from ear to ear and she had to resist the urge to hug him or smile back. "I only want you to be happy… and if that isn't with me I understand. I'm not capable of feeling things like she can…"

"Rae stop it… you don't know what you're talking about." They stared at one another as he tried to find the right words to say. He glanced down at their hands and slowly let his green fingers interlace with hers. When she didn't pull her hand away and he could actually see a small blush on her face, he continued. "You're capable of feeling and I know that for a fact. I know you're scared and I messed up but-"

"Beastboy! There you are!" Both eyes glanced to the blonde girl floating by the edge of the roof on a rock. She smiled and leaped from the floating earth onto the roof. Raven pulled her hand away and his fingers twitched with the remembrance of the warmth they just held. He already missed it.

The green changeling found himself wanting to curse and turned back to say something but it was too late. Raven rubbed the side of her arm and let her eyes move anywhere but on his. Terra approached and wrapped her arm around the green changeling's arm, blue eyes burying into the empath.

"Oh hello… Raven."

"Terra." Though he was not fluent in girl talk, he could tell that those greetings meant anything but the hello's most people meant. If anything, he was certain they were thinly veiled death threats of some kind. "I was just leaving."

"What so soon?" The empath narrowed her eyes and tried her best not to blow the blonde off the roof for her reply.

"I have things to do. Some of us are still heroes." Beastboy let out a small whistle at the blatantly obvious insult and Terra narrowed her eyes. She went to say something but Beastboy beat her to it.

"Who wants to hear a joke?!" Terra's eyes lit up and Raven arched an eyebrow. "Okay! What did one dog say to another dog?"

"I don't speak dog, why not ask Terra." Silence. Even Raven could not believe what had just left her mouth. She had been thinking it but she did not want to actually say anything. It took the other two teens a moment before they said anything, the blonde moving closer to the empath.

"Do you have something to say?"

"I'm pretty sure she just said it." Though he muttered it underneath his breath both girls had looked over to him. Terra looked horrified and Raven looked slightly amused. She always enjoyed it when he took her side over the other girl. The only thing the green teen could do was shrug, blush, and rub the back of his head. "…Sorry." Terra kept watching him, her look slowly melting away to an annoyed looking one.

"Anyway. I'm sure you two want to be alone. Gar. I'll see you later." Raven made sure to let her eyes meet with the blonde's as she said the nickname before sending a sweet smile to the green teen. He could feel his knees go weak and had to try his hardest not to fall flat on his face. As she went to leave she made sure her blue violet eyes landed back on blue and the smirk she wore on her lips said it all. I'm not letting go so prepare for battle.

* * *

She folded her arms across her chest and shifted her weight onto one leg, arching an eyebrow at the scene in front of her. She was back at the run down little performance center, standing on the stage as a large circle was drawn against the floor in chalk, white symbols painted randomly here and there. Candles lit up the dark room in a synthetic bright burning fashion, bidding the dark away. In the middle of the circle sat the blue magician, chanting something that she did not care to know about and had no need of knowing beyond the deed that a waited.

Next to her stood the taller woman clad in a red and black jester suit, her head tilted to an awkward angle as she watched on. She was far more interested in this than her redheaded counterpart and the shorter showed by letting out a long sigh of annoyance.

"How much longer, Har?"

"He said it takes awhile to…" Before she could finish her sentence a dark cloud lifted over head and cracked with thunder and lightening, yellowish-white light flashing up the dark room. The flames flickered and seemed close to blowing out but fought for their short life, burning even brighter as the thunder cloud echoed once more.

The two women took a small step backwards not noticing they did. Both watched on looking amazed and slightly excited at the same time. Now this was interesting. The lightening flashed again and shot out across the high ceiling and a large squeal of excitement echoed out with it.

Mumbo chanted away and now seemed to be giving something a message on the other side of the barrier. The thunder exploded and the lightening flashed but still he talked on to an invisible being. Minutes ticked by and the muttering of an old magician and the thunder were the only sounds booming in the room. Sometimes the voice would be louder, sometimes the thunder would drown out all sounds and sometimes the jester's twisted laugh was louder than both.

Finally the scene started to die down the cloud drizzled out to nothing more then the air condition making a soft hiss noise above them. Hesitantly the redheaded woman started to walk over to the still form of the old blue man sitting in the middle of the circle. Her associate was less cautious however and let out a loud squeal, running across the stage to the sitting blue man.

Her arms flew around him and they both went flying out of the circle to roll against the ground until he landed on his back and she landed on her knees. Her arms flailed about and she let out another laugh and small squeak.

"That was amazing! Again! Again! Oh Red! Please?!"

"Shut up Harl!" The words were a hissed command and the jester squeaked and went quiet, pouting to watch from the corner of her eyes. "Mumbo… is it done?"

She could have asked if he was okay but he just figured it wasn't in her nature, after all he was lucky to even be allowed to help such a beautiful creature. Those beautiful green eyes that looked like the leaves in a rain forest, those wonderful full lips that tempted his very nature. Who was he to ask this vision of loveliness to ever concern herself about his health? Coughing a bit he slowly moved to his hands and knees, nodding his head.

"It is…my lady" The slow predatory smile slide across her red lips again and she rubbed her hands together.

"Perfect."

* * *

Lunch rolled around and for the first time in a long time, it felt like the old team again. Even with Terra sitting at the table most noticed that the attitude they shared towards one another was like it was back in the day. Cyborg wondered if there was a reason for that but said nothing, smiling as he watched the three sitting together.

They had decided it was such a nice day out so why not go have a little picnic up on the roof since a certain green teen had yet to take anything down other than the sheets. Robin had sent him a look and the green changeling had only chuckled and shrugged, saying he would get to it later. So they sat in the beautiful scenery and let the warm rays of the sun shine down upon them. Orange and yellow reflections dancing across the surface of the ocean.

"So Cyborg, not going to go see Sarah today?" The older teen felt his cheeks flushed and glanced back down at his meal.

"She's with her mom visiting family." Robin nodded and resumed poking whatever Starfire had made for lunch with his fork. He really needed to invest in getting her a cookbook. Glancing to his side he watched as the alien princess made cute baby noises to her overgrown pinkish white little worm. The creature made a noise and moved its legs in answer to if it would like more food. She smiled and fed the creature another spoonful of the large brown glob with extra mustard, the living brown sludge spitting bubbles out at the table.

"I see your cooking is about the same Star… I hope you forgive me but I ate before I came so I'm not very hungry." The blonde girl said as she eyed the food with a bit of fear in her blue eyes and unconsciously pushed the plate an inch away.

"Well that's not nice. Starfire cooked this meal just for you Terra. You don't want to be rude." The empath tried not to show her smile by taking a sip of her drink. The rock wielder glared daggers at her from the other side of the green changeling. Though he tried not to he couldn't help but smile at the very well planed out assault.

"Now Rae…" She sent him a look of indifference and tried not to smile though she could hear Happy and Rude laughing like maniacs inside of her mind.

"What? She did and it's very rude not to eat something that was made just for you." Cyborg was trying not to laugh and the fact he had turned his head away from the table, showed he was failing. Even Robin had to move a hand up to his face to hide a smile. Starfire seemed confused but paid no attention to it, feeding Silkie as the blonde kept glaring at the violet haired girl.

"I don't see you eating it."

"Ah, but she did not make it for me, now did she? And I for one would never dream of eating the guest's lunch before she was able to at least finish her first plate." She picked up her book and started to pretend to read the chapter she had left off in, sipping her tea every now and again.

"No no, I insist. Please go ahead, dig in." The empath only sent her a small glance before turning her 'attention' back to the book in hand, turning a page.

"Now Terra. I may be many things but I am not rude and brought up that way. Please. Enjoy your meal."

"Friend Terra, you do not wish to eat the cooking of the welcome back to life, meal?" The blonde paled slightly as the alien princess sent her a look of hurt across the table. Anyone who hadn't known the princess was sincere would have thought that she and the empath were working together. Not that the other girl didn't take the moment to add to the guilt.

"Yes Terra. Do you not wish to eat the meal Starfire tried so hard to make, just for you?" Beastboy had to take a sip of his drink to keep from laughing. He knew he should have stopped the assault but part of him (okay all of him) enjoyed a well thought out prank.

Raven finally put down her book and turned her full attention to the very trapped blonde.

"It's not that Star… it's just… I mean… I already ate and I just… I-I-I…" Blue eyes widen a bit as lime-green eyes seemed to bury into her soul, hurt and pleading for her to say it was not true. She was screwed. Sighing in defeat she looked down at the plate full of sludge and frowned a little. Slowly she raised her fork to her mouth and watched as the sludge bubbled and popped. She paled even more and the teen boys snickered slightly as she opened her mouth and took the first bite.

Minutes later she was coughing up the sludge into a nearby bush and Starfire was patting her on the back, looking confused. The teen boys were snickering and a very satisfied smirk was plastered on the violet haired girl's face. Finally Beastboy walked over and handed the blonde girl a cup of water that she took and drunk down.

"I use to able to eat that stuff… guess I've been living the good life too long…"

"No one can blame you for that. Water helps though."

"Yeah…" Blue eyes glared at the empath who smirked and raised her eyebrow ever so slightly. Terra narrowed her eyes but it had no effect as the other girl picked up her book and returned to read, sipping her tea.

* * *

A little while after the whole Terra prank everyone had disappeared to do their own thing. Terra had gone home to get some medicine and some rest, saying her stomach was hurting. She reassured the green teen that she would back and he had only nodded, walking her to the door.

Raven had tried her best to ignore it, reminding herself that she was just as wanted as the earth mover. She walked down the hall to the kitchen and was startled to find a certain green changeling in front of her, smiling ear to ear. She arched an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously. That's when he extended his arms and she blinked at what he was offering. A teacup.

"What is this?"

"I made you tea."

"…Why?" His smile fell slightly and he started to shift underneath her gaze.

"I wanted to do something nice for you… I haven't gotten to hang with you since the whole Terra thing and…" She arched an eyebrow at he fell silent, tilting her head slightly.

"And?" He swallowed the lump in his throat and continued.

"And I want you to know my feelings haven't changed…" She blinked and his emerald eyes slowly moved to land on hers. She nodded her head vaguely and glanced back down at the cup he offered. It didn't seem to be bubbling or a weird color. Still, she had lived with the green teen for years now and had never seen him go near a cup or tea. So she took the cup and sniffed the tea slightly. Beastboy couldn't help but chuckle. "It's tea Rae, not poison."

She glanced up at him and arched an eyebrow and he held up his hands, still smiling. Finally after examining the liquid, the tea cup, and the smell she decided to take a small sip. Her face contorted and she wanted to spit it out and scream. Instead she forced herself to swallow it down, coughing a bit to hand the cup back.

"That… was horrible, Gar." His ears dropped a bit and she rubbed the back of her fingers against her lips, trying to wipe the taste from her mouth. Blue-violet eyes glanced up to see he was still frowning. She pushed back a strand of her violet hair and moved past him. "Come along." He blinked and followed after her, rubbing the back of his neck as he set the cup down on the counter.

"What for?" She sent him a look and started to dump out the tea he had made.

"If you ever get this notion in your head again, I rather not have to drink down the abomination you make just to please you." He pouted slightly and she found herself smiling at it. She hated to admit it but for a teen on the verge of adulthood, he really was adorable when he pouted.

"What does that mean?"

"It means, Garfield. I am going to show you how to make tea and how I like it." Blue violet eyes watched his face as he seemed to let this sink in. Slowly the pout faded and was replaced with a wide toothy grin, a fang hanging over his lip.

"So this means… you want to spend time with me."

"Don't push it." She felt herself blushing and he leaned his elbows on the counter, resting his cheek against his hand. She tried to keep from blushing more as he stared at her, still smiling.

"You do! You still like me Rae! You even said that in the future you want me to make you more tea! You like me!"

"Are you going to pay attention or not?" He chuckled and straightened up, saluting the shorter girl in front of him.

"Yes ma'am!" She rolled her eyes and started to work him through the process, the green teen 'accidentally' letting his fingers stroke against the back of her hand once or twice. She would blush and he would blush and then chuckle and apologize. She only shrugged and sent him a small smile. It made his heart light up and he started to tell her jokes like old times. She would groan and he would laugh and keep going. And so it went on until the alarm blared around them and they were off once more to save the day.

* * *

"BB be careful!" The blonde cried from the sidewalk as the green teen barely missed the sludge flung at him.

"Geesh! First Starfire's meal and now Plasmas! Someone is in a real sludgy mood today!" Raven rolled her eyes and Starfire only sent him a look of annoyance. From the bad joke or the insult no one could tell.

"I do not think my food is like the oozing of Plasmas friend Beastboy! Friend Terra use to like it very much!" With a wave of her hand the lime green light of the starbolts provided a mini shield to block the sludge from hitting her.

"As much as I love to debate the many things Plasmas and Starfire's food have in common. I much rather finish this and go back to reading." Her arms swung out beside her, the blue cloak spreading like wings from a raven. The black energy roared to life just in the nick of time to create a barrier in front of the empath and the green teen, sludge hitting the black energy.

"Than-" Before he could say thank you, Raven had already jumped up into the sky to avoid being hit with sludge. The green teen was not so lucky. The brown sludge hit him in the face and sent him toppling over backwards. She felt slightly bad but she had thought he was paying attention. Hearing the gasp from the sidelines she didn't feel as guilty and rolled her eyes. He wasn't fragile and he should be use to the sludge considering what his room looked like.

The empath hovered in the air, waiting for the right moment before she charged for the oozing murky blob in front of her.

"Azarath Methrion ZIN-" Her words were cut off as a long arm of ooze flung sideways at her, catching her in the side and sending her hurling into the nearest tree.

"RAE!"

"RAVEN!" Robin barely somersaulted out of the way as the oozing creature brought a leg down to try and catch the boy wonder. He brought his pole out from his belt and the steel instantly grew just in time to catch the blow before it made contact.

Beastboy ran over to the violet haired empath and she held up a hand, using the other to wipe the sludge from her face.

"Well look at it this way… you don't need a mud mask." She didn't laugh and his chuckle soon died. Without a word she stepped into a portal and reappeared in front of the creature. Now it was personal. She sent a wall of black energy to collide with the oozing creature. Plasmas stumbled backwards and let out a low sound that sounded like gurgling before his body shrunk down to a puddle and he fled.

"Titans! Don't let him get away! Titans go!" They all went off to follow the blob. However it was Raven who got there first, looking anything but pleased.

"Do you know how hard it is to get your smell from my clothes?!" The last word was a yell and she shoved her arms out as she chanted her magic manta, avoiding the sludge a lot easier this time. "Azaroth methrion ZINTHOS!" The tree pulsed with black energy as she hurled it against the creature, sending it flying backwards and out into the street. Taking the time to replace the tree back where she picked it up, she made sure it was sitting up right before turning back to the oozing creature. The young empath quickly advanced on the sludge monster, trying her best to ignore the feel of the slush in her hair.

The creature made no effort to run and when she got close enough he shot his arm out to send a wave of mud at her. She barely had time to widen her eyes as it hit and plastered her to the street. She let out a yell and started to struggle on the ground, feeling herself getting annoyed and angrier by the second.

"You stupid! Let me go!" The shouts of her name rung out in the background and she thrashed even harder. She started to say her magical manta but the monster quickly stopped that, covering her mouth with sludge. She tried to gasp but only found sludge in her mouth and could only close her eyes to plead her friends to hurry. This was not the way she wanted to go. Outdone by a second rate monster from the realm of mud. It was enough to die from embarrassment, not to mention the smell was awful.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" White energy pulsed and soon several sets of green eyes were looking up. They didn't look long as the energy swirled and collided with the oozing creature, knocking it a good couple of feet away. Raven gasped for air and coughed up the sludge. She knew those words, she knew that she knew those words and she prayed it was not true. It couldn't have been true. It had to be a prank of some type, it just had to be. Her eyes moved in a snails pace over to the form standing in front of her, one arm held out as he slowly lowered it and watched as the creature dissolved and a man appeared, snoring.

Slowly he started to turn around, the blue scarf whipping and dancing in the backlash of the wind. He was taller than she remembered. The mass of white hair flowed and fluttered with ease back down to reach just past his shoulders. He was dressed in armor with a giant red 'R' in the middle of the silver tin, his arms and legs fully clad in black. Cerulean eyes met with the girl on the ground and her eyes widen in both fear and shock as she started to crawl away from him.

"Mal…Malchior?!" The words seemed to stop her friends in their tracks and even the stranger in front of her looked surprised to hear the name. She went to fling an enchantment at him but before she could move, he had a sword at her throat.

"How do you know that name…?"

"RAVEN!" He brought his free hand up and a dome of white energy erupted around the two. The titans started to pound away on the force field, the boy wonder trying to find an opening. One green teen was more determined than others to get through with force as he pounded and rammed his form against the never wavering shield of white.

She swallowed slightly and eyed the end of the sword. It looked like it could easily pierce her skin and she did not like the idea of not having a head. Blue-violet eyes looked back up at the young man who stood before her. He looked different but again he wasn't wrapped in paper. He looked like the picture on the cover of the book. The image of what she thought he would look like if she had done the spell right. All the memories rushed her and she felt her rage rising over her fear.

"You… You've come to kill me. So be it. But I will not let you hurt my friends!" He seemed taken aback like she had suddenly grown an extra head. The young empath blinked as the white haired teen only glanced about, uncertain what to do.

"Hurt… my dear lady I am not trying to hurt a soul. I simply quest for one named Malchior… you mentioned that name and I want answers. No more, no less. If you know where the dragon can be found, tell me now and I will take my heed of you."

She blinked and when she couldn't think of anything else to do, she blinked again. Her mind had seemed to stop working when the cerulean eyes had showed warmth down at her. It took a moment for her mind to catch up with his words and slowly her head tilted to the side.

"Y-You aren't Malchior?" To this he laughed and she felt herself blushing at the sound and both her embarrassment. Shaking his head he re-sheathed his sword and offered a hand. Slowly she accepted and he tugged her to her feet, the dome of white fading as he caught her in his arms when she stumbled.

Everyone stood still and in silence not sure what was going on and if this man was the dragon they had faced or not. One thing was certain. Beastboy wanted him to keep his hands to himself.

Taking a step back he steadied the girl by her shoulders and she could see the smile in his cerulean eyes.

"M'lady. Are you alright to stand?" The accent of old English made her blush and she nodded her head ever so slightly. He nodded and pulled the scarf down and away from his face, a brilliant smile spread across his features. "I am glad to hear it. I apologize about the sword…" She gave a nod of her head to accept his apology and he sent her another smile, a slight hue on his cheeks.

Slowly the other titans made their way over to the two magical beings and glanced over to the empath to make sure she was alright. Once she had conformed she was alright, just a bit muddy from her onslaught with Plasmas they all turned their attention to the newcomer.

His eyes scanned over the group and he raised an eyebrow at the weird attire but figured they were folk people and said nothing of it. However his eyes did linger on the half robotic teen and the green one. Apparently this realm got along with the elves and by the looks of the other teen, everything. Even though he wanted to poke and prod and ask the half robotic teen what he was, he did not. His master had told him in advance that things in other realms were different and as a visitor you must always be polite.

"Your… friends?" She looked up and nodded her head quickly, the wind starting to blow between them.

"Yes… we're very protective of one another…" He nodded and glanced down at the violet haired girl in front of her. The wind blew again and her strands fluttered around her face until they settled back down out of place. Smiling a bit he moved a hand to wipe a strand of violet hair behind her ear and she lit up like a tomato, something exploding nearby. He glanced in the direction of the explosion before slowly letting his eyes land back down on the girl in front of him. He never even noticed as the green teen took a step closer.

"A sorceress I see… M'lady I do not wish to seem abrupt… but I am on a quest to find Malchior… you mentioned his name, do you know where the creature lays?" To this she started to shift and shook her head and he nodded.

He started to walk away but her hand caught his arm and cerulean eyes were locking on her own. She blushed and Beastboy growled slightly underneath his breath, no one but one person noticed. Blue eyes watched him from underneath a strand of blonde hair.

"I meant to say… he's not here… It's a long story but if you wish you can come back with us and we can explain everything." He seemed to weigh this over and very slowly nodded his head in agreement. "First thing first… do you have a name?" He laughed and rubbed the back of his head, blushing himself now.

"Oh my, I didn't mean to be impolite. How terribly silly of me. Please accept my apologies M'lady. I am called Rorek Ackerley-Durward Wallace Tripp Llewellyn the XXVII, a pleasure to meet you Lady…" Her head seemed to be swimming at such the long name.

"Rachel Roth… everyone calls me Raven…" He smiled and she had to keep from blushing. When he took her hand into his own he bowed at the waist and gently kissed the back of her hand. She felt her knees go weak slightly. This was not good.

"A pleasure to meet you Lady Roth…"

"Raven… please…" His smile grew and his cerulean eyes seemed to twinkle.

"Raven." That was enough. Beastboy broke the moment quickly by moving in to stand in front of the young empath, forcing the two to break hand contact. He didn't care who this pretty boy thought he was, he was getting way too buddy buddy with his Raven, way quicker than the green teen felt comfortable with. He forced the fakest smile he could muster across his lips and stuck out his hand, his emerald eyes challenging.

"I'm Garfield Logan. Everyone calls me Beastboy. Nice to meet you _Rory_." The wizard only smirked and caught where this was going. After all no matter the time or dimension this was a universal sign that every male learns as a child. He shook the hand with much force as the two male teens seemed to try and size each other up.

"Pleasure to meet you as well _Beastie boy_." Beastboy narrowed his eyes and Rorek stood firm, a cocky smirk plastered to his face. He would not be intimidated so easily. Raven only looked on from behind the green teen and rolled her eyes. If he wanted to act like an animal he could, she was trying to think where she had heard that name. As she thought it over, the boy wonder and the alien princess moved over.

"I'm Robin and this is my girlfriend Starfire." The alien princess let out an excited squeal and latched onto the taller teen's hand. He seemed a bit taken aback at the action and the very forward contact. Her lime green eyes looked up into his cerulean and he couldn't help but smile at the warmth in them. She reminded him of a little sister.

"Oh yes! Welcome our new friend Rorek!"

"It is a pleasure to meet both of you." The boy wonder chuckled and gently pried his girlfriend's hand off of the newcomer's. He could remember from personal experience that sometimes her excitement could be a bit overwhelming.

"I'm Victor Stone but everyone calls me Cyborg and this little lady is Terra." The blonde waved shyly from her spot beside the oldest member of the team, a blush on her cheeks. She hated to admit it, but the wizard was pretty easy on the eyes. The wizard seemed to catch the blush and smiled, nodding his head ever so slightly.

"Pleased to meet you…Cyborg and Lady Terra." Finally the young empath who had seemed to go quiet some time ago finally perked up. She gasped and pointed at the taller male, easily the same height as the half robotic teen.

"You're Rorek! From the story! You fought Malchior!" Everyone seemed to blink and the wizard could only flash a smile at the smart sorceress.

"Close my dear. Very close."

She blushed again and Beastboy watched the two with a hint of jealously in his eyes. This was not good. The last thing he needed was another obstacle to get to Raven and yet here he was. Fresh from the land of books. Whoever hated him so much out there was in for a long deal of bodily harm. Something was about to give and the way the empath smiled and blushed; he did not like the results.

A/N: It wasn't originally this long but I wanted to add in a Beastboy and Raven moment so I added the tea scene. I thought it was cute. Also I put the scene in where the titans divided and each got to deal with either Raven or Beastboy for a reason. I wanted to show that their relationship with the two have always been more of a motherly or big sister role or father and brother role. I know the scene with Starfire was a little intense but I wanted a sincere moment between the two because out of everyone in the tower, Starfire is the only one who really seems to understand and follow her emotions. Anyway! I'm done rambling! Please leave me a Review! I love your reviews they'll so great to read and keep me going! It's like fuel to the fire!

Wolvmbm: I know! I'm so horrible but it's still fun to read right? =) I always considered Beastboy a little bit of a lady's man personally, I think it's the fact he can make you laugh. I tried to make it seem like they weren't on sides in this chapter, more like moral support which is why I split Starfire and Cyborg and Robin up. And I could tell you but I would have to kill you and I enjoy your reviews too much for that! Also though Slade likes the idea of the Titans going down he likes to also be one step ahead of whatever is going on incase it falls through he has a backup plan. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even with the surprising (or maybe not) ending. Let me know!

Rraz45: I'm glad you like the story and I'm sure she will. How can anyone stay mad at BB!

sumbunnyluvsu77: Yay you came back! Sorry I didn't update on time like I usually do but hopefully this chapter makes up for it? =)

sinomin: I agree! Stupid Terra! She's only here for the plot though, promise! I'm glad you're enjoying the story and I don't know. It's like when I go back to reread the chapters I add things and then it jumps up like three pages! I hope you still like it, even though it's long.

YoungTitan213: If you're still reading, wow. Thanks for the reviews! I hope the story is still as good as it was from the start.

Please read and review and let me know what you think! Thank you for all my faithful reviewers.


	8. Chapter 7:Green with envy

**A/N: ** I tried my hand at using a song in this one, I didn't use the whole song, just bits and pieces. Let me know what you think.

I do not own Teen Titans or anyone. They belong to DC comics and Warner Bros. The song lyrics I stole are from The Fray-All at once.

**Chapter Seven: Green with Envy**

The green changeling had not let his eyes move off of the two mystic teens sitting at the kitchen counter. He had been glaring at them ever since they had walked in together, chit chatting about whatever it is two magical people talk about. He wasn't jealous or anything, he just didn't like someone being so close to Raven. Especially after knowing who the white haired wizard associated with in the past. He had good reason not to trust the guy, to be wary of the empath's heart for her. That didn't mean he was jealous. Right? The white haired teen laughed and moved in closer to the blushing empath who shared a small smile with him. Emerald eyes narrowed and he felt the beast stirring within him. Who was he kidding, he was beyond jealous.

It had been a long night and they had spent most of it with _Rorek_. Raven had explain what had happen between her and Malchior and the cerulean eyed teen had seemed both appalled and distressed to hear it. He had apologize many times to the young empath and told her that when he caught the dragon back into the book he would make sure to give it an extra stab with his sword, just for her. Beastboy had snorted and muttered something about how he could have taken it by himself but no one had heard him or if they did they didn't show it.

The wizard had talked about where he had come from and explained the situation about his sudden appearance. It had seemed someone had sent one of the older and wiser mystics of his village a message that this realm held the one dragon that had escape so long ago. He talked about how his mother had not wanted to let him go but understood and he had not hesitated to step through the portal to right the wrongs that Malchior might have caused. The young empath had looked a bit hurt and the wizard gave her a sympathetic look and another apology. Beastboy had muttered something about being there for her that night and to everyone's surprise the empath had smiled at him and said thank you. The green teen had blushed and when Rorek had said a job well done, he couldn't help but let a smug smile cross his lips. The thought of 'yeah pretty boy, go home, she has me' coming to his mind.

Robin on the other hand didn't seem to agree with the green teen's train of thought and hadn't been much better than Raven in Beastboy's opinion. All buddy buddy with the far off wizard, offering him a place to stay in the tower while he was here. The wizard had refused at first but after Raven had finish telling him the other half of the story about the way they had sent the dragon to another dimension, the wizard had seemed mad beyond words. He had started off calm enough about voicing his opinion on the matter. However when he had asked them how they could have made such a drastic mistake, Robin had chimed in. Their voices had escalated and in the end it was Rorek who had come out on top, mentioning that sending the problem away did not resolve it but simply pushed it upon someone else. How did they not know that right now Malchior was not terrorizing another village? It was the first time the green teen had seen the boy wonder lose an argument. It was Raven who spoke in and said that she would contact Herald and start making plans to search for the dragon. Rorek seemed appeased and blushed shamefully, apologizing for his manner. Robin only smiled a bit and accepted, doing the same.

Since then it had seemed that wherever he looked the wizard was with the empath and they were sharing stories. This meant one thing. Beastboy was not happy.

Terra watched from the corner of her eyes as the green changeling glared from his spot on the couch at the magical beings at the counter. It would have been adorable if she had not known the cause for his jealousy. Though she had beaten him several times in the game it wasn't the same when he was ignoring her. If anything it was a hollow win and an annoyance the he had forgotten she was even there.

Rorek smiled and leaned an elbow on the counter, idly moving a strand of violet hair from the blushing empath's face. That was it. Beastboy jumped up from his seat as Terra called his name and he pretended not to notice. He slid up in front of the two magic wielders and forced a very obvious fake smile across his lips.

"Hey! What's going on over here?" Raven blinked a bit startled at the sudden appearance of the green teen. Rorek oblivious to the jealousy however, smiled back at the green teen.

"We were just having a talk about Rorek's home and his family's name." Beastboy nodded at the violet haired girl, still faking the smile.

"Interesting! Hey Rae I was wondering if you maybe wanted to go for a walk?" The young empath blinked and her eyebrows rose ever so slightly in amusement. Before she could talk though, Rorek responded.

"Do you not have companionship already?" Emerald eyes glared daggers at the white haired wizard and the wizard only startled until he caught on to what was happening.

"I wasn't talking to you, _Rory_. I was talking to Rae."

"Well… _Beastie boy_, so was I until you so impolitely interrupted." Terra had come up a few seconds ago and was watching the exchange with a hint of worry and annoyance on her face. Raven's amusement had dwindled and now she was just annoyed.

"Gar. I was talking with Rorek. I will come and talk with you later. Is that alright?" The green teen seemed to deflate with disappointment as the wizard arched an eyebrow slightly. Beastboy wanted to punch him in the face.

"I might be busy later…" Now it was Raven's turn to arch an eyebrow and Terra beamed the brightest smile ever. Maybe she was going to get to spend the day with Beastboy after all.

"That is your choice to make." Their eyes met and held for a moment as to challenge the other to back down first. Finally the green teen looked away and let out a huff of air, crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're right, it is." He could feel eyes on him and he stood firm. Terra was smiling happily at the direction this was taking. Thoughts of how she was going to spend the day with the green changeling running through her mind. The white haired wizard looked slightly amused as cerulean eyes seemed to be saying, 'poor fool'. Raven simply sat and sent glares of ice to the challenging green teen.

"Very well then maybe you should scamper along." He tried not to wince at the small insult of being called a rat. He straightened up to try and prove he could handle her taunts.

"You do not own the kitchen, Rae. This is as much my home as it is yours." To try and prove a point he marched over to the refrigerator and took out a soda. Popping the tab he downed half of the liquid, letting out a loud burp when he was done.

"Gee Beastboy, if I ever need a lesson about acting mature I know just who to run to. Come on Rorek, let's go to my room." The green teen's eyes widened in a look of shock as the young empath started to walk away, not sparing another glance his way. If he wanted to act like a jerk she would not indulge it.

Rorek on the other hand was looking right at him from where he sat. Finally the wizard shook his head and started out the way the violet haired beauty went.

Beastboy could not believe that Raven had so easily let the wizard go into her room after only the first day. The first day! It had taken him years to be accepted into her dark sanctuary and here some pretty boy with fancy mumble jumbo words was being asked in. He was not about to be outdone. Someone cleared their throat and emerald eyes turned to watch the still smiling blonde behind him, blue eyes observing him with much sweetness and anticipation.

"So does this mean we're going to do something?"

"Huh? Oh yeah… I just have to check… something." Before she could say anything the changeling was transforming into a fly and buzzing down the hallway. Terra growled and huffed, blowing a strand of blonde hair from her face. This morning was not going the way she had planned at all. It was the third time he had ignored her for that witch and he still didn't even notice she was mad. At this rate she was going to have to do a fan dance to get his attention.

* * *

Raven stomped into her room, grumbling words a lady should never say underneath her breath. She was so lost in cursing at a certain green teen that she had forgotten she had invited company back to her domain. It was only after the wizard cleared his throat did she remember who was there and turned red as a tomato. Not that she was alone. The white haired wizard was blushing just the same but the smile of amusement on his face was wide.

"Well I do so hope I'm not interrupting your moment…" She wanted to smack herself in the face and started to idly push a strand of violet hair behind her ear.

"I am so sorry… I just… he was being such a jerk…and you did not need to be treated like that…"

"Neither did you M'lady…" Dark eyes glanced up to look at the white haired wizard who hesitantly made his way into the room, stopping only a few feet from the door. He seemed to be shifting uncomfortably and the blush was still on his face. Raven started to wonder if the words she had said had offended him more than he let on or if it was simply too hot in her room.

No matter how hard he tried he could not get the blush to stop on his cheeks. He must have looked foolish but he could not tell the lovely lady in front of him that this was the first time he had ever been in a woman's room. More or less someone he was quickly becoming attracted to. He never really got out much back at home unless it was to train or go on an adventure. Not that girls did not notice him or advance on him; he just couldn't talk to them about the things he did know so it had always stopped with mild flirting. It was always hard to find someone who knew of the workings of Nol and the magic of other lands. She was different and he was already starting to feel close to her.

"Are you alright, Rorek?" He startled and blushed even more, rubbing the back of his head to send the empath a full hearted smile.

"I do apologize I did not wish to concern you Lady Raven." Blue-violet eyes watched him and he shifted slightly underneath the stare. "I-I am not use to being allowed into the domain of a lady." Raven's eyes seemed to widen and she couldn't help but blush.

"Oh I'm so sorry! We can-" Her eyes narrowed and the white haired wizard seemed to kick himself for saying anything at all. The last thing he wanted was to offend her.

"That does not mean I am not flattered! Quite the opposite! I think you're-" She raised a hand and the wizard hushed instantly. The empath wasted no time in stomping over to the green fly on the wall, eyes full of malice. Before the fly could buzz away a black case of energy was wrapped around him and hurling him into a near by wall. The green changeling changed back upon impact and chuckled embarrassed from the floor.

"I can not believe you! Have you lost your mind?!" The words echoed from off the walls of the room and the green teen winced as he sat on the floor, rubbing the back of his head.

"What? I wanted to make sure you were alright… I mean you hardly know the guy! What if he turns out to be like Malchiors' brother! Or cousin or just an evil servant with some sick fascination to impress his master!"

"You have no right to one, be in my room without my permission. Two, accuse Rorek of being evil when he saved my life and has already proven to be a gentleman and three, SPY ON ME!" Something went to explode but the white haired wizard held up a hand and encased it in a white energy, keeping it pieced together as he watched the onslaught of the green one.

Beastboy sat there on the ground as the violet haired beauty hovered over him, panting slightly with anger. He would not lose this argument however. He had only snuck into her room with only the best intentions and that meant he was in the right.

"Oh yeah! Big whoop the guy shows up and saves you from Plasmas! I've done that a hundred times!" He pushed himself up off of the floor and would have met her eye to eye if he was not taller. "You can not be mad at me for trying to make sure you're alright and trying to protect your heart! You just can't! It's like a rule!"

"Shouldn't you be off galloping around with Terra?" He winced at the implication behind the words. He really needed to start making a list of things to say before he said them to her, just to keep up.

"I already told you, I came to check on you!"

"You came to spy on me! There's a difference now either get out or I will remove you."

"Just you try! You think I'm going to sit here and let you talk to pretty boy! I don't know if you've noticed but its kinda dark in here and I will not leave you alone in a darken room with him!" He pointed to the wizard who started to blush at the implications the green teen had just laid out.

"Now wait one instant! I only followed Lady Raven to her domain because she asked me! I would never be anything other than a perfect gentleman!"

"Sure, right, the girl repressed wizard boy is in a girl's room and does not have one naughty thought cross his mind. Dude you're either a liar or gay." Raven's mouth dropped open in surprise but the wizard only tilted his head to the side.

"Well of course… Lady Raven is very great company to be amongst. How could I ever not be gay and merry with her near?" Raven blushed and Beastboy slapped his hand against his face.

"Dude that is totally not what I meant. What I meant was-"

"What you meant was that you were leaving! This conversation is over and you have stepped out of line." Emerald eyes met with dark eyes and he humphed at her words. He had come here to supervise and that was exactly what he was going to do. Spinning on his heels he strolled over to her bed and plopped down.

"Not a chance."

* * *

The green teen muttered a few words underneath his breath as he lay sprawled out upside down against the hallway wall. He didn't feel like turning over just yet so he lay there with his head on the floor and emerald eyes burning holes at the empath's door. If she thought he was going to go away so easily, she was mistaken. He would not move until he could find a way back into her room undetected.

Cyborg stopped in the hallway and glanced at the green changeling and then at the door he was staring at. Not seeing anything on the door he looked back at the rather angry looking green teen.

"Dude. What are you doin'?"

"Waiting…"

"Uh-huh… for what?"

"Rae and pretty boy." Cyborg blinked a bit and glanced back at the door.

"You mean-"

"Yep."

"And he's-"

"Yep."

"And she kicked you-"

"Yep." For a moment the half robotic teen seemed to weigh over the conversation and he could only come up with one thing to do. He laughed and started back down the hallway. Beastboy blinked and pushed his feet off the wall to scamper along after the laughing teen. "What? What's so funny?!"

"Dude you're jealous! Oh man it's like the karma wizard came back to you full force. Hey, karma wizard…" He laughed harder at the joke and Beastboy tried to glare harder at his best friend. He failed and settled just for a regular glare since his eyes were starting to hurt.

"Cy, you aren't funny and this is not funny at all!"

"Iunno, you've been ditching Rae a lot for Terra man, maybe this is just some payback."

"That is so different!" The older teen raised an eyebrow and let the door to the common room open. An annoyed looking blonde stood by the counter and tapped her foot impatiently.

"Get whatever you needed done?" Beastboy blinked and shrugged his shoulders ever so slightly, glancing back at the closed door.

"For now…Hey want to play some games?" Blue eyes narrowed and the green changeling found himself wondering how many more girls were going to want his head by the end of the day.

"BB I… you!" She bit back her words and he tilted his head slightly. Before she could say anything the door behind the green changeling opened and he fell forward with an alien princess on top of him.

"Oh friend Beastboy! I am sorry! I did not see you behind the door." Robin offered a hand and helped his girlfriend off of the green teen that was not having a good day. It was only mid-morning and already every female in the tower had walked on him. He stayed on the floor for a moment longer and tried to will himself to start the day over. Starfire offered a hand and emerald eyes watched it for a second, debating on just staying there. He decided against it and he slowly accepted the help up, dusting off his costume.

"It's fine Star. I shouldn't have been hovering in the doorway."

"Who wants breakfast?"

"I do!" Everyone but the green teen chimed in as the robotic teen started to shift through the fridge. Beastboy sighed and dragged himself to the crescent shape sofa. He didn't feel like walking all the way around so he turned his back to it and fall backwards. He landed upside down on the cushions and watched the television upside down.

"Dude, I so don't want to smell flesh burning right now."

"Oh calm your green butt down grass stain, I'm going to make waffles. Everyone likes waffles!" His ears perked up slightly.

"Tofu eggs for mine?" The older teen made a face but nodded only because his friend was having such a bad morning. The green teen rolled over to sit properly on the couch, letting out a small victory yell. He would take any small victories he could this morning.

* * *

The violet haired empath's shoulders heaved up and down in annoyance as her door slammed shut with help of her black energy. The white haired wizard stood behind her simply watching the whole display in stride. He was a bit amused, scared, and slightly impressed with her powers.

Finally the violet haired girl calmed down and turned back around, pinching the brim of her nose. This was becoming ridiculous and though she was annoyed beyond words she couldn't help but feel slightly warm inside that he cared enough to risk his health to check on her. Still, that didn't mean that spying on her wasn't crossing the line.

"Are you alright Lady Raven?" She blinked and glanced up into worried cerulean eyes. Forcing a small smile that did not reach her eyes, she gave her head a nod.

"I'm sorry about that… he's so… immature some days. He's not a bad guy though. Most of the time he's sweet and if you catch him on a good day, slightly funny." The white haired wizard smiled weakly and tilted his head to the side.

"You sound fond of him." She lit up like a light and suddenly felt very trapped in her own room. As the wizard kept watching her she tried to think of the right words to say and caught something on her night stand. Not missing the chance to change the topic she moved over to the pot of flowers and rubbed her fingers against the dry petals.

"It seems I need to get some water and sunlight for these." The wizard couldn't help but smile at the change of topic, thinking maybe he did have a chance.

"Well. Might I suggest we tend to the plant and get something to eat, Lady Raven?" She hesitated and thought about forcing the green teen to come help her take care of it like he had promised. However she remembered who was with him and pushed the thought away. She didn't need him to take care of the flowers anyway. She didn't even know why she still had them. Still…

"Actually I'll meet you in the hall. I'll do this myself really quick." The white haired boy seemed confused but nodded his head all the same. She returned the nod with her own and picked up the plant to disappear in a wave of her black aura.

He watched the spot where she had once stood for awhile and then slowly made his way from the room. Maybe he didn't have as much of a chance as he had thought he did. Still, he wouldn't give up so quickly.

* * *

The door to the common room opened and in walked the two magic figures side by side. Beastboy wasted no time in resuming his glares at the white haired teen. Raven ignored it and Rorek met the glare with his own for causing the empath to seem so upset.

"So me and Sarah are going dancing tonight. She found this nice little club downtown and I thought we could all go. Make an evening of it. Dress up, the whole sham-bang." The half robotic teen glanced around the room as he slide the waffle out of the waffle maker and replaced it with batter.

"Sounds cool Cy! I'm totally in! Right B!" The green changeling blinked and nodded his head towards the blonde.

"We all are! Sounds like fun!" Robin took the spot next to the green changeling and Starfire let out a squeal.

"Oh yes it will be of the most enjoyable! Friend Raven and friend Terra and I shall do the girl thing of the hair ornaments and earthly clothes!" Rorek seemed confused and glanced down at the other magic wielder to explain.

"It's dancing… it could be fun. I'm sure Robin or Cy could find you something to wear." The wizard seemed to smile at this and nodded his head.

"Very well. If you shall be there I will be glad to accompany you to this event." She smiled slightly and glanced down, making her way to get some tea.

Rorek quickly shot a hand up and caught the pillow that had been flung from the direction of the couch. Cerulean eyes glanced in the direction the pillow had been thrown and fell on the back of the green teen's head.

Robin simply sat there looking shocked at both the fact the changeling had flung the pillow and was now fuming that it had not hit.

"Beastboy… are you-"

"I'm going to go do my training. I'll eat my waffles later."

"Beastboy." He shook his head at the blonde and made his way from the room. It seemed he was not even going to get a small little victory for the day.

Terra turned around and glared at the violet haired girl who stood with a stoic face, pouring her tea. "I hope you're happy!"

"I don't know what you mean and I am very certain you are not talking to me." Dark eyes met with blue and they glared at one another. Everyone else in the room only looked amongst themselves before watching where this would lead.

"I'm onto what you're doing and it's not going to be that easy! Beastboy will not play these high school games with you!" Now the empath looked both confused and angry. She reigned in the red fury that tried to lash out through her mind, Rude muttering every curse word in the book about the girl in front of her.

"I am not playing _high school_ _games _with anyone. I am not even playing games. I don't know what you think you're talking about but if I were you I would actually stop and think before I spoke."

The blonde growled and they stood there glaring one another down, everyone in the room starting to get uncomfortable. Once more it was Starfire to the rescue. The alien princess moved over to the two and forced a shaky smile and laugh.

"Now friends, let us not do of the volume rising of the voices and take a moment to take an inhalation of air."

"Don't worry Star… I was just going anyway. I'll see you tonight." Even though she spoke the words her eyes never left the violet haired girl's. After a few more seconds of staring the shorter girl made her way from the room. Raven rolled her eyes. This day was proving to be a lot longer than she could manage and it wasn't even noon yet.

* * *

The older teen sat on his couch, flipping through the channels with a loud growl. A thousand channels and nothing on, go figure. It seemed that money could buy you a big nice fancy suit but it could not buy you good television. What was the world coming to?

As the black haired boy weighed going out and causing some mischief to pass the time the doorbell began to ring. Arching an eyebrow he moved from the large wrap- around couch and walked towards the door. Whatever or whoever it was they better have something good, disturbing one of such greatness was never to be taken lightly. He could have been entertaining women, dinning with the upscale people of Jump City, or simply enjoying a tan. Okay so he wasn't, that didn't mean he liked to be disturbed.

Opening the door he found a man taller than him and arched an eyebrow at the pot of roses in his arms.

"I see. Well the ladies do love me. Put it down over there my man." Adonis pointed to a random spot near the wall, smirking ear to ear. The large man moved in and the teen sighed as if it were a nuisance, running a hand through his short black hair. "Poor girls. Always trying to win me over and sending me things. What can I say? When you're good you're good. You know what I mean?" He smirked and glanced over at the large man who started to make his way out. The man said nothing and hunched over, swaying slightly in the shoulders as he walked out the door.

The black haired boy arched an eyebrow and leaned against the door-frame.

"Then again by the looks of you. Probably not."

* * *

Beastboy slide into the common room, arms flung out wide as he posed in his outfit.

"TA-DA!" The green teen had on a light pink dress shirt with a black open jacket over it. He wore black tennis shoes and dark faded blue jeans with a matching black fedora hat. The green teen smirked and took off the hat, running a hand through his wispy green strands. Flipping the green locks he placed the hat back on his head and sent the half robotic teen a smirk. "You wish you looked this good."

Cyborg only rolled his eyes and checked to see that what he was wearing was alright. The taller teen had on a pair of black slacks and a deep blue dress shirt that Sarah had helped to pick out for him when she went shopping with her mother a day earlier. He started to roll up the cuffs of the shirt and gave the blue, black, and white squared Hanna hat a small twist to make sure it fit right. Smiling at his image he finished it up by sliding on a gray jacket.

Robin walked into the common room and ran a hand through his gelled back hair. He adjusted the sunglasses on his face and no one made a comment about how it was night, knowing very well he took his identity very serious. But again, what didn't he take serious. The boy wonder had put up his tights and Christmas colored outfit for some black slacks and a white dress shirt. He wore a black and green vest over the shirt and black tennis shoes only for the fact they were easier to move in when in battle and one could never be too cautious.

"Wow birdboy, looking sharp." He ignored the nickname from the green teen and sent him a small smirk.

"Contrary to what some might think, Beastboy, I do have some style." The changeling laughed nervous and rubbed the back of his head. Luckily he wouldn't have to respond because the girls walked in at that moment.

Terra was first to walk in. She wore a bright yellow mini skirt, two buttons down the side of her right side. Her black shirt was low cut in the shape of a V down the front, stopping short to only show a small amount of her cleavage. She had decided to keep her hair down and had soft bluish eye shadow, her lips painted red. The open toed yellow shoes gave the short girl three extra inches of height and the straps wrapped a few inches above her ankles. Beastboy only blinked and whistled slightly, the earth mover smirking.

Next to her Starfire tilted her head to the side and sent the room a full-hearted smile. Her red hair swayed as the pink butterfly hair clip the boy wonder and the young empath had bought for her shimmered in the light. She wore very little makeup, a small hint of pink strawberry lip gloss across her lips and a feathery trace of silver eyeshadow. The dress she wore was light pink and formfitting, stopping just above the knees. It was sleeveless and cut low enough in the front to cause the boy wonder to blush. Where her purple boots had once been they were now replaced with knee high white ones, little straps dangling down the back with white plastic lilies at the end. The whole reason she had even brought them.

Robin's mouth opened slightly and he felt himself blushing. Beastboy chuckled and lightly elbowed the boy wonder in the arm.

"Dude Robin, shut your mouth you're drooling." He went to laugh but the only sound that escaped was a soft gasp of air as Raven made her way into the room. The black dress she wore was form fitting and showed off the curves of her body nicely. The dress cut off short just a little above the knees, the bottom half of the dress in folds that flowed slightly when she moved. The green teen could not keep his eyes from wandering down the slender legs of the empath girl, the black ankle boots giving her another height or two and seeming to make her legs longer. Over the short sleeve dress she wore a thin red half sweater that tied in a knot in the front and only reached the bottom of her shoulder blades. On her hands she wore short black fishnet gloves that stopped just underneath her nails. The violet strands she usually kept down were tied up in a twist as a black hair clip held it firmly in place, a few strands of violet kept lose on each side of her face. He had never seen her in make-up and the light trace of lip gloss caused her lips to shimmer. Blue-violet eyes glanced up and met his and he could see the soft trace of lavender just on the side of her eyelids, a light trace of black mascara outlining her dark eyes.

"Close your mouth BB, you're drooling." The green teen instantly shut his mouth and gulped, hoping no one had heard the half robotic teen. After all the green teen had a reputation to uphold. He couldn't let people on to the fact he may not be as suave as he came off. Even if she did look wonderful, and pretty, and beautiful enough to break hearts.

"Wow Rae… you look beautiful…" Did he just say that aloud? A quick glance around had indeed shown that he had. Oh well, who needed to be suave all the time anyway. So he said she looked beautiful. So what? She did and she had a right to know. The empath blushed slightly and looked down at the ground. The actions caused his heart to leap.

"Thank you… you look handsome as well, Gar." Terra cleared her throat to try and get his attention but his eyes stayed fixed on the blushing empath. As the blonde glared and everyone else pretended not to notice the last member of the group appeared behind them.

All heads turned and whether they meant to or not, each girl in the room blushed. The white haired boy stood there in a full decked out suit, the black coat stopping at the tips of his hips. Underneath the unbuttoned jacket sat a long buttoned up vest with a soft hue of red material, green and black swirls. Under the vest sat a white long sleeve shirt. His white hair flowed like normal in a white halo around his face, his bangs covering over one of his eyes. He stood there fidgeting with his red tie and finally sighed in defeat. Looking up he went to ask for help and found the others staring at him. He brushed the bangs away from his cerulean eyes and glanced at the shocked faces.

"…Is something wrong…?" His voice snapped them all back into life and the girls chuckled nervously, looking in different directions to avoid any eyes. As no one said anything he tilted his head and let a strand of white hair slide along the side of his face. "I hope I did not over do it… Sir Robin said that it was acceptable that I selected this outfit…"

"No, you look spectacular, Rorek." The wizard blushed and glanced down as the empath walked over to him. "Do you need help with your tie?" He nodded ever so slightly and cerulean eyes watched as the shorter girl fixed his tie for him.

"Thank you Lady Raven…" She nodded her head slightly and sent him a small smile before making her way to the door.

"Well let's get this over with."

"Gee Rae, one would think the thought of hanging with me was unpleasant." She arched an eyebrow as the green teen did not hesitant to take his place by her side. Even though she was still upset about the whole room thing she could not help but smile slightly. It was always nice to have the green changeling close by.

"One would be correct." She tried not to laugh when he did a mock gasp and placed a hand over his heart. She did not point out that his heart was on the other side either.

"Ow, that hurts but that's okay! I got a whole onslaught of new jokes I've been working on, just for you." Her eyebrows lowered slightly.

"There will be no bad jokes in my baby! How much your jokes stink we'll never get the smell out!" Beastboy sent the half robotic teen a glare.

"We're arriving in a child? Your world is must unusual, Lady Raven."

"Oh I agree Friend Rorek! It took me a many of days to grow accustom and I fear I am still not anywhere near the amount of knowledge needed to understand it."

"I don't even think the people here get it." Starfire chuckled and Rorek blinked confused at the empath's choice of words.

"They do not understand their own world? Maybe they should spend more time and scrutinize?" Beastboy eyed the wizard and leaned in so that he whispered in Raven's ear.

"I really doubt you like him more than me."

"At least he can say 'scrutinize'." The green teen gave her a frown.

"I can say scoop…scrap…stupperlinize… scarpalistize…" The empath rolled her eyes as the green teen went down the list of attempts and failed each time. She couldn't help but smile though and as they all chatted away she thought maybe this wouldn't be such a bad night.

"I call shotgun." Everyone but the alien princess and the white haired wizard groaned and the empath smirked at her small victory. Not being smothered in the back seat just made this outing that much better.

"You wish to hold the oddly shape metal that goes boom?"

"What is a… 'shot gun'?" Despite herself she kept smiling and the green teen could only groan and rub his face. He refused to believe she liked him better.

* * *

The loud music echoed throughout the room with enough force to drown out conversations unless you were right next to the person and speaking with slight force. The loud beats vibrating the walls and tables, notes screeching to the top as the singers' voice echoed along with it on the spinning disc. People danced on the large square floor in the middle of the room. Heads would fling and bodies would move with the rhythm of the music. Teens of all ages lost in the feeling of the beats and the good times. Lost in nothing but the music as if it were a high to keep them out of trouble for the night, to forget about parents and school for just an evening. Lights flashed with violets, pinks, blues, and greens throughout the room, skin colors mixing and changing every few seconds. There was a smell of sweat, overpriced perfume, and cheap cologne that mingled in the air above the heads of the young adults.

It was easy to say the titans were ecstatic, even the newcomer seemed to be lost in the mix of it all. It was like some sort of magic the way the lights kept flashing different colors. Wait till he returned home and told his mother and teacher about this. There was a tap on his elbow and he glanced down to see he was surrounded by several girls. Immediately the wizard blushed and tried to find the group he had come with.

"Your hair is so pretty…"

"You have such nice eyes!"

"Do you live around here?" The titans watched on with a hint of amusement, the empath arching an eyebrow ever so slightly. She knew she probably should have helped the poor boy but Happy was laughing too hard to allow her to move for the second. So it was Cyborg who helped the wizard out by throwing his arm around the white haired teen.

"Sorry ladies! Rory here is already taken for the first dance but don't worry! I'm sure he'll ask you to dance later on." Eyes peered up shimmering with hope at the white haired teen, something animalistic in them. Slowly his head was nodding as he tried to keep from going redder from the sudden attention and the crazy amount of flesh they were showing off. They squealed and moved away but not too far, incase he was going to ask sooner than later.

"Thank you Cyborg… though I'm not quite sure I could dance like this…" Cerulean eyes scanned the scene and Beastboy chuckled from his spot, trying to look cool by watching his nails.

"Don't worry, _Rory_, we can't all be party animals."

"VIC!" All eyes turned to the tall strawberry blonde running over to them and seconds later her arms were wrapping around the half robotic teen. He stumbled backwards a bit from the sudden hug and smiled to pick the girl up from the floor. He gave her a big but gentle bear-hug and the strawberry blonde teen let out a loud laugh.

"Hey Sarah! Wow you look amazing!" The strawberry-blonde had let her hair down and it swung down past her shoulders, stopping down the middle of her back. She wore a red shoulder less top and a white mini skirt with a black headband that kept her hair from falling in hers eyes. The look was finished off with a pair of black boots to match the headband.

Finally the older teen put down the shorter girl and she blushed up at him with a full-hearted smile. A group of people cleared their throats and the couple turned to blush even more at their friends.

"So… this is it." Sarah said to the smirking members in the group. Before anyone could make a comment however, Terra had grabbed Beastboy by the hand and was bounding out towards the floor.

"Come on Beastboy! Let's show them how it's done!" Emerald eyes glanced over his shoulder at the annoyed looking empath and sent a shrug of apology. At this rate he was never going to get back on her good side and he hated to admit it, but Terra was becoming a nuisance.

Rorek watched as the group started to break apart and take a spot on the dance floor. Only the half robotic teen, his girlfriend, himself, and the annoyed looking Raven were left.

Sarah glanced between the green teen and the violet haired girl, knowing all too well the feeling of jealousy Raven was giving off. Clearing her throat she decided to go ahead and try to distract the young empath.

"So! You must be Rorek! Lovely to meet you, I heard much about you this morning." The wizard blinked and smiled shyly, giving the young lady a small bow of his head since they were too far to shake hands.

"I am. Pleasure to meet you Lady Sarah. I have heard many things about you from Cyborg, all completely true might I add. You are indeed lovely and a wonderful person." She blinked and blushed, chuckling shyly.

"You are too kind, I am sure Vic has exaggerated a bit." Blue eyes met with the gray and red ones and he could only smile. Raven smiled slightly at seeing how happy the two seemed to be together.

"I disagree Sarah. I think everything Cyborg tells us about you is very accurate. If not slightly wordy." The girl laughed and Cyborg blushed, rubbing the back of his head, He suddenly felt very much on display. He decided to change the topic.

"Hey Sarah, wanna go sit down?" The girl smiled and arched an eyebrow at the blushing male of her affections. She only nodded and let her arm slide into his, leading the way. Blue eyes glanced over her shoulder to make sure the rest of the group heard and that they followed.

"Come on, I saved a booth in the back." Raven nodded at the older strawberry-blonde teen and they made their way through the dancing bodies, being careful not to hit anyone. It was proven harder than it seemed as a line of girls kept wandering close to the white haired wizard. The teen did not seem to be enjoying this as much as other guys might however. He was blushing and with each passing moment the tension between him just kept getting more awkward and awkward. Finally they reached the booth and the wizard could take no more. He grabbed Raven by the arms and swung her around to be used as a force field. He would apology later.

The violet haired girl blinked a few times and looked over her shoulder at the cowering wizard. He met her gaze with a pleading look and she sighed a bit. It seemed you could be the bravest male in the existence of the world, battle dragons, defend your village and your one fear would always be women.

"Rorek does not wish to dance with you at this time. If he sees fit he will ask you later." The faces of the seven girls lit up, only digesting part of the sentence.

"Oh his name is Rorek?" One girl with black hair asked.

"Sounds exotic. Hello Rorek." The blonde sent him a quick wink and he blushed more.

"I bet you're really good at kissing Rory." The group of girls giggled at the redhead as she licked her lips. Raven was just in shock, more out of the fact that were being so bold than she had been ignored. Rorek was in shock too but the embarrassment he felt only caused him to blush even more.

"Oh look girls. He's blushing. I like them shy." The white haired wizard lit up like a Christmas tree and the brunette giggled and waved slightly. Raven could feel her eyebrow start to tick but it was Sarah who handled the situation.

"Don't you girls think you're a little too young to be eyeing the poor man like a piece of meat? Where's your dignity? Run along, when he wants to dance he'll ask you. I mean come on ladies, at least _try_ not to seem so desperate!" The small group only humphed and muttered a few words underneath their breaths to walk away. Raven smiled slightly and the blushing wizard said a small 'thank you' in a quiet voice, sure he would die of embarrassment at any given moment. Sarah only shrugged and smiled, "You guys save the world, I handle the scary horny girls. It's the least I can do."

* * *

Hours had passed and all the titans were dancing, even Raven who had decided that since Rorek had agreed to go out it was only fair to dance with him. The beat of the music played on and their bodies danced in time, some of them off and some of them more experienced than others would have imagined. The beat started to slow down and a few couples moved closer, already knowing where this was going.

"Alright! Couples! All couples to the floor!" The disc jockey said over the microphone, the speakers screeching slightly.

Beastboy stiffened slightly and emerald eyes started to look around for the short violet haired girl. Maybe he could manage to steal a dance. However, Terra grabbed his hand and forced the distance between them to close. He blinked and glanced down into blue eyes, a smile across her face. He went to smile back but it was uncertain, he rather have been dancing with the feisty empath. That's when he caught her from the corner of his eyes walking off the dance floor with the white haired wizard not far behind. He frowned and wanted to go to her but the blonde held tight. His heart sunk slightly and all he could do was let out a small sigh as the song started.

_There are certain people you just keep coming back to. She is right in front of you._

The green changeling started to swing about with the blonde in his arms. Terra never stopped smiling up at him as they moved in circles. However when she placed her head against his chest, emerald eyes sought out the empath. She was watching them and he swore she was grinding on her teeth out of anger. Their eyes locked and they held the gaze, emerald eyes begging for her to understand.

Finally she looked away and he felt his heart sink even further. So much for silent prayers, it looked like he was going to be in doghouse again. This time it wasn't even his fault. It wasn't like he asked for Terra to dance with him and take up his time! Not to mention that she had been with pretty boy most of the night anyway. So if anyone should have been mad it should have been him. The song played on and the green teen let out a silent breath of air, wishing the lyrics hadn't been so easy to hear.

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing. Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same._

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her. Maybe you started to compare to someone not there._

"You know… I really hate this song." Terra chuckled and nuzzled her cheek further against the green teen's chest. He stiffened a bit and started to look around again, trying not to blush.

"I think it's alright myself… reminds me of someone I know."

"…Dr Sues?" Despite herself the blonde laughed and looked up into the emerald eyes of the green changeling.

"Don't be silly, you know who it is BB." The familiar nickname caused him to gulp slightly. He really didn't want to have to deal with this and he didn't want to see where this was going. Slowly the blonde started to lean in and his heart started to beat within his ears. He couldn't do this. It wasn't that he didn't still like her. It was anything but that and when she was around his heart did still skip beats. It was just… she wasn't_ her_. From the very start she was never her.

Slowly he stepped back and held her at arms length. The blonde blinked slightly and saw the look of doubt in his eyes. Little by little her mouth moved into a thin line and she wanted to yell, to scream, but she knew where that would go. So she run through the plans in her head, ready for this situation. She would not lose, he was hers and she would make sure of it. She sent him a full hearted smile and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to try and kiss you in front of the others."

"It's not that Terra… it's just…"

"I know I know. You don't want to be alone. You won't be. I still love you BB and I'll always love you. You can trust me this time. I promise."

_And all at once the crowd begins to sing  
Sometimes  
We'd never know what's wrong without the pain Sometimes the hardest thing and the right thing are the same_

He frowned slightly at the way this was going. He took off his hat and ran a hand through the forest green strands and let out a long sigh.

"You aren't listening to me…Once more it's not th-"

"Please Beastboy. Just… give it time." He met her blue eyes and felt his heart sink at the way they shinned slightly. He went to talk but said nothing as he found he could only stare down at her. The blonde seemed to light up, taking his silence for agreement. She went to kiss him again but the green teen leaned away from her, causing the girl to frown. So instead of a kiss she gently tugged him down into a big hug and he gently patted her on the back. They stayed like that for awhile and when he didn't expect it she turned her head and kissed him on the cheek. "I'll go get us something to drink."

As the blonde earth mover started to walk away he could feel eyes burning into his back. Slowly he turned around and let sad emerald eyes land on the hurt blue-violet ones. Whether it was for the fact Terra had gotten the first dance or the fact she had kissed him on the cheek openly, he did not know. He did know though that he felt guilty and very bad. They watched one another for what felt like an eternity until finally she turned her head.

_Maybe you want her, maybe you need her Maybe you had her, maybe you lost her to another  
To another_

He stood there like a man convicted and he kept staring at the empath, even after she had looked away. Slowly emerald eyes moved down to the floor, his hand taking off the hat to run through his forest green strands. Two things were certain. This was not a good night and he hated this song.

* * *

She tried not to let herself feel the jealousy and envy washing over her, her powers threatening to reach a new level. Anger was thrashing about and trying to get out of her cage as Timid started to go through the list of why it had happened. The hand of Rorek upon her shoulder did not soothe her pain however and dark eyes quickly glared daggers up at the white haired wizard. Instantly he removed his hand and frowned. Seeing the look of hurt cross his face she slowly let her temper defuse slightly.

"Sorry…I just… I need some air." The young empath stood up only to hear a loud shriek fill the air. Quickly all trained eyes turned to the sound of what made that scream and they could hear more screams starting to fill the area. Bodies started to try and run over other bodies to get away from the electric sparks that went flying around. The stereo roared to life and started to move about the dance floor, waving its cables about. Blue sparks from the face that the speakers made and it thrust a cable wire at the boy wonder. Robin jumped out of the way just in time, the plug hitting nothing but air. Soon the rest of the electronics came to life and started to advance on the small group that remained. And there standing on the disc table was Control Freak, pointing a finger at the Robin.

"YOU! What have you done with my lady love?!" The titans paused and arched an eyebrow. Raven grumbled a bit and tried not to kill the over weight teen on sight. Apparently this night was just going to keep getting worse and a whole lot longer.

* * *

Somewhere else across town a large bulky gray teen worked away on his newest project. It was going to be monstrous. It was better than anything he had ever done before in his life. He was certain of it.

The knock on the door had him quickly glancing in that direction with a look of annoyance. He wasn't expecting anyone then again he never was. Within moments a large sheet was being produced and he tossed it over the work in progress.

As the knock sounded again he grabbed a cloth and wiped the grease from his hands.

"Yeah yeah! I'm coming! No good rotten stupid…" Opening the door, Johnny Rancid raised an eyebrow at the man holding the rose bush. He had to be kidding. The older teen eyed the roses and then the man. "Does this look like a flower shop?" The man holding the flowers only forced a small smile and tilted his head in a way that even made the punker uncomfortable.

"From a girl." His interest picked up slightly and he eyed the flowers with a new meaning.

"Oh yeah? Hot?"

"Very." Though the man talked with a hint of something strange, the older teen ignored it. He started to rub his chin and eyed the petals.

"Blonde?" The man slowly shook his head. "Brunette?" Once more the man shook his head and the rocker's eyes lit up. "Oh don't tell me! Feisty redhead!" The man seemed to smile slightly and nodded his head. The punker beamed and quickly took the rose pot. "Well! Can't turn down a fan. Specially if it's a hot redhead!" Without as much as another word he slammed the door in the delivery man's face and waddled over to place the pot in the corner. Considering a few things he moved it a few paces forward and glanced from the high window down to the plant.

After making sure that when the sun came up it would hit the plant he whistled and went back to doing what he was doing before hand. He never noticed as the roses seemed to twitch ever so slightly or how the petals began to open up.

**A/N:** Originally this chapter was longer but I noticed if I wanted to put in the fight scene I was going to have to divide it up. Also this will be the last time we see Terra hanging all over Beastboy. Namely because it is no longer important, so it will no longer be happening. Sorry. Never liked her. She is however, still in the story. Sorry BB/Rae fans… it's for a good reason though! Promise! So we're reaching the final stretch of things. A few more chapters of random fluff, action, and things set in motion before the big finale! Now on to thank yous.

sinomin: I know! I just keep adding fuel to the flame. I'm glad you're enjoying the story and the length! Makes me feel less guilty about the chapters getting longer. Thank you for the reviews! ^^

Wolvmbm: Aww I wouldn't do that! I love making the characters interact too much to keep them away from one another! You'll see what I mean soon. Thank you for your reviews! I really enjoying reading them.

sumbunnyluvsu77: lol. Your reviews are indeed unique and I love reading them. The longer they get the more they make me laugh. I'm glad you're still enjoying the story! Even with all the drama! Though I do try to add some funny scenes to even it out. Thank you for the reviews!

BeastBoyfangirl: I know! I always thought it was kind of cute when Beastboy got jealous. I hope this chapter was just as enjoyable to read as the others. Thanks for reviewing. ^^

acosta perez jose ramiro: Yay a new person! Thank you sometimes it's hard to pin them just right but I try. Thank you for reviewing.

ChicoMagnifico: Yay another new reviewer! And I know what you mean about the whole cliché thing, I really did weigh the thought of bringing her back but in the end if I wanted to achieve the plot I needed I was going to have to. So, I got stuck with her but even though the story holds some clichés (okay a lot in some places) I'm hoping the ending makes up for that. And I would love to read some of your fanfics. ^^

Okay! So thank you for all my faithful reviewers! I love reading your reviews, they're awesome! Let me know what you think of the new developments. Please review! I'll update the next chapter soon. TTFN!


	9. Chapter 8: Your guardian angel

A/N: Here's the next chapter! Tried to get it up as fast as the last one. Please Read and Review and let me know what you think. There's a little surprise but you don't get it to the end. ^^

I do not own Teen Titans or anyone in this story, except for the extras which would be Spike, the random girl, and that's it. You can borrow those two if you like though. Though I doubt you will. Anyway! DC Comics, Warner Bros. We all know who already owns them but there you go. The song is The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus - Your guardian angel

Read and review!

**Chapter Eight: Your guardian angel**

The black clad teen ran and jumped from rooftops to rooftops. He would land on his feet and take off again into the night. The moonlight shinned down upon the white skull of the face and he soared through the air. Feet landed on the ground as silent as a dancer and he started to stroll down the sidewalk. He twirled the sack of gems he had 'stumbled' across in a store earlier. They had looked so alone, who was he not to give them some comfort. That just wasn't in his good nature. Whistling he made his way down the walkway.

As he walked underneath the lamppost the crimson letter on his forehead came into view. Red X seemed as content as he always did. He never worried, never took things too serious, did the job right and was always rewarded one way or another. It was the way he liked things and the way he planned on living for a long time.

"Flowers get your free flowers here! Oh my god! You're Red X! I am like totally a fan!" The black cladded teen stood there and watched the girl and if he could have shown his face, both were certain he would have been arching an eyebrow. However that didn't stop the short brunette girl from going on. "You must have a flower! On the house! Oh please!"

"Sorry cutie, flowers really don't go with the outfit." He started down the street but her arms were already around one of his. He glanced down to see green eyes glancing up at him with a look of admiration and he tilted his head slightly.

"Oh please! If you take it I can brag to all my friends that the awesome, totally cute Red X took a flower from me! You can't turn down a flower from a cute girl! It'll crush my spirits!" He went to say something but caught the pout on her lips and only sighed. Turning around he held out a hand and she squealed, pushing a pot of roses into his arms.

"…This is a bit much don't you think?"

"I'm a really big fan…" Once more the cute pout was across her lips and he found himself only shrugging. What could you do when a girl was begging for you to accept something?

"Alright alright. Thank you cutie. I'll take very good care of them." Her smile beamed and he swore the dark street got brighter.

"Oh thank you Red X!" He chuckled and gave her a nod before resuming the walk down the street, twirling the bag once more. The girl stood in place waving her arms until he was out of sight. Slowly her arm lowered and she waited a moment or two before running into the near by alley.

The shadowy figure stood against the wall with a large hat pulled down over her face. The teen knew it was a woman even though she wore a tan overcoat by the way she walked and the feathery touch in her voice.

"I did it…" Dangerous green eyes the color of leaves moved to land on the trembling teen to her side. Slowly a small smile slide across her lips and she tossed a vile at the girl.

"Very good. Give your regards to your little brother for me." With that she turned around and started to walk away. The teen said nothing and only held the vile close to her chest, watching the woman a second longer before she turned on her heels and ran all the way home.

Normally the redhead woman would have left the children alone but being an associate short she had to work with what she could. When Harley had received the call she had been waiting for for weeks she did not hesitate to start packing. No matter how many times the redhead would tell her she was just asking to get abused again, the jester would laugh it off. She left and the redhead could only shrug giving it a week.

She had lucked out when she was walking by the park and saw the girl and her brother on the ground. Apparently he had gotten into a fight and ended up with some type of poison in his system. They couldn't afford a doctor and of course who was she not to help. After all she was such a sweet person, she had to help the children. The girl did not waste a moment to agree to the terms and as far as the redhead knew she had given her the right antidote. If not it was only a little innocent poison, what did a little poison ever do to people? She smirked and chuckled lightly, the sound echoing into the night.

* * *

The young empath stood fuming in the now almost empty night club. The day had started off bad, the afternoon had not been much better, and now the night she had hoped would pick up was shattered. As far as she was concerned the overweight villain would pay for her very bad day. The overweight teen still stood on the disc jockey's table with his electronics keeping him safe. For now. One wrong move and she was going to send those speakers right into his acne ridden face.

"Give me back my lady love!"

"I've already told you, Control Freak! Starfire is my girlfriend and I will not let you have her!"

"Besides man, Star totally does not even like you!" Added the robotic teen, wondering why the pimple faced teen had to ruin such a great night. Even the boy wonder had seemed to pull the stick from his behind and was enjoying his time with the alien princess. In the half robotic teen's opinion the alien princess was long overdue to enjoy herself with her stuck-up boyfriend. It didn't seem fair for her one good night to be ruin. Well that and he was hoping for some alone time with Sarah.

Control freak seemed taken aback at this and started to flail his arms about like a child. No one was even listening to him. Yes Starfire was lovely but she was not the beauty he had seen before. She did not have those eyes and long legs and great smile. He just wished the woman had trusted him enough to let him leave by his own accord instead of in a sack again. Maybe she was shy though, he understood that.

"What?! No! Not her! My other lady love!"

"Dude… what are you talking about?" Once more the overweight teen was pointing at the boy wonder, trying to answer the green teen's question.

"Him! My lady love was asking about him! ...Well all of you but he stole my first lady love so I'm sure he's trying to steal my new one!" Slowly it all seemed to sink it and the titans glanced around at one another no one brave enough to voice the question. It seemed too farfetched to believe.

"I'm sorry but are you trying to tell me you have a girlfriend?" The empath arched an eyebrow and the rest of the titans looked back at the overweight teen on the DJ's table. Control Freak seemed to straighten at that and let a large proud smile spread wide across his face.

"I'm working on that… but first I have to find her again! And let her know she stole my heart."

"Gee… lucky girl." The orange haired teen sent the violet haired girl a glare. She returned it with her own and he quickly faltered to move his eyes back to Robin. He knew when he was out stared and she gave him the creeps a bit.

"I want her back!" Beastboy groaned and rubbed his face, muttering something about a totally waste of time. He had things he needed to do and none of them involved trying to find the imaginary girlfriend that the nerd in front of them had invented. He still needed to get Raven alone and beg with the biggest kitten eyes he could for her forgiveness. So he ventured on to ask the question and get this over with.

"Okay lets just look at this rationally… what did she look like?" The orange haired teen seemed to light up at the memory of his 'lady love'.

"She was tall, the most beautiful green eyes that looked like the deepest luscious trees. Red hair that flowed down her back with the brightest smile one has ever seen." Slowly all eyes moved to the alien princess who was watching all this looking confused and very uncomfortable.

"Um… dude. You just described Starfire." The acne ridden teen blinked and started to flail his arms again. No one was listening to him again and the green teen seemed to be taunting him.

"I did not!"

"Yeah you did."

"Did not!"

"Totally did, Right guys." The teens all nodded at the green changeling. Control freak's face started to contort in rage as he muttered an onslaught of denials.

"Fine! You won't help me I'll figure it out on my own and get rid of the competition!" Before he could press a button a loud 'Yeehaw' erupted from outside. Minutes later the windows to the night club shattered in and glass exploded all over the floor. It took Cyborg all of three seconds to run to the door. He thrust it open just in time to watch as Johnny Rancid sped away, tossing small explosives randomly.

"Dude! It's Johnny Rancid!"

"Great. A geek with a power complex and a self-proclaim bad boy with the inability to put a proper sentence together. Gee I am so glad I agreed to come out." Everyone ignored the sarcastic comment from the empath.

The boy wonder was already in an emotional uproar. First his great night out with his partner had been destroyed and then the same teen who had ruined the event was not trying to pick her up without even seeming to know what he was talking about. It was just annoying and a bad night all around.

"Raven! You take Rorek and Cyborg and take down Johnny Rancid. Beastboy and Star you're with me in the fight against Control Freak! Terra, you and Sarah get out of here and find a place to stay safe." Beastboy's ears twitched at the command and emerald eyes spared the empath and the white haired wizard a glance.

"I think maybe I should go with CY and _Rory_ should stay here."

"Not now Beastboy! We don't have time for it! Titans! Go!" The green teen held up a finger but no one was paying attention. The empath was flinging out her arms out wide and her cape flapped around her in the shape of a raven. In seconds a black energy surrounded the wizard and half robotic teen and within a blink of an eye they were gone. The green teen could only mutter something as his eyes turned toward the teen with the controls.

"Okay… this is personal now."

* * *

The black aura erupted in the middle of the deserted street as three bodies appeared. Cyborg tapped his arm a few times as he nodded his head.

"Alright he should be here… right about… now." The arm switched over and the cannon sprung to life with a swirl of white and blue just in time for the leather clad teen to whip around the corner on his bike. The motorcycle and owner stopped right in their tracks at seeing three figures blocking the way.

"Well what do you know? Two titans and a… pretty boy?"

"That is the second individual to call me that. Am I really that pretty?" Rorek looked at the two titans and Raven let her eyes drift anywhere but on the cerulean ones, the half robotic teen rubbing the back of his neck. The wizard's eyebrows lowered slightly and he turned to point at the older teen on the riding device. "I would like to just say that I am indeed not pretty!" Cyborg snorted back a laugh and even the empath was smiling slightly.

"Right…Anyway! I guess you three are just lucky enough to see my newest pet! Come here boy!" The biker let out a loud whistle and Raven could only pinch the brim of her nose. She hated dealing with his little attempts at making life.

"Not another stupid mechanical dog." Blue-violet eyes widen as the ground began to rumble underneath her and her friend's feet. Metal clashed against the ground with a loud 'thump'. The sound of air pressure relieving itself each time the metal leg would rise and fall. Gears creaked and groaned of strain as the mechanical abomination neared its master. The earth shook again as it opened its large mouth and jagged pieces of metal for teeth were shown. A loud roar echoed through the night in a high pitched wail before its mouth clamped down shut.

The newest 'pet' as Johnny had so put it was the size of a house. Its neck stretched at least fifty feet as the metal scales laced and intertwined with one another in a crisscrossing pattern down the large snout. The cool steel of its face looked like mirrors as they could see themselves even from a distance in the reflection. Its metal tail curled around the large mass of the body with jagged sticks and poles thrusting up randomly against the green paint job. The belly of the beast held wires, plastic tubes, and gears as the smell of hot oil filled the air. The scales pierced out in row after row of shimmering hard steel, looking more like large thorns than scales. On its head sat two large spikes the size of three people standing on each other and its red eyes glowed with a hint of cold platinum steel. In short, the biker had made his very own metal dragon.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Cyborg stood with a look of disbelief and awe on his face. "Dude! How did you do it?! It's…It's beautiful."

"Lots of work my man, lots of work. But you'll never have to worry about that! Spike, sic em."

"You named the dragon Spike?" The empath arched an eyebrow and the teen on the bike only blushed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I liked it… Wait a minute your opinion doesn't matter! SPIKE! Go!" With a roar two slits in the dragon's back opened up and silver metal flung out wide in shape of wings. Before the two teens could react or come up with a plan however, the white haired wizard was leaping into action.

With a skill long forgotten in the modern world he ran like the wind to close the distance between himself and the beast. He pushed off the ground at the last second in an elegant flip and landed perfectly on top of the mechanical beast's head, missing the spikes completely. Fingers went to clasp for the hilt of his sword and he blinked at remembering he left it in the car. Oh well, he would improvise. This was after all something he could do. He had not spent years and years of training for nothing. The magic drilled into his cerebellum, the attacks and words passed down from father to son for generations upon generations. This was what he was trained to do and no matter what it looked like, a dragon was a dragon.

The mechanical dragon started to shake its head violently and the three people on the street could do nothing but watch in horror and shock. It wasn't every day you saw a long haired teen jumping single handily into the fray with a badly painted metal dragon.

The wizard jumped from the dragon's head in front of the teen on the bike and sent him a smug look. The leather dressed biker snapped back to life and growled at the arrogant pretty boy, bringing his motorcycle to life with a roar. The white haired wizard smiled and glanced over at the irritated dragon. He waited and his patience paid off as both master and pet went for the same target. He leapt with grace just in time as the dragon's snout collided with the biker and sent the young adult flying across the ground to land unconscious all the way down the street. Now the mechanical dragon was beyond angry.

In the air the white haired wizard contorted his body in a twist and held out a hand below him, the other outstretched to the side for balance.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" The white energy erupted from his palm and the dragon had no chance, the spell freezing it in place. It let out another roar of anger and frustration and the wizard started to free fall feet first. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" This time the white energy pooled around his hand and his sword appeared. Quickly the wizard yanked the steel from the magical stealth. Landing on the middle of the dragon's back, once more missing the spikes. He raised the steel upwards over his head before it lunged downward to pierce through the sleek metallic scales.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" An eruption of white shot down through the sword and a whirl of air erupted all around the wreathing dragon, white strands blowing around furiously with the pulsing energy. Within seconds there was an eruption and the empath barely had time to put up her black shield to protect herself and the half robotic teen. For what felt like hours there was nothing more then a blinding white light and a screech of defeat.

Bit by bit the white energy started to dim and a figure started to walk out, hair blowing behind him. He stopped in front of the two teens and rubbed the back of his head, blushing somewhat.

"I think I might have… how do you say it? Over did it?" The two titans blinked and slowly glanced behind the blushing wizard to see chunks of metal scattered about the street. Remarkably there was not a crater where the wizard and dragon had once been, not that the chunks of metal didn't create a few potholes. Off to the side the dragon's head twitched, sparks flying every now and again.

"I think you may be right…"

"Dude…it's like a Robin in wizard form." Raven snorted and looked up at the oldest member of the titans.

"Only he's sweeter, considerate, and able to not take things too seriously." Cyborg chuckled and the empath started to walk ahead. "I'll gather this all up, go ahead and call in Robin."

* * *

Beastboy muttered to himself as Cyborg recapped the events that had occurred before the rest of the team showed up. About how the wizard had taken down the dragon and Johnny Rancid all by himself while he and Raven had watched like awe struck fans.

"Yeah well… I almost took down Control Freak all by myself!" Robin arched an eyebrow and Starfire could only chuckle slightly. He decided however to let the green teen try to impress the empath.

"Oh joy. You beat a couch potato with a remote. How very tough of you." Emerald eyes narrowed at the violet haired empath who wasn't even looking at him.

"I did more than you did."

"That's because I was not needed. Rorek had it all under control. Unlike someone else I know." Everyone fell silent and watched the discussion about to take place. Whether she meant to or not, the young empath had just compared the green teen to the white haired wizard. It would not end well.

Finally the silence was broken by a low growl and the green teen moved in front of the dark eyed girl. She turned a bit surprised at how quickly he had closed the distance but stood her ground. It wasn't the first time the green teen had thrown a fit about something she had said and it wouldn't be the last.

"You know something, Rae. I am getting pretty sick and tired of you putting me down." She rolled her eyes and he felt his fist clutching and unclenching. "I have done nothing to you! Why are you acting like this?!"

"I'm not acting any different than I normally do."

"That's bull!" The words echoed throughout the deserted street and emerald eyes glared down into blue-violet ones. He waited for her to say something, need her to say something. His heart was aching, his head was spinning, and all he wanted was to put this stupid fight to rest. The silence seemed to stretch on forever and seeing that he was not going to get an answer he threw up his arms. "Fine! Whatever! You win! You want me to leave you alone, so be it!"

Once more the young empath said nothing and the green changeling could feel his heart start to sink. Emerald eyes held her own, searching for some sign of apology. There was nothing but the normal blockade of indifference and it hurt all the more. So without another word from either one he started to walk away. If she wouldn't fight for him or with him anymore he had nothing left to say.

"Beastboy!" The blonde earth mover ran past the violet haired teen and sent her a glare before catching up with the green teen.

Raven watched him leave before she let out a small breath of air and turned to see the peering eyes of her teammates. She could see the look of concern and pity on their faces and felt her heart wretch even more. It hurt but she refused to let them see it, so her face stayed indifferent. It was not fair to let them always have to try and soothe over the wrongs she made. She would have to handle this one on her own, just not now.

"Come on it's been a long night. Let's get home…" Heads nodded as no one looked over to the boy wonder but moved all the same to T-car. Starfire moved over to the short empath and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, hugging her best friend close. Raven didn't object and allowed the comfort to be offered as they moved down the street to the car. Sarah said her goodnights and gave the empath a small hearted smile as to say 'give it time' before taking her leave.

One by one they all piled into the blue and silver car, two people shorter than they had arrived with. No one said anything on the way home and every now and again the white haired wizard would spare a glance to the empath in the front seat. She could feel his eyes on hers but said nothing, only watching as the streets went by. This night had truly sucked.

* * *

The green changeling was fuming for various reasons. One because the girl he had always loved had plainly rejected him. Second because he had come up looking like an idiot in front of everyone, including pretty boy who he now considered a rival. Third because the night had seemed to hold so much potential and just ended up blowing up in his face and fourthly because he wanted to be alone but the blonde girl beside him refused to even give him that. It was like the whole universe was against him.

Terra occasionally glanced over at the green changeling, trying to think of what to say to calm him down. They had been walking in silence for a long time. The closest she was able to get him to talk was a nod he had given her when she asked him to walk her home. So she knew that he was upset and she couldn't help but try to think up a way to make him feel better. Blue eyes moved back to the ground for a few seconds as she weighed over her words.

"She really isn't worth the pain, BB…"

"…" She watched him cringe and looked down at the ground. They walked in silence for a few more minutes before she tried again.

"She's always so mean to you. She lashes out at you and she's a total witch. She's not able to feel human emotions like you and I and you're wasting not only your time but your heart on her... you already have someone who cares about you." The green teen stopped in his tracks and she thought maybe she had won, that he would finally realize she was right. That she had indeed cared enough to try and be with him again and that he felt the same. One look of the anger in his once happy emerald eyes had proven otherwise and she gulped slightly. He stood there staring at her for a moment before he talked in a quiet whisper.

"What did you say…?"

"I…I said I care about you." She stuttered and he shook his head, eyes seeming to burn with anger.

"Before that… what did you say about her…?"

"T-T-That she was a witch and not able to feel emotions… like…us." Emerald eyes stared down into blue and the tension seemed to build around them. Finally the dam broke and he was stomping over to her.

"How dare you! How_ dare_ you Terra! Before you came back she was opening up! Before you came back she was falling for me! She was caring for _me_! You know nothing about her! You've never tried to learn anything about her! In fact ever since you came back you haven't tried to talk or get to know anyone but me!" He rubbed his face and turned away from her, muttering something about mistakes underneath his breath.

She had to do something, had to think quickly or he would leave her. He would leave her and try to be with that girl again. She had to fix this and now. Slowly her hand came to touch his arm and he yanked it away, walking a few paces away from her. He spun around on his heels, glaring hard into the blue eyes in front of him.

"I thought you had changed! I thought that maybe they were wrong… that you came back to try and be our friends again, that you didn't just come back for me but you did! It didn't matter what was going on in my life… you only ever wanted to get to me." As if the realization was too much to stand he started to laugh, though it was bitter. A hand rested on his forehead and he kept laughing, eyes watching the ground as it seemed he talked more to himself than to her.

" You're still the same selfish person you were when we first met. It's about Terra, Terra's pain…. What Terra wants! Never-mind what Beastboy might be going through! Never-mind what Garfield Logan might feel for someone else! Because they couldn't possibly be Terra! Because… because…" Slowly he stopped talking as emerald eyes looked up to see the tears shimmer in her blue eyes. Instantly his anger fled from him. What had he just done? He didn't want her to cry, that was the last thing he wanted. He wanted to go to her, hug her, and tell her that he didn't mean it. That he was just angry and blowing off steam but his feet could not move. So they stood there in silence.

Finally she hung her head and he could hear a soft sniffle coming from her.

"Terra… I just… I'm upset I didn't…"

"I know… you didn't mean it…" He rubbed the back of his neck and eyed her closely.

"…Are you going to be alright…?"

"Yeah… I-I have to go though. I-I'll catch you tomorrow…" He held up a hand to stop her but it was too late. The young teen was already running past him and down the street. He watched her run away from him once more and felt the familiar sting in his heart. It seemed this was how it always went with her. With a drop of his head he transformed into a green bird and started on the very long flight back to the tower.

* * *

Raven had gone straight to the roof once they had arrived home. She didn't want to deal with anyone and Robin had explained to the white haired wizard to leave her be for the night. Telling him she needed to cool off before anyone went to her aid. Rorek had agreed though reluctantly and they all disappeared into their rooms for the night.

The cool night air wrapped around her and she rubbed at her arms, wondering if she should have changed first. Maybe she still had time before he would even show up. She decided against it. With the way the night had been going she would miss the changeling when he got back.

She could not tell how long she had been on the rooftop when the sight of the green bird finally came into view. She had to fix this, had to mend it one way or another. She would be the adult and handle her emotions with the classic tone she always did. Holding her breath she worked up the courage as the bird poofed back into the green human with elf ears she had grown so close to. They stood there in silence and watched one another. It was harder than she thought it would to talk to him. His emerald eyes seeming to burn into her own and the look was enough for her to say silent. The quiet stretched on and after it became apparent to him that she had nothing to say he started to make his way to the door.

"Garfield!" He stopped in his tracks at hearing his name come from her lips, his heart tugging and hurting all at the same time. Once more silence fell between them and he stood there with his back to her.

"…What?" The word was spat out and cold and she wondered if now was the best time to talk with him. He was hurting and she was hurting and things would be said and not able to be taken back. This would be the point of no return and it seemed they both knew it would go one way or another. Thus she stood there and tried to find the right way to approach the subject without stepping on toes.

"I… I'm sorry,"

"Sorry? You're _sorry_! That's it!" He spun around the fedora hat falling from his head as the wind whipped his green strands about. "Everything I've ever done for you! The pain I buried to be with you! My _heart_ that I put on the line and for what!? For an 'I'm sorry'. Well you know what Rae! You can keep your stupid fake apology! I don't want it!" She narrowed her eyes slightly at the angry green teen. She had to remind herself to be the bigger person and keep her anger in line.

"My apology was not 'fake' but if you rather rant and throw yourself around like a three year old who hasn't gotten his way. So be it. I'll leave you alone."

"Of course you will!" He laughed though it was bitter and full of a little bit of malice. "You always do that! You're no better than Terra! Things get too hard and away you go! Oh no! Poor little Rae can't handle emotions so let me run from anything remotely good for me! Unless it's some stupid jackass in a book that plays with my heart! Oh here you go Mr. Jackass. Please! Take my heart so that later on I can play kickball with Gar's!" She narrowed her eyes again and all thought of reeling in her anger were let lose. He had crossed the line.

"Oh yes that's exactly what I did! I asked to fall for Malchior just so in the future I could play with your heart even though you kicked me aside for her!"

"I did not kick you aside!"

"Bull!" Something exploded to the side of them but she kept going, taking a step closer with every word. "She came back into your life and I was nothing! All over again I was nothing! You want to talk about how your heart hurts? Well join the club because you started it!" The table he had yet to bring inside exploded but he stood firm, glaring down at her.

"I tried to get you to hang out with me. Asked you to go somewhere but oh no, Pretty boy gets your attention! Gets to go in your room! Gets to hang out with you! You couldn't wait to throw me away!"

"I did not throw you away you jackass! I was here! I was always here! You're just so stupid you never noticed!" Emerald eyes narrowed at the insult.

"Wow Rae that is a lot of crap falling from your mouth right now considering I've always liked you! Ask anyone!"

"Oh yeah, you must of really liked me to never tell me and start dating Terra!" Something rattled and started to pulse with black energy before it too exploded into nothing but bits of glass.

"You hated me! Everything I did you hated me! You flung me against walls! You lashed out at me! You never liked my jokes, never tried to talk to me! In fact I don't think you've ever liked me!" Silence fell between them and her eyes were wide with anger and shock. Slowly her eyebrows lowered and she straightened her back.

"Is that what you think of me? One of those girls who leads someone on?" He blinked at the change in her tone and started to shift a bit uncomfortably. Saying nothing his emerald eyes watched her and she curled her hands into small fist. It took everything she had not to make the whole roof explode.

"Garfield Mark Logan… you are an idiot. Not only an idiot but a jackass…" His eyes narrowed and she stomped away from him a few feet. He watched her pick something up and move back over to him, getting himself ready to dodge whatever she was about to throw. With a shove she put something in his arms and walked away from him, to the edge of the building. Emerald eyes watched her before slowly they moved down into the bright colored irises in his arms. His heart sunk and the guilt hit like a ton of bricks.

She was right. He was stupid and a jackass and the proof was looking up at him. Slowly he moved towards her but not before placing the pot back down safely on the ground. As he stood behind her he tried to think of something to say, tried to find a way to right the wrong that had happened.

"I-I didn't know, Rae… I-I was just so jealous…" She said nothing and he placed a hand on her shoulder. She stiffened a bit and he forced himself to slowly turn her around. If she was going to throw him off of the roof this time he agreed he would deserve it. He blinked as he saw the tears shimmering behind her dark eyes and saw how she refused to let them fall.

"Oh Rae… I-" She quickly turned away from him, forcing herself to try and get herself under control. This was not the way she had planned to talk to him. It really wasn't the way she wanted to tell him how she felt and sure as hell wasn't her plan to start crying.

"I do not wish to talk about this now… I will-" Before another word was spoken, before she could run, before he could regret or think, his arms had found their way around her. The empath stiffened up slightly in his arms and as she felt his breath on her ear, she fought the urge to shiver. She fought the urge to turn around and hug him close. To let all the things said slip away and be forgotten.

"I'm so sorry Rae… I would never want to hurt you… I-I would never want to make you cry… please. I am so sorry." The words were a whisper but they touched her heart all the same. Without a word she turned around in the tall male's arms and hugged him close, burying her face against his chest. For once it was just too hard to stay mad at him. Days upon days of being mad were enough, even for her.

They said nothing and nothing needed to be said. All that mattered for once in the world was them. Not the fight, not the problems they would have in the morning or the two people chasing them. Just them. So they stood there in each other's arms and he stroked her hair as the night air danced around them.

Moments went by and the violet haired girl withdrew from his arms, watching the ground. The green changeling smiled slightly and lifted her chin so emerald eyes met with her blue-violet ones. He watched her eyes for what seemed like forever before he spoke again.

"You know… I never got that dance." She blinked and arched an eyebrow. Leave it to the green teen to just randomly pick something out of the air to say. Still at least it wasn't one of his jokes.

"There's no music up here."

"I could sing." Her eyebrows lowered and he couldn't help but laugh. "Or not. I'll tell you what! You stay right here and I'll go get something. Deal?"

"I'm slightly afraid of what you listen to… but sure. I'm still dressed up, why not." He smiled and held up a finger as if to tell her that was how long it would take before he ran towards the door, calling back over his shoulder.

"Back in two shakes of a lamb's tail!" True to his words it did not take him long to sneak inside and come back to the roof. She watched as he went over to one of the plants and fumbled around until music started to fill the air. Arching an eyebrow she crossed her arms over her chest.

"So that's how you hide the speakers." He chuckled a bit nervously and shrugged.

"Kinda tacky and takes away from the effect if you can see them." She chuckled a bit and he smiled at the sweet sound. Setting the song up he moved over to the empath and offered a hand. She eyed the green hand before slowly letting her smaller hand slide into his palm. He tugged her close and she stumbled a bit against him. "Don't do slow dances?"

"Not very often… no." Slowly the sound of the music started to drift into the air and the taller teen hugged her close.

_When I see your smile Tears run down my face  
I can't replace And now that I'm stronger I've figured out_

Slowly he placed his hand on her hip and they started to sway with the music. It didn't take longer than the second note for her to stumble slightly and step on his foot. He winced and choked back the groan, still managing to smile through the pain. A dance with her was well worth the throbbing in his feet though and he slowly straightened up again. She blushed and muttered a small apology as he only chuckled and shook his head. He could tell she was slightly tense from the pressure she was giving his hand.

"Just relax Rae, let me lead."

"But-"

"Shh. Just let me lead." Slowly she nodded her head and started to drift with him again.

_How this world turns cold And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one_

Blue-violet eyes watched the ground, being careful not to step on his foot again. The green teen arched an eyebrow and smiled slightly to himself.

"Who would have thought that the perfect Rachel Roth had something she was not good at?" The shorter girl sent a glare of death and he could not help but laugh.

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever. I'll be there for you through it all.  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

"I have you know I do know how… it's just been awhile since I've danced with an actual person." He tilted his head to the side and she simply went back to watching her feet, barely missing his foot again. She cursed underneath her breath as she stumbled and he caught her. Her body stayed leaning against him for a moment longer than needed.

_It's okay, it's okay, it's okay_

Slowly a green hand slide underneath her chin and lifted her head so their eyes met. She felt her cheeks flush and the green teen sent her a fullhearted smile.

"Rae… just relax alright? Trust me…I know what I'm doing."

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing. And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one_

She wanted to mock him, to tell him she seriously doubted that. The green teen that blew out stereos, couldn't walk two steps without falling over his own two feet. Yet, she didn't. Instead she slowly straightened up and gave her head a small nod, the green changeling's face lighting up.

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

He took her hand and placed it on his shoulder, taking her other into his own. Placing his hand on her hips he watched her eyes, willing them to keep looking into the sparkling emerald. Not that she had much of a choice, they were captivating.

Slowly he started to take a step forward and she followed by taking a step back. Seeing that she had done that correctly he flashed a giant smile of congratulations and she rolled her eyes, trying not to blush. It was amazing how he could make her feel stupid yet brilliant all at once.

"Oh I love this part of the song!" She blinked up at him."

"Huh?" He smiled and leaned in, tugging her closer as he started to sing into the young empath's ear. Lucky for her it was more of a whisper then actual singing.

"'Cause you're my, you're my, my. My true love, my whole heart…Please don't throw that away."

She blushed even deeper and felt her body stiffen slightly at the words, a thousand thoughts and insecurities running through her head. He seemed to sense it and pulled her closer to his person. She couldn't help but relax ever so slightly and lean her head against his chest.

_Cause I'm here for you. Please don't walk away  
And please tell me, you'll stay, stay_

"You're such a mushball…" He laughed at the word and leaned his head back, arching an eyebrow.

"That is so not a word."

"Could be, like you would know."

"Rae, I am smart enough to know when someone makes up a word considering how I do it all the time." She chuckled and met his laughing emerald eyes. She shrugged and decided to let him have the win.

"Fine fine. You win. Congrats. One to a ten-thousand and thirty five."

"So that means I'm catching up!" She chuckled despite herself and he winked, causing the blush to deepen on her cheeks.

"Ready for the spin?"

"The what?!"

_Use me as you will. Pull my strings just for a thrill  
And I know, I'll be okay  
Though my skies are turning gray_

She was not ready for the spin but he had her the whole time. The short girl felt her body leaving his arms, the air spinning around her before soon she was stopped and an arm was flinging out. The green changeling tugged her back in by her hand and she spun around so her back was to his front. He smirked as she blinked up at him in utter surprise and awe.

_I will never let you fall. I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all. Even if saving you sends me to Heaven_

He laughed at her face and slowly they swayed as he leaned his head down to place his face beside hers. Once more she went rigid in his arms and he couldn't help but smile slightly before he slowly raised both their arms in the air and let her delicately turn back around to face him. He wasted no time and pulled her close to him and wrapped his arms around her, swaying slowly. Once more she could hear him singing softly with the song and found herself blushing.

"I will never let you fall…I'll stand up with you forever…I'll be there for you through it all, Even if saving you sends me to Heaven…"

She felt so right in his arms and he just wanted to hold her forever. Her mind on the other hand was running amuck. Emotions were each giving way to others, each voicing their opinions, and each seeming to be losing the battle with the same one. He seemed to read her mind because he was smiling softly. She found herself drowning in a sea of emerald and he leaned his head forehead to hers. The feeling of his breath washed over her lips and she found her heart beating a bit faster.

She didn't know when it had happen, didn't recall the moment when her eyes had closed ever so slightly. She couldn't seem to remember as her arms wrapped around his neck and his own circled around her waist. All she knew was that when his lips had met with her own, it had felt so right. That she wanted the moment to last forever and a day. By the way the green changeling was kissing her, he apparently felt the same.

_I will never let you fall  
I'll stand up with you forever_

**A/N:** Awwwww! They made up! Yay me! Okay now on for a little surprise. In case you were wondering why the song lyrics were there I just couldn't see it any other way in my mind so I did that. Here's the kicker though! If you play the song and read the dance scene they sync up. I kid you not! Took me a good while to do it! Though the last few paragraphs didn't because I wanted the sweet moment more than I wanted to end it on time. You just have to skip over the lyrics, even the ones BB sings for it to match in time. (I know, way too much time on my hands.)

So let's see we're had humor, romance, drama, more drama guess what's next? Action! Yep! Next chapter plans are set into motion. So let me know what you think of the chapter and if I was a bit too harsh on Terra. Now for the thank yous!

**sumbunnyluvsu77**: I'm really glad you're still enjoying the story! Thanks for the reviews!

**Star Melody**: Yay new reviewer! And you are so right, I tried to think of someone else but Harley won out because Ivy hates… well almost everyone. I hope you're still reading though! I'm glad you enjoyed the earlier chapters. I just hope the ending is as fun to read.

**Wolvmbm**: We're coming to the end and you'll see! It's very action packed. Thank you for the reviews!

**sinomin**: lol you did but I still enjoy reading it! I hope this chapter was romantic and drama packed enough for you. Though we're far from done with both. ^^

Okay guys! Once more read and review! Let me know what you think and if you're excited about reaching the end. I love your reviews and I like to hear if I'm doing a good job or where I should improve. TTFN!


	10. Chapter 9: Watching the last shoe drop

**A/N:** I do not own Teen titans or anyone in this story except for… okay I own nothing. Dc Comics and Warner Bros. own everything but the idea behind the story.

**Chapter Nine: Watching the last shoe drop.**

Beastboy was in heaven. He had just had the best night of his life. Sure it had started off rocky and horrible and he thought he was going to destroy someone but in the end it had all worked out. They had fought, made up, and he even got a kiss. Sure about thirty seconds later she had broken the kiss and blushed so much her cheeks had illuminated the dark roof. From there she had pushed him away and faded through the roof into her bedroom but the point was he now knew she liked him. That knowledge plus the kiss had put him on cloud nine.

The door to the common room swished open and emerald eyes started to search for the young empath. He wanted to let her know that the night before had been the best night of his life. Well that and he was hoping for another kiss. He only found a certain white haired wizard at the counter with a cup of tea. He debated on continuing the search for Raven or finally taking the time to put the wizard in his place. He knew it wasn't necessary though and a very petty thing to do. He was not that type of person. Okay he was and he chose the lather. He started to stroll into the room and let a wide grin appear on his face.

"Hello _Rory_. Nice morning we're having, huh?" He plopped down on the seat next to the wizard and kept smiling. The white haired boy didn't seem to be effected as the only sign he was even listening was a slight lift of an eyebrow. The green teen watched him before going on and pretended to check his nails. "Seen Rae lately? Doesn't she seem a bit happier to you."

"Actually she seems rather confused and irritated." Beastboy's smile faltered and he eyed the wizard who sipped his tea.

"No she didn't…"

"Yes she did. She was here previously drinking her tea. When I inquired why she seemed distressed. She glowered at me. I think she was going to answer anyway when she heard you coming and vanished." The green teen was in shock. No way was the wizard telling him the truth. She had all but confessed her feelings for him the night before on the roof. She couldn't change her mind already. He hadn't even had a chance to mess things up first.

"You're lying." Rorek arched an eyebrow and finally met the eyes of the green changeling.

"I never lie." Rorek's head tilted downwards and Beastboy's eyes moved to look at the teacup by his elbow, stream lifting from the liquid. The green changeling could feel his heart sunk and he moved off of the stool to run from the common room. He had to find her before she talked herself completely out of this.

The white haired wizard watched the green teen run from the room and turned back to his cup of tea. He blew on the stream before slowly taking another sip. The way the two were carrying on and how sweet he had been, he could just wait for her to see they had things in common. Than slowly she would realize that he liked her and could be a good man towards her. One thing being a fighter for good taught you is that you always win with patience.

* * *

The yellow haired girl groaned and turned over in her bed, yanking the pink covers over her head. She willed herself to fall back asleep. She had a long night last night and she deserved a few extra hours of rest. Why couldn't she just have a nice few more hours? Her face buried against the pillow and she mumbled words that were not understandable because of the mouth full of pillow.

She could feel her head twitching with a slight tickle of a headache building. For some reason it seemed the roses had started to smell stronger instead of fainter and the smell was becoming overbearing. It was like standing next to an eighty year old woman who bathed in her perfume.

She tossed and turned in her bed again and tried to wish the headache away. She just wanted to get some more sleep. After a few more tries she muttered a few words to herself and gave in. She knew when the day had won and let the thought of sleeping in disappear. Slowly she pulled herself from her bed. Maybe a shower would make up for it and a nice big breakfast with pancakes.

As she dragged herself from the room she didn't notice the roses on her dresser looking any different. She didn't notice as they twitched ever so slightly before the flowers began to bloom.

* * *

Lime green eyes watched on as the heart of her affection leaped and leapt across the training ground. She watched as he dodged the lasers and shot out two circular disks that made contact and exploded. He was a wonder to watch and it was obvious now why they called him the boy wonder. His leaps were perfect, his landings always stuck, and he never missed the target. Her heart swelled with both pride and love knowing that he was hers.

As the last disc exploded and the training session was over, the boy wonder ran a hand through his spiky hair. It wasn't at it's usually spikiness; he would have to buy more hair gel. Something moved from the corner of his eye and he smiled, already knowing who it was. He turned to wave his girlfriend over. No sooner had his hand lifted did the alien princess zoom over and pull the multi-colored caped teen into her arms.

"Oh that was most wondrous boyfriend Robin! You did of the major butt-kicking of that mechanic device!"

"Thanks Star. What are you doing out here?" The alien princess reluctantly allowed the spiky hair teen to slide from her grip. She watched him as he walked over to a water bottle on the bench.

"I was wishing to thank you for the evening last night… it was very… nice. Even with the showing up of the two not nice criminals." He sent her a smile and took a swing from his water bottle, flipping a towel around his neck.

"Yeah I was thinking it was nice too. We should do it again sometime." Her eyes lit up and she squeaked, clapping her hands together. Her hands disappeared for a second and she yanked a roll of paper from out of hyperspace. Yanking the scroll open, the paper fell down and rolled on the ground a few feet. Robin blinked and raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"I am so glad you feel that way for I have been doing of the research most of the morning and I think I have found most appropriate places in which we could do of the earthly dating!" The boy wonder blinked and felt his cheeks start to blush slightly. He loved hanging out with Star he really did, but this was a bit much. Not to mention he still had to tell her about the thoughts he was having lately and this would just make it harder. Rubbing the back of his head he moved past his girlfriend and watched the ground, trying to figure out the best way to approach this.

"Actually Star… I meant later on. There's a lot going on right now and we haven't been very focused on anything but having fun." Her smile dropped and she could feel her insides start to turn. She knew this speech all too well.

"I… I do not understand. I thought this is what earthly couples do…"

"Well it is…and we're still a couple… just we can't do the dating part as much right now…we're still heroes first Star. You have to remember that." He rubbed a hand against the back of his neck, unable to meet her eyes. Maybe if he could just make her understand she wouldn't be very mad. Maybe she would forgive him and still know that he loved her but saving the city should always come first.

"Besides that whole thing with Control Freak is still bothering me… he really seemed to like this girl and that description… something about it." His mind started to reply the events of the night before and he watched the ground, placing a finger to his chin. He knew that description and the way Control Freak had seemed so inclined to be with the girl. Something about it was just not fitting together. Something was off and it was annoying him that he couldn't put a finger on it. He could feel it in the pit of his stomach though. Something was coming.

The alien princess just stood there with what felt like her heart scattered around her. Yet she understood. She always had to understand that was the pain of being with him. So very slowly she rolled up the plans she brought and walked over to the boy wonder lost in thought. She placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned around so that their eyes met. He had gotten taller but that did not mean she did not still have a few inches on him.

"I understand boyfriend Robin… I am sorry to bother you with my request. Please inform me when the time has arrived in which we can participate in the earthly ritual of the dating." Though it pained her on the inside she forced a small smile to her lips.

The boy wonder knew she was putting on a show for him and he felt both thankful for it and guilty. Guilty because he had diminished such a beautiful smile to a dull fading light.

"Thank you for understanding Star…Come on lets go get some breakfast." Without another word to one another they started back into the tower.

* * *

The teen in the yellow and black half shirt was fuming. This was ridiculous and taking forever, not to mention giving her a large headache.

"Okay, it should not take this long just to do a sweep of the city! What are you bozos doing?" Bumblebee heard a few mutters on the other end of the T-communicator before she heard wrappers being open and people trying not to talk with food in their mouths. Oh they were so going to do extra training when they got back.

"Look leader girl, we got hungry and got some food. We would of invited you but lately to be honest, you've been putting on the pounds. We're doing you a favor!" Speedy replied as once more the sound of wrapping could be heard from the other end. Bumblebee could feel her temple twitch again.

"Oh no you didn't…Bow-boy when I get my hands on you…" The words were said through clenched teeth but it was obvious that the teen on the other end of the communicator had heard it. There was a click as someone went to say something but was cut off. Voices could be heard as spanish speaking twins let out a bunch of fast words and someone said speak english. Finally someone had managed to get the T-communicator and responded, the rest of the group still arguing in the background.

"Aqaulad here. Look Bee we already did the sweep and now we're just picking up lunch. Do you want anything?" The thought of saying a new team flashed through her mind but she didn't say it.

"Just pick me up a burger and fries and hurry back. The smell of these roses is nice but their starting to give me a headache. So I was goin' head out when you got back"

"Alright. Be back soon. Over and out." The communicator beeped and she rubbed her temples. It had seemed that the smells of the roses were getting stronger instead of weaker. Not that they didn't smell nice. They were just nauseatingly strong.

As the teen girl floated about the tower to make sure it was secure, the roses in each room slowly started to bloom. Petals peeled away and the center opened up as a spray erupted. Pollen floated in the air and started to fly about, landing on everything in the rooms.

* * *

Johnny Rancid mumbled something as he threw the wrench across the room. He slammed his foot into the pile of junk that had once been such a great idea. His poor pet was gone and nothing was left but the head. This meant he had to start all over again from scratch. This meant he was beyond pissed off. When he got his hands on that pretty boy, he would not look so pretty.

The sound of shifting had him turning around and scanning the room. A moment passed and he started to turn back around thinking he was just paranoid. Then he heard it again. Spinning around he threw another wrench in the way of the sound. The hard metal hit the floor and bounced before it slid across to the rose pot. Slowly the biker started to walk over and he arched an eyebrow. He didn't know much about roses but he was certain they didn't bloom so fast.

* * *

Adonis walked about his room and put the red bulk of armor on one piece at a time. He was going to go hit the gym and then maybe the beach. After all it had been awhile since he had been kind enough to entertain the ladies. They must have been getting very lonely by now and he was far too much of a gentleman to keep them waiting for too long.

He walked past the pot of roses and stopped in his tracks, glancing backwards at the budding flowers. Slowly the teen started to move towards the red roses as something seemed to be glowing in the middle of the sea of red.

"What the-"

* * *

"Hun, did you just see that?" Pink eyes watched the pot of roses with interested, her head tilting to the side slightly. She had sworn the petals were not as full and lush the last time she had seen them. She just knew it. As far as she also knew roses didn't bloom over night. Well some flowers did but they always closed back up during the day and they weren't roses so she was still right.

"What?" Kid Flash walked over to his girlfriend and arched an eyebrow at the way she was staring at the flowers. If she was any closer she was going to suffocate herself.

"Where did you say you got these flowers?" He blinked and sucked in a deep breath, laughing a bit nervously.

"Oh just some little flower shop…" She eyed him and he glanced away, not saying anything.

"… Something isn't right here. They weren't this full last time. Right?" He shrugged and moved in beside her. When pink eyes watched him he sighed and moved in just as close as she was to watch the roses with her. Sometimes she was so paranoid.

"I'm sure you're just being paro-" The powder exploded from the center of the roses and the two teens were too slow. The dust drifted into their noses and mouths as they coughed, trying to get the green powder from their lungs.

"What. The. Hell!" The pink haired girl asked through fits of coughing and the redhead boy could only shrug. Minutes ticked by and they thought their eyes were going to drown from so much water filling them. Their bodies kept shaking from the coughing and they swore their lungs were going to collapse as well. Finally the coughing died down and they stared at the pot.

"… Are you alright?" She nodded her head and checked her hands. Nothing out of the ordinary just the stench of flowers. Like the smell hadn't been strong before. Now she was going to have to scrub off a layer of skin to only smell like one rose instead of a garden.

"Yeah... just going to smell like roses for awhile. How about you?" He beamed and shrugged, dusting himself off. He didn't mind smelling like flowers. Added to the charm that was him.

"I feel fine. Little bit of a headache but I think it's the pollen." She nodded her head slightly and placed a hand to her temple.

"Yeah… me too."

* * *

Cyborg sat upon the steel table he called a bed and watched his thumbs twiddle about each other. He had to call Sarah and apology for ruining her night. He had never thought someone would attack them while they were out and about having fun. But again it was a very good time. He was a hero and all these distractions he was allowing himself to indulge in could be the end of everyone, even him. Even her.

The thought caused his heart to leap and he wondered if she was alright. She had seemed fine when she went home but that didn't mean that something hadn't hit her. Had he asked? Had he made sure she was alright? She had said goodnight but what if she was really mad at him? Between the thought of failing at a superhero and being dumped, his thoughts were driving him mad.

The light ringing in his ears indicated he had a call and he blinked as a name flashed behind his red eye. Instantly his mood turned around and his heart started doing a small little jig.

"Hey Sarah! I was just thinking about you! Are you alright?" Her voice talked on the other end and he smiled slightly, blushing. "I missed you too Sarah… and yeah I had a lot of fun before the whole fighting thing too. What? Of course! I would love to meet you tonight!" He smiled and leaned back on the steel bed, listening to the laughter of his girlfriend on the other end.

* * *

Red X barely missed colliding with the wall, contorting his body as the vines went whirling by him. He jumped over another thrusting vine, somersaulting in the air to land on the back of a chair.

He had to get away. He didn't know when the roses had come to life. There had been a hue of green light in the center and then the next he knew he was playing dodge ball with killer vines. He ducked as a vine swung over his head, feet pushing from the ground as he barely missed the green plant almost catching his ankle. Rolling on the floor he jumped up to his feet and made a dash for the door.

He only got a few feet as the vines grew rapidly and jumped in front of the door. The vine twisted in an awkward angle to resume lounging for the gut of the teen freelancer. He jumped up into splits as he rested his hands on the moving vine. Whirling his legs around in the air he used the momentum of both the moving vines and his body to leap for the window over head. He came closer and closer and he could feel the sunlight shinning through the glass.

However that was not the only thing he felt. The green vines curled around his wrist and yanked him back downward. He fell into the mass of wiggling vines underneath him and as they wrapped and curled around his body he tried to fight. He yanked his arms and grunted but it was to no avail. Slowly the vines grew and the only thing left was a black clad hand through the lush green before even that disappeared.

* * *

The white haired older gentleman sat at his monitors and computer screens. His fingers tapped at buttons and his one eye moved over the screens, searching for something. It had been too quiet. He was starting to get anxious and knew that soon she would make her move. He just had to keep being patient. That's what he kept telling himself and that's what he had to do. If he rushed things he could mess up her plans and then have more than just the Teen Titans to deal with. Even though they were a great pain, they were only a small scratch compared to an angry woman like Pamela Isley.

The soft footsteps echoed throughout the hallway and he didn't turn around. He knew the steps of his best friend Wintergreen from anywhere.

"Did you make the tea, Wintergreen?" Silence. Though he was use to the silence from the associate he was not use to not being answered. "I asked you a que-" He barely had time to jump from the chair as his lifelong friend smashed the iron pole down where the one-eyed man had just been. Slade ducked as the older man swung the pole at his head and wasted no time as he grabbed the pole. Yanking the metal from Wintergreen's hand he elbowed his old friend in the face, sending him flying backwards.

"What is the meaning of this Wintergreen?!" He got his answer as vines flew out from behind him. He easily sidestepped the green plant and turned around to smash the pole against the vines. As another shot out at him he twisted his body to avoid contact. He started to dance and waltz around the flying vines. However fast they were, he was faster. He twirled the pole in his fingers and started to fight back, swinging and hitting at the green plants. The vines flew and yanked back, trying all different angles to capture the one-eyed man. So entranced in dodging and fighting the vines he forgot about his servant who snuck up behind him.

Wintergreen jumped forward and wrapped his arms around his long life friend. It was all the time the vines needed. They leaped forward just as Slade tossed his friend off of him once more. The green plants circled and coiled around the body of the thrashing form, his body twisting to try and get out of their grasp.

"My, you may be washed up but I do admit. You put on one hell of a fight."

"Pamela…" She smirked and slide from the shadows into the light, her skin color back to a soft green. Her long hair fell in a pool of red around her shoulders and top of her back. The green one piece suit showed off the top of her breasts and fit her form like a second skin. She moved towards him and the heels of her knee high green boots tapped against the ground, the sound echoing around them. The vines wrapped and whirled around her forearms as if they were gloves. If he had not known her so well, he would have called her beautiful.

"Slade. I hope you don't mind I let myself in." The smile on her face was enough for him to try to free himself from the vines again. "Don't struggle. Makes you look like a wounded animal… well that and the fact you're missing an eye." He glared and she returned it with a wink. It was always fun to taunt him.

"What are you doing here… we had a deal." She shrugged and started walking across the room, fingers playing with a strand of her hair. She stopped next to the butler who kneeled on the floor beside her leg and idly she patted him on top of the head.

"We still do."

"I may not be as young as I once was but I am certain my memory is intact. I am also certain attacking my home and hypnotizing my friend was not part of the deal." She shrugged and took a seat on his chair, crossing a leg over the other. Lush green eyes moved to the large screen that covered the wall and arched an eyebrow.

"I always knew you chased children… I did not know you recorded it as well. Some type of fetish?" He curled his fingers into fist as the vines tightened around him to keep him from moving.

"We had a deal." She chuckled and started tapping away at buttons, watching as the computer scene switched from the park over to downtown Jump City. He felt his anger rising at being ignored and reminded himself that a calm head won battles. "So I assume you being here is you admitting your defeat?"

She arched an eyebrow and only sent him a glance before stopping on an empty junkyard. Sliding the chair over to the next screen she started to tap at the buttons again.

"Wrong. My being here is setting up the last final events into play. You see I already have all my pawns and knights in place. Now all I need is to wave my queen about, place it in just the right place." She stopped tapping the button and stood up from the seat, swaying hips as she walked over to him.

Purring softly her fingers glided around his stomach, her touch light and seductive. He knew better. He straightened up slightly and watched from the corner of his eye as she moved around to his back.

"I see. You need a bigger chess piece in order to draw out the appropriate attack." She smirked and leaned her head on his shoulder, green eyes dazzling and deadly as they watched him.

"Correct… and though I have a few distractions… the boy wonder will call in reinforcements when he hears his favorite little villain is running around downtown."

"I see… I suppose asking me was out of the question." She chuckled once more and shrugged, walking back around in front of him. She kept her back to him as she thought over her words.

"My dear Slade, you are a lot of things and none of those things, are good. Not saying that's a bad thing, just saying I know a creep when I see one." To prove a point she sent him a look and smirked. "This way I get my deed and you get to be there to witness first hand the downfall of the Teen titans. It's a win win."

He watched the way she moved her hips, flipped her hair, and smiled all the while at him. It was no wonder men fell over backwards for her. She was as lovely as the plants she cared for but like any beauty, sometimes they came with serious life threatening thorns. He had to try to find a way to get the upper hand.

"Now Pammie. I am sure that is no way to speak to an employer." He watched her body flinch, fingers curling into fist at the pet name she had sacrificed so long ago in another life.

"It's Pamela…" He pressed on.

"How about you be a good girl and untie me? We both know I was expecting you to come, Pammie." She flinched again and kept her back to him, reminding herself to stay calm.

"… It is Pamela…"

"Dear little child, I have been in this game long before you were batting eyes at that man. Long before you were even who you are now. Tell me… Pammie. When you worked with him, did your hand tremble? Did he tell you how pretty you were? How special you think you are. Is that why you lash out so much at men?"

"Shut up…"

"I see. So it is. Poor little Pammie. I suppose every man you look at now you only see his face. Tell me Pammie. Does it cause you pain to look at me?"

"I said Shut UP!" Her hair flared up and she turned around as the vines around him squeezed him tighter. Just what he needed. The pocket knife popped up from his pocket and he grabbed it, quickly slashing through the plants.

She gasped but quickly got her bearings as she sent vines after vines at the older man. If he had been a second quicker he might have gotten away and for the first time in a long time he cursed at his age. She coiled the vines around him, more then before making sure he was bounded. After a few minutes she growled and stomped over to him, lush green eyes glaring.

"Very smart… but it won't work." He struggled and for good measure she wrapped another several vines around his being.

"Go ahead. You think I did not plan this moment, Pammie. You are wrong." She smirked and he stopped struggling, watching her. That smile was never a good thing.

"I know… I knew from the moment after we made our bet you would make an antidote for all my little toxins. So you know what I did, meat bag?" She leaned in close and whispered into his ear. "I got to your antidotes first." He straightened up and watched the coy smile across her face. Chuckling she shrugged and threw up her hands, walking away from him again. "Wasn't hard either, your friend Wintergreen is very easy to find when you send him for errands."

"Interesting." She smiled and turned around, arching an eyebrow.

"Oh now stop thinking I'm going to kill you. Far from it. I'm just going to give you a little kiss and you're just going to do what you do best."

"Hire crazy brokenhearted females with issues of letting go of the past?" She arched an eyebrow at him and moved to close the distance between them.

"If I didn't know better, I would think you were mad at me."

"No. Never." She smirked at the sarcasm and idly curled a finger around a strand of his silver hair. Lush green eyes watched him and she tilted her head cutely to the side.

"Good. Just in cause though. Let's kiss and make up." He didn't have time to reply as she yanked him down by the back of his head and their lips met. They were so soft and welcoming and it took all his years of training to try and fight it off. Try to keep from falling into such a wonderful kiss. No. He had to stay firm. Yet she was so warm and her lips were so soft. He wasn't worthy of her kiss. He was not worthy of her.

Slowly lips broke apart and she smirked up into the love drawn face. Sometimes it really was too easy. She took a step back and pulled out a mirror from her pocket, the vines drawing away from the form of the white haired man. Realigning her green lipstick she ignored him as the once proud and mighty Slade was now nothing more than a love sick puppy who awaited her command.

"Give me the document."

Yeeeeeesss… Pamela… it's in my up… stairs… vault." She arched an eyebrow at the gap between words and eyed him. So it appeared he had some fight in him yet. That meant the spell would not last long. Oh well. It would still last long enough to get what needed to be done finished.

"What is the combo?"

"1571…" She smiled and cooed at him, patting the top of his head.

"Good boy, now do mommy a great big favor and go say hi to the Teen Titans for me. Hm? Make sure you give Robin a nice little fight as well. He's earned it." Though he clenched his fist he nodded and started towards the door. She smirked and ran a hand through her fiery red hair. This had been a lot more fun than she had imagined. She really would have to do this again. Well after they straightened up the whole mess of her wrecking his house, putting him and his friend in a hypotonic state of love, and her using him to go fight the Titans. All in all, she had barely done anything.

Humming to herself she started to make her way up the long spiral staircase, lush green eyes glancing around. He really did have a big house; it was almost a shame to leave it. She blinked and arched an eyebrow at the many long hallways and decided on the one in the middle. So down the hallway she went, still humming to herself until her green eyes landed on it. A low whistle left her lips and a small smile slide across her luscious green lips. The 'vault' she saw in front of her was huge. The door ran from one wall to the other and went from the ceiling to the floor. Okay, maybe he would also have to get over the fact she borrowed a _little_ bit of money. A wicked smirk slide across her lips and she rubbed her hands together.

"At least it'll go to a good cause."

* * *

Beastboy slammed his fist against the empath's door once more.

"Rae! You open this door right now and talk to me!"

"Go away Gar I don't want to see you right now."

"I'm not going to leave until you talk to me! Open the door!" He could feel himself getting angrier with each passing minute. They had been at this for ten minutes and neither had budged. He was more determined then ever to make her see that they were meant to be and she for some reason was determined more then ever that it was a mistake.

"Garfield Logan if you do not get away from my door I will send you into another dimension. I am trying to mediate and you are bothering me. Now leave." His fingers curled into fist and he could feel himself growling. How could she sound so calm and politically correct at the biggest mistake she was making?

"Rachel Roth I will not leave from this door until you talk to me. You had time to talk to pretty boy I am certain you can manage a minute for me." There was silence and he had to let his pointy ears lift slightly to hear if there was stirring behind the metal door. Moments ticked by and he still heard nothing so he leaned his ear to the door. The door swished open and he barely caught himself, stumbling back a few paces.

Emerald eyes met blue-violet and they watched each for a few seconds before she crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it Garfield?"

"I… I-I… that is… what I mean to say is." She arched an eyebrow and he could feel his cheeks flush. "How are you?"

"Busy. Is that all you wished to discuss?" He slowly straightened up and cleared his throat. This was easier when she was behind the door. When he wasn't distracted by the way her eyes could peer into his own and seemed to watch his soul. He tried to ignore how tempting it was to take her in his arms again and kiss her. He just had to think about something else. Anything at all. Pineapple. Yeah that would work.

"No… you've been avoiding me and I want to know why. I mean… did I do something?" She blinked and tilted her head to the side slightly.

"What makes you think I've been avoiding you?"

"Pretty boy told me…" She arched an eyebrow again.

"I see…" Silence fell between them again and she sighed, pinching the brim of her nose. "Gar… I just have a headache and while I enjoyed last night I do not believe now is the time to confront or deal with these new emotions that have been rising. There are a lot of factors we must still handle before we're capable of venturing out and discovering what may or may not be between us."

He blinked and she rubbed her face again. Sometimes it was like talking to a child.

"I need time and you have Terra. You must decide who you want before you start chasing either of us."

"But Rae I-" She held up a hand and he frowned slightly.

"I don't need an answer now. Please leave and I will talk to you about this later." Before he could talk she had already turned around and her door had slide shut. The green teen stood there with a hurt expression on his face. So much for a perfect night.

He pulled himself away from her door to walk back to the common room. Go figure he thought everything was perfect and here she was pushing him away. Why did everyone always push him away? Was he not funny? Great to be around? Charming? Was it so easy to toss the green teen with the great jokes away? He had really thought she might have been the one.

"Beastboy!" He could hear the familiar voice of the earth mover and he felt himself cringe. Slowly emerald eyes glanced up from the ground and into the sad blue ones a few feet away from him. He forced himself to smile though both knew it was not heartfelt.

"Hey Terra…"

"You don't look too good… what's wrong?" He shook his head. Though she had once been his best friend, this was something he wasn't ready to talk to her about. He may not have been good at math but he knew for certain that ex-girlfriend who wanted to be new girlfriend would try to subtract any competition aka the object of his affection and try to come out on top.

"Slight headache." This wasn't a lie. Ever since he had walked into the common room a moment ago his head had begun to hurt.

"You too?"

"Now that you mention it… my head hurts as well." Emerald eyes glanced to the white haired wizard.

"Maybe it's from the inflated ego." He blinked and Terra's mouth fell open slightly. The green changeling only shook his head, rubbing at his eyes. "Sorry… long morning, I didn't mean that."

"I accept your apology." Cerulean eyes watched the green teen and Beastboy growled and looked away. For some reason the urge to hit him in the face seemed nearly overpowering today.

The room erupted into a loud siren and flashing lights and the green teen winced. Had they always been so loud? It took the boy wonder three seconds to run in and over to the flashing screen. He taped on some buttons as the rest of the team came in from different directions to stand behind the leader.

"Oh no…"

"Oh no? Why are you saying oh no?" The green changeling could feel his stomach start to turn. There were few things that Robin ever actually seemed to worry about. Low hair gel, Starfire being mad at him, his inability to notice a good joke, and the more serious one, Slade. The green teen was really hoping it was the hair gel.

Slowly the boy wonder turned around and his face looked as serious as it had long ago. Back when only one man had come close to defeating the team. The green changeling was starting to think it wasn't the hair gel.

"It's Slade…" There was silence for a moment and then the half robotic teen stepped in, waving his arms about.

"Whoa! Now wait just one minute! We defeated Slade! He died when…" All eyes slowly moved to the short blonde who stood petrified in place. Though no one said it, all minds were thinking the same thing. If she had made it out maybe that meant he really was alive. Beastboy had said so but everyone had thought maybe it was the simple fact he was in a place with old memories. Ghosts have a way of turning up in places like that after all. Now it had seemed like he was correct and they should have taken his more serious.

Once more the screen started beeping and the boy wonder turned back around, tapping buttons to see three more places lighting up.

"Johnny Rancid is in the junk yard. X is wrecking havoc on the rooftops. Adonis is starting fights on the beach." Robin could feel his world slipping out from underneath him as the lights began to flash once more. The green gloved hands tapped at the buttons, different locations popping up as he felt his heart start to race. "Cinderblock and Plasmas just broke out… they're heading for an abandoned mine out in the middle of the woods…"

"Robin we need help… we can't all be in two places at once and even if we could…"

"I know Raven… we'll have to get help from Kid Flash, Jinx, and Titan's East…" Everybody nodded their head, grim faces already on. Robin knew he had to be the leader, had to tell them it was alright. He just had to make himself believe it first.

The last time so many villains had been out while Slade was about it had been to take them down one by one. He had to be careful this time, had to make sure his team had each other's back. So he swallowed the lump in his throat and turned around to face the members of his team, his family. He tried to ignore the way they all seemed lost, anxious, and a little bit afraid.

"Okay… Raven I need to you to go get the team of Titans East. I'll call ahead so Más and Menos can run ahead and save you some energy. Cyborg, call in Jinx and Kid Flash. Tell them to meet us downtown and we'll all decide what to do from there. The rest of you, get ready for battle. Titans! Go!"

Raven flung out her arms and her black aura flared before consuming her, leaving nothing but a chill where she had once stood. Robin pulled out his communicator and Cyborg walked away to start dialing the buttons in his arms. Both knew that this was going to be dangerous. They just had no clue how dangerous.

* * *

The lady of flowers hummed to herself as she checked her nails, the butler moving sack after sack of gold bars and green money into her hot pink car. The deed to the rain forest rested in the crook of her arm as she knew if she wanted to watch her work she would have to make haste. Still a few more sacks wouldn't hurt her.

After she was sure she had enough she moved around the back of her car and delicately slid into the driver seat. Talk about having your cake and eating it too. This would be a great donation to that new environment group she had been looking into and with all the extra cash she could buy the government off and keep them away from her new rain forest, maybe even buy more land. All in all, this was the best bet she had ever accepted.

Pulling sunglasses from the glove department she put them on and waved at Wintergreen who stood by the entrance of the mansion, little hearts lifting and popping over his head.

"Tell Slade I am so sorry I couldn't stay but I have previous plans. I'm sure he'll understand." Her laugh roared to life with the engine of her car and she was off. Soon she would be at back at her shop, watching the downfall of the Teen Titans. Not very impressive but she liked to make sure her work was always finished. Plus she had to keep track on Slade. He seemed so emotional as of late. Guess it was true what they say. A man in love was a crazy fool. A slow smirk slid across her lips and she took the side road, back to her little hidden Eden.

**A/N:** DUN DUN DUN! Whatever could the lady of the vines be planning? Will Slade get her back? Will the Teen Titans survive this? Lots more questions and hopefully more answers in the next chapter of Love Hurts! On to thank yous. ^^;

sinomin: The song was called Your guardian angel by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. I still can't believe I left it out! I had to rush back and correct it when I realized I forgot to put it in. ^^; I'm glad you loved the chapter! It was fun to do.

ChicoMagnifico: I understand completely. Just knowing you take the time to leave a review is enough for me! I'm glad you like the story and I'll try not to disappoint with the ending.

BeastBoyfangirl: Yay! I'm glad you liked the chapter and even happier you enjoy the whole story! I hope this chapter still has you intrigued!

Wolvmbm: I'm glad you liked the last chapter and I would never end the story without revealing Ivy's plans! I hope this chapter was exciting enough.

acosta perez jose ramiro: Thank you for the reviews! I like to know if the characters sound accurate or not. Helps me to know if I should lean one way or the other with their mannerisms.

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: Yay new person! I hope you've read this far.

Rosalind2013: I know! But all my reviewers are awesome and sweet. I also agree with you about reviews. Great reviews just lighten up my whole day!

AlwaysWrite: lol I'm glad you like the story! I have never seen Bones but I have heard good things about it so I might check it out now.

sumbunnyluvsu77: lol I try to go in order of whose review is first for what chapter. I love your reviews they're just so random and fun to read. I'm glad you enjoyed the chapter.

blackanimecat: Aww I'm sorry I'll tell to put in the names of the characters more to keep from confusing people. I'm glad you liked the chapter though!

Okay! So thank you all who reviewed! There were so many and I was jumping up and down with each one I read! I can't believe so many people like the story so far! I just hope the ending is just as great as the rest of it. I know this chapter took awhile to come out but I was waiting for someone to give it the okay before I posted it. So let me know what you think and if I did alright on the action scenes because from here on out that's pretty much what they are. Four more parts made up into four more chapters that will finish the story! Plus an epilogue. Review and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 10:Getting the best of you

**A/N:** I tried to load the story yesterday but it wouldn't let me, sorry! So here it is without further adieu!

I do not own Teen titans or Poison Ivy or anyone in this fanfic. Thankyous are at the bottom! ^^

**Chapter ten: Part One – Is someone getting the best of you.**

The Teen Titans stood in the middle of downtown Jump City, glancing around to see how deserted it had already become. It was as if no one had lived there for years. It was pretty amazing how fast people cleared out when several threats started to pop up randomly. It was almost heart-retching to see the once so crowded and loud city nothing more than an empty wasteland.

The only sound that filled the air was the soft breathing of six teens. It seemed so chilly and the tension was as thick as fog on a winter night. The eyes behind the black mask turned to see a blur and a few seconds later the cause of it was standing a few feet in front of him. A moment later the back lash of the wind exploded around them all and eyes squinted slightly, waiting for it to pass. As eyes focused again the group saw the reddish brown haired teen dressed in yellow and red in front of them, a pink haired girl looking nauseated in his arms.

"Hey, got your message."

"Glad you could show Kid Flash… will she be alright?" The teen dressed in yellow and red gave a nod of his head and slowly set his pale girlfriend down on the ground. She wobbled for a moment and he steadied her as she placed a hand on both her stomach and head. She was never going to do that again, ever. Next time if there was a hurry she would wait for the empath whether it took time or not.

"Yeah she's not very good with fast travel but she'll be fine in a few minutes."

"Gee hun… thanks for the-" Her throat clutched and she felt her stomach turn. Quickly she slapped a hand over her mouth and forced the contents of her stomach to stay down. Once she was sure it was safe she turned back to the blue eyes of her boyfriend and continued. "Concern."

He only smiled sheepishly and rubbed her back as her shoulders heaved again. Robin made a face and slowly turned away, leaving Kid Flash to take care of Jinx. The boy wonder was never good with throwing up or moody women. He only managed to lift a foot before two small child dressed alike suddenly appeared before him. Both sets of eyes looked up at the taller teen through yellow goggles, a plus or minus sign on a chest each. The boy wonder smiled and placed a hand each on top of their heads, ruffling the strands of red hair. The twins chuckled and smiled, the twin with the minus on his chest missing a tooth in the front.

"Más y Menos! Hey good to see you guys made it." The two children didn't have time to respond as a black portal suddenly appeared not too far behind them. The black energy started to fade out and in its placed stood four figures. The boy wonder could feel himself calm down slightly at having everyone near, but only slightly. This way everyone had a partner. He would not risk anyone to fight alone. "Aqualad, Speedy! Bumblebee! So glad you all could make it."

"Of course Robin, you need us we're here. We're a team after all." The girl with the insect wings responded, her hands resting on her hips. The other two teens only nodded as she said it and Robin could feel his heart swell with pride slightly. It was always good to have people you could rely on.

"I'm glad to hear it. Unfortunately we don't have time to catch up as you've all already been briefed. Villains are running amuck among the city and among them is Slade. Since we were not sure of his attack we could only assume the worse which is why we all will be working in partners." The boy wonder glanced around to see if anyone was opposed. Nobody said anything but the serious looks on their faces indicated they agreed and stood behind whatever decision he made. He pressed on.

"Here will be the teams. Cyborg, you take Jinx and Kid Flash and start to track down Johnny Rancid. Last I heard he was still in the junkyard. Speedy and Bumblebee I will have you looking for X. Be careful he is very skilled and you should proceed with caution." They all nodded and he turned his attention to the other half of the group.

"Aqualad since you work with water you'll take down Adonis at the beach with Más y Menos. He's a lot of talk but don't take that suit lightly, it's very powerful. Raven, you take Beastboy and Rorek and head toward the mines to defeat Cinderblock and Plasmas. I know it seems like a lot of work but I'm sure between the three of you you can do it. Starfire you are with me in apprehending Slade. Ready?"

A hand slowly raised and the boy wonder blinked, glancing at Terra. He hadn't even realized she had come along. He was so busy earlier that morning he just figured she went home.

"Yes?"

"I-I want to help." He raised an eyebrow and she felt herself curling up on the inside. No matter how old she was or how far down the line she would go, Robin would always be one of the people who made her feel like she was not good enough with just a lift of an eyebrow. "I… I've made a lot of mistakes in the past and though I do not wish to confront Slade… I do wish to help… please."

There was silence as all eyes watched the shy blonde before they moved back to the boy wonder. Robin seemed to be thinking it over, weighing how much he could trust her. After he realized she could be of help he nodded and knew where to put her just in case she stepped out of line. There was only one person who could take her down if needed be.

"Very well… you will go with Raven." Both girl's jaws dropped and they looked at each other before looking back to the boy wonder. He ignored the looks. " Raven will be the leader in your group, if she feels like you have stepped out of line or that you were not serious in your task to help she will take you down." The empath smirked and the blonde regretted asking to help. "That does not mean that Raven will let this go to her head and use her power of leadership in any other way than professional." Raven's smirk faltered and she nodded her head.

"I understand." He nodded and glanced out at his friends, his comrades, his family. He hoped this would not be the last time he saw them, even losing one would be heartbreaking.

"We can do this team. We've always come out on top before and we will do so now." They all stared at him, pride and determination across their faces. The boy wonder could only smile with pride and reached in his belt to pull out the long steel pole he always wielded. "Titans… GO!"

They knew the routine, knew the roles and with quickness learned and taught over the years they divided up in seconds. The first group headed towards the junkyard as Kid Flash pulled away in the lead, the second group running towards the beach. With the third group, the redheaded archer jumped from fire escape to fire escape as Bumblebee shrunk down to the size of the insect she was named after and buzzed after him. For a moment the last group could only look around at each other, hoping they could put differences aside for the time being. Slowly the empath moved between the three teens and raised her arms. As arms lowered, the black aura flared to life and then they were gone.

The leader watched the spot where his friends had just stood and slowly swallowed the lump in this throat. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up into the bright lime-green eyes of his girlfriend. Tenderly he took her hand in his and he let his eyes watch her behind the mask. Gently he tugged her to him and let his arms move around her waist, their lips meeting in a soft kiss. Starfire was surprised but she said nothing as she melted into the warmth he offered and responded with her own tender kiss. Slowly their lips parted and he stroked the back of his gloved hand against her cheek.

"No matter what happens today Starfire…know I love you." Her face lit up and she smiled warmly, nodding her head.

"And I love you as well, boyfriend Robin…" Once more he pulled her towards him and hugged her like it might be the very last time. His fingers ran through the strands of her red hair and he placed a kiss to her temple. She could feel his concern for her, feel how uncertain he was and it worried her a little. Her arms tightened a bit around him and once more they shared a soft kiss. Finally after a few minutes they broke apart and watched each other's eyes hoping the look said everything they could never say. They said nothing as he pulled away and got on his R-cycle. As the engine roared to life she took to the sky and off they went to face the man that had once nearly been the downfall of Robin's sanity and the Teen Titans.

* * *

Ivy had parked her car in a well hidden spot a few blocks away, leaving it covered and well hidden with plants. She listened as the bell to her store sounded throughout the quiet room and she wasted no time to slide into the large hidden room in the back. She stepped across the stones and made her way to her giant flower, taking a seat. Eyes the color of fresh grown leaves slowly closed and fingers touched the petals in a long slow stroke.

She felt the petals shift underneath her as she became one with the plants in her shop. Her senses spread past the lilies, through the grass, and into the trees. They scattered about into every plant in the city known as Jump City. Senses moved one by one until she found what she was looking for. Plants shifted and she could see each titan clearly in her mind, her puppets going about their duties without knowing why. A slow sadistic smirk spread across luscious green lips. The show was close to starting.

* * *

The brownish red hair teen came to a halt with dirt and rocks flying off all around. He wasted no time in letting blue eyes scan the area. It was quiet and he didn't see anything out of the ordinary but he knew that was more reason to be alert. Quickly Kid Flash started to move about the junkyard and came to a halt not finding anything. He rubbed the back of his head and frowned slightly. What a disappointment. It seemed like he wouldn't have first dibs on the first hit after all.

He moved to lean against a rundown car and waited for the rest of the team to show up before they decided where to go next. Minutes later the last two titans showed up. Cyborg started to glance around and Jinx leaned over to catch her breath, glaring at the teen with the red lightening bolt on his chest for leaving her behind.

"I don't see anything… think maybe he moved on?" Kid Flash said as he sent his glaring girlfriend a sheepish smile of apology. She grumbled and glanced in the other direction.

"Nah man, I think they all had a place to be. It wouldn't make sense for him to leave." The half robotic teen started to move away from the group and let his red censor eye come to life. He scanned the area and lifted the hatch on his arm to start tapping at a few buttons.

Pink cat eyes scanned the area and she could feel a chill run up her spine. She pushed it down and instead let out an annoyed sigh. In her opinion this was all just a waste of time and there were better things to be doing. If she remembered anything about Johnny Rancid he was just some sad teen with a Grease complex. Her hand rested on her hip and she leaned her weight onto her right leg.

"This is boring guys. Kid Flash said he wasn't here and it seems quiet. I think we're just wasting our time."

"I just want to make sure Jinx…" His arm began to beep and quickly he turned around just in time to catch a glimpse of the biker moving towards the cat eyed girl. "JINX!"

She whirled around just in time to see what the yelling was all about and barely missed being hit in the face with a massive fist. She did a backhand spring out of the way to put some distance between her and the biker. Landing in front of the half robotic teen she twirled on the tips of her toes and sent amethyst waves of bad luck at the Johnny Rancid. He jerked to the side and barely missed the attack as his eyes fixed on the girl, the attack causing a loud explosion behind him.

Her blood ran cold and her eyes widen slightly as she stumbled backwards at the sight in front of her. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. It couldn't be.

"No way… do you see that!" She asked the two teen boys, shock still in her pink eyes.

"I sure do…" Kid Flash frowned and moved in front of the pink haired teen, putting a hand in front of her to keep her safe.

Something was wrong with Johnny Rancid and it was not the fact he was a pale pasty green, though that did register as weird also. It was the fact that there was a large pulsing red flower that covered his entire back. The leaves looked to be fastened onto the material of his jacket and the vines encircled around the large teen's form, weaving around his limbs. If that wasn't scary enough it seemed as if seeds had sunken into the once grey skin and now his veins could be seen, glowing green seeds dancing through them. The once gray eyes were now a lush green and seemed to be both scared and pleading. He opened his mouth and no sound came out.

"Cyborg… W-What's wrong with him?!" The robotic teen could say nothing, only watched as the biker lifted his shoulder and opened his mouth even wider only to fail once more at producing sound.

"I-I don't know… I have to run this through my system… keep him busy!" Kid Flash glanced at Jinx who was starring at Cyborg like he had grown an extra head. Seeing that he was indeed too busy to notice them and was taping away at his arm, she knew he was serious. Figures. Slowly she growled and turned back to the twitching form in front of her. She would do her job and she would win like she always did.

"You heard him Kid Flash… Let's do this!"

* * *

Adonis was freaking out. He was a pale pasty green, there was a giant red flower on the back of his Hercules suit, and worse of all he had no function of his body. It was as if someone was moving him like he was a puppet. He jerked his shoulders at weird angles and when he tried to scream for help, nothing came out. His eyes even felt funny and he could see some guy dressed in blue, white, and black spandex standing in front of him. He needed help, why wasn't anyone helping him. Once more he tried to shout and nothing came out. His body suddenly jerked backwards and he wanted to cry, to scream, but the only thing close to a sound was his heart beating in his ears. Where were the Teen Titans when you actually needed them?

Aqualad stood a few feet away from the body that twisted and turned before charging at him. The Altanian easily sidestepped and wondered if this really was what he had come for. The red suited teen stumbled and fell down onto his knees. Slowly Adonis started to get back up, his shoulders jerking upwards one at a time. It all seemed so easy. His black eyes caught the sight of the large flower on the back of the red suit and he got an idea. Dark pools for eyes glanced down at the two twins, making sure to also keep a watch of the glowing villain.

"Más. Menos… I want you to run up while I distract him and yank the flower from his back. Alright?" The two twins nodded and saluted.

"Sí Señor." The first twin replied, a large white plus sign in the middle of the red circle on his chest.

"Listo cuando usted es." The other red haired twin said, this one holding a minus sign on his suit. Aqualad nodded and sent them a small smile before glancing back at the glowing villain in an oversized suit. The blue dressed teen cracked his knuckles and flew forward as Adonis did the same, staggering about.

The Altanian held up a hand and called forth the water. The cool liquid wasted no time as it soared from the sea and went to the one summoning it. The blue dressed teen jumped in the air just as the glowing villain swung his fist. Aqualad quickly landed behind the glowing teen and rolled on the ground. The mechanical teen turned around faster than Aqualad would have thought and what felt like a thousand pounds connected with the Altanian's jaw. The teen with black pools for eyes went flying and the water landed in large drops into the sand.

That had hurt. Rubbing the back of his jaw he saw the two twins urging him to get up and get back to business. He should have made them the distractions. He pushed himself backwards in a roll just as a giant metal hand came crashing down into the sand, sand flying about as a hole appeared where Aqualad had once been. He paled slightly. He had to finish this fast or he might not make it to see tomorrow.

He jumped to his feet and spun in a circle to summon the water. The clear liquids gathered to turn into a soft blue as they whirled around the twirling teen before flying full force at the glowing villain. He staggered and once more his mouth opened but nothing came out. Just as he was about to charge again, Más y Menos held hands and sped over to the glowing villain. Más jumped up onto his brother's back and landed on the large metallic suit's shoulder. He sat down and started to press his feet against the flower, Menos gripped the large flower with his hands from the bottom and swung up to place his feet against the glowing villain's lower back to help him pull. Más pushed with feet and Menos pulled with his hands, both trying to yank it off with all their strength. It didn't budge at first but the mechanic teen hadn't seemed to notice them, throwing punch after punch to the Altanian.

Aqualad barely rolled out of the way of the last assault as the giant red fist came crashing down and through the sand.

"Hurry up! He's way stronger than he looks!" The twins said something in spanish and Aqualad was sure it was probably something children shouldn't say. His hand blocked the next punch and he felt his whole body shake and he stumbled backwards from the blow. This was getting ridiculous. If the twins didn't hurry he was going to have more than a few broken bones. The glowing teen took that moment and pounced. He caught the water bender and pinned him to the ground and his mouth opened once more but nothing came out. The glowing teen raised his arm and Aqualad was sure he was about to lose his pretty face.

That's when the teen in the suit stopped and the glow left his face. A quick gasp of air filled his lungs and he collapsed down onto the white sand beside the Altanian. The teen in the mechanical suit gasped and coughed for air, curling up into the fetal position. Aqualad slowly sat up on his elbows and let out a sigh of relief as he glanced over to where the two twins stood, poking at the twitching flower. Black eyes glanced back at the gasping Adonis that seemed to be out of it and just glad he had his body back. Aqualad sighed and collapsed onto the ground. They would join the others after his jaw stopped hurting.

* * *

Speedy ran at full speed from rooftop to rooftop, landing on a knee and then taking off again in a run. The girl in the black and yellow half shirt was the size of a bee and buzzing close to him, staying close to his ear in case she needed to yell a command for him to hear. They had found X before but ended up fighting so much he managed to take back to the rooftops during their argument. They both had blamed one another but finally decided on simply putting away their differences and catching the villain. They were far more concern about why the flower was on his back than who was right or wrong. They needed to find him before he infected someone with whatever strange eerie glow thing he might have. That's when they both spotted him.

"There he is!" They said in unison and sent each other a look.

"I said it first!" They said again and she growled, stopping in the air to glare at the redhead archer.

"Look it doesn't matter. Let's just get this guy, alright?"

"Deal." He pulled a glowing arrow from his satchel and placed it against the string. He aligned the shot and let loose, the arrow whirling in the air. Red X easily dodged it and landed sideways on a nearby chimney, pushing off of it for momentum as he lounged at the archer.

Speedy jumped but the black cladded teen was faster and yanked him back down by the ankle. The teen with the skull on his face landed, spun in a circle, and let go of the archer. The redheaded teen collided with a nearby brick chimney and landed with a thud on the roof. Bumblebee took this moment to return to full size and started to shoot her golden stingers at the freelancer. X leaped in a crescent shape and cart-wheeled out of the way. As she shot another bolt and he dodged again. The freelancer squatted down for a moment and then leapt right at her. She wasn't able to move fast enough as his foot collided with her stomach and sent her flying across the rooftops.

The freelancer squatted back down on the ground and leaned his head forward as if he was in pain. Oh he would be in pain when she was down with him. Nobody threw her across a roof like she was a kickball. Oh yeah and they didn't place a hand on her team member either. She grumbled and slowly stood up, holding her stomach.

"Oh it is on. You alright Speedy?" The archer groaned and nodded, rubbing his head. Sluggishly he got to his feet and let his eyes meet with the glowing teen covered in black.

"Yeah… for once I agree with you."

"Alright good cause' I have a plan and it involves you being a good shot… we need that flower off of him."

"What for? You already have a room full of them back home."

"It's not for me you idiot!" She screamed and he winced a bit, arching an eyebrow at her. Sometimes it was too easy to tease her. She forced herself to calm down and pointed at the freelancer who still sat squatting, his fingers digging into the loose gravel. "I think it's controlling him. You can see him fighting. Now I'll distract him and you just try not to miss for once." He mouthed what she said and made faces. She glared and he straightened up, pulling out another arrow.

"You just better keep up your end of the bargain, Sweets." She fluttered into the air and her size started to dwindle until she was nothing more then the size of a bee. Buzzing forward she started to shoot at the freelancer and he easily avoided. He leapt forward and caught her in his hands and she immediately returned to her full size, grabbing his arms.

True to his words, the archer lined up his shot and once more he let the glowing golden arrow fly. Like the professional he was he did not miss and the arrow hit the side of the flower full force. Seconds before the arrow made contact Bumblebee let the freelancer go and flew backwards out of the way. It took the glowing green teen all of two seconds to realize what had happened as the arrow hit and exploded. He stumbled and fell to his knees, the pulsing large red flower dropping down to the ground.

Slowly the two titans walked over as Red X started to cough and gasp for air, his fingers curling against the ground.

"You think he's alright?" Once more the freelancer coughed and fell over onto his side, slowly curling up to wrap his arms around his legs.

"Well he's breathing… my question is do we arrest him?" They glanced at each other and the archer could only shrug.

* * *

The R-cycle followed after the orange and black dressed man. The rider gunned the handles as he took a quick turn, using his foot to keep from falling over. The sound of tires squealed and an engine roaring filled the air. He flew into the construction working area, Starfire flying over head. The boy wonder quickly spun in a crescent shape to send gravel flying, killing the engine as he glared at the man in front of him. Slade stood there and watched the boy wonder with his chest rising and falling in slow breaths.

"What are you doing Slade?! What are you planning?!" The older man said nothing and only kept breathing. Robin could feel his heart pulsing and hear his own breathing as they both stared at one another. He didn't even turn his head as Starfire slowly landed down on the ground beside him. He had to make sure to protect her, to be ready for anything. "Answer me!" He screamed but the orange and black suited man still said nothing. Instead he moved down into a fighting stance and waved the boy wonder over with two fingers.

Robin did not disappoint and let out a scream of anger as he jumped from his bike and flew at the older man. Slade easier avoided the punch that the teen sent to him, a hand blocking the kick. He only had to keep this up until the potion wore off and when it did, oh was he going to get her back. If she thought this was funny (and he knew that she did) he was going to smash that beautiful face into a wall. Well maybe not, she was so nice and soft and great to be around. She had such a beautiful smile and she always smelled like fresh flowers. Not to mention that laugh, oh that beautiful laugh. He groaned and tried to fight the potion, ducking with grace as the boy wonder sent a kick to his head.

Starfire could only watch and frowned slightly not sure if she was supposed to leap into action or not. She could hear the yelling of her boyfriend, could feel the tension washing off of him and it scared her. Oh how it scared her. She knew Robin always wanted a rematch against Slade. He seemed to think he had something to prove to the team. Still she could not let the love of her life do this alone. So she flew into the fray and made sure not to use any of her starbolts to loosely.

Robin went to punch and Slade grabbed the boy wonder's arm. Quickly Slade turned the teen around to press the boy wonder's own arm against his back. The multicolored teen let out a loud scream and the older man ducked as Starfire shot a starbolt at him. Using the pinned arm Slade swung the boy wonder downward to twist the arm at an awkward angle. The orange clad man tilted his leg up to sent a kick to the alien princess's face.

She stumbled backwards and he hurled the boy wonder as far as he could go across the ground. Robin landed on his arm when he hit the ground and heard something snap. Once more the boy wonder let out a loud scream of pain as he collided with a nearby pile of wood, the stacks falling over on top of him.

Starfire's heart sunk and Slade took the moment to grab her by the hair. He pulled as hard as he could and she swore her hair was being yanked from her scalp. Spinning on his heels he whirled them in circles once, twice, three times and let her fly through the air. She hit against a fourth story pole and let out her own scream of pain as she doubled over onto the bar.

"Starfire!" Slade walked toward the boy wonder who had managed to crawl his way out from the debris. The one eyed villain watched as the teen cradled his arm. Eyes narrowed behind the black mask and he could feel his temper flaring. He had to get the man back for hurting him and the alien princess. First he wanted to know why though. He needed to know why Slade had come back. "Why?! WHY?!"

He tried to fight it, tried to keep from walking over to the boy wonder but the potion still ran through his veins. The older man reached over and picked the teen up by the throat and let the body dangle. Robin gasped and he felt his insides start to turn. He had to fight it. This was not part of the plan, not part of the deal. It was one thing to hire her to finish the job but it was completely different to make him a pawn! He fought for control of his body and flung the multicolored teen across the ground once more.

The boy wonder hit the ground and rolled onto his stomach. He coughed as the dirt filled his lungs and watched through the cloud of dust as Slade drew closer once more. The older man raised a steel platted shoe and let it go crashing down on Robin's leg. The Christmas colored teen let out another loud scream of pain as he felt the steel connect over and over again, kicking randomly at his fallen form.

Starfire swept down and tackled the older man away from the love of her life. He hit the ground and she started to let one fist after the other pound away at the hidden face. His head jolted side to side with each hit until he caught both of her hands. Lime green eyes widen and then she felt a foot to her stomach. The force knocked her off of him and onto her back in front of the boy wonder. She coughed for a moment but quickly stood up as Slade started to walk over again. Hate shinned in her lime green eyes and her hands clutched into fist, ready to release an attack when he got close enough. She would protect her boyfriend and if she needed to kill Slade to do it. So be it.

"You will not hurt my boy anymore!" She raised her hands and let lose an assault of starbolts. The green pulsing lights flew through the air and Slade avoided them before flipping backwards. He pushed from the ground and landed on the first story level of the bar. He stood there for a moment and felt his body start to become his own again.

Starfire started to shoot the green lasers at him once more and the older man felt one hit his side. He stumbled back a bit before he did a back-flip down onto the ground. Their eyes met for a moment before the older man turned around and started running as fast as he could away from the two Titans. He had business to take care of and it was not here.

She did not give chase instead she ran over to her hurt boyfriend and drew him into her arms. She could see the distress in his face and her insides hurt at the fact he was hurt. Though he tried not to show her that it hurt she could tell and she swore if she ever got her hands on Slade he would know a whole new world of pain.

"Oh Robin…"

"I'm alright… my arm might be broken… but I'm alright… we have to go after him though Star… we have to!" She frowned and stroked his cheek, shaking her head.

"I am afraid not boyfriend Robin… we must wait for our friends and then we will venture out and do the down falling of Slade." He straightened up slightly and wanted to yell, to say something but all he could do was slowly nod his head. Though he didn't want to admit it he knew she was right. Knew that he would need help in this condition and slowly his eyes looked down. He had never felt like such a failure before.

* * *

"It's dark in here."

"Then stay close and shut-up."

"Can't we like… light some candles."

"I am doing the best I can…"

"I agree with BB, your lighting skills suck." The empath could feel her eyebrow twitch and she seriously debated on just punching both the green teen and the blonde in the face. They had been complaining since they had started walking into the tunnels. She didn't see either of them creating light out of nothing but apparently that didn't mean they didn't get to stop complaining about it.

"May I, Lady Raven?" She blinked and nodded her head. The white haired wizard held up a hand and chanted something she couldn't understand. A white light illuminated from his palm and then shot out down the dark tunnel. The dark tunnel of the abandoned mine lit up with white light before it slowly started to die down. Everyone but Rorek arched an eyebrow and the green teen went to say something until something flickered. Soon specks of white lights could be seen and they started to grow until they were floating balls of light down along the walls.

Everyone stood amazed and the white haired wizard sent the empath a small smile.

"I hope this will be satisfactory." She nodded and Beastboy grumbled something underneath his breath. Talk about a show off for no reason. So he could create light. Big whoop didn't make him any less of a pretty boy. Raven glared at him and the green teen went quiet, glancing in the other direction. She could glare all she wanted. He was still going to grumble and think mean thoughts.

They started walking again in silence until they came across a fork in the tunnel. And if it was not quiet amongst the group before it certainly was now. They all stared at the choices before looking at one another and then the violet haired empath. Raven stared back at them for a moment before glancing down each path.

"Hmmm… I suppose we'll have to split up… Gar you'll come with me-" His heart jumped and a large smile spread across his face. She wanted to be alone with him in the tunnel. In a light dimmed one at that and he was all for it. However it was not to be as Terra intervened. He was really started to not like her.

"No way! Like I would trust you alone with BB!"

"I am the leader here and I decide on groups."

"Robin said not to abuse your powers!"

"Well what would you suggest? Because there is no way I am leaving you alone in a dark tunnel with Gar. We're here to work. Not to try and grope one another."

"Hey now! I would not let her grope me!" Everyone glanced at the green teen and he went quiet, glancing down at the ground with a large blush across his face. That had come out the wrong way. He had meant to say that he understood there was a job to do and that he would not fraternize during his duty.

Terra turned back to the violet haired girl and tried to ignore the outburst from the green teen. Terra knew being alone with him was out of the question which only meant one other option.

"Fine then. Boys with boys and girls with girls." Raven arched an eyebrow. She couldn't be serious. Gar and Rorek would kill each other. Not to mention the thought of killing the blonde had crossed her mind a few times. The look on Terra's face said otherwise. She was going to tell her to suck it up but decided to agree with the rock wielder instead. After all, keep your friends close but keep your enemies closer. The empath sighed and rubbed her temple, turning towards the right of the fork.

"Fine. Girls with girls and boys with boys."

"Wait Rae I don't think-"

"I know you don't. Now shut-up. Boys with boys and girls with girls I will not repeat it again." Not like she had a chance to. Raven was already walking further into the mines and out of sight. Terra glanced at Beastboy and sent him a small smile before she followed the empath down the dimly lit tunnel.

The green teen slowly moved emerald eyes to land on the wizard who was looking back at him. This was going to be very uncomfortable and by the way he was looking at the green teen, Rorek agreed.

* * *

The violet haired girl walked silently down the tunnel the blonde earth mover not far behind. Somewhere off in the distance they could hear rocks sliding down the walls. Blue-violet eyes glanced around and wondered how long the walls could hold. By the looks of things no one had been in here in a very long time. The wood that held up the roof seemed to be rotting through and every now and again pebbles would fall from the ceiling. It did not seem a good place to be. Especially with a rock mover that had it in for you.

Terra strolled along behind the empath and sent glares of daggers at her back. How dare she try to use her power as leader to be alone with Beastboy. In fact how could Raven even think that she would let it be that easy? If the empath thought that she was going to lie down and let her be with him, she was seriously deluded.

"You know…I and Beastboy kissed when I first got back." She smirked as she saw the empath stiffen slightly. Raven stayed silent and the earth mover smirked more, pressing on. "He still loves me you know."

"That's funny he didn't seem too eager to be alone with you now did he?" Not to mention he spent the night with me, she thought but kept it to herself. This wasn't the time to start a petty argument she knew she had already won. Not that is wasn't very tempting.

Terra narrowed her eyes at the empath's back and she muttered something to herself, folding her arms across her chest.

"He's just… shy."

"Right. Can you maybe focus? We're here to do a job. When we get back we can let Gar decide."

"Fine. Just as long as you lose gracefully, _Rae_." Blue-violet eyes narrowed and she reminded herself to stay focus on the job at hand. The last thing she needed was to let her powers and anger get the best of her. She had to stay in control and be the mature one. It was harder than she remembered it being.

"Right back at you, _Ter_."

The blonde haired girl growled and went to yell but the sound of movement caused both girls to stop moving. Slowly both sets of eyes tried to peer deeper into the lightly dimmed tunnel. Cautiously the empath started to walk forward. The rock wielder followed close behind as she glanced over the empath's shoulder. Moments passed and they heard something but no one made a move. Finally getting a bit annoyed, Terra started to move around Raven.

"I can handle this. Just sit back and watch how it's done." Raven held up a hand before the earth mover could take a step further. If she thought she was going to allow her to crush them, the villains, and her other two fellow team members in a cave-in just to show off. She was out of her mind. Raven's eyes moved to land on blue ones and she shook her head.

"You haven't used your powers in awhile. It's best to just wait and see if we'll need them."

"Are you trying to say I don't know what I'm doing? I was a Titan too!" She stepped closer to the empath and Raven had to remind herself not to get angry. So instead she only narrowed her blue-violet eyes in a warning.

"The keyword being _was_ and even then you weren't able to control your powers. Or did you forget the outcome of that?" The blonde growled but couldn't voice the insult on her tongue because at that moment Plasmas decided to show. Quickly the empath shoved the other girl away before her aura wrapped around her and she teleported just in time. The glob of purplish slime hit where they had just been standing.

Terra winced and growled, holding up a hand but stopped as she noticed how confined they all were. If she used her powers here there could be a cave-in. Cursing she got to her feet and started to run down the path, past the violet haired girl who was sending a wave of black energy at the man of sludge.

"We have to get him into an open space!"

"Gee, whatever gave you that idea." Violet strands flew along her face as she jumped backwards, dodging another attack of slime. Turning on the heels of her blue boots she started to follow the other girl down the tunnel. Plasmas let out a bubbly groan before he turned into a puddle of mud and followed after the two girls, right on their heels.

* * *

Beastboy kicked a random pebble as he walked behind the white haired teen. They had said nothing to one another ever since they started on the journey down the increasingly long tunnel. It was torture. He missed Rae, he missed being able to talk, he missed being able to tell a joke. He was more than certain that the wizard would not appreciate a good joke if he heard one. Still he was sick enough of the silence to try it.

"Want to hear a joke?" Silence. The green teen arched an eyebrow at the white haired teen's back and continued. "What did the ocean say to the sand?"

"…"

"Nothing, it just waved. Get it?" Silence.

Beastboy frowned and grumbled something about no sense of humor. This seemed to catch the white haired teen's attention because cerulean eyes were glancing over his shoulder at the green changeling.

"I fancy a good joke as much as the next fellow. The opportune word there is being _good_." He turned his attention back to the walk and the green teen only glared.

"Well I'm so sorry my jokes aren't good enough for your up tightness." Rorek only shrugged.

"Forgiven. I understand not all of us are blessed with a good sense of humor." Beastboy narrowed his eyes and felt his fingers curling into fist. Pretty boy was asking for it.

"So I suppose you think your jokes are funnier than mine?"

"I don't have jokes but if I did, I'm sure they would be, yes."

"Dude. You're an ass." To this Rorek chuckled a bit and Beastboy arched an eyebrow, something he had picked up from the empath. The white haired teen could only shrug.

"I suppose I inherited that from my father. The original Rorek. But as he told me, I now tell you. That does not mean I am not a great wizard and that I do not feel any less compassion when it comes to saving lives. One day I will find someone who will make me feel more than others and the bright side of me will venture out. Until then, I will put away childish notions and fight with all the bravery I possess."

The green teen could only watch as the wizard kept his eyes sharp and focused down the lightly dimmed tunnel. It was fair to say Beastboy was a little intimidated but he was a hero and he had morals as well.

"Original Rorek huh? Shouldn't he be… you know… not around?" The wizard stiffened slightly and Beastboy blinked at the sudden weight that seemed to land on the outsider's shoulders.

"He lives for however long Malchior lives… they are both bounded by the book to live forever or until the spell may be broken or passed on to a decedent. I share the same curse, though I am not the first son I am the only one born more like father than the others… once I have the book my father may rest and I will take his place." Beastboy blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, glancing down at the ground. Now he only felt like a worm.

"I'm sorry to hear that…"

"It is alright, I have accepted my fate… I only hope that Lady Raven…" His words trailed off and emerald eyes shot up. The wizard seemed less sad now and was blushing. The green changeling's eyes narrowed and he marched over to the wizard, cutting him off before he could take another step.

"Only hope Rae, _what_?" Cerulean eyes landed on emerald and they held each other's look. For a moment the white haired teen did not reply and only started to walk around the green teen. Beastboy didn't allow it and kept his eyes fixed firmly on the white haired teen. Finally Rorek let out a small annoyed sigh and answered the question, watching the green changeling.

"Only hope she wishes to come with me." The green teen's eyes narrowed and he poked a finger into the wizard's chest.

"Now wait one moment! Rae is off limits buddy! She's taken." Rorek only lifted an eyebrow and gently yet firmly pushed the green teen's hand away. He started to dust off the front of his armor, keeping cerulean eyes on Beastboy.

"Oh? From what I've seen you both fight a lot and you prefer that other Lady. Besides if I may be frank, Lady Raven needs a real man. Someone who will be there for her and strong enough to protect her if needed."

Beastboy stood there dumbfounded. He was just insulted more in that last sentence than he cared to be. Growling his fist curled and he narrowed his eyes again.

"I am more than enough man for Rae and if you think you're going to get her, it's over my dead body." The words were spoken in a whisper but the threat was clear all the same. The white haired wizard narrowed his eyes and went to respond but something caught his eyes. Blinking Rorek looked over the green teen's shoulder, trying to make out the shape. Beastboy followed suit and saw what had caused the pause.

Quickly one teen jumped to the left and the other to the right just as a giant stone hand came crashing down. The white haired teen landed in a fighting pose and white energy pulsed to life in his hands. The green teen landed in a fighting stance and held up his hands ready to block any attack.

Cinderblock however did not seem all that eager to fight as he groaned and then made a break down the tunnel. Beastboy blinked and then growled. Leave it to the stone man to run away when he actually wanted to relieve some stress.

"Look what you did!" Yelled the white haired wizard as he pushed past the green teen and ran after the giant stone man. For a moment Beastboy could only stand there in shock of the accusation. Finally his mind kicked back to life and he growled, flailing his arms around.

"What _I_ did! If you hadn't started with me none of this would have happened!" The green changeling started to run after the wizard and Cinderblock, making a note to punch the wizard at the end of all this.

"Oh yes because I wish to indulge in derisory conversation with you!"

"You're derisory conversation!" The wizard sighed and rolled his eyes as both of the teens turned the corner and started to run up the slope. They kept arguing the whole time as they chased after Cinderblock.

* * *

Nails the colored of crimson tapped lightly on the soft petal of her 'chair.' A wide smirk was spread across her face as she watched how the teens had already taken the flowers off. By now she was also certain that Slade was back at his mansion, trying to find where her hideout was. If all worked out, he would show up when planned. As for now she kept watching the confused Titans. Though not everything was going as planned, it was going well enough.

Slowly lips parted and she started to count down in a whisper.

"Three…Two…One."

* * *

Jinx kicked at the biker with the tip of her curled up purple boot. It had been a lot easier than they thought it would to take down the glowing teen. Johnny Rancid now laid on the ground, groaning but alright all the same. She shrugged and turned towards the two teen males.

"He seems to be alright now." The half robotic teen nodded and let out a small breath of victory. Kid Flash smiled and moved over to place an arm around his girlfriend.

"Good job! I'm lucky to call you my girlfriend."

"I know. I just wish you weren't such a whore." Silence. Two males blinked at the pink haired girl and she seemed confused at what she had just said. Shaking her head she went to talk again. "I mean I wish you were more like Cyborg instead of out there trying to sleep with anything that bats their eyes at you."

Her hands flew up to her mouth and her eyes went wide. Slowly Cyborg glanced over to the just as stunned Kid Flash. Jinx shook her head again but didn't speak, not trusting herself to talk. Cyborg could tell by the look on her face she hadn't wanted to say it and that concerned him greatly. Maybe the ordeal was not yet over.

**A/N:** Muhahahahaha what could Poison Ivy be planning? Doesn't look good for our heroes! Originally I was going to name the chapters after chess moves on a chess board but after I failed to understand what my boyfriend was saying after the…oh about seventh time. I decided on just using whatever popped into my head at the time. Go figure they were mostly lines from songs. Let me know what you think! On to the thanks. ^^

Spiritedheart4ever: Thank you! I'm trying.

Wolvmbm: I'm glad you like the story, you're very observant! Thank you so much for being a faithful reader and reviewer. ^^

ChicoMagnifico: I know but she's confused and reacts the only way she knows how. I'm sure things will get better… maybe. ^^

sinomin: Yeah, Poison Ivy is evil. You have to love it though!

acosta perez jose ramiro: That makes me glad to hear because a few times I wasn't sure if I hit the nail on the head or not. So I just left it in and hoped for the best. Thank you.

Rosalind2013: lol you are not a bad reviewer! I understand completely I have so many fanfics to catch up on as well. Thank you so much for mentioning me on your story! I couldn't stop smiling! That was so nice of you. Also I do try to update as quickly as possible, writing chapters in advance helps a lot. ^^;

sumbunnyluvsu77: At least you reviewed! I'm ecstatic about that! I'm glad you still like the story! Hopefully you'll still like it as you read on since things are about to get a bit more dramatic. Thank you for commenting on the scene with Poison Ivy and Slade, I was iffy about that scene so I wanted to see what the readers thought of the interaction. ^^;;

Star Melody: Lol! I can't believe you caught up so quickly! I'm glad you like the story and yeah the dance on the roof was cliché but I just couldn't help myself! Thankyou for leaving so many reviews! That was very nice of you and they made me laugh and smile to read how much you enjoyed the story.

Thank you for everyone who has been reading and reviewing! I love reading them. Also I just want to say to anyone who had ever done an action scene in writing or a complete fanfiction on them. I bow down to you. I never knew writing action scenes were so hard! Please read and review and let me know what you think. TTFN!


	12. Chapter 11: When it rains it pours

**A/N:** Okay things are about to get very dramatic if you do not wish to read any further I understand, it's your prerogative. Just giving fair warning since I forgot to do it in the last chapter. ^^;

I do not own Teen Titans or anyone in the story. I simply own the idea.

**Chapter eleven: Part two- When it rains it pours**

The alien princess said nothing as she carried the R-cycle underneath one arm and supported the boy wonder's weight with the other. He was too proud to let her carry him and said that it would be best if he tried to walk. The only reason she was even supporting him in the first place was so that he would not go into shock. He was already trembling and breathing slightly hard.

She set down the R-cycle in front of the emergency room's door and let a hand rest on the boy wonder's back and chest, supporting him the best she could. As soon as they walked through the door, lime green eyes glanced up and it took the doctors only a minute to gather the boy wonder and rush him through a door. She knew it was not a serious injury but when a hero went down in Jump City, the doctors were all to willing to help.

She sat in the waiting room, her knees to her chest as she tried not to think about what had happened. Tried not to think about how she was not fast enough. About how she had failed the man she loved. She didn't know how long she waited but soon Robin was walking out with a cast on his left arm. He did not look at her when she jumped up, all smiles of hope spread across her face. Instead he walked out the way they came in and the alien princess could only let the smile fall to a frown. She thanked the doctor before she went out after the boy wonder, catching up to him on the street.

"Boyfriend Robin, I am glad you are not too hurt."

"How could you Star… how could you let him get away." Her eyes went wide and even Robin seemed surprised at the first thing that left his lips. He had meant to tell her that he was okay and not to worry. He turned around and went to apologize but anything but that came out. "Do you find me so weak that you could not trust me to come to the doctor alone? Do you not trust in my strength and leadership skills so much that you stood by and let that mad man escape?!" He covered his mouth and could see the tears already in her eyes.

"Boyfriend Robin I did not-"

"I-I can't believe you let him get away Starfire… I'm… I'm mad at you." As he spoke the words it sunk in that what he was saying was how he felt and he felt like the smallest person in the word. He watched her through the mask as she straightened up slightly, trying to keep the tears from her eyes.

"And I am mad at you, boyfriend Robin! You hide your feelings and emotions from me, you shut me to the out and then you blame me for the escape of the Slade…" Her eyes started to shine a bit as she forced the wetness back. She would not cry she couldn't do that now. She understood that boyfriend Robin was only upset with the escape of Slade. That was all. He did not mean what he said.

"I love you boyfriend Robin and I would never think such ill thoughts of you... Even if you are unable to show the earthly feelings of affection...and sometimes it does hurt… but I would never think ill of you."

"I know!" The words rung out from his mouth and he could feel his heart sinking slightly. "You think I don't know that I don't show emotions. That when it comes to how I feel I'm more repressed than Raven!" Starfire watched as his eyes glared at her before slowly the boy wonder let his eyes wander down to the ground.

"I know…But I am a hero. I try to be a hero… I try to be more than…him." The words hung in the air and the alien princess only stared at the love of her life. She could feel her heart breaking at the torment that was so plan on his face. As he turned away from her she lifted a hand to stop him but he did not turn back. Instead he started to walk away, holding the broken arm in his good hand. "Call Cyborg, tell him I've been rendered useless and we need him here to help figure out what's going on."

She watched him walk away and felt like a terrible Tamaranean. She did not want boyfriend Robin to be sad, quite the opposite. Yet he was and she felt like the cause of it. Slowly she pulled the communicator from her waist and pushed the button on the side.

"Friend Cyborg… we need your assistance… boyfriend Robin has… has been injured… please hurry."

* * *

Speedy and Bumblebee stood over the freelancer, poking him with a foot to try and wake him up. He had been asleep ever since the flower fell off. They still weren't sure what to do but they had been asked to take down Red X so that's what they were going to do. Speedy picked up the still form of the freelancer and they jumped from the rooftops down to the ground below.

"So I guess we're walking to turn this guy in."

"No I thought we would take the magical school bus that passes every three seconds just for you." To make a point of this her eyes got big and she wiggled her fingers about in front of her face. Speedy only glared and muttered something underneath his breath that sounded like a reference to a female dog. Bumblebee sent him a look and he ignored it. They started walking and the archer shifted the weight of the freelancer over his shoulder.

"You know, you're kinda bossy. Is there a reason for that?" She arched an eyebrow and he didn't seem to even notice he had spoken.

"Someone has to be bossy to keep up with your ego." The archer only shrugged a bit and rubbed his ear, shifting the freelancer again. He was starting to get heavy.

"I may have a bit of an ego but its well earned, Sweets. I mean come on. You become the leader all because you had past history with Cyborg. Yeah you really deserve to be bossy."

The girl with the insect wings stopped in front of the archer and the redhead arched an eyebrow. She crossed her arms over her chest and leaned in, brown eyes glaring at him. Speedy felt himself become a bit uncomfortable with the woman invading his personal space. That did not however stop the archer from lifting an eyebrow ever so slightly.

"You got somethin' to say, bow boy?" Speedy only blinked at the bluntness of the question and went to say no. It was best to avoid an argument with the girl whenever one could. Heaven knew she liked to talk and could punch a lot harder than you think a girl named after a bug could. His mouth however had other plans.

"I think I just said it." Both sets of eyes widen and Speedy felt his bad boy attitude waver slightly. This was not good. Bumblebee growled and moved in even closer and the archer could only let out a mental sigh. He braced himself for a very loud and lengthy discussion.

"Okay well let me tell you somethin'! You're egotistic and guess what else? You're not even all that cute! You look like a Robin wannabe who flunked out of the batman school and got handed down for a second rate hero!" That was not a discussion. That was an insult and he would not have that. Speedy's eyes narrowed and he kneeled down to place the freelancer on the ground before standing up to his full height. She kept glaring and he ran a hand over his shaven head, taking a moment to take a breath before talking.

"All this from a girl who only think she's so good cause she was a top student in a villain school. What did you have to do to pass, steal a wallet? Very Drafter of you!" She arched an eyebrow, clearly confused what the hell he just said.

"Drafter?" He started to throw his arms about, annoyed that they were not on the same page. Some people just didn't read anymore.

"Ya know?! Great expectations! Drafter! The kid off the street." Bumblebee slapped herself in the face and muttered a few things. She sighed and held up a finger to keep from sighing again or laughing, reminding herself to stay on topic. The girl with the wings started to count the numbers she said off on her fingers.

"Alright first off… his name was Dodger, Secondly it was Oliver Twist. Third that test was harder than anything you've ever done!" She poked a finger against his chest and he winced from the impact, narrowing his eyes at her. "Lastly! I would watch that mouth of yours or you just might find yourself missing a tooth!"

"Why don't you just calm down little girl."

"Little girl?! Oh that is it! It is on!" The archer acked as the girl with insect wings tackled him.

* * *

Aqualad laughed and shrugged as he walked side by side with the two twins who jumped around with excitement at their victory.

"You know you guys aren't that annoying for kids."

"Gracias pescan al hombre." The child with the red hair sticking out of the top of the head sent him a large smile, a missing tooth in the front. He had a giant white minus in the middle of his chest, surrounded by a red circle.

"Usted no es malo tampoco." The other twin said with the same smile as his brother, only with all his teeth and a plus on his stomach. Aqualad chuckled and turned the corner. They had already dropped off the teen in the giant red suit in the jail cell downtown. Now all that really needed to be done was to find his team and then regroup with Titans West.

This was easier than he had imagined. Still he agreed with Robin when he said it was best to be careful then unprepared. Onyx eyes watched as the two twins went off to buy some burritos, the Altanian running after them.

"Wait! We have to find the others before we eat! Seriously! Get back here you two!"

* * *

Slowly the gray and red set of eyes glanced between the couple, not sure if he should say something. He was certain that Jinx did not mean what she had said. It was probably just a slip of the tongue. Yeah that was it, just a slip of the tongue. Still. She had indeed said it again and even stepped over the line.

Kid Flash was apparently just as confused as the half robotic teen because he went to step forward and found himself staying still. It was like having his heart ripped out and his ego killed all at the same time. His hand rose for a second to go to her but he ended up running it through his hair instead, blue eyes watching the pink haired girl. Finally Kid Flash found his voice and tried to keep both his brain and voice working at once.

"I… What?"

"I… I couldn't help it… it just came out."

"I see… well you do have a way of saying anything on your mind. Hurtful or not." Her eyebrows lowered slightly and she placed her hands on her hips. Sure she had said something a bit mean but he didn't have to add to it. She already felt bad enough.

"I do not! And if I do maybe it's because you go ahead and hit on anything in a ten thousand foot radius! I mean who do you think you are Don Juan? Cause news flash! His wife left him too!" Kid Flash let out a loud mocking laugh, tossing his head back just to add for dramatic effort. Finally his blue eyes landed on the pink cat eyes and he raised a finger to point at her.

"I'm not married to you! Sometimes I don't even know why I'm _dating _you!" His hand shot up to his mouth and her pink eyes widen in surprise. Oh it was on now. Let the battle of hurt feelings begin. She straightened up slightly and crossed her arms over her chest, never letting her eyes leave the still shocked blue ones.

Cyborg could feel the tension start to build in-between them and he went to talk, to try and soothe the storm. He had to try and fix this now or it would snap apart to maybe never be glued back together. He couldn't let that happen to two good friends who if they just worked things out could maybe make it.

"Sometimes I wonder why I even gave up my life of crime for you. You're so boring, always lying, always flirting with anyone or anything! You don't consider my feelings, you act like a self centered jerk and we have nothing in common!" Apparently the half robotic teen did not jump into the center fast enough.

The pink haired girl started to walk closer to the teen dressed in yellow, her eyes narrowing. However Kid Flash stood firm and narrowed his blue eyes back at the approaching girl. It was one thing to say he was a flirt, he knew that was true. However, calling the carefree, charming, and wonderful guy he was _boring_. Well that was just crossing the line.

"Yeah well I save lives! By the time you even take down one villain I've already taken down seven! I'm handsome, charming, and funny! Anyone would love to be around me! Anyone would love to _be_ with me! And trust me, Slowpoke. I have had offers."

"Because they don't know you! Because they don't know what you're like! How you act! You're so full of yourself and you don't put anyone before you! Not even me! You won't even let me paint the apartment! It's always oh look at me! I'm Kid flash! I'm so cute and perfect and everyone loves me!" She was yelling in his face now and tossing her hands around, rolling her eyes as she mocked him. Kid Flash growled a bit and curled his hands into fist. He couldn't believe everything she was saying, everything she had never told him.

"First of all, pasty pale green does not go with royal blue so of course I will not let you paint it. Secondly, Maybe I don't put you first because, maybe, just maybe it's because when I do do something for you I only get bitched at!" Jinx gasped but Kid Flash did not stop there, nodding his head as he went on. "Yeah! You Jinx! Bitch a LOT! Even Cyborg would agree with me there!" Cyborg held up his hands, not really wanting to get involved in a lover's spat. It was one thing to try and soothe things over and a completely different thing to take sides. However Jinx decided that was not to be.

"At least Cyborg was a good guy! I don't even know why I chose you over him! If I really had to choose someone to be with to give up my life of crime it should have been him!" Kid Flash felt his heart break but did not show it. Instead he only straightened his back a little more. Cyborg could read the change in his heart rate and decided to step in before it got worse. If it could.

"Whoa now hold on you two, I have a girlfriend and I'm very happy. She's the only one who sees me as a human, myself included." He blinked and two sets of eyes were looking at him, both looking surprised. What he had meant to say was you guys will work this out.

"Don't be silly Cyborg, of course you're human."

"You know besides for the fact you're half machine." Eyes landed on Kid Flash and he blinked, wondering what the hell was going on with his own mouth. Someone was just out to get him today and by the look of death in Jinx's eyes they were about to succeed in their plan. "I meant-"

"We heard what you meant you self-centered jerk! God we all know you're jealous and insecure about Cyborg and I, but it was a long time ago. Namely because a certain teen didn't recall anything that had happen and decided instead to start dating some blonde bimbo." She didn't even try to hide her jealousy now. If her mouth was going to do all the talking, so be it. Instead she set her eyes somewhere else other than the two males.

Cyborg narrowed his eye slightly and marched up to the pink haired girl. It was one thing to be called a freak and seen as nothing more than a machine. To be laughed at or have people stare at you when you walked down the sidewalk. It was one thing to be ridiculed and whispered about when people thought you were out of earshot. However it was completely out of line to talk down about the one person who made you forget all that. About the one person who showed you that kids out there thought you were cool and a great hero and role model. It was beyond crossing the line talking about the girl he loved and who loved him for who he was. It was taking a cross country trip over the line as far as he was concerned.

"That's no way to talk about Sarah. Yeah I admit I did a horrid thing when I was undercover but I never meant to hurt you. I liked you a lot Jinx. What we had, for the very brief moment we did have it however, was a crush. I will not have you talking about Sarah like that, no matter how much I like you and think of you as a friend." She whirled around on him and he watched her, bidding his anger to subside.

"HA! You went back to your life and totally forgot about me! I never even existed to you anymore!"

"What about me? Am I not good enough for you?" Pink eyed turned to the brownish redheaded boy. They watched one another for a long while, Jinx feeling her anger only growing with each passing moment. Why was she on trail? What had she done wrong? The only mistake she had ever made was falling in love. The look in his eyes said something but she did not wish to read them, could not make herself read them. So she screamed her reply, telling herself that Jinx did not cry.

"No! I put myself out there and you just stand safely on the other side of the road! I put more into this relationship than you can ever even imagine!" Cyborg frowned at the response. It wasn't even directed at him and it had hurt his pride, he didn't even want to know what Kid flash was feeling.

"… I should have cheated when I had the chance." Blue eyes widen and wondered what the hell once more. He had meant to say sorry, had meant to beg for another chance. He wanted to tell her that he knew he was a bad boyfriend but he would try harder. He wanted to say the right things but somehow his charm meter seemed to be running on empty.

He didn't have long to worry about his thoughts however. Moments later he could feel a fist came to collide with his jaw. He went flying backwards and landed on his back, wincing from the impact. He didn't have to ask who had hit him; he would have known the amount of mad pressure from anywhere. Gradually blue eyes glanced up to see the pink haired girl fuming from where she stood and her arm slowly moved back down from the air.

"I should have never joined you. You were always nothing more than a joke, the same thing this relationship was."

"Now Jinx you're just upset lets all just calm down and try to think."

"Shut up… just shut up, Cyborg." The half mechanic teen blinked and watched as Kid Flash got to his feet. Blue eyes fell on the oldest member there and Cyborg could see the hurt and angry in them. He could also see that they were not directed at the cat eyed girl, but at him. "Now come on, man. I know you're just a bit upset right now." He was right and the blue eyed teen knew it. Kid Flash knew that he was just upset and that he just needed time to think it over and handle it. That he just needed to walk away and cool down. His brain told him so and so did his heart. However something else was telling him different. Something else was telling him to give in, to let the anger that had been hidden for so long go. To embrace it because it had been repressed for too long and he could only fall into the comfort of the rage.

"No! This is your fault! All the time, every time I mess up… why can't you be more like Cyborg… Cyborg was so strong, Cyborg was so caring… Cyborg was always so smart!" He screamed the words and Jinx could feel her insides turning. Had she really been so mean to him? She had never meant to make him feel like he wasn't good to her. Sometimes when they fought her mouth just got away from her. That was all. She never knew it was so serious to him. Apparently it was and she felt like crap.

I can't be you! I can never be you! But I'm not half robotic! Doesn't that earn me anything?! I'm smart, charming, funny, and handsome and every girl I have ever met has wanted me! Yet I lose to someone like you!" Cyborg clenched his fist and growled, watching the teen dressed in yellow and red.

"Watch it…"

"No! You watch it! You aren't even fully human!"

"Wally Stop!"

"Stay out of this Jinx! I think we all agree you've said enough…" She blinked and went quiet. From shock of him standing up to her or simply for the fact he was right, no one knew.

"I think you better just shut your mouth now Kid Flash, you're stepping out of line. Besides I never thought you two would last." Cyborg winced and wondered where that had come from. It didn't matter. What did matter was that Kid Flash was in front of him, rearing his arm back and letting his fist fly.

The half robotic teen only had a moment to catch the attack with his hand. He wasn't as lucky the second time. The foot of the teen in yellow and red collided with his head and sent Cyborg flying.

"Kid Flash no!" Jinx ran over to Cyborg but it was too late. The insults had been said and then the assault had begun. The half robotic teen got up and blocked another attack. Cyborg brought his fist to punch back at the other male. No one knew when it had reached this point, no one seemed to care but the pinked haired girl knew she had to stop it. Knew it was her fault and that if she didn't act fast. It may be the death of two men she loved. So she raised her arms and spun on the tip of her foot, sending waves of bad luck all around.

The amethyst wave hit the teen in yellow and red causing him to trip over his feet, sliding face first against the ground a few feet away. The other male was not spared either as he tripped on a nearby pipe and started to slide around, waving his arms. Finally Cyborg fell on his back and Jinx moved to stand in the middle.

"Since I seemed to have started it, I finished it. Enough is enough! I don't know why we're saying this… but we have to stop! We aren't a team!" She winced at her words. Slowly she glanced at the half robotic teen who watched the ground. Cat eyes moved to look over at her boyfriend. Kid Flash sat there watching her, the hurt in his blue eyes causing her heart to ache. Slowly he got up and dusted himself off before walking away.

"Kid Flash…."

"Don't worry… I'll leave you alone…" She frowned and lifted a hand, starting over to him. But he would not take it. He would not feel her near him when words still lingered in the bitter air. He had to get away. So he did what he did best. He ran. He ran out from the junkyard and down the street, going wherever he could be alone.

She stood there watching where he had once been and felt herself growing cold and alone. A familiar hand on her shoulder made her stiffen. She wanted to accept the offer, to cry in his arms. Yet, she couldn't. That wasn't who she was. So she straightened up, forced the tears from her eyes and started to walk. She was Jinx and Jinx did not cry. Jinx did not fear being near him or what left her mouth. Jinx did not feel like a rat that had just broken her boyfriend's heart and cause a fight amongst friends. If she did, so what, it happens. She did not feel bad. She did not hurt inside. She did not wish to mend this, let it stay the way it was. She did not need a team, did not need a home. She was Jinx and Jinx did not need anyone or the comfort they provided. She ignored the tears on her face that said otherwise. Because Jinx did not cry.

He watched them go and felt his insides stir. He had failed to be a leader, to lead them and tell them it was alright. They had won the fight against the biker but it seemed they had lost their fight against each other and he wasn't sure if that would ever mend. His arm started to beep and he raised his arm to his mouth, eyes watching the pink haired girl until she was no longer there.

"Friend Cyborg… we need your assistance… boyfriend Robin has… has been injured… please hurry."

"Alright Star… be right there." He lowered his arm and glanced around the once so innocent junkyard. The place hadn't seemed so dangerous when they had entered. Now it seemed like a graveyard of emotions and broken friendships. He pushed the thought away and turned from the sight. It hurt to look at. Slowly the oldest teen started to walk away to find his team members.

* * *

Poison Ivy smirked and hummed to herself, tapping the flower petals. The flower shifted and her vision started to blur for a moment before she was watching the other teen titans. This was all working out better than she thought. Hopefully it would stay that way.

* * *

The black energy roared to life in the form of a raven just as the sludge collided with it, the impact causing the empath to stumble backwards a bit. She arched her body to the side as a ball of murky sludge flew by, causing her cape to flutter. Quickly her body twisted the other way and she turned around on her heels to start running once more. Blue-violet eyes glanced back just in time to see the earth mover bringing a rock to block herself from getting hit.

They had been fighting, running, fighting some more, only to do some more running. Raven did not know if this stupid tunnel was ever going to end and to open up into something else. She did know that she was getting sick of running and was ready to end this fight. It had been nerve wrecking to actually have to help and depend on the yellow haired girl to help her fight.

A few times she was more than certain the tunnel was going to cave in. If they didn't get to an opening soon they were all done for. As if someone had heard her plea she could see artificial light that was more yellow than white up ahead which meant one thing. The tunnel was ending. She quickly caught Terra by the wrist and pulled her out of the way of another attack of sludge. The blonde seemed confused but Raven kept running.

"As soon as we get out into the clearing, hit him with a rock and I'll throw him against the wall. That should be enough to knock him out and have him return to his sleeping state." Terra nodded and Raven thanked Azarath for such a small favor.

They cleared the opening and the empath let go of the girl's wrist, wasting no time as she jumped up and flew into the air. Terra ran a few more feet and whirled around, hands already throwing themselves out to the side. She let out a small grunt and growl as yellow pulsed around her hands. She waited and she did not wait long as the Muddy monster came running out from the exit. Her hands flew together and she let out a yell. Rock shifted ever so slightly before it hurled across the clearing.

The dripping monster only had a second of thought before he was being hit and tossed over in loops around the ground. He rolled until he landed on his back and started to get up but it was not fast enough.

The black energy pooled around him and he only had time to outstretch a hand before his body collided with the cavern wall. He went stiff and then limp as he hit the ground, the ooze washing off of him as a man appeared, sleeping. Slowly the empath landed beside the earth mover and glanced around the cavern.

It had high ceilings and from where they stood it looked more like an apartment complex than an old mining shaft. Raven's eyes moved around at the rows and rows of ledges reaching up towards the ceiling, little entrances or exits depending on if you were leaving or coming on each ledge. The entrances circled around the cavern in what looked like ant holes and she let out a small whistle.

"Impressive…"

"I do try." The empath arched an eyebrow. "I meant the cavern. Your work is the same as it has always been. Sloppy and that of an amateur. Even when you were under the influence of Slade you still seemed unable to do much." She started to move away but Terra was not going to let the insult go as easily as she had in the past. Whether she was impressed with this or simply annoyed, the empath could not tell yet.

"I know you're mad at the whole me and BB thing but you know what, _Rae_. Get over it." The empath arched an eyebrow at both the subject and the way the other girl hissed out the words. This subject was getting old as far as Raven was concerned.

"I have no reason to be mad at you. So you may be pretty and Gar's first love but that does not mean you are a threat." Raven blinked and reran her words through her mind. Terra didn't seem to notice.

"I've always been a threat! He's always liked you more!" Terra blinked and even Raven seemed startled. She arched an eyebrow and the earth mover only growled and shook her head, trying again. "I mean you've always been a threat! Always been the one on his mind. Even when we were together!" Her hands flew to her mouth and Raven could only blink. Something was wrong. She just couldn't put her finger on it.

"I don't think that's how you're supposed to insult someone. But again insults were never something you did well. Not like running away and betraying true friends." Okay something was going on. Terra was complimenting her and she was saying way more than she wanted to say. Sure a little insult was one thing but she was giving off full sentences of insults.

"He accepted me! Even though I wasn't able to control my powers! He watched after me like the father I never had! Yeah in the end it went to hell but at the beginning he was so kind to me! You of all people should know what it's like to want an older man to show you kindness."

"You are so weak. I can't believe everyone liked you more than me." What? Did she just say that out loud? Apparently so by the look on the blonde's face.

"Jealousy? Something I always wanted to see on your face. Because then maybe you would know how it felt to be with Beastboy and only have him talk about you! What made you so much better than me?"

"The fact I was not a pawn to a man like Slade! You betrayed us! All of us!" She could feel her energy start to build up and she was getting scared. She was losing control, this was not good. She couldn't lose control here. Not with her. Her mouth went to open and she tried to keep it shut. Luckily she did not have to wait long as a loud scream filled the cavern.

Both girls looked up and Terra only had time to grunt as she jumped out of the way of a falling Cinderblock. The impact caused dirt to fly and the blonde quickly covered her eyes, the empath taking a few steps backwards. That's when something else caught her eyes and she glanced up to see another falling figure. Her eyes widen and she wasted no time taking to the air.

* * *

Beastboy ran along side the white haired wizard and couldn't tell who he wanted to hit more. The stone man in front of them that kept making them climb this stupid steep hill in the lightly dim tunnel. Or the wizard that had admitted he wanted to take Raven away from him. Raven, the same girl who hated his jokes but still he wanted to make laugh. Raven who taught him how to make tea just the way she liked it. The same girl he had protected in fights, grown close to, and spent the night dancing with on the roof and even kissed. His Raven. Okay he wanted to hit the Rorek more. Like hell this pretty boy was going to get her and after they finished with Cinderblock he would take care of it.

The wizard shot a white ball of energy at the stone man running in front of them. The energy hit against the back of the stone creature only to fizzle out. So much for trying to paralyze the creature, but again it was already stone so freezing it was probably out of the question. That meant hand to hand which he was not very good with. There was his manta which was not a smart decision in the small space so that was also out. Or his sword which he was not sure would do anything to stone. He needed to get to an opening so that he could use his energy more loosely.

"We're going to have to drive it into an opening and come up with a plan from there."

"Or you could just let the hero handle this!" Beastboy shouted from the wizard's right side. Rorek only sent him a look before glancing back at the retreating from of Cinderblock.

"I thought I was." Emerald eyes narrowed and the wizard could only smirk. The green teen was really becoming annoyed with him.

"Just try to keep up _Rory_!" Before the wizard could respond the green teen had jumped ahead and when feet hit the ground again he was a green wolf. Claws dug into the dirt as they started to run faster up the increasingly steep slop, the rock creature coming closer. He jumped once more and shifted into the form of a snake. The green snake curled around the moving legs, tugging them close. Cinderblock stumbled and fell flat on his face. Beastboy took the moment to transform back into his elfin form. There was a smirk from ear to ear on the green changeling's face as he watched the wizard.

The white haired teen stood there, arching an eyebrow.

"I wouldn't celebrate too soon." He pointed and the Beastboy turned around just in time to have a fist full of stone hit him in the face. He went flying backwards and the white haired wizard ducked, wincing when the green teen collided with the wall. That had sounded like it hurt.

Slowly the wizard straightened up and whistled, wondering if maybe he should have caught him. He didn't have long to think however as the stone creature charged and swung his fist. The wizard ducked and did a backhand spring out of the way as two fist smashed against the ground. He landed with grace next to the green teen that was finally started to get up, rubbing his head.

"Dude, did you get the name of that car that hit me?"

"If by car you mean giant block of stone than yes. It would be the creature in front of us." Beastboy glanced over at the rock creature and nodded, jumping back up to his feet. Okay so he had been cocky the first time, he had learned his lesson. He was going to show both the rock man and the wizard who was the hero around here.

"Alright. It's on now."

"Was it off?" The green teen moaned and rubbed his face, muttering a few words underneath his breath.

"Dude, it's an expression. I mean what the heck has your world been doing for the last thousand years?!"

"I don't get out much."

"That I can see…"

"You know what I see? The rock creature getting away." Emerald eyes blinked and glanced once more to where the wizard was pointing. Figures. They said nothing and started off once more up the tunnel. They could see an opening and glanced towards one another, nodding their head. The green changeling jumped once more into the air and shifted into a giant green eagle, soaring overhead to pass Cinderblock. He swooped from the exit and turned around to change into a giant green bear on the edge of the cliff.

Cinderblock charged and Beastboy was ready, meeting the charge with his own. They tackled one another but neither lost footing as the green bear raised its paw and let it go flying down to slash against the side of the stone creature's face. Cinderblock reeled back and then he slashed again and again, driving the stone creature backwards.

The wizard watched on slightly impressed and stood by the exit, not wanting to diminish the green one's victory. They might not get along but whether the wizard wanted to admit it or not, the green teen wasn't that bad. Sure he was no him, but no one was a Rorek but a Rorek. However he should not have let his guard down. The green teen charged and knocked the giant stone man against the wizard.

Rorek fell backwards and hit the wall, gasping from the impact to fall down on his knees. The green bear's eyes widen in shock as he went to try and help the wizard only to glance up and see something charging at him. He didn't have time to fight or move as the stone creature collided and both went flying over the edge, the once green bear now shifting back into a semiconscious green teen.

He could feel the air washing over him as he fell, wondering why it seemed he could feel everything and having a slight hint he would not recall how it went. It felt nice though, but again it was always nice to fall. It was the ending he was not looking forward to. He drifted deeper into the blackness, ready to let this be the last thing he felt but something kept him just on the edge of blacking out. That's when he realized he was not falling but floating in what felt like very warm arms. The touch seemed so familiar and the warmth caused his insides to light up. He could feel something solid underneath him and a gentle hand brushed his forehead, wiping the green strands away.

Slowly he forced his eyes to flutter open and he saw the most beautiful eyes he had grown use to seeing over the years. Beastboy looked up into the blue-violet pools for eyes and felt his heart and breathing stop. Her walls were down and in those beautiful eyes he could catch the look of worry and love hidden deep within them. It was enough to make him want to drift back into the darkness just to have her hold him longer. Yet when she called his name with worry he could do nothing but frown and sit up, rubbing his head. He could never make her worry for too long.

"I must be in heaven… I was saved by an angel."

Raven blushed and her hands twitched as she tried to figure out which emotion fit better in this situation. So she went with the first one. She flung herself at the green teen. Her arms wrapped around his neck and she hugged him close. Beastboy blinked and blushed slightly at the warmth coming from her.

"You idiot. You stupid green idiot. Why in the world did you fall off a cliff?"

"Well it seemed like such a nice place as any to fall." He smiled and stroked her hair. He had never seen her so open to affection. He liked it. When she pulled back he sent her a fullhearted smile, ignoring the glare she was sending him now. "Or maybe it was simply for the fact I knew you would catch me?"

She arched an eyebrow and tried not to smile. It didn't work as the smallest hint of amusement showed in the corner of her lips. The green teen smiled, knowing the signs of that face all too well. Emerald eyes stayed on her blue-violet ones and he moved a hand to take hers in his.

Someone cleared their throats and they glanced up to see two other teens looking anything but as happy at them. Instantly the empath pulled her hand away from his. Simply for the fact she was not good with public display of affection. Beastboy frowned slightly and watched her.

"Get away from my BB!"

"_Your_ BB? You know what _Ter_. I think it's time we have a talk." Beastboy blinked and went to grab the empath's hand again but it was too late. She was standing up and marching over to the earth mover, fire in her eyes. "He is not yours! He may have once been yours but he is no longer that! Let. GO! Move on with your sad little pitiful thing you call a life and keep your hands off _my_ Gar!" Something blared in black energy and soon exploded, small bits of rock crumbling down to hit the ground.

Terra narrowed her eyes and growled, stepping closer to the challenging empath.

"You're just mad because he had me first. I will always be his first! Even if he wanted you before me he ended up with me!" Her hair started to halo around her with yellow energy and Beastboy knew the signs. At this rate both girls were going to kill each other and everyone else inside the cavern. He jumped up and ran over to the two.

"Stop! Girls this is not the place to settle this! Terra I don't love you! I love Raven! You just have to accept that." Not what he wanted to say or the place he wanted to say it. Apparently his mouth had other plans. However the look Raven was sending him somehow made it alright. He saw the blush and felt his heart stop as she went to talk but a male's voice filled the air instead.

"You aren't good enough for her." All eyes turned to the white haired wizard who couldn't believe what he had just said. He had always thought it but he was more then certain he would never have voiced it. Yet something had made him talk, like word vomit.

"Excuse me… _Rory_. What did you just say?"

"I said you weren't good enough for her. You're immature, goofy, and unable to get the job done. You're not even a man as much as a half, green, little elf." Raven's eyes narrowed slightly but not as much as the green teen's.

"Oh yeah, because a pretty boy from the land of books that's like a copy cat of Robin is exactly what she needs. I may not be perfect, and yeah I can be immature but no one. _NO ONE!_ Can love Rae as much as I do and if you think you're going to take her away from me, you're more stupid than you look and dude, you look pretty stupid." To prove a point the green teen started to point under his own eye, rubbing the skin to make sure the wizard knew what he meant.

"I mean seriously! What's with the mascara? Did you forget your lipstick?!" The white haired wizard narrowed his eyes and stepped closer to the shorter male. Cerulean eyes glared at emerald and emerald glared right back.

"I rather wear lady's make-up than be a mistake and burden to my team." Once more he stepped closer so that his eyes were several inches away from the green changeling, making sure he heard every word clearly. "Not to mention, green."

That was it. Beastboy punched the white haired wizard in the face and the wizard fell to the ground. For a moment his face stayed to the side before cerulean eyes slowly glanced up from where he sat. Fire blazed deep within the sea of blue and Beastboy held his ground, just as mad.

"Big mistake, green one." The words were spoken in a hushed tone but the threat was still there. Beastboy did not even flinch and instead, cracked his knuckles.

"Actually, I think it was well deserved and I've been waiting to do this for a long time." He jumped and turned into a giant green tiger, claws extended and going for the wizard on the ground. Rorek rolled on his back and up to his feet, white light pulsing in his hands. He had no problem fighting for what he wanted and apparently neither did the green one.

Raven's eyes widen in surprise at all the information suddenly floating about in the place. Rorek liked her? She hadn't given him any signs she felt the same way. Why would he talk down to Gar so much? She had to stop them before they hurt one another. She may not know Rorek all that well and she may not return his feelings for her but that did not mean he wasn't a friend. Besides she had to make sure Beastboy did not get hurt. She started to move towards them but a hand in brown gloves yanked her by the arm, halting her from movement.

"Look what you did!"

"What I did!" The empath whirled back around on Terra who was glowing with yellow energy. It appeared she was going to have to handle some business before she took care of Rorek and Gar. Yanking her hand free from the glowing one she took a few steps backwards, eyes narrowing.

"You just can't ever be anything but a freak!"

"Better a freak than a traitor!" Her own black energy pulsed up and whirled around her, violet strands flying all around her. If there was going to be a fight, she was all for it.

"I'm going to shut that smart mouth of yours once and for all, Witch!"

"Bring it on, little girl with a daddy complex!" They flew at one another. Terra's hand pulsated with yellow energy, ready to move rocks at will. Raven with her own black pool of energy in her palms as blue-violet eyes stared angrily at the girl in front of her. As far as the empath thought, this rematch was long overdue and she would not fail as she had once before. This time, the traitor would fall. This time, the harpy was going to pay for breaking the green teen's heart.

* * *

Slade finally arrived back at his home, holding his side from where the alien girl had shot him. Those damn starbolts were stronger than he thought and his skin felt like it was on fire. Nothing a little ice couldn't fix however. He walked into the kitchen and got a towel out from the drawer, placing the icepack in it. Folding the towel up he placed the ice pack to his side and made his way to the computer room.

He had to find out where that stupid woman had gone and then check up on Wintergreen. He probably should have done that first but he was still mad at being used. Though a part of him was slightly impressed with the way she had put everything together. After all, one villain had to give another one a round of applause when they did a good job. He stopped moving in front of the large stairway, his one good eye slowly moving upwards. Something was wrong. He could feel it. That's when he had remembered the woman had taken the code from him and his hands clutched into his palms. He didn't waste a second as he started to climb the stairs in determination. He glanced left and right, making sure to keep an eye open for any signs of plants. He stopped when he reached what he meant to and his eye narrowed in hate.

Though he still had a large amount of money it was obvious someone had put a major dent into his finances. Oh. She was dead now. He turned around and saw Wintergreen looking slightly ashamed of himself, curled up in a chair not too far away. He only patted the older man on the shoulder and started to make his way to the computer room.

"I will get her for us my friend. She has crossed the line one too many times."

* * *

Starfire stood off to the side, glancing down at the ground as the boy wonder still sat on the curb, holding his arm. He did not trust himself to talk and she did not wish to force him to say anything that might make this worse. Both of them already felt hurt and sad at the things they had heard and said. There was no reason to push it. No reason to make apologies until after the job was done.

"Don't you two look awful…" The couple slowly glanced over and saw the half robotic teen looking slightly roughed up. Cyborg was covered in dirt and his lip and eye were slightly swollen. There was even a large scratch down the side of his suit.

"You don't look so hot yourself…"

"Yeah… Kid Flash and I got into it." Robin blinked and Starfire gasped slightly, floating over to the oldest teen.

"Are you alright friend Cyborg? I do so hope you did not get your butt of the kicking." Cyborg smiled a bit and rubbed the back of his head.

"A bit but more by Jinx than anyone else."

"Maybe if you had never messed with her and had done the mission I had sent you into. There never would have been tension between you two." Starfire's eyes widen and Cyborg curled his hands into fist. He was not having a good day today and it seemed like no in the Titans had taken their happy pill.

"Watch it little mister I go through twelve jars of hair gel in a day. Like you need to give me advice on girls. You can barely tell Starfire how you feel."

"Friend Cyborg! Boyfriend Robin please!"

"Starfire knows exactly how I feel! She knows I'm emotionally deprived and she still likes me for who I am! I know I'm lucky but at least I would never put the team in trouble for a girl!"

"No! You only do that for a man with one eye!"

"I know!" Silence. All eyes widen in shock as Robin glared behind his mask. He couldn't keep his temper down, couldn't stop the words now, no matter how much he begged for them to end. "I know I put everyone's life at stake to catch Slade! I know as a leader I let you down but that was one time! I was trying to fix my ego! Trying to be a strong leader and show you guys that even when I messed up I could be strong! Because that is what a leader does! You wouldn't know about that though." The set of gray and red eyes moved to the shorter male.

"Some leader you turned out to be. Temperamental, unfeeling, and Beastboy was right. You are a dick." Robin's eyebrows lowered and he stepped closer to the larger teen. Starfire frowned and floated in-between the two, placing a hand on each chest. She couldn't let them take their anger out on each other. It was obvious something was going on but she couldn't tell what and it scared her.

"Friends Please!"

"Say that again to my face tin man." Cyborg gently placed a hand on the alien princess's shoulder and guided her away, stepping close to the boy wonder.

".. Should I spell it out for you too or do I have to wear an eye patch and a metal orange and black suit to get your attention."

Cyborg rolled his tongue around in his mouth, tasting the blood from the impact of Robin's fist. Slowly his eyes looked down at his once leader and he spat the blood from his mouth to the side.

"Don't make me break your other arm, bird boy."

"I like to see you try. I carry you Cyborg! I am what makes you and this team what it is! You wouldn't be able to do anything without me! You would be nothing without me!"

"I think you need to lay off the hair gel. It's sinking into that thing you call a brain!" He ducked this time when the boy wonder sent a punch at him. He countered with his own punch and Robin sidestepped with ease. The boy wonder spun on his heel and sent a kick at the robotic teen's chest. Cyborg caught the leg and sent the boy wonder flying. Robin landed with ease on the sidewalk and they both charged at one another.

Starfire's eyes widen as she tried to get the two to stop fighting, her words going unheard as blows were exchanged. When had things gotten this bad? When had they started to hate one another so? Why didn't they just talk things out like they use to or walk away? What was going on?!

"Friends Please! Someone may get hurt! Please!" Robin hit up against the fence and he felt his arm hit the metal. He grunted and ignored it, charging back into the fray. He didn't know why, something was wrong but he wanted to fight his friend, he wanted to hurt him. He wanted to get the anger out, wanted to feel better by making his friend physically hurt. He sent a kick at the half robotic teen and sent Cyborg flying backwards. Cyborg rolled on the ground but got back up just as fast as he had fallen. His arm shifted and his cannon came to life as he started to shoot at the boy wonder.

Robin jumped and back flipped onto the hood of a nearby car, sending a disc whirling throw the air. It made contact and Cyborg let out a loud scream as his arm cannon exploded, only leaving him with one arm and a very pissed off look.

"Looks like we're twins!" The boy wonder taunted from his spot on top of the car's roof. Cyborg stared angrily. It was on now.

"I'm going to break your face!"

"Friends please!" The half robotic teen charged and rammed the car, sending the boy wonder flying backwards and onto the ground. However, for once his landing did not stick and he landed wrong. A shot of pain ran through his ankle as he let out a yell of pain and fell onto the ground. Cyborg's eyes widen and he stood there wondering what the hell he had just done. He did not mean to do this. He was just mad; he was just trying to blow off steam. That was all. That was all…

"Robin I didn't… I mean I don't know… man I am so sor…" The gray eye widened when he saw the spinning disc flying at his face and braced himself for the impact. There was a loud explosion and dust flew all around him. Yet he was not hurt. Slowly he glanced down at the fallen figure of the alien princess and both male teens felt their breath stop. Moments passed before Robin finally found his voice.

"St-Starfire… No…Star…" He got to his feet and only fell back down, wincing at the impact. He glanced down at his ankle and saw that it was sprained. Slowly Robin got to his good foot and he limped over to the fallen alien princess. Once he was close enough he collapsed onto his knees beside her. Using his good arm he turned her over and pulled her head into his lap. "Star please…open your eyes…"

She could hear his voice; hear the sound of pain and pleading in it. He sounded so sad. Was she making him sad? No, she would never want boyfriend Robin to be sad. She loved him too much. It must have been something else. Her eyes fluttered for a moment and she groaned softly as she forced her eyes to open. She could hear the gasps come from the two males around her and she slowly sat up. Well she tried to sit up but the pain shot through her and she winced to lay her head back down on the boy wonder's lap.

"Friends… please… do not fight anymore. We cannot fight amongst each other. We are not the enemy." Robin frowned and only brought her close to him, burying his face against her neck. He had hurt her. He never wanted to hurt her, she was his rock. The one who kept him sane and he had hurt her. No, not him. He would never hurt her.

Slowly his eyes glanced up at the half robotic teen that seemed so upset and confused. His hand outstretched but it only fell again and he swallowed the lump in his throat. He couldn't have felt smaller if he was the eyes on a worm.

"This is all your fault!" Starfire frowned and Cyborg blinked, narrowing his eyes.

"My fault?!" The two males watched one another and all the alien princess could do was bury her face against the boy wonder's chest. What was happening to her happy family?

* * *

Poison Ivy smirked and stroked the petals, tilting her head ever so slightly to the side. Talk about easy. She almost felt bad for them. Almost. She might have but it was slightly too entertaining to let such sad notions even pretend to play in the back of her mind. Though she did feel slightly sadden at the fact her partner in crime had to miss such an event simply to go entertain a man. But what could one do? Shrugging her shoulder at the thought she smirked as she watched the boy wonder lay there with the alien girl in his arms.

"Heh dance my puppets dance." She whispered as the leaves of the trees danced around before her senses started to travel again, reaching through the grass to see how the other Titans were doing.

_**A/N: **_Dun dun dun? Yeah I know the drama is really piling up but I still think it's doing pretty well for my first real fanfic.

Wolvmbm: Wow you're good! Still I hope this chapter surprised you just a little bit. I also hope you're still enjoying the story.

Thowell3: I'm sorry you feel that way but to be fair I gave fair warning in the summary I was bringing old loves back. I also didn't mean to make it seem like Gar and Raven were broken up, simply that she was thinking over the situation that is at hand. Nothing more, nothing less. I do suppose that is my fault for not elaborating though. Sorry, I dropped the ball on that one. I already have the last few chapters done but I will go through and try to tone the drama down the best I can. No promises though. If you think I should change the genre from general to drama I will also take it into consideration if others agree with you. I hope you still enjoy the story though. Thanks for the review.

Spiritedheart4ever: lol wow. I hope this chapter didn't upset you too much. Your review made me laugh though, thanks!

sinomin: lol I know, I thought I let Terra have at least one good idea in the story. Also I hope some questions were answered for you in this chapter.

Okay so there is part two! Two more chapters and a epilogue and we're done! Please read and review and let me know what you think. Good or bad, I accept them all because in the future I'll take the words into consideration. I already have another story in mind but I don't know if I'll have time to start on it soon so I won't tell you about it and get your hopes up in case I change my mind and back out. Still though! Review and let me know what you think!


	13. Chapter 12:Eye of the Tiger

A/N: I do not own the Teen Titans or any of the characters. Lets give a round of applause to DC comics and Warner Bros. Great job guys. Keep it up.

**Chapter twelve: Part 3- It's the eye of the Tiger**

Hands flew apart as a line of black energy smeared into a wide force field, stopping the rock on impact. Raven spun a hand in an under throw, her palms illuminating with black energy that pooled and flew forward in a ball. The other girl jumped out of the way. Terra fell on her knees and tumbled over forward before pushing from the ground. The rock mover started to run as black energy erupted against the ground, right on her heels. Terra grabbed one of the mining ropes and swung around herself in a half circle, starting to run towards the empath. She lifted a hand and yellow pulsed as a rock nearby did the same before flying from its spot.

Raven jumped up into the air as the rock exploded where she had once been, rubble flying. The blue cape flared around her person as she spun in a circle and let the black balls of energy go flying. The rock mover stopped running in her tracks and let out a grunt, throwing arms up as the earth shifted slightly in front of her. Seconds later rock shot up to block the balls of dark energy, pebbles flying past the blonde's face from the impact.

"You think you're so much better than me!" Rocks started to shoot one at a time from the wall of stone in front of the blonde teen, flying at the levitating empath. Quickly Raven started to fly downwards in a dive, avoiding the rocks as they hit against the wall behind her. "I don't know why! I don't know why he ever liked you more than me! I was better! Smarter! Everyone loved me more! Everyone!"

Raven could feel her anger start to grow and she tried hard to force it down. She had to keep her mind in the battle or else she would slip up, or else it would be her downfall all over again. She had been humiliated by Terra one too many times to let it happen again. It would never happen again. The empath circled the giant cavern as rocks circled behind her, trying to pin her down but only colliding into the wall where she had once hovered before.

"I know I'm better than you!" Screamed the empath, still being careful to avoid the flying stones. "I was born to an evil father and I'm still better than you! Because I did not choose to walk down that evil path where as you did!" The violet haired girl grunted and stopped herself mid-flight, arching her upper body backwards. Violet strands of hair fluttered as the rock went flying inches from her face, hitting the wall beside her. She turned blue-violet eyes to the blue ones watching her. Terra had ceased assaulting for now and Raven pressed on, floating just above the ground.

"I was fooled as well as everyone else! We trusted you! Each one of us! They liked you more than me and you were nothing but a traitor!" For a moment Terra only stood there and listened, her blonde hair starting to glow yellow. Raven was far from over with voicing her opinion about the rock mover. "You'll never be anything but a failure Terra, because you aren't and never will be woman enough to face your mistakes or correct them. You'll always be nothing more than a child and a traitor."

The blonde girl yelled and ran towards the empath but she was ready. Raven landed on the ground and her fingers twitched, blue-violet eyes watching the other girl the whole time. When the earth mover leapt at her the empath raised both hands and black energy shot from her palms. Terra only had time to let her eyes widen as she was hit in the chest and sent back on the ground, sliding halfway across the cavern. Raven did not lower her hands and kept her eyes focused on the girl in front of her, trying her hardest not to listen to the young men that were not too far off from them.

"You'll pay for hurting my family, traitor. You'll pay for hurting me and above all…you will pay for hurting Garfield." Terra growled and her eyes glowed yellow as once more she was on her feet and charging at the empath. Raven stood her ground again and let her hands fill up with dark energy.

Not far away a green tiger pressed its paws off of the wall and leapt at the white haired teen whose hands glowed with white. The wizard flung the energy at the green tiger but before it could collide the animal had shifted and now soared at the wizard as a giant green eagle. Rorek brought his hand up and shot another energy ball at the green animal. The green eagle bobbed and weaved as it easily avoided the attacks one after the other. Just within range Beastboy shifted into a green python, wrapping around the wizard's arms. The white haired teen growled and flinched, trying to wiggle free from the entanglement of the snake.

"You are really starting to annoy me!" Rorek screamed as he jumped backwards and fell to the ground, slamming the body of the snake on impact. The shape shifter changed back into his elfin formed and let out a scream of pain but never took his arms from around the white haired teen. Green fingers grabbed the long strands of white and pulled as he started to slam his fist over and over again into Rorek's face. The wizard winced and grunted back a scream as he rolled onto his hands and knees, elbowing the green teen in the nose.

Beastboy let go with a small grunt, stumbling backwards to wipe the blood away. Panting slightly emerald eyes met with cerulean, watching as the wizard breathed just as hard and coughed a few times. They sized one another up for a moment before both gnashed teeth and charged once more at each other. Hands flew and punches tried to find where they were direct to, other hands blocking legs when kicks were tempted. Beastboy ducked and swung his own blows matching for blows until they both decided close contact was enough.

Jumping back the wizard sent another ball of energy and the green teen knew exactly what it was. The wizard was trying to paralyze him. Beastboy would not be set in place so easily. Shrinking down to a mouse Beastboy started to run back over, jumping out of the way as the ground exploded with each impact of the white energy. He could hear the wizard yelling from frustration and the green mouse jumped down the nearby hole, going underground.

Cerulean eyes scanned the area and looked everywhere for where the green teen might come out of. This was annoying. The stupid boy wouldn't stay in one form longer than a minute. He was trained to fight people his size, wolves, bears, and dragons. Not all of them in mere seconds apart! At this rate he was going to lose and the thought of never seeing the empath again caused his stomach to cringe but not as much as losing to a green man that could turn into any beast.

He was so lost in thought he never saw the green mouse sneak back out of the hole it had hide in and scamper over to him. Rorek did however feel a pair of strong gorilla hands slam against the back of his head, sending him down to the ground. The dirt filled his lungs and nose as the white haired wizard started to cough. He pushed off from his left hand and rolled to the right just in time. Mere seconds later the gorilla hands came smashing down on the spot he once laid. The wizard unsheathed the sword and spun upwards, slicing the back of the green gorilla's hand. The green gorilla shifted back into the green teen as he stumbled backwards slightly.

Beastboy screamed in pain and could feel his animal instincts taking over. He could feel the beast trying to come out, pressing against the cage of his sanity. The green teen forced with all his might to keep the beast down as emerald eyes narrowed at the wizard in front of him.

"Give it up green one! She needs a man! Not an animal! There is no way you can defeat me. She would never be good with a creature like you when she could have a real man like me!"

"Dude… Shut. Up!" He lounged forward and started to throw punches but the white haired teen was back on his feet now. Back in his element and he easily dodged each kick, easily avoided each punch, and now laughter was in his eyes.

"You won't have her." Taunted Rorek as he avoided another punch from the increasingly angry Beastboy.

"You don't even know her! You don't even know what we've been through! What she's done for me and what I've done for her!" Beastboy threw another punch and felt himself growing more and more frustrated. The wizard actually laughed and the green teen felt the strain of his sanity start to break. Rorek did not stop laughing and instead started to taunt the green teen again.

"It doesn't matter. All your efforts. Everything you've done until now was only so I could come and show her what a real man is. But do not fear _Beastie boy_." Rorek tossed the punch of the green teen to the side and quickly sidestepped as the green teen stumble by him. As Beastboy stumbled by the wizard caught the green teen by the arm and pinned it to his back. Quickly Rorek grabbed the green teen's other arm and spun in a semi circle before he hurled Beastboy across the cavern. Cerulean eyes watched as the green teen bounced before he rolled across the ground to land on his side, his back to the wizard. "I will love her more than you ever could."

"No…" The wizard blinked at the sound of the voice and even though he had once been confident something in the voice made his very stomach churn. Cerulean eyes watched as the green teen slowly got on all fours, emerald eyes glancing from the corner of his eyes as the forest green strands shaded them. "No one will ever love her more than me… and if you want proof of how far I'll go to keep her… SO BE IT!"

Cerulean eyes could only widen as he stood in fear as the once normal height teen charged at him. It was not the charge that had him frozen in spot. It was what he was seeing. The green teen moved and with each step closer he got something would change. He became taller, muscles bounding and ripping the stretchy material of the purple and black outfit. His hands grew until they were nothing but large paws with nails the size of cutting knives. The once emerald eyes were nothing more but the deep pools of white. Beastboy's once green skin now nothing more than green fur. It was all of this that had stunned Rorek but what kept him from moving were the teeth. He watched how the jaw seemed to lengthen. Watched as the once small fangs were no longer short but grew longer than the already sharp nails. Rorek watched as the creature closed the distance and the only thought that crossed his mind was. This is why they call him Beastboy. Then the white haired wizard felt himself flying backwards and hitting the wall, gasping on impact.

Rorek slide down to the ground and coughed, holding a hand to his head. His eyes widen again as the large hands smashed against the side of his face and sent him flying. The white haired teen landed on the ground and pulled his training skills back into focus. He could defeat a dragon; he could take down a teen with a bad hair disorder. At least he hoped. The wizard pushed off of his feet as nails raked the ground where he once was. However when he landed a few feet back it was not long enough for the new length of the green arm and the wizard went flying once more. He felt his body hit against a pillar of stone. Rorek winced and fell down onto the ground, dust flying up. Slowly the white haired teen started to get up onto his hands and knees, panting slightly as he looked at the green beast. Cerulean eyes narrowed as he felt the cut on his forehead and the blood start to trickle down the side of his face. Things had just become very serious. Rorek got ready to let a spell lose however the sudden whirling of rocks and stone had him glancing over at the two girls.

That was a mistake. The Beast charged and rammed the wizard once more. This time though the Beast did not break away and kept running the distance to slam Rorek into the wall. The white haired teen grunted and forced himself to bare the impact, chips of stone flying. The Beast gave another push of his shoulder before stepping back.

The wizard hit the ground on his knees and started panting for air, watching the green creature through dirty white strands. He watched as it charged again, rocks still flying out of control and slamming randomly all around them. He forced himself to focus and as the green monster flew near he raised a hand.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"The words erupted from his mouth and the white energy shot forth to slam into the beast's green chest, sending him flying backwards. The wizard let out shaky breaths of air and growled as he slowly got to his feet. "I'm done with games…You want a fight to the finish green one…" He watched how the green beast growled and shook the attack off as if it were nothing, the white eyes watching Rorek. It only took the beast two seconds to answer what both knew was not a question. The giant jaws opened as a roar sounded over the rocks that exploded and crashed into the walls. "So be it."

* * *

The archer jumped and landed a few feet backwards, the stingers exploding when they hit the ground. Speedy didn't know why the girl was even upset. She had said some mean things and he had shrugged it off but no, not her. She had to cling to every little insult and then lash out. Women.

He winced when her fist smashed into his nose, forcing him to stumble backwards. He let out a loud curse and brought his hands up to cover his nose. Speedy's eyes closed and opened as the pain shot through his face. He let his hands drop to check for blood, his eyes widen as he saw a few drops. Drawing in a big breath he growled and let his eyes glare at Bumblebee who stood there with a large proud smirk across her face. That was a mistake.

"No one hits my face…"

"Not no one _hun_, someone and that someone was _me_." She pointed to herself and Speedy could feel his anger blazing to life. He let out a battle cry and flew for the leader of Titans East. She was ready for him and easy dodged it when he sent his foot flying at her head. Bumblebee didn't so well the second time. As his foot missed her head he used the momentum to swing his other leg, kicking her in the side. She spun a few times in the air before crashing into the ground.

The girl with the insect wings blinked a few times from the ground and looked up into the face of the archer. He had actually hit her. He had never hit her before. In fact she didn't even know the archer had it in him. Speedy smirked and crossed his arms over his chest, arching an eyebrow when she glared at him.

"Nobody hits me!" She hissed out through clenched teeth but the archer did not seem intimidated in the least. Instead he only winked and raised his pointer finger to her.

"Not nobody _sweets_. Someone and that someone was _me_." Bumblebee growled at being mocked and leapt at the archer. Though she was smarter she was not the better fighter in hand to hand combat. He easily avoided any attack now that he was watching her and taken her a bit more seriously. It was starting to annoy her.

"What are you two doing?!" They stepped mid punch and glanced over at Aqualad who seemed to be shocked. Quickly they broke apart, the girl letting go of the archer's hair and bow. The archer let his arms drop away from around the girl's stomach and straightened up, immediately fixing his hair. After Speedy had fixed his hair and Bumblebee made sure she looked presentable they got back to the point at hand. Quickly she pointed at Speedy and Speedy pointed at Bumblebee.

"He/She started it." They gasped shocked more out of being accused than saying the same thing. "I did not! You did!" They yelled in frustration and the archer simply shut his mouth, allowing her to go first.

"He called me bossy!"

"She said I was a second rate hero!" Aqualad blinked and glanced down at Más and Menos who only shrugged. The water bender sighed and rubbed his face, pinching the brim of his nose with his fingers.

"You guys are fighting over that? How petty! Bee you're bossy because you're the leader! You're suppose to be! Speedy you aren't second rate, I mean come on no one can fight or shoot like you. Stop acting like children." The Altanian held up a hand at his words and shook his head, pointing with his whole hand down at the twins beside him.

"No I am sorry. As we all can see, children are better behaved." Más and Menos smiled proudly. It wasn't often they were compared to when it came to being set as good examples.

Bumblebee and Speedy only glanced down at the ground looking slightly ashamed. Aqualad sighed and rubbed his temples. His jaw was still hurting and now he had to play the parent and hold everyone's hands. It was enough to give anyone a headache. He made a mental note not to argue with Speedy so much, imagining this was how Bumblebee felt most of the time.

"You know… that is so like you waterman." Aqualad lifted an eyebrow and Speedy humphed and plucked the string on his bow to make sure it was still tight enough.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh look at me, I'm Aqualad! I'm good at everything because I can swim really fast. Ooooo. Look at me talk to a goldfish." Bumblebee couldn't help but snort, trying not to chuckle. Aqualad didn't find it funny. In fact he stood there with his arms folded across his chest, looking anything but amused.

"You aren't funny." The arched smirked and continued on. Rolling his eyes about he started to wiggle his fingers.

"Oooo I'm so scared. Water boy is mad! He's going to get the little fishie wishies to attack me! Oh wait no he's not. I already ate them in my fish taco." Aqualad marched over to the archer and poked a finger into his chest, ignoring how Bumblebee still tried not to laugh.

"Well at least I'm more handsome than you!" Speedy arched an eyebrow before laughing and started to walk away, running a hand through his red hair.

"Wow and here I said you had no sense of humor. Nice one fishboy. You really taught me something." Aqualad started to follow behind, waving his arms about. Bumblebee only smiled and followed the two boys, glancing down at the two twins at her sides.

"¿Son usted bien echan de menos al abejorro?" The female leader only smiled and nodded ruffling up the twin's hair as they spoke in unison to ask about her well being.

"I'm alright. Speedy hits like a girl."

"I heard that!"Shouted back the archer to the insect winged girl and she only stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm still talking here! I am better looking than you! Ask anyone! The girls flock to me!"

"Whatever you say, fishboy." Bumblebee smiled slightly and strolled along behind her teammates, her hands locking behind her back. It had started off rough but once they were all together things were never that bad. It was almost as if they were a real family.

* * *

The rock hit her from the side and sent her flying backwards onto the ground. The empath winced and quickly rolled over as the small boulder came crushing down where she had once been. Raven's hand flew up and black encased the stone being thrown at her, stopping it in midair. She winced and kept the hold on the floating stone strong, shifting to try and get to her feet. Sometimes the rock would push back and sometimes it would inch forward. The empath could hear the grunt of frustration and determination on the other side of the cavern, a curse sounding every now and again. She couldn't keep it up for long, her energy was already started to run low and she knew she had to conserve some of it. Finally the empath let the black energy fall and flew up towards the sky, the rock whirling underneath her feet.

When yellow eyes opened again they turned blue at what they saw, the foot kicking her full in the face. Terra flew backwards to hit the ground on her back the feelings of frustration and humiliation growing. She use to better than this. She use to be able to defeat each of them one by one. Had she grown weaker in her absence? No, that was not it. Someone had just grown stronger and the thought pissed her off. The blonde watched as the empath stormed over to her, barely on the verge of controlling her own powers.

"Give up Terra. You threw away your key to the tower along time ago without as much as a second glance. Go home and be what we could never be. Normal." Both girls knew it wasn't an insult. If anything it was the closet thing the young empath would come to compassion for the other girl. Still it sounded like an insult to her. It had sounded like she had never belonged anywhere but with the ordinary people of Jump City. It sounded like she was never good enough for anything. That she was never good enough to be one of their friends, to be with the green teen. And that pissed her off.

"I'm so sick of your judgments! Who are you to judge what I am and what I can give!" The cavern started to shake and bits of stone started to fall down from the ceiling. Rocks shifted nearby and a few of the many entrances started to crumble. Stone started to fly and the cavern shook again. Raven knew this was not good. Blue-violet eyes did not look around however. They stayed focus on the problem right in front of her.

"I'm the one you tried to kill and failed at even doing that! I'm the one in love with the green teen's heart you broke and tried to destroy!" Raven's eyes widen at her own words. Terra however was not shocked and let out a loud scream, flying from her spot on the ground. Raven barely had time to put her hands up as the shorter girl's hand punched at her. The empath would grab and let go of the tossing punches of the shorter girl, diverting the attacks anywhere other than her person.

"You think you could have him?! You can't even feel! You can't even be human! You'll always be a witch! Always!" Terra glowed with the yellow power and Raven wondered if this was how she looked when she was losing control. She watched with both fascination and an eerie sense of déjà vu as the yellow energy pulsed to life. Blue-violet eyes glanced around as the dust started to kick up, rocks exploding to start whirling around in a tornado around the two girls. Both sets of blonde and violet hair started to whip around their faces, rocks moving to whirl in the whirlwind. She heard the wind pick up, heard the rocks flying randomly all about the cavern. She could feel pebbles falling on her and hear them hitting the ground when stone met wall. She had to stop Terra and she had to do it fast.

"You have to calm down! You're anger will be the death of all us! Control yourself!" The words landed on deaf eyes as the shorter girl kept punching, kept screaming, lost in her own fury. Raven growled and ducked another punch, her body jumping backwards as the rock went whirling inches in front of her. The empath did not block the next hit as the blonde punched her in the face. Raven stumbled and ducked the next punch, listening as rocks hit every few seconds against the walls of the caverns.

"Shutup! You don't control me! You don't! You don't deserve him! Even if he loves you more you don't deserve him! You can't even feel! You can't even love!" Raven growled and kept her temper in check. The empath winced as another rock flew from the whirlwind and collided with her arm.

"Terra! Stop! Now!" The words fell on deaf ears again as the shorter girl sent a kick to the empath and Raven went stumbling backwards. The violet haired girl felt the rock hit against her back to send her forward and into the ready punch of the earth mover's hand. Terra punched the other girl in the face and Raven twirled in a half circle from the impact. Quickly she caught her footing and ducked as another punch went for her face.

"He shouldn't love you more than me! He shouldn't! He just shouldn't! Why can't he see! Why?! Why am I always second to someone like you?! Why does he love a no feeling hussy like you?!" Terra screamed and Raven blinked at the tears she saw in the other girl's eyes. For a moment she felt her heart reach out to her. However that moment of compassion was her downfall. Terra brought her foot up and sent it flying into the stomach of the empath, sending Raven flying down to the ground. Blue-violet eyes watched as the earth mover raised a hand and the large boulder came swinging down at the empath.

"Azarath! Metrion! Zinthos!" Her hands shot up and black energy shot like a rocket from her palm. The energy hit the boulder dead on and shot through, splitting the rock in half. Raven covered her face with her blue cape as each side of the rock went flying by each side, hitting the ground and sending dirt flying. The energy did not stop with the boulder however as it found it's next target and the blonde could only gasp as she was hit. Terra spun in circles in the air a few times before landing in a heap on the ground, not moving.

Slowly Raven's arm lowered and she watched as the brown wind tornado died down from around her. She watched as the rocks that hovered now fell down to the ground, pebbles doing the same. Panting a bit she moved over to the fallen form of the earth mover and kneeled down beside her. Raven could see her breathing and noticed the wound was not too bad, simply stunned her enough to knock her out. With a sigh of breath Raven wiped the back of her hand against her cheek, trying to remove the dirt. It only made it worse as she smeared the dirt further along her pale cheeks.

"You're wrong Terra… I feel more than anyone will ever know." The sound of a loud scream echoed off the walls and she swung her head around. Her eyes widen at what she saw, her heart stopping for a moment. "No…"

* * *

The eyes behind the mask narrowed and he never let his eyes leave the older teen's in front of him. He had done this. He had hurt the sweetest girl in the world. He had caused him to hurt her. Robin did not do this. He was not capable of it and his whole heart and mind told him so. His one good arm hugged the girl closer to him and he could hear her sniffle, his heart breaking.

"Yes your fault! How could you make me do this?!"

"Yo man! You threw that stupid disc all on your own! Ain't nobody put a gun to your head!"

"You were asking for it!" Robin replied from his spot on the ground, his eyes narrowing behind his mask. It was too much. It was just too much and it needed to be ended now. So the alien princess did the first thing that came to her mind. Starfire let out a loud scream and both males fell quiet, glancing down at the alien princess.

It was enough; could they not see it was enough? That they were drifting apart for nothing but petty squabbling. Could they not see that they were breaking the family, team, and her heart apart for no reason? It was enough to actually make her feel ashamed to be part of this family. It almost shamed her to be in love with the leader who had lashed out at friend Cyborg for no reason. Slowly lime-green eyes glanced up and tears shinned in her eyes.

"I-I am hurt friends… both physically and emotionally. You have both hurt me. Can we not stop? Must we fall to Rekmas? Is there no hope for our once happy family?" Robin frowned and Cyborg could only drop his eyes to the ground, too mortified to say anything. To frightened of the answers that might leave his mouth. Starfire watched them and her eyes narrowed. They would not break apart. She would not allow it.

"You are both Zolworg Tuback Plxing Zardbarkers! This behavior is most unacceptable and I will not allow it. Am I making of the crystal?" The two teens only nodded their heads like children in trouble with their mother. The alien princess went to stand but fell over and it was Cyborg who caught her with his good arm.

"Starfire!" Both males called but she held up a hand to keep them from talking more than they had to. The alien princess was no longer taking any more chances with them speaking.

"I am just weak from the attack. It shall pass in a few hours. Till then friend Cyborg, you must lend me the support, along with boyfriend Robin. He is incapable of movement at this latest hour." Both males stiffened and went to open their mouths but the glare she sent them caused them both to close their mouths instantly. Even though she could not do much now when she was healed she could do unspeakable damage to them. Besides they agreed with her. They had indeed said enough.

Seeing them go quiet and seem to agree and cooperate with her she nodded her head. The alien princess was rather pleased with the turn of events now. The more they listened and agreed, the more time she could think of fixing this. First she was going to have to bring her whole family together and get to the bottom of things.

"I am glad we agree. Boyfriend Robin you have hurt your arm and hurt your ankle. I will do of the piggy backing of friend Cyborg and you will do of the leaning. We must find out what is going on, to do so we must regroup with everyone. I will call friend Raven and friend Beastboy and we, as the Teen Titans will once more defeat the foe at the back of this."

The two males said nothing and watched as the alien princess carefully jumped onto Cyborg's back. The half robotic teen shifted a bit and helped her to stay leveled as the boy wonder leaned against the other side. Starfire pulled out her T-communicator and started to make the call. All Robin could do was stare up at the half robotic teen who could only stare back in silence.

* * *

Okay Poison Ivy was not expecting that. Still maybe things would still work out the way she was hoping. After all she was always prepared. In this line of business you must always have a backup plan for your original plan and sometimes even a backup for your backup. If things turned out the way she had ultimately planned it would still all work out.

She stroked the petals again and her vision started to blur as she went to see how her favorite couple was holding up.

* * *

Beastboy was trapped. He couldn't break free and he was not sure he wanted to just yet. It was like watching a movie in his head and he had to admit, he was doing very well. Who said he had no passion or great skill? He was better than Bruce Lee! Okay maybe that was a bit much but he was still kicking ass. The white haired wizard looked far worse than he did, but again he couldn't really see how he was doing. He could feel it though and he hadn't felt pain since he had been thrown against the ground a few punches back. The fact he was wailing on the wizard only caused him to beam with pride. Pretty boy wasn't going to be as pretty when he was done with him that was for sure. He grunted when the white energy hit against his stomach. Okay that one had hurt.

Rorek stood all the way across the cavern, panting heavily. Even with his spells he was getting tossed around like a rag doll. His hair was all over the place, there were cuts and bruises all over his body, and he was pretty sure he was getting a black eye. There were gashes in his armor from where the claws had raked against so much that holes were embedded into the steel, cutting even the black shirt underneath. He ran a tongue over his lips and tasted the blood, spitting it out to the side. This was worse than training with his father. At least the old man had gone easy on him from the request of his mother. Rorek was starting to regret that now. Cerulean eyes watched as the white pools stared at him, a growl sounding from its throat. Rorek started to run forward but stopped as a large rock went whirling in front of him. Stumbling backwards he cursed at himself, watching the green beast only inches away from him now. However luck was on his side as another boulder came whirling and hit the green beast from the side.

The green beast hit the wall and fell down, a loud howl of pain falling from his snout. Rorek took this moment and jumped at the beast. The green head turned in time to snap back to the side as the white haired teen kneed him in the cheek. Once more the beast hit the wall, leaving a crater from the impact. Rorek did a back flip to put some distance between them. Once more the wizard spit out the blood from his mouth and the laughter was back in his cerulean eyes. It looked as if the green beast was growing tired from being in his form too long.

"Tired already Beastie boy? Why don't you just lie down like a good little monster?" The green beast roared and pushed from the wall to run back at the wizard. Rorek watched and started to avoid the swinging of the claws. The long claws hit the ground to send gravel flying. Rorek ducked as another paw swung for his head and only slashed at air. However the white haired teen didn't dodge it when the green beast used its head to ram into the wizard's stomach, knocking the wind from him.

Rorek flew backwards several feet and rolled on the ground, fingers digging into the dirt as he shot back up to his feet. The dirt and pebbles went soaring past the dirty white hair and cerulean eyes narrowed. The green beast growled and watched the wizard, its long green claws twitching. As if a silent shot rung out they both ran to each other again. The beast roared and ducked when the wizard kicked at him, his jaws snapping shut on the leg. The green beast whirled in a circle and let the wizard fly. Rorek contorted his body and let his feet hit the cavern wall, cerulean eyes locking with the green beast as a smirk slide across his face. The white pools for eyes widen in realization as the hand came up and an all too familiar manta left the wizard's mouth.

"Necronom Hezberek Mortix!"The white energy shot from his hand and hit the green beast in the chest. The green beast stumbled back but the wizard was not done. His hand flew up and he let attack after attack of white hit the green beast over and over again. He pushed from the wall now and started to soar in the air. He contorted his body in a twist as his hands kept throwing energy ball after energy ball. The white energy hit the beast, hit the dirt around him, and caused him to fall down onto his knees. Finally the assault stopped with the wizard landing on one foot and a knee with a large gap of distance between them. The green beast weaved for a moment as he tried to fight the feel of dizziness. For a moment he stumbled but soon his strength flew from him and the green beast fell over. The beast hit the ground and let out a soft growl, trying to get back up. White pools for eyes watched as the wizard slowly stood to his full height and raised a hand. Their eyes never left each others.

"Sorry Beastie Boy. I really did like you. I just won't lose to someone like you. Maybe in another life…We can be friends." The white energy started to crackle to life in his palm and the green beast could do nothing but watch as the white energy shot forth. He only had two thoughts. One was a simple 'yeah right' to the wizard's words and the other was the smile of a violet haired empath who had stolen his heart from the moment he first saw her.

* * *

Slade scanned every inch of the computer screen and looked for any sign of her. He hated to admit it, but she had been smart. While he had been out fighting the titans she had locked the cameras on the last screens she had put them on. She cut off all the others and removed the past tapes that might have any trace of where she was. She even took all the other cameras offline. It was enough to drive a sane man crazy looking for her.

He yelled and slammed a fist against the wall, hitting it over and over again to try and dwindle some of his frustration. Minutes past and he finally stopped the attack on the wall. Closing his eye he started to run over any small detail he could remember. Any little hint that she might have left for him to find. The wheels in his head turned and creaked as he tried to think. Something snapped and his head shot up, a large smirk sliding across his face.

"Got you…"

* * *

Black energy swirled to life in front of the green beast on the ground. White clashed with black and they danced in a yin and yang before erupting in the air. Rorek's eyebrows lifted in surprise as the young empath stood a mere foot in front of the green beast. Slowly her hands fell a few inches to show the look in her blue-violet eyes and they were anything but happy. The wizard blinked and took a step backwards from both surprise and a little bit of fear. He had never seen such hatred in someone's eyes before.

"Lady Raven I-"

"You've crossed the line Rorek… nobody but me… beats on Garfield." Though the words were a whisper, her actions were anything but. The black energy swirled around her like a fire. The black aura started shifting and twisting before it flung upwards in the shape of a large black raven, a silent cry coming from the black energy. The white haired wizard idly took a step backwards as Raven's eyes began to glow with an eerie white. Rorek could only look on in shock before he realized what was going on and he either had to fight or flee. He only had a moment to turn his body to the side as the black raven soared past him.

"Lady Raven! Let me explain!"

"There is nothing to explain." The empath tugged her hands backwards and the black raven turned sharply just before impact on a wall. The energy soared upwards and twisted to once more start on a track for the wizard. Rorek bounded into the air in a back flip, the black raven soaring underneath him. The white haired teen landed and for good measure took a few hops away from the raging empath. This was not good. He had to try again to talk to her and straighten the whole thing out.

"Please! I fear-"

"Oh you no nothing of fear! Wait till I'm done with you!" Her voice rose in a yell and she could feel her eyes begin to divide. She could feel the anger washing off of her and the control slipping away. For a moment she tried to reign in, tried to keep herself under control but a part of her would not allow it. He had tried to hurt the one person she had truly loved and who loved her back and that would not be forgiven. So for once she gave in to the anger. She allowed it to soothe the worry and pain she felt in her chest at the thought of being too late. At the thought of what life would be like without the green teen to stand beside her, to make her laugh, to care about her. The very thought caused her heart to break.

"Nobody! Nobody will ever take him from me! Not even you!"

The wizard frowned and felt his heart breaking and his pride deflate. It was one thing to be denied it was another to be told you weren't as good as a goofy green teen. He could not let it end like this. He had to keep trying. Rorek let out a small growl and started to run toward Raven. If he could only calm her, if he could only get her to see how he felt. It would all be fine. She would see that she was making a mistake and he was the right choice. It would be perfect. Everything would be okay. At least he hoped so.

"Lady Raven! You must calm down! I did this for us!" Once more the black raven roared to life and headed straight for the white haired wizard. Rorek stopped running and his hand shot up, white energy pouring from his palm. The white energy blared to life and collided with the energy of the black raven. For a moment the white seemed to be winning but only for a moment. The black raven shimmered and then the black energy flew to life, devouring the white. Rorek winced as his shield shattered and he went flying backwards, using the rest of the energy he had. He hit the ground and rolled a few feet before stumbling back onto his feet. For a moment he let his body feel the wary of the attack and then he started to run towards her once more.

"There isn't an us! There will never be an 'us'! I love Gar!" She didn't even notice what she had said as the black energy whirled to life once more. This time it pulsed and surrounded her in a whirlwind, rocks and pebbles starting to fly around. The white haired teen could only growl and let the denial stay in his mind. She was probably just mad at him. That was all. She couldn't have meant what she had just said. His eyes widen as the empath sent wave after wave of black energy at where he stood.

Rorek jumped to the side but not fast enough as one wave of black energy hit his leg. A loud scream filled the cavern and the white haired teen fell down to the ground, wincing. She moved closer to him and he could feel his fear taking over. She was more than mad; she was going to kill him. The first person he had ever felt for was going to kill him and all over a green man. He had to try and talk to her.

Pushing on his hands Rorek sat up and tried to stand. He stumbled a bit and could only kneel on his knees and hands. Cerulean eyes looked up at the form of the empath moving closer to him. He had to calm her down, had to do something or this might be his last minute on earth. Still he could not bring himself to hit a girl, especially not one he was falling in love with.

"Please! Lady Raven!"

"No!" A gasp of air left his lips as the black energy swirled to life in the form of a giant hand. Oh yeah, this was going to hurt. He felt the hand wrap around him and squeeze him from every angle. Rorek let out another scream and started to thrash about, trying to escape. "You will-"

"Rae…" The familiar sound of his voice instantly caused her red eyes to flee as they were replaced with the well-known blue-violet. The whirlwind died down and everything collapse back down onto the ground, including the white haired wizard. Quickly she turned around to the see Beastboy standing not too far away, watching her. His emerald eyes shinned with something and it took her a moment to realize it was not fear. It was affection. She could feel something wet in the corner of her eyes and she went to talk but nothing came out. Closing her mouth she took the moment to try and recompose herself, dark eyes never leaving emerald.

"I… I thought he… you were laying there and he almost…" Her words choked in the back of her throat as she felt the tears sliding down her cheeks. The green teen smiled and closed the distance between them. He gently stroked a finger against the tears, watching as the salt water mixed in with the dirt.

"I'm fine… it's okay Rae. Really… hearing what you said was enough to make it all fine…" She blinked and he couldn't help but laugh. The sound caused her heart to light up. Still she wasn't sure what he had meant so her eyes only watched him until his laughter died down.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." The green changeling only smiled and idly started to play with the tips of her hair. The empath lowered her eyebrows slightly and watched as he did.

"You said you loved me." She started to blush and went to deny it. She would never say something like that in the middle of battle. It wasn't who she was and it was a rather bad joke on the changeling's part. However her eyes widen slightly as she realized the slip she had indeed said. Her face lit up and she instantly went to deny it anyway. However all she could manage to get out was one word.

"…What." Beastboy laughed and she glanced down at the ground, trying again. "I mean… I was just angry. I always say things when I'm angry. We both know that. It doesn't mean I-"

Blue-violet eyes widen in shock as she felt the gentle lips of the green teen against her own. For a moment she went to pull away but as if he could hear her thoughts, his arms wrapped tighter around her. He tugged her close and she could hear her heart pounding in her ears, her emotions all voicing what she should do. Anger said to get back to the fight. Happy said to go for it and use tongue. Knowledge and Wisdom said nothing for once. However the emotion she rarely heard silenced all others and she could hear the soft encouragement from Affection. So slowly her arms moved and wrapped around the green teen's neck. Gradually she leaned on her toes and leaned in to press her lips back to his, fingers curling against the back of his neck.

Slowly his lips left hers and he placed his forehead to her own, feeling her chakra against his skin. Emerald eyes glanced down into the dark pool of blue-violet eyes and he smiled sweetly. Raven found herself blushing and Beastboy chuckled as he felt his own cheeks flush.

"I've always loved you Rae…"

"I-I… that is…" The green teen smiled at her hesitance and leaned his head back, wiping a strand of violet behind her ear. The softness of his touch caused her to shiver slightly and when she looked up into his emerald eyes full of love, it was enough. Slowly she let a soft smile grace her lips and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him close. Sometimes all you can do is let yourself fall and for once she decided maybe it would be the best fall she ever took.

"I love you too Gar. From your cheesy jokes, to your immature behavior. To your horrid taste in food, to your silly little obsession with video games…" He laughed and ran a hand through her hair. Raven closed her eyes and buried her face against the green changeling's chest, simply enjoying the warmth he gave to her.

Someone cleared their throat and slowly they both glanced over at the white haired teen. He watched them and said nothing before looking into the eyes of the empath. Though he didn't want to the green teen let his arms slip away from the violet haired beauty. That didn't mean he didn't take her hand in his, just to prove the point of who had won here.

"Rorek… I don't know where your feelings came from… I do not mean to hurt your feelings but I do not return them…" The wizard could only nod his head slightly and glance down.

"I guess… somewhere in the past few days I fell for you… I love you Lady Raven… but I know when I am beaten. I will not cause anymore trouble for you. I apologize…" Raven frowned a bit and started to walk towards the wizard. She could feel the green teen's hands tighten slightly on her own but when she sent him a look he let go. She moved over to the wizard and placed a hand on his shoulder. Cerulean eyes looked up at her.

"Your first love may be the first… but that does not mean it is the best. You will meet someone Rorek and that girl will be very lucky to have someone like you." He watched her and let the words slowly sink into his head. Though it hurt, he knew she was probably right and though he hated to admit it the green changeling had indeed showed him that he loved her in a way the wizard could only ever dream of. The wizard knew when he was bested and though it hurt, he would be the man he was raised to be. So Rorek let a small smile grace his face and gave a nod of understanding. The beep from her communicator came to life and she blinked to answer it. "Hello?"

"Friend Raven. I need the assistance of you and friend Beastboy. Meet us in downtown jump city."

"Alright Starfire. I'll be right there." She hung up the yellow device in her magical belt and turned back around to face the amount of people. There were more people than she had figured and the fact three of them were unconscious was not making it better. She frowned a bit and Beastboy did the same. He could tell that the empath was already beyond tired and that her magic was almost to the point of nonexistence.

"Kinda beat up?" She snorted as if that were an understatement. Beastboy nodded and rubbed the back of his head, trying to think of a solution. "Can you make it? I mean I'm sure that when we get there we'll have more than enough people to help so you could rest." She thought this over for a moment and remembered all the numbers. Still she didn't like being a burden and she wanted to help the best she could. She would just have to make the jump and hope for the best. They were all Titans though so what the green teen had said only made sense. It seemed like it could work. She went to talk but her eye caught the way Beastboy was holding his arm. The empath lowered her eyebrows in worry and took the green arm into both of her hands. Beastboy blinked for a moment and went to tell her not to waste her energy but the look she gave him caused him to shut his mouth. Seeing that he was not going to object she nodded her head and places a hand to the large gash and let the black energy pool around it. Emerald eyes watched her as she simply closed the wound and then let go of his arm, the green teen smiling a thank you. Raven smiled slightly in return and gave a nod of her head before getting back to business.

"Alright… Gather everyone up. This jump will drain the last of my energy." The two males nodded and started to gather up the villains and the still unconscious earth mover. The empath could only let out a small breath of air. Hoping that the others were alright and for once that the green teen's plans would be accurate. Not that she had much choice anyway. She walked to the center of the cavern and glanced around as the two male teens piled everyone up. Raven lifted her arms and in a wave of black energy they were all gone.

**A/N: **Dun dun dun! Stay tune to see the confrontation between Poison Ivy, Slade, and the Teen Titans!

Wolvmbm: Did I ever say thank you for being such a faithful reader and reviewer? I mean seriously, thank you! You've reviewed every chapter and you let me know what you're thinking! Thank you so much!

ChicoMagnifico: Yay! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope this one was as good cause that fight scene was so hard. I hope I did okay updating on time! I don't want to lose a reviewer! Hehe thanks for reading!

acosta perez jose ramiro: I know! She's so smart, lol. Thanks for the review.

sinomin: lol glad you liked it! She so had it coming for awhile now. Thanks for the review!

Spiritedheart4ever: lol sorry! But hey at least I updated pretty quickly, right? And look! Things worked out slightly. Thanks for the reviews! They made me laugh. ^^;

So there you have it! Part three, one more chapter to go! Read and review and let me know what you thought of the battle! I felt a bit bad for Rorek. I liked him so much and then I just had to make him mean but at least he admitted he wasn't the better man! That's a step in the right direction. Leave a review! I love reading them! Good or bad!


	14. Chapter 13: The Final Stretch

**A/N:** Here it is! The last part and final chapter! What we've all been waiting for and what took me awhile to write. Sorry about the length but I wanted to try and not disappoint the best I could. So without further ado! Chapter thirteen!

I do not own Teen titans or anyone. They all belong to Warner Bros. and DC comics. Way to go guys!

**Chapter thirteen: Part 4- The Final Stretch**

"What the hell happened to you three…?" Blue-violet eyes watched the three members of her team from the comfort of the green teen's arms. The warp back had taken more out of her than she had been expecting and she had fainted when they hit ground. He was right there to catch her and refused to let her feet touch the ground until he was sure she would be alright. She had said she was fine but he still refused and even picked her up to cradle her in his arms bridle style. It was very hard not to blush and even harder to try and look dignified.

"I could ask you the same thing." The half robotic teen said as he looked over the two magical beings, the green teen, and the earth mover in the white haired wizard's arms. Terra was floating in and out of unconsciousness. She had bumps and bruises all over her small form. Her hair was covered in dirt and pebbles clung to her clothing. The once clean black shirt was now ripped and torn in random spots. Her blue jeans not looking any better as the bottom half on her right leg was ripped away and a large gash went down the side of her leg.

Rorek to put it bluntly looked like hell. He was bruised and bloody all over. His lip was swollen and one of his eyes was starting to swell over and he could barely open it. The once clean and shimmering armor had four large scratches through it and one could see that it had ripped the black material underneath. His arm was bleeding and his face was covered in a mixture of dirt, dried blood, and sweat. Not to mention the large gash on both his forearm and leg, causing him to walk with a slight limp. His once clean white hair was matted and tangled, clinging to the sides of his dirtied face.

The green teen looked better but not by much. There was a cut from his wrist to his elbow that was already scabbing over thanks to an empath that swore she was not going anywhere until she could take a look at it. His green hair was tangled and matted and half of his suit was hanging off of him. His face was lined with scratches, bruises, and looked red and puffy from a small burn mark. However his eyes looked brighter than they had ever before.

The only one who had seemed to come out not too physically hurt had been the empath. Her violet hair was a bit ruffled up and she was covered head to toe in dirt. Aside from a few scratches and bruises she was looking fine. However the fact that the green teen was carrying her proved that she had no energy left.

"We… had a minor disagreement with one another." Beastboy chuckled nervously and glanced off to the side as the empath gave him a look at the choice of words he had chosen.

"I see… well so did we." Robin said, choosing to speak as little as possible. He had already said that it was up to Starfire to carry the team until they could figure out what was going on. The alien princess glanced down at her boyfriend who gave a nod of his head for her to go on. She returned it with own and shifted slightly on the back of the half robotic teen.

"Friends it seems that something is going of the on. Boyfriend Robin and friend Cyborg are unable to talk without doing of the lashing out at one another. It seems something controls their words like a wooden person upon a wire."

"… Huh?" Beastboy asked and Raven glanced up at him with a stoic look on her face.

"She means puppet." The green teen blinked and nodded.

"Right. Knew that." The empath could feel a ghost of a smile cross her lips as she felt Happy giggle inside of her head. The alien princess nodded and went on.

"So please. We must discuss what we have learned on our trails of the catching of the not nice people."

"There wasn't much to report. The only thing out of the ordinary was that we couldn't stop talking as well. That's about it." Raven responded as she shifted a bit in the green teen's arms. She could feel her physical strength returning but it would take awhile for her magic to return. Blue-violet eyes glanced up into emerald and the look he gave her told her he was not going to put her down just yet. She only let a small smile cross her lips and leaned against his chest, noticing how he held her a bit closer.

"Well not quite. When I was fighting Johnny Rancid with Kid Flash and Jinx they had this large giant flower on their back. It was like they were being controlled." Cyborg glanced between Terra and Rorek and saw how the wizard avoided eye contact.

Robin's eyes flew open and he glared at the half robotic teen.

"A giant flower? Are you sure?" The oldest teen glared down at the boy wonder.

"I think I can remember someone glowing green with vines all over them and a giant red flower on their back, alright dick boy?" Beastboy's eyes went wide and even Raven seemed taken aback. It wasn't like Cyborg to be so blunt and mean. Robin growled and went to speak but Starfire put a hand on his shoulder. The boy wonder kept glaring but slowly let his eyes move away from the half robotic teen, gnashing on his teeth before he spoke again.

"Then it has to be her… It all makes sense. Control freak's description… the fact we can't control ourselves… she must have gotten to us by the flowers…" Everyone could see the anger welling up inside of the boy wonder. His face practically went red but he forced himself to stay calm. He had to stay calm. If she was in town then nothing would be safe and they had to think each move through. They had to be smarter and that worried him since she had already gotten to them and so easily.

"Cyborg…Beastboy…when you guys got flowers for the girls… what did the lady look like?" Beastboy went to say scary and deadly looking but his best friend got to the response before he could.

"Dude she was hot! Short redhead, green eyes, a great smile and ooooh man, killer body!" Beastboy snorted and everyone glanced over at him. The green teen blinked for a moment and realized they were waiting for him to talk and he shifted a bit.

"Well… she was creepy dude. There was something deadly about her… woman was creepy and not right. Nice place though. All kinds of exotic flowers and plants… but the way she would talk about them and touch them…dude it was almost like she was in love with the things and not hippie love… I mean I'm pretty sure if we had left her alone for five minutes, she would-"

"We get it Gar. She loved her plants too much. No need to elaborate." The green teen chuckled and eyed the empath.

"Love is an understatement."

"We got it Beastboy… that means it is her… the lady of the vines." Everyone fell silent and Robin could only sigh, pinching the brim of his nose. "Poison Ivy… she works with plants and flowers… she's good with making potions and a variety of other toxic things… she's deadly and one giant Eco-terrorist… she must of controlled everyone with her flowers…"

Cyborg only arched an eyebrow. That's when it all sunk in and robotic teen wanted to punch himself in the face. He remembered an article years back about a lady named Poison Ivy. He had even read a briefing about the lady in one of Robin's files. How could he have been so stupid not to make a connection? They had made it so easy for her. He had made it so easy. How could he have slipped up so badly? That meant that even Sarah might not be safe. "Dude… we got to find that woman and now."

"We'll need backup…Call in Titans East and tell them we'll meet them there. We have to stall her before she can leave."

"Robin… I do not understand." The boy wonder glanced up into the face of his girlfriend and he frowned.

"Poison Ivy… she's a criminal of my… previous associate." Raven arched an eyebrow at the choice of word and Robin ignored it. "She's as deadly as she is beautiful… we'll have to be careful. Cyborg, Beastboy, lead the way." There was a soft clearing of someone's throat and all eyes looked back at Rorek. He stood there shifting underneath their gazes, refusing to meet anyone's eyes.

"Actually… if you do not mind I will not be able to attend this time... Lady Raven took a lot of my energy and Sir Beastboy took most of my physical strength... I would only get in the way…" Eyes watched him and the empath could feel herself feeling guilty. Rorek seemed so sad about the lost of both the empath and his powers. It was written all over his face that he was ashamed he could not attend the battle with them and upset at his inability to help them in their time of need. Robin went to talk but only nodded. He did not want to know and he really didn't want to say the wrong thing.

"Come on Titans. Lets go." Raven glanced up into the emerald eyes of the green changeling and he could see she wanted down. For a moment they stood there and he frowned as they carried on a silent conversation. He would shake his head slightly and she would simply keep looking at him. Beastboy lowered his eyebrows and the frown said he disagreed but the small irritated sigh from the empath told him not to worry. The green teen arched an eyebrow and the empath could only smile ever so slightly. She nodded her head to indicate she would be careful and take it easy and for once let him play the role of protecting her. He smiled slightly though the worry still lingered in his emerald eyes. Hesitantly Beastboy gently placed Raven on the ground and checked to make sure she was stable before moving his hands away. However he did not let her walk more then a step ahead of him, keeping an arm around her shoulder just in case she needed the support. Well that and he simply liked the feeling of her nearby.

Beastboy started to glance around at the remaining Titans and really hoped the other Titans were doing much better or this fight would end faster then his jokes died.

"Man… this is not going to end well." Said the green teen as he looked around at how sad his team looked. Oh yeah. They were going to get their butts kicked.

* * *

Slowly eyes fluttered open and she could feel her body was stiff from sitting so long. Gradually she got to her feet and let her arms stretch over her head, working the kinks from her body. So it seemed the children were on their way. Good. It was about time to put an end to this little show anyway. She flipped her fiery red hair over her shoulders and gently stepped from one stone to the other, the water gently rushing by in circles underneath her. The giant backroom was filled with random flowers, vines lining the ceiling and running along down the lower walls. A table sat by the wall with a giant window above it, streams of sunlight shinning through. In the middle of the spacious room was her flower throne surrounded by the gentle blue pool with coy fish swimming around. Flowers lined around the room with lilies, bleeding hearts, and other random plants and flowers. The floors were covered in grass with an exception of a small path from both doors to the throne. Her fingers played with her hair and she hummed softly as she moved over to the side of the room. Picking up the lipstick container of green makeup she reapplied it and smacked her lips together before smirking slowly.

"You know. It's adorable how you think you can sneak up on me in a flower shop." She straightened up and turned around to let eyes the color of fresh grown leaves land on the man in the shadows. The man clad in an orange and black outfit stepped forward and she could tell he was anything but pleased. The smile on her lips grew and she saw his eye narrow. "Oh is poor little Slade mad at me? Whatever will I do?"

"Give me back the deed. You lost the bet and return my money and I won't hurt you too badly." She laughed and the sound echoed throughout the small Eden. It was always funny to her how he thought she would be scared of him. It was even funnier he thought he had a right to boss her around.

"Silly man. I won." He lifted an eyebrow and she smiled. She pulled herself up to sit on the desk, crossing one slender leg over the other. "You said destroy them. I did."

"You're talking in riddles. That isn't much like you." She flipped her fiery hair over her soft green shoulders and shrugged.

"Being so careless isn't like you. I know you would never willingly walk into my den without as much as a plan. Unfortunately. I do not talk to robots. Just the man that creates them." The vine flew forth and wrapped around the robot clad in orange and black. The green plant pulled and off flew the head, sparks flying about before the body hit the ground. Yawning she slid from the table and checked her nails.

It was mere minutes later when five bulky creatures stumbled into the room, pushing a man down on his knees. The one eyed villain glared up at the pale green woman in front of him. Slowly her eyes met his and her smile returned. This day just kept getting better and better.

"Really Slade. A robot? Do you think I would not notice the difference? Tsk tsk I am so hurt." To try and prove it she pouted her green lips. A very fake sniffle filling the air and she moved to kneel down in front of the rather calm man. Her hands ran down the side of his face and she made sure to keep pouting. "I also get the feeling you don't like me much anymore."

"Who could ever not like you, Pammie dear?" Her eyes narrowed at the name but soon she started to chuckle. The chuckle grew until she was laughing and turning away from him. The laugh began to fade and she started to walk forward, hips swaying with each step back towards the table she took.

"I see. So you're mad about the trail I left you. In all honesty I didn't think you would go. I thought you were smarter than that." Green eyes glanced over her shoulder at the man. "I see you let your anger get the best of you." She shrugged and turned her back to him again. However before she could continue to talk one of the large creatures was flung past her shoulders, so close to her head it caused her fiery hair to flutter. The creature hit the wall and instantly the green skinned woman turned around, eyes narrowing. She felt the fist connect with her face and she stumbled backwards a few feet.

Her hands flew to her cheek and lush green eyes narrowed, slowly turning back to the older man in the center of the room. The five plant creatures she had grown were now sprawled out in heaps on the floor and Slade stood victorious. They watched one another for moments before the older man started towards her. Poison Ivy started to back up until she hit the wall and realized she had to think quickly. If she was caught he was going to destroy her for having a little fun. Men. Always so serious.

Lush green eyes darted about, trying to find a way out of the attack she knew was coming. She started to run left but his hand slammed against the wall and caused her to step back. Poison Ivy's body contorted and she tried to run the other way but once more his hand blocked the way, forcing her to hit the wall. She growled and found herself pinned in place with the one eyed man leering down at her.

"You aren't always as smart as you think Pamela dear. I knew the trails you left were fake and I knew if I pretended to fall for it. It would lead me here. To you. You see my dear. I missed you." She growled and curled her fingers against the palm of her hands. She preferred to do the teasing and hated it when it was reverse. Especially in a deadly game of cat and mouse.

"Well sorry to burst your bubble, but I like my men to have two eyes." Her head whipped to the side and she felt her jaw start to ache a bit. She pushed the strands of fiery hair away from her eyes with a quick huff of air and the strands fell away from her face again. Slowly eyes the color of leaves moved to land on the one eye glaring down on her. "I see…touchy subject for you?"

"Real brave thing to say to the man who's going to kill you." Lush green eyes seemed to find this amusing and she watched him from the corner of her eyes.

"Men have tried before you and like those men, my dear…you'll fail." Her lips twitched and a smile started to appear on her face. The smile grew until she chuckled and the chuckle grew into a loud laugh. He tried his best not to wonder what the hell was so funny. Maybe she had finally just snapped like the rest of the people she associated with. That's when he heard the door behind him fly in and the Teen Titans stumble in.

"Slade…" It only took the moment for Slade to glance over at Teen Titans to be his downfall. The redheaded woman swung her fist and punched him square in the jaw, sending the man flying backwards. He landed on the ground and winced from the impact. Slade started to get up but vines shot out and wrapped around his form once more. He reached down to pull the weed killer from his belt but she was there already. The heel of her boot came crashing down on his hand and he let out a loud scream of pain, causing the Teen Titans to freeze in place.

The orange and black dressed man growled and used his good hand to grab at the woman's ankle. He yanked and she fell backwards onto her back. However that did not stop her from making sure she kicked the weed killer out of his hand and across the room away from anyone who might use it. He contorted his body and she felt his hand grab a hold of her and he yanked at her leg. Green eyes glared at Slade and the vines sprang forth and yanked his hands away from her. She watched as the older man grunted and tried to wiggle free, more vines jumping up to wrap around him. Moments later he was pinned to the wall, still struggling.

Poison Ivy let out a loud irritated breath of air but there was a satisfied smirk across her lips. She stood up slowly and started to dust the dirt from her clothing. She would handle his later, for now she had new guests. Waves of red hair washed over her face and she pushed them back with a hand. Her hair fell down in a silky movement to sway against her shoulders and her lush green eyes looked over to the teens in the doorway. Once more her seductive yet deadly smile spread across her lips.

"Robin. So glad you could make it. These must be your friends. Please let me introduce myself. I am Poison Ivy."

* * *

No one made a move as they watched the green skinned woman more or less take down Slade single-handedly. It was the first time they had ever heard the man scream in pain and it had frozen them to the spot. No matter how hard they had tried they had never been able to take him down so quickly. The fact she still looked beautiful did not make them feel all that much better. Her hair was all back in place, her lipstick perfect, and her voice just as honey sounding.

"Poison Ivy I would say it's nice to see you again. But we both know I would be lying." She chuckled and gave her hair a flip over her shoulder, ignoring the agitated edge in Robin's voice.

"I see your manners are like that of your mentor. I'll be sure to let him know that the next time I see him. I do think he worries." Robin narrowed his eyes behind the mask and the redheaded woman only ignored it, turning her back to them. Her hips swayed and whether they wanted to or not, the males could not help but notice. They watched as she moved to retake her place on the giant flower in the middle of the room.

"Why… Why did you do this Ivy?" She blinked, seeming rather confused at the boy wonder's question.

"Why? Why do I ever do anything? For the plants of course." The empath arched an eyebrow and the redheaded woman did not pay it any heed. Instead she let a vine come up to her face and stroked a finger along the lush plant. With a touch of her finger it began to twirl until a lily appeared. "It was a bet dear child. I accepted it to save a rain forest. Is that not a noble cause?"

"You tried to kill us… How is that noble?" Lush green eyes moved down to the violet haired girl. They watched one another for a moment before Poison Ivy simply shrugged, looking away and back at the lily.

"It was a minor bump in the road."

"Dude… that's cold." The green teen pouted and the older woman chuckled. The sound caused the green changeling to straighten up slightly. He could feel his animal instincts start to whimper.

"Oh now stop acting like children."

"What did you do to us…?" To this her chuckle died and a slow sadistic smile spread across her green lips, eyes glancing in the way of the boy wonder. He didn't flinch but met her gaze head on. The green teen did not have the same reaction. Beastboy could feel the animal in him want to run out the back door.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know what I mean! What did you do to us?!" As the boy wonder raised his voice the redheaded woman only seemed to lose some of her amusement. They watched one another for a moment, the silence stretching on between them. Finally she spoke and everyone in the room but Beastboy could feel their hearts stop.

"Sodium Pentathol." The green changeling looked around as everyone started to watch the ground. Emerald eyes scanned the group and he finally decided to ask what everyone seemed to already know.

"Er… what's that?" No one answered. Slowly he glanced down at the one person he knew would answer if he stared at her long enough. Sure enough the empath felt his eyes on her and knew she would be the one to tell.

"It's a drug… It can be used to make one high, or chatty, or…" The words trailed off and he looked once more around the group. This was getting old. He hated to be left out of things. It made him feel like he wasn't very smart and sure he wasn't as smart as Raven or Cyborg or Robin but he was far from an idiot.

"Or?"

"For crying out loud, it's a truth serum." He blinked at the redheaded woman and she only turned her attention back to her lily. He was going to ask what did it matter and then his eyes widen, hitting like a ton of bricks. Robin's broken arm and twisted ankle, Starfire's body unable to stand on it's own as she looked weak and depressed, and Cyborg missing an arm and his body scratched, bruised, and dirtied. It couldn't be though. It just couldn't be. His emerald eyes glanced around his team members and he saw the way Starfire's eyes filled with tears. He saw how ashamed Cyborg looked, saw how Raven blushed and watched the ground. It was Robin though who looked beyond devastated.

"Robin… dude… what's going on?" Before the boy wonder could speak the doors that led into the front of the shop flew open. For a moment one could only see a shadow and a curvy figure before a woman walked in. Half her body was clad in red and the other was dressed in black. Her face was painted white and her baby blue eyes shimmered with annoyance and a bit of mischief. She looked anything but please and the way she started to rant and march over to the green woman showed it. The redhead looking anything but surprised to see her.

"That is it! I am done! Do ya hear me! DONE! Me and Misteh J are through! Coopoots! Splitszille! Mono e Mono! Finito! No more! Ya hear that?! I'm flying solo! That's so to the low! Tell me I ain't good at my job! HA! Does he know who I am?! I'm Harley Quinn! I don't need nobody! I can make it all on my own!" Finally with that being said she let out a breath of air and placed her hands on her hips. Seconds later the annoyed look was gone from her baby blue eyes and she was sending the green woman puppy dog eyes. "With that being said… I need a place to crash for a bit, Red."

The room fell silent the Titans could say nothing but watch the jester rant on and on, pacing back and forth. Robin had been the only one amongst them who did not seem too surprised to hear the ranting or see the jester. Finally when it had seemed like she was done ranting she had turned to the woman on the flower and the smile she sent was from ear to ear. The baby blue eyes seemed to twinkle with a plea and adoration. Slowly the eyes of the teens moved over to the redhead as well.

Poison Ivy only lifted an eyebrow at the all too recognizable rant she had heard a thousand times and probably would hear a thousand times more. It was always like this and like the kindhearted person she was she would always allow the other woman to come back. After all if she didn't take care of her, who would? The woman couldn't find the board side of the barn without twelve signs, a rubber chicken, and both of her hands on it. Even then you sometimes had to explain.

"Honestly Har I don't know why you even keep running back. You always just end up right back here. I tell you every time. You go back to him and he'll abuse you, use you, lose you, and win you back. It's rinse and repeat." The taller woman only frowned slightly and started to play with one of the ears of her costumes. She was all too familiar with this speech. That didn't mean it annoyed her any less to listen to it. She and Mr. J had their problems but she didn't need the tree hugging woman to tell her so.

"Gee Red, all ya had to do was say no." The redheaded woman arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest. So like a child.

"Now did I say no?" Baby blue eyes flashed and her smile was back across her face. The jester glanced up at the green woman on the flower and the excitement was buzzing in her eyes.

"So I can stay?!" The redhead only gave a slight shrug of her shoulders and apparently that was the symbolic sign of yes. The jester let out a loud squeal and started to jump up and down. She knew the woman would never turn her out but that didn't mean she didn't like to celebrate all the same. Well truth be told she just liked to celebrate. "Oh gee Red you won't regret it! I…Say what's going on? Ya having a party?"

As if it was the first time Harley Quinn had notice the room (namely because it was) her eyes started to scan around it. Baby blues passed over the five Teen Titans and she stopped for a moment, arching an eyebrow. They looked like hell. They looked exhausted and tired and like someone had kicked their butts. All in all they looked like she did after a breakup with Mr. J or when the twisted clown man was just having a bad day.

"Ain't those the umm... don't tell me! I know this! The… Teenie Eat ems?" The redheaded woman groaned and rubbed her face. So much for dramatic tension.

"We're the Teen Titans lady!" Baby blue eyes landed on the green one that had spoken and for a moment they only stared at one another. His eyes narrowed slightly and she pretended to look just as mean. She ignored the way the boy wonder was sending her his own glares as the rest of the group looked on slightly confused. Except for the violet haired girl, she looked annoyed. Finally Harley's smile returned and the green teen found himself blinking out of the stare, confused.

"Oh Yeah! You're Beastie Boy!" Suddenly her eyes grew to the size of saucers and her smile grew even wider. The green teen could already tell she was not all there. "Can you turn into a cute little hyena?! I had to leave my babies behind and that would make me feel so much better! Oh please please!"

"Er…"

"Don't even think about doing it." Everyone's eyes landed on the empath who was looking annoyed. She was annoyed at the fact they had been forgotten for a woman with the attitude of a three year old and at the fact she was now trying to get the green teen to be her entertainment. They were here for a fight not for some silly little circus that this event had suddenly turned into. Raven wished more than she ever had that her powers were back and that she could end this silly affair. "You aren't a circus animal you're a hero. Don't reduce yourself to a sideshow."

The jester let her smile slip into a small pout, crossing her arms over her chest. Beastboy blinked before a slow smile started to cross his lips.

"Gee Rae I didn't know you cared so much." She tried not to blush as she sent him a look. Starfire and Cyborg on the other hand could only smile slightly, the boy wonder still looking distressed and annoyed over the news.

"Wow you're more grouchy than Red and that's saying somethin."

"Harley… I was in the middle of talking to our guest." The jester glanced over her shoulder and saw how irritated her best friend was becoming. That was something she knew better than to do for too long. Harley let out a nervous chuckle and started to walk over.

"Hehe… sorry Red…Oh gee! You got new decorations!" Baby blue eyes caught something from the side of her eyes and her curiosity was getting the better of her again. The green skinned woman groaned and tried to keep from strangling the jester. At this rate she was never going to get this done and over with and make it back to her home in Gotham.

Harley cart-wheeled over to where Slade hung on the wall and landed with grace in front of him. Her head tilted to the side and her hands rested on her hips as Slade glared down at her from where he was pinned.

"Gee Red. You couldn't buy something a bit nicer? This one's missing an eye." To prove a point she covered her left eye with her hand and heard Beastboy laugh off to the side. Harley smirked and went on, waving her arms about to capture the Titan's attention. "Oh oh! Look! He's 'eyeing' me down!"

"Oh oh! I got one! No actually I have two! Get it?!" The green changeling laughed and the Titans groaned rubbing their faces. Leave it to Beastboy to start making jokes with a potential enemy.

"Beastboy…" Started Robin but everyone fell silent as a loud laugh erupted throughout the room. The green changeling straightened up at someone actually laughing at his jokes and ignored the way Cyborg gave him a look of 'stay focus'. It wasn't often he got a willing audience and he was not going to pass this chance up.

"Okay okay I got more! Why did Slade become a pirate?"

"Man, BB…" The green teen went on, ignoring the half robotic teen.

"Cause he already had the eyepatch!" The jester started to laugh again and the green teen beamed.

"Harley…get over here." The jester ignored her and clapped her hands, jumping up and down. She loved a good joke and it was worth anything the flower lady was going to do to hear more.

"Another! Another!"

"What's Slade's favorite evil line to say?" The jester's eyes went wide and she placed her hands in front of her mouth, practically about to burst with anticipation. The green teen did not disappoint. "Eye see you!" He covered one of his eyes and once more the jester burst into a fit of laughter. Beastboy grinned even more and Raven could only arch an eyebrow. This was becoming ridiculous. However if the green teen could distract them just long enough, it was all for the better.

"Oh gee Beastie boy you're funny! Got anymore?"

"Are you kidding me? What did the teacher say to Robin when he was running around with scissors?"

"Iunno what did the teacher say to bird boy when he was running around with scissors?" Beastboy smirked and moved to the front of the group. The Titans watched him and Robin seemed to be getting slightly annoyed. Cyborg just sighed and rubbed his face as Starfire chuckled every now and again. Beastboy leaned over as the jester stood there waiting.

"It's all fun and games until someone loses an eye. Then they become Slade!" Once more the jester burst into a fight of giggles and Slade curled his hands into fist. This was becoming ludicrous. It was one thing to tie him up to a wall and hung him like he was some damn painting. It was another to let a woman dressed like a clown and a teenager that had a skin condition, talk down about him. In front of him none the less. When he got down from this wall the green teen and the jester were going to pay.

"Harley… if you make me have to call you again…" The annoyance was clear in Poison Ivy's voice but the jester only waved a hand over her shoulder to try and tell the other woman to just stay calm.

"Friend Beastboy I think maybe you shouldn't…" Neither of them listened as Harley egged the green teen to go on and he obeyed.

"Why did Slade fail the eye examine?"

"Iunno why?" Beastboy smirked.

"He couldn't find the other I." The jester doubled over and her laugh echoed throughout the room once more, her arms holding her sides. Beastboy smirked and felt like a real comedian. He had never had someone enjoy his jokes to this extreme.

"Harl…" The name was a growl this time and the vines twitched, ready to lash out.

"Beastboy…" Once more the two ignored the redheaded woman and the multicolored teen.

"Okay okay! This is a good one! How do you beat Slade?" The jester was on the ground now, panting for breaths of air. Finally after she was sure she could talk she asked how. Emerald eyes sparkled and his smile grew larger. "Step to the right." Harley stopped laughing, not seeming to get the joke. Baby blue eyes glanced up at the man on the wall that was glowering down at the two with a fiery passion. The jester jumped up and strolled over to the wall. Harley studied him for a moment and then stepped to the right. As the joke came full circle her eyes lit up and she was back on the floor, laughing harder than she had before.

That was enough. The green vines lashed out and slapped the jester over the head, the woman letting out a small 'eep' as she covered her head. Baby blue eyes glanced in the way of the redheaded woman that was glaring at her. Harley knew that look and she knew she was in for a good lecture and maybe a few hits when they got this over with.

"Harley Quinn! If you do not get over here right now I swear you are walking back to Gotham!" The last word was a yell and the jester eeped, seeming to grow a bit shorter. Robin went to yell as well but the empath only held up a hand and moved over to the green teen. Beastboy smiled down at her and she simply looked up at him, lifting an eyebrow ever so slightly. The green teen seemed to blink at the motion before it slowly sunk in exactly why now was not the best time for jokes. The green teen smiled sheepishly and shrugged with his shoulders and hands. He had completely forgotten what was going on there for a second. Raven crossed her arms over her chest and tried not to smile as he started to drag his feet back over to the small group, muttering something about no sense of humor. The empath followed behind him with a small hint of a smile across her lips, Happy laughing away and applauding at the numerous jokes.

Harley was doing pretty much the same as Beastboy, dragging her feet back over to the giant flower with a large pout across her lips. Slowly the jester stopped beside the redheaded woman who had stood up long ago and was still glaring at the clown. Baby blue eyes watched the way the redheaded woman had her hands on her hips, annoyed beyond words. They watched one another for a moment before the jester let out another squeak as Poison Ivy's hand slapped Harley over the back of the head.

"Gee I can't take you anywhere! Remember the plan!? The whole reason I even came to this sickening city?!" The redhead sighed and rubbed her temples, reminding herself to stay calm. It never worked or was worth the effect to lash out or stay mad at the clown. The fact she was sending her puppy dog eyes did not do much to fuel the redhead's anger. "It's alright… I forgive you. Just stay quiet for awhile, can you do that?" The jester beamed at being forgiven so fast and quickly started to nod her head. The redhead sighed again and rubbed her face. She really did need new friends. Who was she kidding, she didn't like humans and it was a miracle that Harley had become a friend.

"Why… Why did you do it…?" The lady of the vines simply watched the boy wonder from her spot, arching an eyebrow at the way he glared at the ground. Finally his head shot up and the woman could see the torment in his face. "Why?!"

"I already told you…"

"But why didn't you just… you know. Try and kill us head on?" Lush green eyes moved to the half robotic teen and she actually let a smile spread across her lips. Poison Ivy retook her spot back on the center of the giant red flower and the jester even seemed to be smiling.

"Wasn't part of the deal."

"Deal?" Lush green eyes glanced at the alien princess who seemed upset, sadness in her eyes. The woman smiled more. Poison Ivy slowly pushed the wave of fiery hair over her shoulder, closing her eyes as she answered.

"I would have to destroy you without any physical contact from my end."

"So you used Sodium Pentathol on us?" Eyes the color of fresh grown leaves landed on the empath. Ivy arched an eyebrow ever so slightly as she saw the faint blush on the violet haired girl's cheeks. They watched one another for a moment and Poison Ivy could not help but feel slightly impressed at the stoic face the empath gave her.

"Yes. Yes I did."

"Okay I don't get it… why use something as stupid as truth serum on us? I mean that's got to be the stupidest thing I have ever heard." She laughed and Beastboy could only blink. It seemed he was just a big hit with these two women and this time he wasn't even joking. Minutes ticked by and her associate was even beginning to giggle now. Slowly the laughter died down and lush green eyes met with emerald. The green teen could feel the fear building up inside of him again as his animal instincts told him to run.

"Look around you dear child. Look at what your own team members did to themselves." As if they could not help it, their eyes started to look amongst themselves. Poison Ivy leaned an elbow on the petal and placed her cheek against her palm, watching them all closely. "The truth you had tried so hard to build up. The honesty you all thought you had. Turns out no one was very honest except the alien girl. Either way though she still got hurt and it all worked out." They fell silent and the lady of the flowers turned back to stroking the lily from earlier, a few more flowers starting to spring up around her giant flower throne.

"You see children, look around you. There's not one person in this room that has not been hurt by someone they loved or trusted." Lush green eyes moved over to land on the one-eyed man hanging on the wall. Their eyes met and held as she watched the way Slade stiffened slightly. "For some of us we see it each time we look into a mirror." There was a small growl from the orange and black dressed man before he looked away from the accusing eyes. Ivy let the smile grew along her lips.

Robin curled his hands into fist and felt his anger growing. This was becoming harder and harder to hear with each passing sentence. The woman seemed to notice and let that sadistic smile slide across her lips again.

"Look Har, the bird boy seems to be upset."

"Awww don't worry bird brain. I'm sure your lovebird doesn't want to fly the coop just yet!"

"But gee Har! He hurt her oh so badly! However will they make up?"

"Shut up…" She ignored the boy wonder and pouted turning her attention to her associate. The clown was pouting as well and they held hands.

"Gee Red iunno! Maybe he'll be nice and bring her a nice big ol worm!" The redhead gave a fake gasp and placed her hand to her chest, her eyes going wide.

"But dear Har! The poor birdie can't fly!"

"Stop it…" The two women kept ignoring the boy wonder. Trying not to fall over in a laugh at the way his voice held a hint of pain but above all, anger. Harley leaned forward and let her large grin cross her face again.

"That's okay! You know what they say!" The redhead smirked and placed a hand on the petal, resting her chin against her palm.

"I sure don't, Har. Whatever do they say?" The jester smirked and places her head on her knees so she was eye level with the redhead.

"Ya gotta beg, crawl, bleed and break a few bones to prove your love! And by the looks of birdie here, he's halfway there!" They both fell into a fit of laughter and the team could only watch as Robin's face went red with anger.

"Poison Ivy… when I get my hands on you…" The redheaded woman arched an eyebrow and the look of amusement stayed across her face.

"What are you going to do? Limp over to me?" Her associate started to laugh again.

"You will stop teasing boyfriend Robin!" The redheaded woman arched an eyebrow and Harley Quinn jumped in this time.

"Gee Red, you sure did make ol green eyes very blue."

"I know Har. One would think they believe this to my doing."

"You poisoned us!" The woman seemed to take offense to Cyborg's words. Lush green eyes narrowed and she glared daggers at the half robotic teen. Cyborg felt his anger falter a bit from the look but he tried not to show it.

"Wrong. I made you tell the truth. You acted on your own accord. I succeeded where Slade failed because he treated you as adults where as I treated you as what you are. Children." The word caused the Titans to curl their fist, glaring at the beautiful and deadly creature in front of them.

"We're not children lady. We're heroes." Her eyes landed on the green teen and then down at the empath by his side. Slowly her eyes fell back on Beastboy's and the changeling had to remind himself to stand his ground.

"You think so? For heroes you sure did leap at the chance to play high school games. You fought, lied, and went out of your way to show your jealousy. You wanted to hurt each other, didn't want to trust one another. You were unable to deal with your emotions and how you truly feel. You may glare at me, hate me, but one thing you cannot do is blame me. If I had wanted you dead, you would be but I do not waste my time on children. I simply gave you the truth and you handled it the very way I imagined children did. You did this all to yourselves." The quiet fell over the group once more and all eyes looked down to the ground, ashamed. Poison Ivy and the jester smirked. The redheaded woman leaned back against the petals and crossed her arms over her chest.

"…How… how did you infect us?" Poison Ivy glanced down at the violet hair girl.

"Flowers." Everyone stiffened slightly and met the gaze of the woman upon the giant flower. She only waved a hand. "I could explain it but why should I? Harley. You speak child all too well. You tell them." The clown squealed and pushed off of her feet from the spot next to the other woman. The jester leaped into the air and did a front flip to land a few feet in front of the Teen Titans. Clearing her throat she started to act out the scenes.

"Well ya see when the two lover boys came and they were hoping for somethin' to impress the ladies, you dogs you." She winked at the green teen and the half robotic one. The two boys couldn't help but blush slightly, feeling guilty at their role in the events. The jester giggled and went on. "They gave ol Red an idea! Ya see the way you boys just kept going on and on about those ladies and the ex it was all too simple!" The jester clapped her hands as if the clapping helped to get the point across. Once she realized it wasn't she stopped and continued. "She got me to give the little twitchy girl roses!" To try and impersonate Terra the jester started to roll her eyes and stumble about like a ditz. Then she placed her hands together and tilted her head as to prove she was sleeping.

"From there each night the girl slept, the roses would open and the pollen would move to cling to her clothes." Harley pretended to yawn and wake up, skipping in place. "She would go to your little place and the pollen would fall off!" She spun in a circle and finally stopped to cross her arms over her chest, beaming with a smile. "The more she went the more scattered around. Same for the other Titans…"

Harley blinked and slowly let her baby blue eyes start to scan the room. She started to count off the number of Titans on her fingers and then glanced at the numbers. Baby blue eyes glanced up and then back down at her hand and then back up again. Finally Harley turned around and looked up at Poison Ivy who was smirking rather amused at the show.

"Say Red where ARE the other Titans?"

The redhead's eyes went wide and she flew up from her chair. She never got to answer though as the door to the front of the shot flew open. Bumblebee burst into the room with the two twins jumping to one of her sides each. The two women eyes moved to the other door behind the titans and sure enough Aqualad and Speedy were in front of them, ready to go.

"You just had to ask, didn't you?" The jester only chuckled nervously and shrugged ever so slightly at the annoyed tone in Poison Ivy's voice.

"Sorry Red…"

"You're under arrest! Give in now or prepare for a butt-whooping!" Ivy arched an eyebrow at Bumblebee. The girl couldn't be serious. The girl in the black and yellow half shirt held up her stingers and there was a crackle. Apparently she was very serious. Slowly Poison Ivy raised her hands and started to walk across the rocks, hips swaying side to side. The jester inched back over to stand beside the lady of the vines in front of the giant throne of flowers.

"Guess I've lost. I'm a gracious loser…" Poison Ivy glanced around and weighed her choices.

"Say Red… I gotta know. Why did you bring in the other titans anyway?" The redheaded woman smiled ever so slightly and watched as Aqualad and Speedy cautiously made their way over to them. The boys really should pick up a paper once in awhile.

"Well you see Har. I didn't realize the boy wonder could not organize a proper team."

"What do you mean? Look at his outfit!" Robin glared and the jester stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well originally… he was supposed to let the bee girl and cat eyed girl team up with the robot in taking down Adonis. Alien girl should have gone with the twins to take down Johnny Rancid because they are the fastest and she is the strongest." The boys had stopped moving now and were paying attention, seeming to think over the formation.

"From there it would have been fishboy and the running kid would have taken down Red X, leaving Robin and his rival bow-boy to take down Slade. The only pairing he did right were the magical kids, ear boy, and stuttering shygirl."

"That's… not bad actually." Admitted the archer and Ivy only sent him a small seductive smile. Speedy found himself smiling back slightly at the pretty older woman.

"I do try… now weren't you two handsome boys going to arrest me." They could hear Slade mutter something against the vine wrapped around his mouth but they paid no heed. Cautiously Speedy and Aqualad moved closer and the green woman straightened out her arms, wrist showing to the teens. "Don't worry, this isn't my first time." The redheaded woman sent the jester a quick wink and instantly the other woman let a smirk slide across her painted black lips.

Hands moved to take the woman by a wrist each but she tugged her arms back. Both Aqualad and Speedy looked up, the archer's hand quickly moving towards the arrows on his back. They weren't fast enough and the green woman pursed her lips together and the dust flew from her wrist, hitting them full in the face.

"Actually. You aren't my type." The two teen boys started to cough and fell down to the ground, water filling their eyes.

"Aqualad! Speedy!" Bumblebee barely had time to call out their names before the jester was back-flipping her way over to the teen. The red and black suited woman jumped forward and brought both her feet to hit against Bumblebee's face, sending her flying backwards. The jester landed with grace and quickly ducked down to spin her body on her hands. Swinging her feet underneath her arms she took down the two twins at the same time. Más went flying to the right and Menos went flying to the left, both hitting the wall. Ivy took that moment to let the vines spring to life and warp around the two twins, keeping them separated and pinned to the wall underneath Slade.

Poison Ivy watched as Beastboy jumped into action since he was the only active member on the team at the moment. The lady of the vines smiled and simply stood at her full height, arching an eyebrow. He shifted into a giant green tiger but didn't get within an arm's reach of the other green person. The jester was faster than he had thought and the fact his face had been smashed in by the giant mallet proved it. The impact had caused him to change back into his pointy eared human side and Beastboy went flying backwards

"Gar!" Raven stumbled forward but did not let it stop her as she pushed her way to the front of the group. Her arms outstretch and she braced herself for the impact. The green teen hit a moment later and her arms held him tightly as they both went flying backwards onto the ground.

"Beastboy!" Called out the last three Titans from Titans West. Damn his arm and ankle, he was going to stop her, he had to do something. Robin turned towards the redheaded woman and saw she was already standing by the door with her associate once more fighting Bumblebee. The jester ducked a punch and pulled out her mallet to once more send another titan flying across the room on impact.

"As you can see birdboy, I've learned a few new tricks. You really should call home more often for updates." Robin growled and Ivy only winked. "Consider this a little lesson in love. Someone always gets hurt. But hey! Have a parting gift on us!" She blew a kiss as the boy wonder started towards her, damn his ankle and arm. He was going to take her down anyway. The robotic teen followed suit but not before he put down the alien princess.

Ivy waited for them to get halfway across the room before she sent Slade flying at the two Titans. The older man collided with the two titans and they all went down, sliding back over to where the alien princess was sitting. The laughter of the two women rung throughout the store and the back room, slowly fading away to prove they were indeed gone.

Robin wanted to run after her but knew he could not. He would be too slow and Cyborg could not take them with one arm, Starfire was still too weak along with Raven and the boy wonder was not sure how the green changeling was fairing. As for the rest of the Titans they were not much better to follow. Más and Menos still wiggled on the wall, Bumblebee was sprawled out on the ground barely capable of staying conscious, and Aqualad and Speedy were close to passing out from the coughing. The boy wonder knew he had to help the team first.

Slade on the other hand did not follow that sentiment. He was going to get that woman and rip her head off but that was after he taught that jester a thing or two. The orange and black dressed man kneed the boy wonder in the stomach and pushed away from the entangled limbs. He ran from the Teen Titans and out the back door to catch up with the feisty redhead and her laughing associate.

Raven hugged the green teen close to her and let her eyes search over his face to make sure he was alright. For a moment Beastboy kept his eyes closed, curses running through his mind ever few seconds. That mallet had hurt a lot more than he thought ever being hit in the face with a mallet could. The empath stroked the wispy green strands away from his face and emerald eyes slowly opened to look up into the dark eyes. Blue-violet eyes filled with relief and she let a small smile cross along her lips, still stroking the green teen's face.

"Hey slugger…you alright?" The green teen smirked and nodded, listening to the same monotone voice he had grown so in love with.

"Yeah. Takes more than that to slow me down…thanks for catching me." Raven blushed a bit and the same faint smile stayed across her lips.

"You would have done the same for me…" Beastboy smiled and moved a hand to cover over the one she place on the side of his face, emerald eyes watching the dark ones.

"I would have, Rae…"

Robin groaned and slowly pushed himself up the best he could, glancing around at his team.

"We have to get Aqualad and Speedy back to the tower… we don't know what they might have… Starfire… see if you can cut down Más and Menos, I saw some weed killer nearby. Beastboy…how are you holding up?" The green teen muttered something and Raven smirked, chuckling softly. Slowly Beastboy sat up on his hands to glance over at the boy wonder, the empath offering support if he needed it.

"Yeah Robin I'm good…"

"Good. Raven I need you to help me carry Bumblebee to the T-car… Beastboy help Cyborg get Aqualad and Speedy…" For once he did not feel up to saying the battle cry and glanced around to see nods from the team. Slowly he returned the nod and they all went about their orders. Robin would deal with Poison Ivy later for now he would help the ones he could.

* * *

Ivy laughed as she ran to the park, the leaves surrounding the car quickly falling away with a simple thought. She jumped into the passenger seat and the jester did not blink an eye as she jumped into the driver's seat. The car revved up and the painted face clown turned her head and stuck out her tongue. Tires squealed to life and the car jerked backwards, knowing exactly what it was aiming for.

Slade jumped upwards just as the pink car tried to hit him from the rear. He contorted his body and landed on the hood of the pink Cadillac. His eye narrowing behind the mask as he glared down at the two women. They did not look intimidated in the least.

"Sorry hun! This ain't no bus!" Once more wheels squealed and the car started to drive forward. It whirled all around the road as Harley tried to take the man off the hood. He held firm and kept his balance the whole time. It was enough to annoy the green woman.

"It's not working! You know what to do!"

"On it!" The jester leapt from her seat and the car squealed, moving into the next lane. The green woman quickly yanked the steering wheel back, barely avoiding collision with another car. Poison Ivy ignored the curses and the horns beeping as she moved into the drivers' seat, gunning the gas again. She kept her head to the side letting the wind whip her red strands about as her eyes darted from the road to the two fighting on hood every few minutes.

Slade was a bit surprised at the crazy moment the two women did but did not let it distract him. He watched as the jester gripped the window in front of her and flipped herself over to land on the hood in front of him. Their eyes met and he watched as the clown girl let that creepy grin spread ear to ear on her face. Smoothly she closed the distance between them and started to punch at the man. He easily guarded as the jester swing punch after punch at him, she was stronger and faster than he thought she would be. However he had one thing on his side. He knew better than to underestimate someone where as the clown did not.

"Not so easy as you thought! Is it?!" Slade asked as he went to punch Harley and she easily avoided it. The jester laughed and ducked as he tried to kick her, dog ears flapping in the wind.

"No! It's easier!" Her foot hit against his stomach and he doubled over. However he did not return the foot, holding it to himself as he glared at the woman. Harley blinked and let out a nervous chuckle. "Hahaha. You're not going to take those jokes serious are ya?" He yanked her forward and let his fist hit against her face, sending her flying into the backseat. Ivy winced as she could only imagine how much it hurt as the jester shifted on top of the bills and gold bars, rubbing her aching chin.

"Ow…guess so." Baby blue eyes widen as the orange and black dressed man jumped at her. She was faster than she looked though. She slide down onto her back and brought her feet up. Slade winced as her red and black boots kicked him in the stomach and pressed forward to send him flying over the back of the car. Quickly she turned around and saw him clinging to the rear of the pink car. He looked mad.

Harley only smiled and pulled out a gun from out of nowhere and aimed it. He looked even madder now. The jester watched him narrow his eye in warning and her smile grew wider.

"Watch the birdie! That should be something you're use to!" The gun exploded and the cork flew forth hitting the man square in his good eye. Slade recoiled and let go of the rear. His fingers tried to grab onto it again but it was too late and he was falling. He hit the ground and rolled before tumbling onto his feet. Slowly he stood up to his full height and watched as the pink car sped away down the road.

The two women watched him for a second before they burst into a fit of laughter. The jester jumped from the back seat and into the passenger seat, beaming proudly. They high-fived and went back to laughing as the wind ran through the fiery strands and the flaps of the jester's hood.

* * *

Speedy paled slightly as he kept coughing. He didn't know what was worse. The fact his lungs were about to collapse and that he could no longer breathe or the giant needle the boy wonder held in his hands. The archer eyed the needle as Robin started to injected the antidote into Speedy's arm. He didn't like needles much because of a past he rarely talked about. They withdrew the needle and he instantly stopped coughing. Since there was no longer coughing from his side he guessed Aqualad was alright as well.

Minutes went by in silence as the archer and water bender sat side by side wiping at their still watery eyes. They wanted to ask what had hit them but decided on something else. If it had been life threatening they really rather not have known how close they had come.

"So Poison Ivy huh? Any idea why?" Robin frowned a bit and watched the ground, slowly nodding his head.

"Yeah… we'll get Bumblebee and Más and Menos and I'll tell you in the briefing room…" Silently the boy wonder limped from the room on a silver crunch. Speedy watched him go before looking back at the Altanian.

"What's his deal?" The water wielder could only shrug.

* * *

Cyborg sat at his work bench, fixing his arm. He felt horrible and like the world was a cold and unfair place. It wasn't fair. All the things said, now they knew the truth and it could never be taken back. Never. There was a soft knock on his door and he wanted to tell them to go away. Tell them he was not in the mood. However he slowly dragged himself to the door and let it slide open.

Starfire stood there with a small smile upon her face and the half robotic teen tried to do the same. He failed and the alien princess's smile faltered a bit.

"Hey Star… What do you need?"

"I wished to do of the checking up on you."

"I'm not fine… but maybe in time. Maybe… I just need to be alone now. I'm sorry." The alien princess could only nod her head slightly and started to walk away, glancing over her shoulder as the door slide closed. She really hoped that the flower lady was not right. She really hoped that they would not let this destroy them. But even the alien princess was having doubts.

* * *

Raven sat on her bed, knees drawn to her chest. A truth serum. That meant everything Terra had said, everything Rorek had said, everything she had said was all true. As if that was not enough it seemed that Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire were not talking to one another and even started to avoid each other. The emotions of mistrust, anger, and depression floated through the air like a bad odor. It was all so overbearing for the young empath and all she could do was keep staring down at the floor and try to keep her thoughts together. There was only one good thing that had come from this ordeal and for that she was thankful.

"Rae?" The familiar sound of the green teen caused blue-violet eyes to glance over at the door.

"Come in…" The door slide open and the green teen walked in. Their eyes met for a moment and she could feel her cheeks start to burn with a blush. He smiled at it and she went to pull up her hood. He was over by her side before her hands could even touch the material. His hands took hers into his own and they watched one another for a moment.

"Rae I-" She shook her head and he fell quiet. For a moment they sat there in silence and the green teen wonder if this might be it. He didn't want it to be it but he knew when the empath was scared she could not be talked out of it. Slowly his hand started to leave her own but he was surprised to find she would not allow it. Once more emerald eyes glanced down into the blue-violet and he saw something he never thought he would. Her eyes shimmered with hope, tears, and love.

"Things are going to hell Gar… Things are hell right now… you can look around the tower and see it. I-I can feel it… the hurt, the mistrust, I-I can feel it…" He frowned slightly and watched as her eyes moved away and to the ground. "Things might break apart soon…you and I-"

"No." The word caused her to look back up into the face of the green changeling and he smiled slightly. "Things might go to hell Rae… but things break all the time it does not mean they cannot be fixed. It does not mean that the things that aren't broken will break as well. I'm not going anywhere Miss Roth and I thought by now you would see that."

Her heart jumped a bit and he kept his eyes on hers. She went to talk but the green teen shook his head to keep he silent. He placed a hand on her cheek and she felt herself blush slightly when he leaned his forehead to hers.

"I've waited so long to be with you Rae and I will not let anything stand between that. Not whatever happens to this team, not Terra, and sure as hell not Rorek." She smiled slightly and let her eyebrow lift a bit. He did not stop there though and he tilted her head upwards to watch her eyes. "I love you Rachel Roth and no matter what happens I will not abandon you and together I'm more then certain we can fix this team."

Raven could only nod her head at his words as a ghost of a smile crossed her lips.

"I was actually going to say you and I have to stick together closer then ever now… and that I'm not letting you get away from me ever again." Beastboy blinked and couldn't help but chuckle sheepishly at how fast he jumped to conclusions. Raven smiled and moved to wrap her arms around the green changeling's body, hugging him close. They sat in silence and he gently held her close. "We'll fix this Gar…together we'll mend this team."

"Glad you agree cause I know just the joke to lift everyone's spirits!" Raven glanced up into the emerald eyes and her eyebrows lowered slightly. He couldn't help but smile and wink at her. "You're right. We'll have to put on a whole show!" Despite herself she could not help but let a small smile slide across her lips.

"Garfield Logan, I have no clue what I'm going to do with you some days." He laughed as if the answer was the simplest thing in the world.

"Love me Rae. Love me like the way I love you." She went to talk and respond with her usual sarcastic remarks on how he was being way too mushy, even for a hallmark card. Yet she found she could not respond at all. Raven smiled ever so slightly against his lips and soon she was returning the kiss. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms move to encircle her waist, pulling her close. He found the strength in being a better person inside of her. He also found a stronger and more mature person in the simple brush of her lips. She found herself opening up and loving the one man she had never thought she would even get along with. She found herself drowning in the love he offered and for the first time in a long time, Raven felt safe. Slowly their lips parted and he stroked her cheek. "I love you Rachel Roth…"

She could only smile and lean her forehead against his.

"And I love you, Garfield Mark Logan…" He beamed and leaned his head backwards, watching her eyes.

"Okay so about these jokes I have prepared!" She lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly and he returned it with a full-hearted smile. The way he smiled and his eyes lit up she could not help but let a smile cross her lips. They had chosen each other a long time ago and after the dirt had finally settled, after the words had finally been said, and after all the fights and broken hearts had been handled. They stood together victorious and in love, both knowing no one could ever take their spots. They had shown that with tears and blood. They would fix this together and together they would always be because neither of them would ever have it any other way.

_**The semi end!**_

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews! Here are the thank yous. ^^

Wolvmbm: You know what they say. When all else fails. Run! Lol I hoped the chapter was funny and not what you were expecting but in a good funny way!

BeastBoyfangirl: Yeah even if Beastboy didn't win, he did do some serious damage.

sinomin: lol actually I say pretty much the same thing. I tried to make Rorek likeable but I didn't want him to be more likeable than Beastboy…well like he could. Still! I agree with the whole not liking Terra thing so it makes me happy when people say it! So keep saying it! ^^

ChicoMagnifico: lol I don't think I could write the Joker very well and I refuse to destroy his character cause… I really would, so I didn't even try. Lol. I'm glad you liked the fighting scenes! They were hard to do.

TheForceIsStrongWithThisOne: Yeah… now that I look at that that was a really bad place for trying to be funny. Call it a swing and a miss on my part but can't hit a homerun every time. Hopefully Raven made up for it in this chapter and if not, always the epilogue!

sumbunnyluvsu77: lol it's okay, good job catching up! I hope you did well on your homework. Thanks for being such a great reviewer! You've been awesome!

So there are the thank yous and thanks for everyone who has read and written a review! You've made the journey really fun. I added the whole Harley thing because someone said there was too much drama and I thought maybe I needed to end on a semi-funny note and nothing says, Ha-Ha like Harley. Get it? Ha as in the Ha in Ha-rley…I know. It was bad. Lol.

Stay tuned to find out what happens to the team in the epilogue! Found out what happened to Jinx, Kid Flash, and see how the green man and young empath are fairing! Everything answered and wrapped up in a nice little package in the epilogue! Which I will have up by Sunday!


	15. Epilogue:Of pies, friendships, and books

**A/N:** So here it is! Both what's been going on and the conclusion posted a few days before my birthday! It's been fun! I enjoyed every review and I thank you for reading the story. You've all been great for sticking through the typo's, drama, and excessive length that seemed to grow with each chapter. Seriously thanks for that! So leave a review and let me know how it was over all. Also, did anyone figure out Ivy's plot before they reached the ending? Leave a review and let me know! Once more thank you and I hope the story was both dramatic and very fun to read! So here's to the first fanfic I've ever posted and may future ones be as good! Love and Peace to all and encase you didn't get it yet. Thank You Everyone! ^^

**Epilogue: Of pies, friendship, and books**

It had been weeks since the whole Poison Ivy, Slade, and Harley Quinn thing and the Teen Titans were still suffering from the attack. Starfire had stayed away from both Robin and Cyborg. Robin still blamed Cyborg and Cyborg still blamed Robin. Terra was out of the picture completely and went back to her regular life, apologizing for all the things that had happened. Raven had accepted and they ended on a pretty quiet note. Days later Rorek had gotten the call of where Malchior was and did not hesitate to gather his things for the leave. Before he made his departure he had also apologized to Beastboy and Raven. The green changeling had only shrugged it off and had asked the wizard to a game of smash monkeys to seal the apology. At first Rorek had denied it but after a few playful taunts from the changeling he gave in. He lost each turn and the green changeling only smirked in victory. Raven could only raise a hand to hide her small smile. Soon after that he had said his goodbyes and even shook Beastboy's hand, the green teen smiling and admitting that he might miss the wizard. Rorek only chuckled and said maybe he would stop by again. Beastboy let the grin grow on his face and said it was a deal but only if they had a rematch. The white haired teen actually laughed and nodded in agreement, the empath arching an eyebrow at the exchange.

Now it was the regular five and no one but Beastboy and Raven seemed all that happy to be around one another. Hopefully that would be changing soon.

Robin arched an eyebrow from where he sat on the couch, his arms crossed over his chest. Everyone was in the common room and the three titans that had been avoiding each other sat side by side on the couch. The empath that once only dressed in black and blue was now wearing nothing but the purest white. She had grown her hair a bit longer and stood by the wall with her arms crossed, making sure no one made a break for the door. In front of the couch sat tables and tables of pies made from whip cream, a smirking green changeling in front of them. The boy wonder was a bit skeptical of the whole thing and he voices his question.

"…Beastboy… what are you doing?"

"Group therapy." Once more the boy wonder arched an eyebrow and Cyborg spoke.

"Man, we don't need no group therapy with pies." Raven snorted from behind them but no one bothered to turn their heads.

"I do not understand… why do we have of the earthy pastry for this therapy?" Lime-green eyes glanced around for an answer but no one said anything, the boy wonder only shrugging his shoulders.

"That's easy Starfire. You see Poison Ivy was correct in a way. We are still young and we forget there's nothing wrong in that. So we're going to handle our situation in a very childish manner but an effective manner." To this Robin seemed intrigued and arched an eyebrow.

"And how do you suggest we do that, Beastboy?" The green teen grinned from ear to ear and places his hands on his hips.

"We're going to say what it is that bothers us about someone and then hit them with a pie." The room fell silent and slowly the teens on the couch glanced over their shoulders at the empath.

"You agreed to this?" The half robotic teen asked and Raven could only shrug, smiling slightly.

"Sounded like a good idea to me." Robin apparently did not agree. He threw up his arms and started for the door, the empath arching an eyebrow from where she stood. If the boy wonder thought he was going to get past her he had bumped his head harder than they had thought.

"I'm not doing something this stupid. Just count me out." A slow smirk spread across the empath's lips as the boy wonder stumbled a bit when the pie hit the back of his head. Slowly eyes behind the dark mask narrowed and Robin turned around to see the smirking green teen.

"Robin. I do not like how you have no sense of humor." For a moment there was only silence. Finally the half robotic teen let out a loud laugh, falling off the couch as he did. However the laugh abruptly ended as the pie collided with his face. The oldest team member wiped the cream from his face to glance up at the apologetic eyes of the alien princess.

"I…I do not like how you have been doing of the avoiding of me…" Someone laughed and everyone's eyes landed on the boy wonder. Robin did not know Starfire had it in her, not to mention she had agreed so quickly. Cyborg arched an eyebrow and let his eyes narrow sightly at the boy wonder who did not seem the least intimidated. Robin did not stop laughing as he pointed a finger to the half robotic teen on the floor. Slowly a smirk slid across Cyborg's lips. The boy wonder stumbled back slightly from the impact as he was once more being pelted in the face with a pie.

"I think you just deserved that." Cyborg said with a large grin across his face. Slowly Robin wiped off his face, a smirk crossing his features.

"I see… consider it on then." With that everyone was running towards the table. Words were said and then people were hit with pies. There was laughter and whip cream going everywhere but no one seemed to mind. For the first time in a long time it felt like a family again and it was a wonderful feeling. Robin shielded his face as the Starfire threw the pie and it splattered against his stomach. The boy wonder laughed and sent another pie at the alien princess who ducked, the pie hitting Cyborg's back. The half robotic teen laughed and picked up a pie to dump it on top of the green changeling's head. Beastboy acked and tried to wipe the cream from out of his green stands, pouting up at the half robotic teen. Raven stood in her spot and arched an eyebrow slightly. This had worked out better than she had thought it would, not to mention a lot faster. It was nice to hear the laughter of her team again. The way the happiness radiated from them caused her insides to warm up and she was grateful for the green changeling in their lives. That's when she was hit in the side of the face with a pie. Blue-violet eyes widen and she glared at the green teen that stood there, smirking at her with another pie in his hand.

"That was because I love you." For a moment they just watched once another, the smirk never wavering from the green changeling's face. Slowly Raven's eyebrows lowered and a smirk crossed over her face as white energy surrounded five pies, lifting them into the air. The green teen immediately stopped smiling and waved his hands back and forth in front of himself. "Now Rae, come on that's not fair. No magic!"

The other three members stopped wrestling with one another and glanced up at what was going on. They looked between the empath and the changeling before looking at themselves. Immediately they untangled from one another and all three moved to pick up two pies each. Robin smirked and Cyborg started to toss the pie up and down in the air a few times, Starfire beaming with amusement and joy in her lime-green eyes. Raven slowly started to walk over to the group, the pies hovering over the green changeling. All Beastboy could do was gulp before he was pelted from every angle with a pie.

Raven smiled and kneeled in front of the pie covered changeling. Her fingers slowly moved to peel the tin pan away from his face. She started to wipe the whip cream away from his eyes with a towel and soon emerald eyes were watching the blue-violet ones. There was amusement and happiness in her dark eyes and Beastboy could only smile. Gar chuckled and ran a finger along his own cheek before popping his pie covered finger into his mouth. Emerald eyes lite up and he winked at Raven, the empath arching an eyebrow.

"Told you I was sweet." There were groans from the other two males but the females of the group could only chuckle slightly.

"You know what Gar… you really are." The smirk spread across the green teens face and instantly the smile vanished from the violet haired girl. Seconds later an annoyed scream filled the air as Beastboy hugged the empath close, making sure to rub his face against hers. Raven closed an eye as the green teen smeared the whip cream through her hair and covered her the best he could with his hug. Robin, Cyborg, and Starfire could only laugh and clap as the empath kept trying to wiggle free. Finally Raven gave in and let out a loud laugh, causing everyone in the room to go quiet. The empath blushed a bit but let the smile stay on her face as soon everyone else was joining in.

"So…we are a family again, yes?" Starfire glanced around at her friends covered in the earthly pastries and saw the way they smiled. It almost caused her heart to burst.

"We always were Star… even before some of us knew it." Robin and Cyborg nodded at the empath's words and Starfire beamed brighter than the sun. Seconds later both the boy wonder and Cyborg were being squeezed in a semi-tight hug from the alien princess, both returning it the best they could. Raven glanced at the green changeling that still held her in his arms and she let her smile grow into a smirk. Gar blinked in surprise and arched an eyebrow, something he had picked up from her. That smirk never meant something good. Well sometimes it did but not usually in this situation. He didn't notice as the white energy surrounded one of the pies and hovered over the him. The green teen did however notice when it was let go and dropped down on top of his head.

"Hey!" Laughter broke out once more as people scattered to continue the pie fight. The pastry war went on for hours and well into the evening until not one inch of the common room was left without some sort of pastry on it. It was the best day they all had had in a long time.

* * *

Pink eyes watched the ocean from the pier as the wind blew against her face. It had been weeks since she had seen Kid Flash and she felt horrible about it. Robin had told them both about what Poison Ivy had done and it had nearly shattered both of them. He hadn't even looked at her as he left the tower and that was the last time she had seen him. She couldn't tell anyone how much she had missed him or how sorry she was because there was no one to talk to. She didn't realize how much he had meant to her and all the old feelings she had thought to be true were anything but. In the end she knew that he was her world and he had changed her for the better.

"Hey…" Her heart leapt at the all too familiar sound of his voice and it took everything inside of her not to turn around. It took more for her not to jump up and hug the speedster close.

"Hey…" She heard the way his voice seemed to hold a hint of pain and something else. She listened as he hesitated from foot to foot before walking over and taking a spot next to her. For a moment there was only silence and both sets of eyes watched the water.

"So… I was going to get you flowers to apologize but I think we're both kind of sick of those…" She smiled slightly and he could feel his heart light up. Maybe, just maybe.

"Yeah…You would be right." They sat in silence again and the reddish brown haired teen started to twiddle his thumbs. Blue eyes watched the thumbs before slowly he glanced out of the corner of his eyes at the pink haired girl. Jinx could feel his eyes on her and slowly she let her eyes meet his. The look in her eyes said it all and Kid Flash could feel his heart about to burst. She missed him. He smiled slightly and gradually started to scoot closer to her.

"I miss you, Slowpoke… I was thinking maybe, if you wanted to...That is…if you think I'm good enough…you could… you know…" Jinx smiled a bit at the way his cheeks blushed and he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. It was a rare sight to see but when Kid Flash was nervous and serious she could do nothing but smile. Gently Jinx moved a hand to rest over his own, stopping the teen from twiddling his thumbs.

"Kid Flash… I would love to…if you'll still have me." Their eyes met and he seemed surprised by the question.

"Slow Poke…I would never have anyone else. Ever." She blinked for a moment and felt her cheeks flush. Kid flash caught the rosy color and he couldn't help but smile that charming smile. Jinx returned the smile and moved to close the distance between them, leaning against his side. The blue eyed teen moved to wrap an arm around her shoulder and tugged her close. Jinx leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head back against her own, their fingers intertwining with one another. Together they watched the sunset and enjoyed the warmth that had left their lives when they were not together.

"Also… if you still want to redecorate the place, you can. Just… go easy on the pink." She laughed and he felt his heart jump as he smiled at the sound.

"What about the pasty green?" The smile faltered as he made a face and she couldn't help but smile, lifting an eyebrow as she watched him. For a moment he sat there watching her and the way she waited for an answer. He had already gotten the paint, including the pasty green but he was hoping she would of forgotten the color. Oh well. Kid Flash gave in and let out a small sigh, smiling at the look in her eyes.

"If that's what you want…I even got the paint, the pale green and all" She arched an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"And you'll help me paint in a normal no speeding way?" He smiled and nodded his head. Jinx beamed a full-hearted smile up at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down into a deep kiss. Kid Flash smiled against her lips and felt his face light up in a red glow. Shifting a bit he held her close and allowed the kiss to continue, a part of him hoping she would at least go easy on the pasty green color.

* * *

Poison Ivy was lying down on the giant leaf she was using for a hammock. Her eyes hidden behind dark lenses gave no hint of the fact she had dozed off a few minutes ago. The sun felt great against her green skin and nothing was more beautiful than the scenery in Africa. The lush green plants that sprung forth from the ground. The trees that made a canopy over each other to block out the sun, only the tiniest hint of light streaming in. There were endless amounts of trees, plants, and exotic flowers that were home to all sort of animals. She really did love vacationing here. Nature was beautiful and the soft chirping of the Hornbills was like a soft symphony of music to her. There were no loud horns or screaming of people. There was only nature and that put Poison Ivy in heaven.

It had taken Harley some time to get use to the rainforest but after a few weeks she had managed. She enjoyed the water if not much else but she reminded herself it was just a vacation. Not that it wasn't a nice place; she was just starting to miss Mr.J and the big city. That didn't mean she didn't plan on having fun while she was here. The jester hummed and spun on her toes, her make-up and hood off so that her blonde hair flowed with the movement. The redhead arched an eyebrow as Harley's rather loud humming had woken her awhile ago.

"Gee Red! This place is great!" Harley plopped down beside Poison Ivy onto the lawn chair she had taken from some tourist the day before. The redheaded woman chuckled and stretched her arms over her head, working out the kinks in her back.

"I agree, Har. A nice little place away from people." Harley chuckled and started rummaging through the bag next to her chair, pulling out a papaya fruit and a straw. The redheaded woman arched an eyebrow as the jester started to stab at the skin of the fruit, trying to poke the straw through. After a few more moments the straw jammed through the skin and the jester proceeded to try and suck up the inside of the fruit. Poison Ivy could only shake her head and let the faintest of smiles cross her lips. The jester did try so hard. Minutes passed by and the jester growled, holding the fruit in front of her as if it was a cubic cube.

"Stupid fruit! It's broken!" Harley chucked the fruit but it didn't get very far as Poison Ivy made a vine jump up to catch it and brought the fruit back. The redhead picked up the papaya and handed it back to the jester. Ivy pulled a small knife from her green boot and also handed it over to the jester. However when she saw the way Harley's eyes lit up the lady of the vines quickly took back both the fruit and the knife.

"On second thought. I'll cut it." Harley pouted and watched as the other woman started to cut the fruit.

"Red. I had a question." The redheaded woman only hmed in reply and Harley started to play with her pigtails. The blonde made a face realizing she had a few spots of dirt in the blonde strands and started to dig through her bag for a hairbrush. " The Teen Titans…did you really just use the truth serum?"

Poison Ivy arched an eyebrow at the question she didn't think the Jester would ever ask. Lush green eyes watched the other woman for a second before she handed the blonde her slice of fruit.

"What the kids did to one another was their own fault. Sure some thoughts might have been older than others when they were said but they were still there." Harley thought it over and nodded her head slightly, the creepy large smile spread back against her lips.

"People. What are ya goin' do?" The two women chuckled and resumed leaning back against the leaf or chair they had been residing in.

"Stay in a remote rainforest where no one can bother you or find you."

"Well I wouldn't say that." Both sets of eyes looked up to see the Dark knight looking down at them. For a moment they went to laugh but the sudden snapping sound had them blinking. Seconds later they hung upside down in net, pools of red hair falling through the small square holes. Poison Ivy grunted and shifted, trying to sit up right as Harley's foot was in her face. Batman only watched with the same stoic face he always held as Poison Ivy finally managed to sit up right.

"How the hell did you find us?!" The redheaded woman screamed, trying to yank on the net. She saw the way the Dark Knight toyed with the weed killer in his hand and she instantly stopped moving, lush green eyes watching the vile.

"I got a tip off where I could find you. I heard you visited Robin." Both women glanced at one another and they didn't have to ask. They already knew who would pull such a stunt and there was only one person who knew where they had gone. Harley pouted and folded her hands across her chest, leaning against the net. All Poison Ivy could do was sigh and place a hand against her face, shaking her head as she spoke.

"Some people just can't lose with grace…" The Dark Knight only corked an eyebrow.

* * *

Slade smirked at the scene he saw unfold through a pair of binoculars. The silver haired man tucked the binoculars into a strap against the brown belt. He jumped down from the tree he was perched upon and pushed the strands of white away from the black eye patch he wore. Yeah it was a bit of an underhanded move but again so was trying to teach him a lesson and then using him as a pawn in his own game. Plus this way she was off the street and he could come up with a better way to get her back when she broke out.

He started to make his way through the lush green leaves of Africa, pushing them aside as he walked a short distance to the chopper that awaited him. The man dressed in orange and blue pulled himself up and inside of the small metal plane. Slade slammed the door shut and took the seat at the controls, flipping a few switches to start the plane. He slid the headphones on and immediately he heard the beeping sound. His fingers tapped at the button and a voice came to life on the other side.

"Yeah Wintergreen. Steak sounds good, I'll be home soon." He ended the call and let the smirk cross his lips once more before he started to head home.

* * *

Rorek stood in the corner of the crowded small house that was tucked away on the edge of the town. Cerulean eyes glanced around at all the people that had turned out to attend the small gathering. His mother and father had decided on throwing a welcome home party when they had heard about his defeat over Malchior and the success in his return. To be honest the dragon hadn't been much difficult to defeat. It had almost been a disappointment to the wizard. Years upon years of training and studying, all for a battle that had simply taken mere minutes to defeat. His father had explained that it was simply that the dragon was still bounded to the book so his power was not full. On the upside they had the book back and now both father and son could look for a way to break the curse. Still it seemed like nothing good had come from the experience. He still thought of the empath but the thought of knowing the green changeling was there to love her in a way not even the wizard could, made the hurt stop from time to time. If you were going to lose it was always best to lose to the better man.

Deep in thought he didn't hear the soft voice of the girl beside him with the black hair that shimmered with blue and violet highlights. She lowered her eyebrows and tried to speak again but he seemed on another planet. She was going to have to try another tactic. Tenderly she touched his elbow and the wizard jumped slightly. Quickly he turned around and let his cerulean eyes look down into a pair of deep blue ones. For a moment they stood there and only glanced at one another. Finally he blinked and let a blush appear on his cheeks.

"I am sorry… what?" His voice seemed to waken up the girl as she jumped a bit and stumbled over her words.

"O-Oh! Hehe I said congratulations on your defeat of Malchior… I-I was wondering if you would tell me all about your adventures in the strange land. I have a-always wished to venture out… but I am too weak with me own magic skills." The white haired wizard blinked and slowly shifted in the spot.

"You follow magic?" The girl's eyes seemed to light up and she nodded her head quickly.

"Oh yes from Nol to Noir… anything I can get my hands upon." He smiled slightly as she started to go on and on about the books she had studied. She went on about the first time she had ever tried to do a spell and how she had nearly burned down the cabin. She talked about the books she had to fight to find, the hardships of the art, and the love of knowing she could create or heal someone that might need her. After a few more stories she realized she had been way too chatty and quickly covered her mouth. Rorek couldn't help but laugh. It had been way to long since the last time he had heard himself laugh and it felt nice. The laughter died down and he offered to get her a drink. The girl wasted no time as she nodded her head and let a fullhearted smile cross her lips.

"So M'lady do you have a name?"

"Yes I am called Iris…" He smiled and handed her a glass of wine. Iris's cheeks flushed when their fingers touched and he smiled down at her. A smile? It had seemed like a long time since he had smiled and he found himself enjoying the girl's presence greatly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Lady Iris…"

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you Sir Rorek." Their eyes met and they smiled at one another as a blush appeared along their cheeks.

* * *

It had been six months since the pie incident and life in the tower was pretty much back to normal. Cyborg spent most of his time with Sarah and Robin and Starfire spent most of their time with one another. Jinx and Kid Flash had already apologized to the half robotic teen and he had laughed it off, hugging the two in a bear hug when he had heard how they worked things out. There had been a party a week before to celebrate the new painted apartment that the pink haired girl and charming speedster had finished. It was hard for everyone not to mention the horrid taste in colors. However Speedy had given up after five minutes and they all had laughed, even Jinx who said she was just as surprised that Kid Flash had agreed. Bumblebee had slapped Speedy over the head for being so blunt and Aqualad and the twins had decided on picking out new colors for the couple. After the twins proved to have no taste in colors as well Bumblebee had joined the water bearer in picking out colors.

Now that everything had calm down and returned to normal, Robin was taking Starfire out on more dates then even the alien princess could keep up with. Not that that stopped her from squealing with excitement everyday. Occasionally everyone would go out as a large group to dinner or a movie. Whenever it seemed that someone would fight they would all sit in the common room and talk it over, a table of pies never too far away.

The green changeling and the young empath had become closer than anyone would have imagined. They spent most of their time together and Beastboy had even taken up reading. Well what he considered reading and what Raven considered comic books with more words in them. However that didn't stop the empath from sneaking a gift into the green teen's room. Beastboy had found the rather large stack of comic books he had been looking for months to find and buy, piled neatly on a spot on his desk. At first he hadn't believed it but when he put one and one together the green teen had hugged, kissed, and thanked the empath for hours. She had slowly accepted them all and smiled slightly at how he still thanked her from time to time. However that did not stop her from playfully teasing him about his choice of reading material. He would laugh it off and then pay her back with kisses in front of everyone. That had taken awhile to get use to on her part but now she enjoyed knowing they were coming, still blushing each time they did.

Another thing she had gotten use to rather quickly were the weekly visits to the green teen's parents' house. Rita had been ecstatic at seeing the two so much and even Steve had seemed to lighten up to the young empath. That had taken some time. He had found her rather creepy the first few visits and they had butted heads once or twice but when he saw how the green teen looked at her and saw how she returned the looks when she thought no one was looking, he could do nothing but approve. After a few more tries they had both found common ground on one thing. Books. It was Rita and Gar who had come up with it and now when the older man and the young empath got together it took everything Rita and Gar had in them to keep them from spending the whole time talking about the latest book they had read.

Raven sat on the couch in the common room reading through the latest novel that the Dayton's had given her. The green changeling was not far away from her as he stood in the kitchen, occasionally sending her glances. Minutes later he was crossing the threshold to offer her a cup of tea. Raven now dressed in white everyday since the incident when she had confessed her feelings to Gar. He hadn't been use to it at first but he quickly got adjusted and enjoyed the way she smiled more at him, opening up in ways he had only dreamed she would. Speaking of those smiles, he felt his heart jump as she sent him a soft smile and took the warm cup.

"Thank you, Gar." He smiled and sat beside her to wrap an arm around her shoulder, the empath moving to snuggle against his side. Gar watched as the violet haired beauty sipped at the tea. The small smile that crossed her lips showed he had indeed made it the way she had taught him and he beamed with pride, trying to remind himself to stay humble.

"Welcome, Rae…" Emerald eyes watched her and she didn't seem to notice. Months back she had gotten use to him being so close and staring at her just for the simple fact he wanted to watch her. "So umm… I got you something." Raven lifted an eyebrow ever so slightly and glanced over at the blushing changeling.

"What is it?" He shifted a bit and then slowly leaned down to pull a book from a bag beside them. Raven blinked and watched the green book cover as he held it out to her. Blue-violet eyes glanced from the book to the face of Gar before glancing back down at the book. "It's a book." He laughed a bit at the surprise in her voice.

"Well yeah…"

"It looks like a novel…" He tried not to laugh again and watched her with amusement in his emerald eyes.

"Dear me, Rae are you trying to imply I do not read things that do not have pictures?"

"Imply nothing. I know you don't." He smiled and rolled his eyes, still offering her the book.

"Just read it." She arched an eyebrow and watched him.

"I already have a book." He smiled and winked at her.

"Not this one. Mom and Dad helped me and everything." For a moment she only looked at the book and then at the green changeling. Slowly she set down her cup of tea and took the book from him. She did not notice how his cheeks started to redden more or how he became slightly more nervous. Raven opened the cover and her heart stopped at what she saw.

Though it looked like a book it was indeed anything but. The pages had been cut out and in the middle of the empty square was a velvet box. Blue-violet eyes slowly glanced over at Gar who was blushing. The green teen let out a small cough of nervousness and slowly took the box from the book. The empath said nothing as her brain stopped working and went on autopilot. She watched as the green teen moved down to the ground and took a knee in front her. Blue-violet eyes watched as Gar opened the box and she saw the ring. It was a white silver ring with a diamond center, amethyst in the middle of the clear crystal. In a square around the middle there were four small green circles at each end, sparkling to show they were small bits of emerald.

"I got this ring specially made to show you that you are the center of my life…see the purple in the middle is suppose to be you… and then the four green specks are me…" Blue-violet eyes simply kept watching him as she tried to get her brain and mouth to work. The green changeling just watched her watching him and he swallowed the lump in his throat. Slowly he ran a hand through the wispy green strands of hair and tried to put his own thoughts together. He had practiced this speech a thousand times but it still didn't seem enough as all he practiced went flying out the window. So Gar just went from scratch and hoped his heart, brain, and mouth worked together for once.

"I- I-I… that is…I love you Rachel Roth and I don't want to spend another moment thinking you won't be mine permanently…" He winced at the way that sounded and started to shake his head, trying to fix it before she said anything. "Not that I own you or anything! Just saying that I love you and I want to be with you! I mean if you want to think of it in the way I'm yours permanently that's fine as well!" She couldn't help but smile slightly as he started to ramble. Amusement danced in her eyes as he started to run a hand through his hair again and stumble over his words. "I mean after the whole ordeal and I just…that is…I mean…"

"Garfield Logan…" He immediately stopped speaking and let his eyes move to land on hers. Raven leaned forward and placed a hand over his own, smiling softly down at the nervous green changeling. "I would love to be Rachel Logan…" Emerald eyes lit up and she could only eep as he flung himself at her. His arms picked her up and they spun in a circle, the empath clinging for fear of being dropped more than anything else. Finally he set her down and she could only smile as he all but did back flips around the room.

"You'll see Rae! We'll be so happy! It'll be wonderful!" She smiled and arched an eyebrow when he started to laugh from shock and happiness, running a hand through his green hair. She didn't have time to say anything however as everyone burst into the room, clapping and cheering. Raven's face lit up like a tomato and Starfire flew over to embrace her in a hug.

For a moment the empath could only let the alien princess hug her before her brain kicked back in and the violet haired beauty was hugging the taller girl back. A small smile graced Raven's lips as she took a step back from the hug and soon the two girls were being joined by a strawberry blonde. Sarah and Starfire squealed and jumped up and down as the empath could only keep blushing, watching the ground. The two girls started to go on about wedding ideas and the best place to find decorations. Raven slowly let her dark eyes glance over at the green changeling who was surrounded by Cyborg and Robin.

Gar watched Raven out of the corner of his eyes, blushing a bit. He couldn't be happier that she had said yes, that she had actually said yes. The green teen turned back to the chattering of the other two boys. He laughed and ran a hand through the wispy green strands, nodding his head at a few questions. Gar felt himself blush more at some of the suggestions the two males made about a bachelor party and he quickly told them nothing too exciting.

So it went on for about an hour, congratulations being given and accepted. Gar and Raven had shaken hands, accepted hugs, and laughed at some of the off the wall things that their friends had come up with for party plans. Finally it was the boy wonder and the strawberry blonde who decided to give the couple time to celebrate. Starfire took Robin by the arm and started to ask him about their special day and the boy wonder could only pale slightly. Cyborg laughed at it until he could see the way Sarah was watching him, arching an eyebrow. The oldest teen quickly stopped laughing and Sarah simply smiled, telling him not to worry about it. After Cyborg had calmed down, Sarah suggested making waffles back at her place. The tiny group squealed and left the common room to leave behind a green changeling and a young empath.

Slowly Raven turned to glance at the green teen who simply smiled at her and shrugged sheepishly when she lifted an eyebrow. The empath only smiled and rolled her eyes as the green teen moved to cross the distance to stand in front of her. Seconds past by and Raven could still feel her cheeks blushing but the fact she was not alone in the blush made her feel giddy inside.

"So…how about a dance?" The violet haired girl blinked and nodded, making her way to the stereo system. She was stopped by a pair of gentle hands taking her hand into his own. Gar softly tugged her close to him and wrapped his arms around the short girl. Blue-violet eyes glanced up into the sparkling emerald and she smiled slightly. Slowly she moved to close the rest of the distance between them, laying her head against his chest. The green changeling wrapped his arms around her slender waist and slowly they began to sway with one another, music playing inside of their minds. Raven could feel herself relaxing completely and allowed her eyes to close, finding great comfort in his arms. The green teen leaned down and placed a kiss to the top of her head, stroking his fingers through the tips of her violet hair.

"Gar…"

"Yes Rae?" She leaned her head back and looked up into the emerald eyes she had fallen so in love with.

"I…I want to apologize for the way I acted… back then. With the whole Poison Ivy incident… I should have trusted you and well…I'm sorry." Gar blinked and tilted his head slightly to the side.

"What made you think of that?"

"Just…I don't want any bad things between us and I just…I love you." He smiled and leaned down to place his forehead to hers.

"Gee Rae for someone so smart some days you're so silly…I forgave you a long time ago. It's the hardships that make a relationship strong. It's the bad choices we make that shape us and let us see when the real thing is in front of us…" The empath blinked slightly at the wisdom and couldn't help but let a small smile grace her lips.

"That's very profound of you." Gar beamed a smile and winked down at her.

"I've had a great teacher." Raven could feel herself blushing more and she laid her head back against the green changeling's chest. For awhile they simply swayed with each other in silence, dancing in small circles in the common room.

"So… Mrs. Rachel Logan… has a nice ring to it." Raven felt herself blushing again, slowly looking back up at the changeling. He wasn't watching her and seemed lost in his own thoughts, a giant smile across his lips. The empath couldn't help but tease him slightly, arching an eyebrow at his words.

"What makes you think we're taking your last name?" The green teen lifted an eyebrow and let his emerald eyes glance down into the dark amused ones. He tried to be as serious as he could manage and failed.

"Garfield Roth? Just doesn't sound right." Raven let her smile grow more and gently stroked the back of the changeling's neck.

"Oh yes because Garfield is such a nice name." Beastboy gave a mock gasp and the empath tried not to laugh or smile more from the action.

"My name is adorable! Mommy and Daddy tell me so all the time." Despite herself she chuckled and the green changeling smiled at the sound. Slowly he moved to lean his forehead to hers, tracing a finger along her jaw. "Tell you what. You love me and you can call me Shirley Annie Temple for all I care."

Raven laughed and Gar could feel his heart leap at the sweet sound. He loved hearing her laugh and he made a promise long ago he would fill her life with that sound. Smiling the young empath stopped swaying and leaned on her toes to let her lips hover over his own, whispering against them.

"I like the sound of Rachel Logan… can we stick with that?" Gar smiled and nodded, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"Sounds great to me…I love you Rachel Roth Logan." His eyes began to close and she followed suit as she felt his breath wash over her lips.

"I love you too, Garfield Roth Logan." His ears perked up slightly and his eyes shot open. That actually didn't have a bad ring to it. He started to think it over and didn't notice when the empath opened her eyes. Raven arched an eyebrow as the green changeling seemed to be lost in thought again.

"You know, that isn't bad... How did you-"

"Gar…" He blinked and looked down into the blue-violet eyes that still held a slight hint of amusement in them.

"Yeah Rae?"

"Stop talking and kiss me…" The green changeling blushed and laughed, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Sorry hon." She smiled and leaned on her toes again, letting her eyes slide back shut.

"It's okay…one of the many reasons I love you." He smiled and leaned back down, closing his eyes to once more let his lips hover over her own.

"I love you Rachel Logan…"

"I love you, Garfield Logan…" They smiled slightly and soon their lips met in a soft kiss. Both knew this would not be the last kiss and knew that awaited them would be the longest journey they had ever taken. The thought made their hearts jump and they could not wait to start it.

_**The End.**_

_"Love is like a friendship caught on fire: In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep- burning and unquenchable." _

Bruce Lee (1940-1973) Chinese-American Actor, Director, Martial Artist


End file.
